<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>İlaç Gibi by probis, Quasaray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108278">İlaç Gibi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/probis/pseuds/probis'>probis</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasaray/pseuds/Quasaray'>Quasaray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mucize Doktor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/probis/pseuds/probis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasaray/pseuds/Quasaray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story may or may not</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Benim Gibi Yalnız</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeni başhekim falan seçiliyor işte. Klasik MD şeyleri genel olarak.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter may or may not contain partial Doruk Özütürk nudity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gündüz/ İç/ Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Açelya ve Gülin asistanların çalışma odasına doğru yürüyor.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Bizim de bugün Demirle yıl dönümümüz. Akşam yokuz yani, gelmeyiz bara.</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Oo. Ee anlat bakalım neler var planda?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Yok ki… plan mlan yok. Aynı anda hem ultra çalışkan hem öküz bir sevgilim olduğu için konuşmadık hiç. Zaten doğru dürüst konuşmaya bile fırsatımız olmuyor ki Demir şirkette işe başlayalı.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Odaya girdiklerinde Demir’i koltukta kestirirken bulurlar.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Açelya Demir’i yanağına kondurduğu öpücükle uyandırır.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Aşkım kalk hadi hocalar gelir birazdan, seni bu halde görmesinler.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gülin elindeki iki kahveden birini daha gözünü açamayan Demir’e verir.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> E hani bana?</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> İki tane yaptım sen de git kendin al artık.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Açelya Demir’in elinden kahvesini alıp içmeye başlar.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Açi ne yapıyorsun ya?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Sen kendi kahveni kendin al aşkım, hareket eder ayılırsın. Muck :)</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Eee sizce yeni başhekim kim olacak? Tahminleri alalım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Aa o bugün açıklanıyordu değil mi? Valla bence Ferman hoca olur net.</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Ben de Ferman hocayla Tanju hoca arasında gidip geliyorum ama..</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ferda hoca çıkıyormuş asdhgbxn</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Herkes güler.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Şaka bir yana ben Beliz hanımın artık Ferman hocanın başhekim olmasına müsaade edeceğini sanmıyorum ya. Bence Kesin Tanju hoca olur o yüzden.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne ol-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kapı açılır. Ferman, Tanju ve Ferda içeri girer</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir ve Gülin ellerindeki kahveyi bırakıp hocaların karşısına geçerler. Açelya odayı terk eder.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Günaydın hocam.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Evet arkadaşlar bugün aramıza 2 yeni asistan katılacak. Bundan sonra rotasyonlarımız haftalık olacak. Her hoca hafta başında bir asistan seçecek ve haftanın tamamını onunla geçirecek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kapı açılır.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Selvi hemşire kapıdan:</strong> Günaydın hocam, yeni asistanınız geldi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ekin yüzünde mahcup bir ifadeyle hocalara bakarak içeri girer ve karşılarına geçer</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Hocam kusura bakmayın, odayı bulamayınca geciktim biraz. Ekin B-</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ben her sabah buraya geldiğimde hepinizi burada göreceğim. Hocandan önce işe gelebileceğini düşünmüyorsan çıkabilirsin. Bundan sonra mazeret duymak istemiyorum. Hiçbirinizden.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demirle Ekin göz göze gelir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Demir, sen bu hafta benimlesin.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> O zaman biz de birlikte çalışalım bu hafta Ekin. Hoş geldin.</p><p><strong>Tanju Gülin’e:</strong> Diğer asistan nerede?</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Bilmiyorum hocam. Arayan haber veren de olmadı.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Çok güzel. Hemen şimdi gidip iş sözleşmesini iptal ediyorsun. Bu saatten sonra asistan keyfi bekleyecek değilim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tanju hızlı ve sert bir şekilde kapıyı vurarak odayı terk eder.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Demir, gel benle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman kapıyı açınca karşısında nefessiz kalmış Açelyayı görür.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Hocam zincirleme trafik kazası olmuş. Acile ağır yaralı 3 vaka geliyor. Hemen gelmeniz lazım.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Acil</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman, Ferda, Demir, Ekin ve Açelya koşarak acile inerler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda asistanı Ekinle birlikte bir vakayı alırken Ferman, Demir ve Açelya diğer hastalardan birinin çığlığı üzerine yanına koşarlar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Çığlık atan hasta sakinleşir ve üstünde oturan adam hızlıca yataktan kalkıp ayağa dikilir. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> İşşşte bu kadar! Turp gibisin artık usta.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ne oluyor burada? Sen kimsin?</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kıyafetleri baştan aşağı kan içinde olan Doruk yüzünü çevirdiğinde şaşkın ifadelerle onu izleyen Ferman, Demir ve Açelyayla göz göze gelir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk yüzünde gururlu bir gülümsemeyle cevap verir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Akif usta kazada arabanın altında kalmış, bacağı çıkıktı ama sorun yok şimdi hallettik onu.</p><p>Doruk ben bu arada. Yeni asistanım, bugün başladım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Açelya ve Demir birbirlerine bakarlar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman yüzündeki şaşkın ifadeden hemen kurtulup hastanın yanına gider ve onu muayene eder. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk Demir ve Açelyanın yanına geçer. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demirle Doruk bir anlığına göz göze gelir. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hoş geldin abi.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Eyvallah :)</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir ve Açelya Fermanın yanına gider. Doruk birkaç saniyeliğine gülümseyerek onları izler. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Açelya hemen Tanju hocayı çağır. Demir, sen de gel benle, diğer vakaya bakalım. Çabuk!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hocam Ezginin de görünürde acil bir durumu yok ama iç kanama olmuş olabi-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Tanju hoca gelince seninle konuşacak. Ayakaltında dolaşma.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman tam gidecekken Doruk’a yaklaşır.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> İyi iş çıkardın. Aferin. Git şu haline bir çeki düzen ver şimdi.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk’un gülümsemesi yüzüne tekrar yerleşir. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ne duruyorsun? Koş, koş!</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> Fermanın sesini duyan Doruk irkilip hızlıca çantasını alarak acili terk eder. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Şu yeni gelen çocuk neydi öyle ya. Ferman hocanın ona nasıl baktığını gördün mü?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Boş ver sen şimdi onu. Akşam Ne yapıyoruz? Düşündün mü bir şeyler?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Cuma değil mi bugün? Takılırız işte bizimkilerle. Ben çok duramam da.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Açelyanın duyduğuna hiç şaşırmaz. Donuk bir ifadeyle konuşmaya devam eder. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Yıldönümümüzü kutlarız belki diye sormuştum ama öyle bir düşüncen yok gibi.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> AAA aşkım o tamamen aklımdan çıkmış! Çok özür dilerim.. Yoğunluktan uyku uyumaya bile vaktim yok biliyorsun.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Hı hı biliyorum.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Güzelim yapma ama.. Normalde böyle şeyleri hiç unutmam biliyorsun sen de.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Tamam Demir. Alıştım zaten artık öküzlüğüne. Bir beklentim de yoktu pek. Hazırlamıştım kendimi buna. İçmeye gideriz işte bizimkilerle.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Olmaz öyle! Ben senin gönlünü almasını bilirim. Akşam çok romantik bir yemek yiyeceğiz. Çok şaşıracaksın bak gör.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demirin telefonu çalar ve konuşmak için uzaklaşır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Açii üzülme. Sen de diyorsun uyku uyuyamıyor diye çocuk. Perişan halde zaten.. Çıkmış işte aklından.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Çamaşırhane</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk etrafı gözlemleyerek çamaşırhaneyi dolaşır. Biraz bakındıktan sonra 8 numaralı çamaşır odasında bir görevli görüp yanında gider.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Selam prenses.</p><p><strong>Görevli:</strong> Bana mı dediniz? ( Şaşkın bir ifadeyle)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk çantasını yere bırakır, birkaç adım yaklaşır ve üstündeki kanlı kıyafetleri çıkarırken hızlıca konuşmaya başlar. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Aynen öyle. Doruk ben. Bugün ilk iş günüm burada. Biraz olaylı bir başlangıç oldu, belli oluyordur. Yanlış anlama ha, bende bir sorun yok. Otobanın ortasında hayatını kurtardığım teyzenin kanı bu. Görmen lazımdı ama off… çok iyi iş çıkardım. Geç kaldığım için hoca biraz ağzıma sıçar gibi oldu gerçi ama..</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk çıkardığı kanlı kıyafetlerini kirli çarşaf yığının en üstüne koydu. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bunların acilen yıkanması lazım. Bana yardım edersin diye düşündüm ( gülümseyerek).</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Görevli kız şaşkınlıkla Doruk’u dinledikten sonra ağzını açıp cevap verecekken sözü kesildi. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hah! Temiz medikaller de buradaymış.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk raftan aldığı temiz üniformasını giyerken bir yandan hızlıca konuşmaya devam eder.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Burası da çok güzelmiş bu arada. Çamaşırhanesi bile fiyakalı hastanenin. Arada gelirim sohbete falan. Numaramı da yazdım buraya, hazır olunca haber verirsin. :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk çantasını tekrar sırtına alıp çıkarken görevlinin sesini duyar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Görevli:</strong> Beyefendi kusura bakmayın ama beni-</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Akşam çıkışta uğrar alırım o zaman. Çok sağ ol ya. Kalıp muhabbet etmek isterdim ama hemen Tanju hocayı bulmam gerekiyor.</p><p><strong>Görevli:</strong> Durun! Doktor Bey!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk görevlinin konuşmasına müsaade etmeden çamaşırhaneyi terk eder.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Beliz Ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz masasının başında telefon görüşmesi yaparken not tutuyor.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Tamam İrem Hanım, teşekkür ederim.  Doktordan çıkınca beni arayıp haber verin lütfen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman hışımla Beliz’in ofisine girer ve kapıyı sert bir şekilde vurduktan sonra Beliz’in karşısına oturur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ne yapıyorsun Ferman? Kendine gel.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Bu mu gerçekten? Seni terk ettim diye aklınca benden intikam mı alıyorsun Beliz? Hem de odamı elimden alarak? Seviyeyi bu kadar düşürecek misin gerçekten?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Benimle doğru konuş Ferman. Seni bir daha uyarmak istemiyorum. Seni ben terk ettim, bu bir. Bugün çok yakın bir arkadaşım burada işe başlayacak. Yurtdışından geliyor, onunla yakın olabilmek için odanı ona verdim, bu iki.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Öyle mi? Benimle bir ilgisi yok yani. Buna inanm-</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Seninle çok ilgisi var. Yüzünü bile görmeye zor tahammül ediyorum. Yakınımda olmanı istemiyorum. Profesyonelliğimizi korumamız açısından bunu uygun buldum. Bir taşla iki kuş yani. Şimdi işle ilgili söyleyecek başka bir şeyin yoksa eğer, ofisimden çıkmanı rica ediyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman yüzündeki sinirli ve agresif ifadeyle tek kelime etmeden yerinden kalkar ve kapıya doğru yürür. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Kapıyı da kapat lütfen. ( Gülümseyerek)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tanju önüne bakarak hızlı adımlarla yürürken Doruk bir adım arkasından ona yetişmeye çalışıyor.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Kazazedelere yaptığın müdahaleleri duyduğum için geç kalmanı bu seferlik affediyorum. Bir daha tekrarlanırsa sözleşmeni eline veririz. Disiplinli çalışmayı en iyi senin bilmen lazım.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Tabii hocam, bir daha geç kalmam. Sabah saat kaçta olursa olsun geldiğinizde burada bulacaksınız beni.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Elimizdeki vakada sana  bir görev..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Koridorun karşı tarafından elinde kişisel eşyalarını ve diplomasını koyduğu kutuyu elinde taşıyarak gelen Ferman’ı gören Tanju sözünü tamamlamaz.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman Tanju’nun yüzüne bile bakmadan yanlarından geçip giderken Tanju birkaç saniyeliğine yüzünde keyifli bir gülümsemeyle Fermanın gidişini izler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tanju ve Doruk ofise girer.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Evet, Al şu dosyayı incele. Vakamızın hayati organlarında hasar yok ama kaza sonucunda çıkan yangında yüzünde ciddi yanıklar oluşmuş.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Vücudunun başka bir bölgesinden doku transferi yaparak yüzünü kurtarabiliriz hocam. Basit iş.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tanju bir an duraksadıktan sonra konuşmaya devam eder. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Çocuk ameliyat fikrine sıcak bakıyor ama annesinin izni olmadan yapamayız. Senin görevin anneyi ameliyata ikna etmek. Eğer onamı alabilirsen yarın benimle girersin operasyona.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ben onamı hallederim hocam. Bugünkü ameliyat vakasının dosyasına bakabilir miyim?</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Bugün ameliyata girmiyorsun. Cezalısın. Benim altımda çalışacaksan her vakayı, her operasyonu, her şeyi hak etmen lazım. Bir hafta beraberiz. Kendini buna alıştırsan iyi edersin. Şimdi git annenin imzasını al ve bana getir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir yüzünde mahcup ve tedirgin bir ifadeyle, korkak adımlarla Açelyanın yanına gider. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Aşkım bir bakabilir misin?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Bir saniye aşkım şu formu doldurup vermem lazım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Açelya elindeki kâğıdı doldurmayı tamamladıktan sonra Gülin’e bilgisayara geçirmesi için verir ve Demir’e döner. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Hah tamam. Ne oldu ayarladın mı yemeği?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Aşkım senden binlerce kez özür diliyorum ama.. Bu akşam aksatma imkânımın olmadığı bir toplantı varmış Amerikan şirketle. Anlatmıştım ya, zaten saat farkı engelinden dolayı da-</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Tamam Demir. Zaten hevesim de kalmadı. Bu saatten sonra kutlamasak da olur.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Açi sana söz veriyorum yarın akşam hayatının en güzel gecesini yaşatacağım sana. Gör bak.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Benim işlerim var. Kaçtım ben. Yarın da müsait değilim. Boşuna organizasyon yapma.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Açelya Demir’in ona cevap vermesini beklemeden not ajandasını alıp hızlıca sinirli adımlarla uzaklaşır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir Açelyanın arkasından mal mal baka kalır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Kantin</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sevil Hanım bakın Emre’nin yüzündeki yanıklar kalıcı iz bırakacaktır. Çok basit bir doku transferi operasyonu ile bu sorunu tamamen çözebiliriz. Bu kazayı hatırlamayacak bile büyüdüğünde.</p><p><strong>Sevil:</strong> Oğlumun hayati tehlikesi var mı Doktor Bey? Onu deyin siz bana.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yok. Gerekli bütün testleri tetkikleri yaptık. Kazayı yankılarla atlatmış Emre.</p><p><strong>Sevil:</strong> O zaman yanık kremi mi yazıyorsunuz ağırı kesici mi veriyorsunuz ne yapıyorsanız yapın bırakın gidelim. Ameliyat ettirmeyeceğim oğlumu.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Emre ameliyat olmak istiyor. Oğlunuzu hayatı boyunca yüzündeki yanıklarla yaşama mahkûm ediyorsunuz. Sırf sizin rasyonel olamayan çekinceleriniz var diye çocuğun hayatını mahvetmeye ne hakkınız var?</p><p><strong>Sevil:</strong> Sen ne biçim konuşuyorsun benimle? Oğlumun iyiliğini benden daha iyi mi bileceksin? Basit prosedürmüş. Sizin o basit dediğiniz operasyonlar yüzünden kızımı kaybettim ben be. Kızımı.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sevil ağlamaya başlayınca Doruk bir anlığına duraksar. Sert çıkıştığı için üzülür. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bakın ben bir yarayla yaşamanın ne demek olduğunu iyi bilirim.</p><p>İnsan acısını hissetmediğinde unutur, geçer sanıyor. Öyle değil. Yara izi öyle bir şey ki.. En çok unutmak istediklerini yüzüne vurur hep. Tam başardım, atlattım, iyileşiyorum derken oluştuğu o günün kaydını izletir gibi hatırlatır insana kendini. Kendini o izden, o günden bağımsız düşünemez olursun. Daha kötüsü de ne biliyor musunuz? Başkaları için de aynen öyle olur.</p><p>Yaran neredeyse sana hep oradan bakarlar. Kimliğin olur yara izin. Adını unutup onu hatırlarlar, karşına geçip seninle konuşurken gözlerine değil, yarana bakarlar. Onlar için o yaradan ibaret olursun. Seni yaranla tanır, yaranla bulur, yaranla tanımlarlar. Nasıl gizlemeye çalışırsan çalış, mutlaka önce hep onu görürler. İnsan doğası böyle çünkü. Karşısındakinde ilk önce kusur, zaaf arıyor. Biri senin kusurunu bulduktan sonra da ne yaparsan yap fayda etmez. Sana her baktığında o kusuru görür. Onun için Ahmet değil, tek gözlü Ahmet’sindir artık. Topal Esra, yamuk kollu selim, parmaksız zafer, alkolik ela… sorunlu doruk. Kim olduğunun hiçbir önemi yok, zaafın, unutmak istediğin yaran hep isminden önce gelir. Oğlunuzu böyle bir hayata mahkûm etmek istiyor musunuz gerçekten? Ona böyle bir kimlik dayatmalarına izin mi vereceksiniz? Bile bile Emre’nin artık yanık yüzlü çocuk olmasına göz mü yumacaksınız?</p><p>Kızınızı kaybettiğiniz için üzgünüm. Onun için bir şey yapamayız ama Emre’nin hala şansı var. Emre’yi de kaybetmeyin. Yok olmasına, hayatının geri kalanını görünmez olarak geçirmesine izin vermeyin.  Gelin şu imzayı atın, ameliyatı yapalım ve bu kazayı Emre’nin hafızasından silelim.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Çalışma Odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir çalışma masasına oturmuş, önünde birkaç boş RedBull kutusu ve boş vaka formlarından yaptığı kâğıttan kayıklar vardır. Arkasına yaslanmış sessizce tavanı seyrederken kapı açılır ve Ekin girer. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Vov. Uykusuzsun herhalde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir kafasını yavaşça çevirip Ekin’i görünce oturduğu sandalyede doğrulur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hiç sorma, hiç. İki haftadır 2-3 saat uykuyla duruyorum ayakta.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Yorucu bir gün geçiriyorsun sanki..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sabahtan beri ayaktayım. Birazdan Ferman hocayla ameliyata gireceğim. Çıkışta da toplantım var…</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sen ne yaptın alışabildin mi tempoya? Nasıl geçiyor günün?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> İyi ya, rahat bence burası. Ferda hocayı da çok sevdim. Heyecanlı bir kadın sanırım. Bir de bugün yeni başhekim açıklanacakmış. Onun için de heyecanlı duruyor gibi.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Kim? Ferda hoca başhekimlik için mi heyecanlanıyor?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir’in yüzünde aniden alaycı bir gülümseme belirir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Eski başhekime ne oldu bu arada? Neden değişiyor?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Adile hoca emekli oldu 2 hafta önce. Onun yerine geçici olarak Tanju hoca üstlendi pozisyonu. Şimdi yeni dönem başhekimi belirlenecek işte.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Tanju hoca da Ferman hoca da çok olası ihtimaller aslında. Ben de tam kestiremiyorum hangisinin olacağını. Ferda hoca dah-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Aniden açılan kapının sesi konuşmayı böler ve Doruk neredeyse dans ederek girer içeri. Heyecanı ve mutluluğu her halinden bellidir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> OLDU BU İŞ. Daha ilk günden Tanju hocamın gözüne girmeyi başardım. Ameliyatı da kaptım. Yarın doku transferi ameliyatına giriyorum. İsterseniz gelip izleyin. Birkaç bir şey öğrenirsiniz belki bir faydam dokunur.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bugün ameliyata girmene izin vermedi değil mi Tanju hoca? Biliyordum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk Demir’in dediklerine hiç aldırış etmeden hızlı ve heyecanlı konuşmasına devam eder. Demir’e yaklaşır ve önünde duran kâğıttan kayıklardan biri eline alıp oynarken koltuğa uzanır.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sen hiiç tasalanma kaptan, yalakalık yapmaya başladım bile bugünden. Yerimi sağlamlaştırmam 2 günümü alır, o da en fazla bak. Tanju hoca beni rotasyondan çıkarıp daimi asistanı yaparsa falan şaşırmayın diye diyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demirin yüzündeki gülümseme silinirken Ekin gözlerini açarak bir süre dikkatlice izler kayıkla oynayan Doruk’u. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kapı Açılır. Ferman hocanın sesini duyan Doruk doğrulur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman</strong> kapıdan: Demir, başlıyoruz. Hemen git ameliyathaneyi hazırlat. Fırla!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Koşarak oturduğu yerden kalkıp kapıya doğru giden demir Doruk’un yanına gidip fısıldar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Burada oturup sıkılma ilk günden abi. İstersen gel ameliyatımı izle. Bir şeyler kaparsın belki :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman hızlı ve sinirli adımlarla ameliyathaneye doğru yürürken bağırarak Açelyayı da yanına çağırır. Açelya ve Demir Fermana yetişmeye çalışırken göz göze gelirler. Açelya hemen kafasını çevirir ve tek kelime etmez. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Ne oluyor ya? Neden bu kadar gergin herkes?</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Ferman hoca bugün pılını pırtını toplayıp 3.kata taşınmış. Beliz hanım odasını elinden almış diyorlar valla.</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Olur mu öyle şey ya. İnsanlar da nasıl dedikodu yapacaklarını şaşırdılar artık iyice.</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Valla ben duyduğumu söylüyorum.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Açi ile Demir de gergindi sanki.</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Kavga ettiler onlar da, yine… Full kadro gergin ameliyat seansı var anlayacağın.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Ameliyathane</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman Demir’in ameliyat sırasındaki dikkatsizliği ve Açelyayla atışmalarından dolayı sinir küpüne döner. Hastanın durumu stabil hale gelir gelmez Demir’i ve Açelyayı ameliyattan kovar.     Yukarıdan operasyonu izleyen Doruk ve Selvi hemşireyi çağırır ameliyatı tamamlamak için. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir sinirle ameliyat önlüğü çıkarırken karşıdan gelen Doruk’a kindar bir bakış atar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sen şimdi biraz da yukarıdan izle istersen. Belki bir şeyler kaparsın :)</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Senin derdin ne arkadaş? Sorunlu musun?</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demirin bağırışını duyan Ferman Doruk’a da Demir’e de kızar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman Demir ve Açelya’ya:</strong> Siz hala burada mısınız? Hemen polikliniğe gidin ikiziniz de. Cezalısınız. Sabaha kadar orada çalışacaksınız. Sonra konuşacağım ikinizle de.</p><p><strong>Ferman Doruk’a:</strong> Sen ne duruyorsun? Çabuk hazırlan, Haydi!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Toplantı odası</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hastanenin bütün mensupları Beliz’in yeni başhekimi açıklamasını bekliyor. Fermanın yüzündeki gerginliği okuyabilen Tanju kendinden emin bir şekilde yeni pozisyonunun açıklanmasını bekliyor. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk kalabalığın arkasında duvara yaslanmış gofret yerken Ekin, Demir, Açelya, Ferda ve Selvi ön sıralarda heyecanla açıklamayı bekliyor. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Beliz: </em></strong>Herkese iyi akşamlar. Çok yorgun olduğunuzu biliyorum. Sözü fazla uzatman sizlere hastanemizin yeni başhekimini takdim etmek istiyorum. Sizi Berhayat ailesinin en yeni ferdi ve aynı zamanda Başhekimi Doktor İpek Dinler’le tanıştırayım. Kendisi Yurtdışında uzun yıllar boyunca çeşitli hastanelerde psikiyatri bölüm şefliği yapmış ve birçok idari görevde yer almış. Daha önce baştan yarattığı hastaneler gibi Berhayat hastanesini de en kısa sürede ihya edeceğinden hiç şüphem yok.</p><p>Şimdi hep birlikte İpek hocaya hoş geldin diyelim.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz’in ardından bütün salon alkışlarla Doktor İpek’i karşılarken Ferman, Tanju ve Ferda hiç beklemedikleri bu gelişmenin karşısında şok olmuş ve hayal kırıklığına uğramışlardır. Ferda’nın bu haber karşısında ağzı bir süre açık kalır. Karşıda onun bu halini gören Açelya hemen fotoğrafını çeker. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Biraz daha sakinleşen Demir soyunma odasına doğru yürürken karşıdan elinde kaskı, sırtında çantasıyla gelen Dorukla karşılaşır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Naber? Ferman hocanın azarını atlatabildin mi ?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir yorgun, dalgın ve mutsuz olduğu için durup Dorukla konuşmak istemez. Sessiz bir gülümsemeyle yanından geçip soyunma odasına girer. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir Dolabını açar açmaz ona bırakılmış bir not bulur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“Üstüm başım kan olunca kıyafetlerimi çamaşırhaneye bırakmıştım. Acil çıkmam lazım ve daha temizlenmemişler. Seninkileri aldım. Sen de 8 numaralı odadan benimkileri alabilirsin hazır olunca.</p><p>Gerçi cezalı olduğun için bu gece ihtiyacın olmaz da bence.. Neyse çok naziksin, eyvallah.. “</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                      Doruk</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir notu okuyunca az önce Doruk’un üstündekilerin kendi kıyafetleri olduğunu yeni fark eder ve ona yetişmek için hızlıca arkasından koşar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Demir: </em></strong>Doruk! Hop!</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk Demirin sesini duyunca durup ona bakar, yüzünde muzır bir ifadeyle Demir’in yanına gelmesini bekler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Abi sen manyak mısın? Bana sormadan nasıl kıyafetlerimi alırsın? Hem dolabımı nasıl açtın sen? Ne çeşit cinssin?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Aaa ayıp oluyor ama artık. Bir pantolon bir göleğin lafı mı olur aramızda? İhtiyacım vardı aldım işte. Ne büyütüyorsun?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Şaka gibi ya.. Keni kıyafetlerini bekle abi bana ne. Geri verir misin hemen?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Soyunma odasının önünde duran Açelyanın sesi gelir uzaktan. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Demir!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bu arada hiç fena değilmiş bunlar. Pek tarzım değil normalde ama yakıştılar sanki ha? Ne dersin? İyi oldum bence böyle.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Demir gelir misin? Konuşmak istiyorum.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bir saniye aşkım geliyorum..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Doruk bak bu çocukça oyunlarla uğraşacak vakti-</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Çok güzel kokuyorlar bu arada.. Hangi parfümü kullanıyorsun? Kadın kokusuna da benziyor sanki ama bilemedim..</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Demir hemen buraya gel konuşacağız artık. Daha fazla bekleyecek sabrım kalmadı. Çok ciddiyim!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Oo manita gergin…  Neyse benim de acilen çıkmam gerekiyor zaten. Çok sağ ol tekrardan çok makbule geçti.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk demirin cevap vermesini beklemeden hızlıca çıkıp terk eder hastaneyi. Demir hem sinirli hem de Açelyanın tavrından dolayı gergindir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ürkek adımlarla onu soyunma odasında bekleyen Açelyanın yanına gider. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/Dış/Otopark</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk sırıtarak ve salına salına motoruna doğru yürüyüp üstüne biner. Tam kaskını takacakken telefonuna mesaj gelir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“Doktor bey kıyafetleriniz hazır. İstediğiniz zaman gelip alabilirsiniz. “</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bunu okuyan Doruk’un yüzünde koca bir gülümseme belirir. Kaskını bırakır, motordan iner ve tekrar hastaneye döner. 8 numaralı çamaşırhanede giysilerini masanın üstünde bulur. Üstünü değiştirip elinde Demir’in kıyafetleriyle soyunma odasına gider. Tam kapıyı açacakken içeriden gelen Demir ve Açelyanın kavga seslerini duyar. Duraksar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Daha kaç kere özür dilemem lazım senden bunun için ya kaç kere? Keyfimden gidiyorum sanki toplantıya. Ben uyku uyuyamıyorum senin karşıma geçip bana söylediklerine bak.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Bağırma bana</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bir süre ses kesilir. Doruk tam kapıyı açacakken Açelyanın sesini duyar tekrar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Demir ben ayrılmak istiyorum. Bu böyle yürümüyor.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Açelya ne diyorsun sen? En ufak kavgada ayrılmak mı istiyorsun gerçekten? Bütün bunlar bir tane toplantım yüzünden mi?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Demir ne toplantısı ya allah aşkına! görmüyor musun? Bu kadar kör müsün gerçekten? Bizim doğru düzgün bir ilişkimiz bile yok. Ne kadar uğraşırsam uğraşayım senin mesai arkadaşın olmanın ötesine geçemiyorum. Ne kadar tek düze her şey fark etmiyor musun ya? Her şeyimizi şu lanet hastane koridorlarında yaşadık, her şeyi. Bu yaptığımız kendimizi oyalamaktan başka bir şey değil. Böylesine anlamsız bir birlikteliği bile sürdürmek için o kadar çaba sarf edip o kadar yoruluyorum ki.. Sen hiçbirini görmüyorsun bile.</p><p>Sorun ne toplantı ne birlikte vakit geçirememek. Sorun sensin.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ha öyle mi? Sorun benim demek.. müthiş ya müthiş bir gün gerçekten..</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Demirciğim ne olur bir sakin olup beni dinle. Anlamaya çalış. Bu ilişki seni de beni de tatmin etmiyor. Aşk böyle bir şey değil. Ben bununla yetinmek istemiyorum. İkimiz için de sağlıksız böylesi. Bir ilişkin var, işin var diye mutlusun sanıyorsun. Değilsin. Gör artık bunu. Hayatında diğer her şey gibi ilişkimiz de sadece başına gelen bir şey. Ben senin peşinden koşup seni tavlamasam beni görmeyecektin bile. Yalan mı? O kadar pasifsin ki.. Hayatında ne olup ne bittiği seni asla ilgilendirmiyor. Her şeyi olduğu gibi kabul edip artık bu benim hayatım diyorsun. Ama ben öyle biri değilim, yerimde duramam ben, bu şekilde yaşamak bana göre değil. Senin için bir yıldır duruyorum ve bu beni hem yoruyor hem mutsuz ediyor. Artık daha fazla sürdürmek istediğim bir şey değil bu. Üzgünüm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Açelya kapıyı açar, gözü kapının hemen yanında bekleyen Doruk’u görmez bile. Onu koridorun sonuna bekleyen Selvi, Gülin, Ekin ve Güneş’in yanına gider. Selvi ve Gülin Açelyaya sarılır ve hep birlikte çıkarlar. Bu tabloyu gören Doruk’un yüzünde donuk bir ifade belirir. Tam kapıyı açıp odaya girecekken Demir çıkar. Medikal üniformasının üstüne montunu giyip çıkan demir Doruk’u fark eder ama bir şey demeden yanından geçer. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> İyi misin pasif kaptan?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir birden Doruk’a döner ve üzgün bir ifadeyle konuşur</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Doruk git başımdan. Gerçekten, seni çekecek halim yok. Uğraşma benimle!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir yavaşça uzaklaşırken Doruk onu hastaneden çıkana dek izler. Sonra elinde kalan kıyafetlerine bakar. Çantasını tekrar omuzuna alır ve yukarı çıkar. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/Dış/Teras</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ErbB8IWRi4">Sahneyi okumaya başlamadan beni dinle </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk bir elinde çantası, bir elinde Demir’in kıyafetleri, hastanenin terasına çıkar. İstanbul manzarasını karşısına aldıktan sonra yere oturup arkasındaki duvara yaslar sırtını. Çantasını sağ tarafına, Demir’in kıyafetlerini ise sol tarafına bırakır. Bir süre sessizce İstanbul’un gecesini seyrettikten sonra çantasından bir kitap çıkartır ve okumaya başlar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>“</em></strong>İnsanın hainliği, yaralarını kabullenmediği için</p><p>Yaraları sevmek lazım</p><p>Karanlığı da</p><p>Karanlık iyidir, kir tutar</p><p>Acıysa insanı tok…</p><p>Gece kadar insanı seven yok.</p><p>Bazıları iyi ki var, kimileri neyse ki yok</p><p>Ama sen niye yoksun? “</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Ö.D: </strong>Buradayım.</p><p>Doruk: Kaldık yine senle baş başa. Sen, ben ve İstanbul.</p><p>Doruk: Nasıl yapıyorsun? Attığım her adımın tersini atıp nasıl hep yanımda olabiliyorsun? Ters yönlerimiz neden hep aynı yere çıkıyor?</p><p>Ö.D: Yalnız kalmayı mı tercih ederdin?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk tebessüm edip sağına bakar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Çantasından bir kalem çıkarıp okuduğu şiirin yanındaki boşluğa yazmaya başlar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“ Sayfanın boşluğunu doldurmak bu kadar kolay işte</p><p>Kâğıt üstünde hep kolayca doluyor boşluklar</p><p>Şimdiyse solumda bir yabancının kokusu,</p><p>Sağımda boşluk.</p><p>Sen yanımda olsan da, olmasan da</p><p>Her tarafım boşluk.</p><p>Her günün sonunda olduğu gibi</p><p>Yine, bazıları da kimileri de yok.  “</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Ö.D:</em></strong> Sevdiğin şeylere sıkıca tutun, yoksa her günün sonunda kendini yalnız bulacaksın.</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Benim Gibi Yalnız.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Filler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demir terk edilince triplere falan giriyor, filler episode gibi düşünün. Çok da bir şey olmuyor genel olarak, atlayabilirsiniz.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter may or may not contain full frontal Demir Aldırmaz nudity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Dış/Gece/Otopark</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir hastane otoparkına gider ve arabasını park ettiği yere doğru yavaşça yürür. Arabanın yanına vardığında sağ elini medikal üniformasının üstüne giydiği montun cebine atar ve arabanın anahtarlarını çıkartır. Yüzünü kaldırdığında uzakta Açelya,Gülin,Güneş ve Ekin’i Selvi’nin arabasına binmeye çalışırlarken görür. Bir süre sessizce onları izlediğini fark eden Ekin gülümseyerek el sallar Demir’e. Demir ifadesiz yüzünü hemen arabasına çevirir ve hızlıca biner sürücü koltuğuna. Kapıyı kapatır kapatmaz derin bir nefes alır. Anahtarı yerine takan demir kontağı açmadan eli anahtarda duraksar. Boş boş dışarı baktıktan sonra arkasına yaslanıp radyoyu açar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><em>“</em>Gittiğini kimse görmeyecek</p><p>Kimse peşinden gelemeyecek</p><p> Kimse kalbini delemeyecek</p><p> Seni yüzüstü seremeyecek”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Çalan şarkıyı duyan Demir umutsuz bir tebessümle kapatır radyoyu. Derin bir nefes daha aldıktan sonra hızlıca iner arabadan. Hastaneye doğru yürümeye başlar hızlı hızlı. Birkaç adım attıktan sonra olduğu yerde durup düşünür. Aniden yönünü değiştirip uzaklaşır hastaneden hızlı hızlı. Trafiğin delicesine hızlı aktığı caddenin kenarındaki kaldırımda yürürken bile arabaların sesini duymuyordur Demir. Yürüdükçe duyduğu tek ses geçirdiği bu korkunç gün içerisinde önce Tanju ve Ferman hocalarından, sonra onu dakikalar öncesinde terk eden Açelya’dan işittiği yaralayıcı sözler. Attığı adımların ritmiyle bütünleşir kafasının içinde duyduğu sözler. O sözcükleri hatırladıkça adımları hızlanır, adımları hızlandıkça daha çok boğulur o düşüncelerde. Daha hızlı, daha yüksek, daha sert. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Birden aniden durdurur bacaklarını. Kafasındaki fırtınayı adımlarının ritmini kırarak durdurmaya çalışır. İşe yarar da. O gece ne yaparsa yapsın kendini tanıdık ritimlerden, bildiği adımlardan kaçırması gerektiğini anlar. Solundan geçen ilk taksiyi durdurur nereye gideceğini bilmeden. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Taksici: </strong>Hoş geldiniz. Ne tarafa?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Aklına o an ilk geleni söyler Demir düşünmeden. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Havaalanına.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gece/İç/Taksi</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sürücünün çapraz arkasına oturan demir biner binmez yanındaki camı sonuna kadar indirir.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Taksici: </strong>Hoş geldiniz beyefendi. Nereye gidelim?</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Altın Vadi’ye gidelim abi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Normalde müzik dinlemeden yolculuk etmekten hiç hoşlanmayan Demir bu sefer yanına almamıştı kulaklıklarını. Araç ilerledikçe dışarıdan Ankara’yı izleyen Demir yeniden düşüncelere daldı. En son bu gri şehre 3 ay önce babasının cenazesi için gelmişti. Her ne kadar ailesinin kalan tek üyesini kaybetmiş olsa da, içten içe seviniyordu Ankara’yla son bağının da kopmasına. Bunları düşündükçe daha çok şaşırdı kendine. Neden buraya geldiğini bilmiyor, merak da etmiyordu. O kadar yorgun hissediyordu ki kendini, tek istediği evine gidip bir an önce uyumaktı. Uykusuzluğunu fark edince saatine bakmak için telefonunu çıkardı cebinden. Uçaktan indikten sonra tekrar açmamıştı bile. Telefonunu açar açmaz unuttuğu, unutmak istediği her şey aynı anda hatırlattı kendini. Onlarca cevapsız arama, hepsi de hayatındaki hiç kimselerden. Hem hastaneden hem holdingden defalarca aranmıştı. Aklına önce o gece cezalı olduğu ve aslında o sırada poliklinikte nöbetinin başında olması gerektiği geldi, ardından Açelya ile arasını açan toplantısını bile kaçırdığını idrak etti. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Hassiktir.</p><p><strong>Taksici:</strong> Bir şey mi dediniz?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Birkaç dakika dişlerini sıkarak sessizce Ankara’ya bakan Demir sessizliği bozdu: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Vadiye gitmeden bir tekele uğrayalım. Veya alkol bulabileceğim herhangi bir yere.</p><p><strong>Taksici: </strong>Bu saatte yol üstünde açık tekel bulmamız imkânsız. İçki satışı yasak zaten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir cevap vermeden taksici telsizi eline alıp durağın diğer şoförlerine danıştı. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taksici: </strong>Filiz diye bir tekel varmış. Bu saatte açık oluyormuş ama yolu bize çok ters. Batıkent taraflarına sapmamız lazım.</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Tamam abi, gidelim her neredeyse.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/Dış/Altın Vadi</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Demir sol eli cebinde, sağ elinde tekelden aldığı viski ve biraları koyduğu poşet, taksinin onun bıraktığı vadinin önünde dikilir. Yukarıdan bakınca sadece yemyeşil ağaçların göründüğü bu vadi aslında onun eviydi. Çocukluğunu, ergenliğini, üniversite hayatını geçirdiği yere dönmüştü. Vadiye inmeden önce elindeki poşetten birasını çıkarıp dişleriyle kapağını açar, kapağı tekrar poşetin içine attıktan sonra şişeyi kafasına diker ve vadinin dibine doğru ilk adımını atar. Taraçalandırlmış 5 katmanlı yeşil bahçeden oluşan vadinin kalbindeydi eskiden evim dediği Altın Köşk. Vadinin merkezine inen uzun, spiral bir rampa olmasına rağmen hiç sevmezdi demir o yoldan gitmeyi. Kendi kestirme yolunu, yıllarca aynı yerden geçerek ayak izleriyle oluşturduğu patikayı karanlıkta biraz aradıktan sonra bulur ve tek tek bahçe katmanlarını o patikanın üstünden atlayarak iner. Normalde gecenin bu saatinde köpek korkusundan dolayı asla tek başına vadiye inmeyen Demir, bu sefer duyduğu köpek havlamarına aldırış edecek hali bile bulamadı kendinde. Vadinin kalbine ulaştığında sağına soluna hiç bakmadan dümdüz ilerlemeye başladı ezberlediği yoldan. Yaklaştıkça ağaçların arasına gizlenen ev kendini göstermeye başladı. Hiç mutlu olmamıştı Demir onu yeniden gördüğüne. Hızlıca giriş kapısına doğru yürüyüp cebinden anahtarlığını çıkartır. Anahtarlığındaki diğer anahtarlara hiç benzemeyen o anahtarla açtığı diğer kapılara hiç benzemeyen o eşsiz kapıyı açar. Daha önceki girişlerinde hissettiklerine hiç benzemeyen duygular var bu sefer Demir’in içinde. Eve girer girmez etrafa bile bakmadan üst kata, eski yatak odasına çıkar. Odanın pencerelerini sonuna kadar açıp derin bir nefes daha alır. Elindeki bira şişesinin son yudumlarını da içtikten sonra kısa bir süre poşeti bıraktığı yeri arar. Poşetten viski şişesini çıkartıp kafasına diktikten sonra pencerenin önüne dönüp içerken vadi manzarasını izler. Birkaç dakika durduğu yerden kımıldamadan içmeye devam eden Demir’i telefonun sesi geri getirir dünyaya. Hastaneden arandığını gören demir sinirle kapatıp yatağın üstüne atar telefonunu. Üşüdüğünü hissedince fark eder üstünde incecik üniformasıyla Ankara’ya geldiğini. Elindeki neredeyse boşalttığı viski şişesini yere bıraktıktan sonra hızlıca çıkartır üstündekileri. </em> </strong> <strong> <em>Çırılçıplak soyunduktan sonra yere bıraktığı viski şişesini alıp odanın karşı köşesine geçer. Kütüphanesinin önünde duran tekli berjeri üstündeki beyaz çarşaftan kurtarıp sırtını yaslayarak oturur. Oturduğu yerde hafifçe sallanarak içkisini bitirir. Ne bugün yaşadıkları vardır aklında, ne hastane, ne holding, ne de evi ve eski anıları. Huzurlu bir iç çekişle boşalttığı şişeyi yere bırakır bırakmaz hemen yatağına koşar. Önce üstündeki beyaz çarşafı kaldırır, sonra örtünün altına girip uykuya dalar. </em> </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/İç/Yatak odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir uzaktan duyduğu müzik, insan ve alkış seslerine uyanır. Yataktan kalkıp sesleri takip eder, alt kata iner. Evin salonuna girdiğinde içeride çoğunluğu tanımadığı yüzlerden oluşan bir kalabalık görür, yemek masasının etrafında oluşan bu kalabalığın yanından geçip salonun karşı tarafına geçer ve bir süre sessizce izler.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Neslihan<em>: </em></strong>İyi ki doğdun benim canım oğlum. Çok güzel bir hayatın olsun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>7 yaşına giren Demir pastanın üstündeki 7 mumu söndürür söndürmez hediyelerine saldırır. Kocaman paketleri açmaya çalışırken diğer arkadaşları da yardımına koşar. Salonun bir köşesinde yetişkinler kendi yetişkin hayatları hakkında konuşurken, bir yanında Demir arkadaşlarıyla birlikte büyük bir heyecanla o anı yaşıyordu. Üçüncü köşedeyse Demir yetişkinlerin konuşmalarına odaklanmış pür dikkat dinlemeye çalışıyordu sessiz sessiz. Annesinin elinde küçük bir hediye paketiyle Demir’e doğru yürüdüğünü hatırlayınca anladı ne izlediği. Her şey o kadar tanıdık, Demir o kadar yorgundu ki ancak idrak etmişti rüyada olduğunu. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Neslihan: </strong>Bu seferki daha özel. Camdan. Baban çok uğraştı bunun için. Bayılacaksın!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir küçük hediye kutusunu annesinin elinden alır almaz yırttı renkli kâğıdı, hemen kutuyu açıp içindeki camdan yapılmış gemi maketini aldı eline. Daha önce hiç böylesini görmemişti. Diğer bütün gemilerinden daha ağırdı, üstelik şeffaftı. Gemiyi ışığa tutunca duvara yansıyan gökkuşağını görünce gözleri büyüdü. Sevinçten yerinde duramıyordu. Annesine sarılıp teşekkür ettikten sonra yukarı çıkıp gemisini odasına, diğerlerinin yanına yerleştirmek için salondan çıktı. Hediyesini görüp bakmak isteyen diğer arkadaşlar kovalamaya başladılar Demir’i. Kahkaha atarak koşuşturan çocuklarla doldu ev. Demir’in dikkati dağıldı. Yetişkinleri unutup çocukların, kendi çocukluğunun kahkaha seslerini takip etti. Salondan çıkınca koridorda Demir’in koşarken duvara çarpıp elindeki hediyeyi düşürdüğünü gördü. Kapının önünde durup izlemeye devam etti Demir ağlayan Demir’i.  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir ağlamaya başladıktan çok az sonra bakıcısı onun elinden tutup yukarı çıkardı. Takip etti onları Demir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Esen: </strong>Bir yerini mi çarptın Demirciğim? Neren acıyor, söyle bana.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Çarpmadım, hediyem kırıldı. ( ağlayarak)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Esen bir süre elindeki kırık cam parçalarına bakarak düşündü. Sonra tekrar Demirin elinden tutup onu odasına götürdü. Demir de peşlerinden gitti sessizce. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Esen:</strong> Sana hiç kırılmayacak gemiler yapmayı öğreteyim mi? İster misin?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bu teklif ilgisini çekmişti Demir’in. Ağlaması yavaşça kesildi, Esen ablasına baktı. Esen onu sandalyesine oturttuktan sonra yan odadan birkaç boş kâğıt alıp döndü. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Esen:</strong> Bak şimdi iyi izle beni. Bir kere öğrendin mi istediğin kadar yapabilirsin kendine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir ve Demir farklı düşüncelerle, aynı tebessümle izlemeye başladılar Esen’i. Esen aldığı kâğıtlardan birini yavaşça katlayarak, aşamaları anlatıp betimleyerek kâğıttan kayık yapmasını öğretti Demir’e. İlk kayığı bitiren Esen Demir’e uzattı gülümseyerek. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Gemiye benzemiyor bu. Çok küçük.</p><p><strong>Esen:</strong> Gemi değil ama sayılır. Kayık bunun adı. Çok küçük olur zaten.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Kayık kaptanı olur mu?</p><p><strong>Esen: </strong>Olmaz olur mu? Hem de daha bile güzel kayıkta kaptanlık yapmak, biliyor musun?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nedenmiş o?</p><p><strong>Esen:</strong> Hani kayıklar küçük oluyor ya, tamamına hâkim olabiliyorsun bir bakışta. Görmediğin hiçbir yeri olmuyor. Efendisi oluyorsun yani!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ama çok küçük bu! Sığmayız ki buna arkadaşlarımla.</p><p><strong>Esen:</strong> Evet kayıklar gemiler kadar çok kişi alamıyor, haklısın. Ama tam da bu yüzden daha özel oluyor kayıklar. Öyle hayatındaki herkesi sığdırmaya çalışmıyorsun zaten, bir ya da iki çok sevdiğin çok özel arkadaşınla açılıyorsun denize. O yüzden hiç boş kalmıyor kayıklar. Hep dolular.  </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nasıl dolular?</p><p><strong>Esen:</strong> Hmm nasıl anlatsammm. Bak şimdi. Geçen doğum gününü hatırlıyor musun? Anneyle baba şehir dışında oldukları için sonradan kutlamıştık hani. O zaman bu kocaman ev bomboştu. Biz iki kişiydik seninle, ama bu ev çok büyük olduğu için dolduramıyorduk bir türlü. Bugünkü doğum gününe göre daha boştu her yer, sessizdi. Bir de şu gürültüye bak, capcanlı. Gemiler de öyle, o kadar büyükler ki doldurmak için çok büyük bir kalabalık gerekiyor. Tanıyamayacağın kadar çok insan sığdırman lazım gemide yalnız hissetmemek için. Ama Kayık öyle mi? Şuna bak bi’. Ufacık. Tek başına olsan bile yalnızlık çekmezsin. Doldurursun her yerini. Yetersin kendine.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Demir sessizce dikildiği yerde Demir’le Esen’i izlerken birden çok uzaktan gelen kısık bir keman sesi duyar. Kafasını sesin geldiği yere doğru çevirir.</em></strong> <strong><em>Esen’in sesiyle irkilir. </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Esen: </strong>Ne o elindeki?</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir Esen’in onunla konuştuğunu geç anlar. Şaşkın bir ifadeyle olanları algılamaya çalışır kısa bir süre. Sonra eline bakar, sağ elinde viski şişesi tuttuğunu görür. Demir neler yaşadığını idrak etmeye çalışırken arkadaki keman sesi git gide yükselir. Ses rahatsız edici bir yüksekliğe ulaşınca kulakları acıyan Demir sesin geldiği yere çevirir yüzünü yeniden. Yüzünü Esen’e tekrar döndüğünde oda bomboştur. Ne Esen’i bulur, ne Demir’i, ne kayıkları ne de masayı. Tekrar Eline bakar demir, viski şişesi kaybolmuş, elleri bomboştur. Hızlıca odadan çıkıp müzik sesini takip eder. Demir müziğin kaynağına yaklaştıkça kısılır kemanın sesi. Yaklaştıkça güzelleşir duyduğu melodi. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
  
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Çalışma odası</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir müzik sesinin geldiği çalışma odasına ulaştığında açık olan kapı aralığından içeriye bakar. İçeride 13 yaşındaki Demir’i pencerenin önünde durmuş keman çalarken görür. İçeri girmek için kapıyı sonuna kadar açtığında odanın karşı köşesinde Esen’i görür. Çocukluğundaki rutin keman pratiklerinden birini izlediğini anlar Demir. Gözlerini kapatıp huzur içinde bekler odada öylece, dinlemesi de izlemesi kadar zevk veriyordu ona bu sefer. Ta ki Demir kemanını çalmayı bırakıp Demir’i dinlendiren o melodiyi kesene dek. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Abla ben ÇOK sıkıldım artık. Daha ne kadar sürecek bu?</p><p><strong>Esen:</strong> Demirciğim ne güzel gidiyordun, niye durdun ki? Az kalmıştı zaten.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Her gün okul çıkışı keman çalıyorum, pratiği ayrı dersi ayrı.. bitmedi bir türlü. Arkadaşlarım şu an maç yapıyor benim uğraştığım şeye bak.</p><p><strong>Esen:</strong> Ama Demirciğim annenin ısrarıyla başlamış olabilirsin evet.. de… sen de keyif alıyordun? Hoşuna gidiyordu hani? 2 yılda o kadar geliştirdin ki kendini. Gurur duyman gerekiyor başardığın şeyle. Keman öğrenmesi çok zor bir enstrüman, belli ki sende yetenek de var ki bu kadar kısa sürede bu kadar yol aldın. Şimdi bırakırsan onca emeğe haksızlık etmiş olmaz mısın?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hiçbir arkadaşımı ailesi bir şeyler yapmaya zorlamıyor böyle. Ben de Basket oynamak istiyorum. Belki sevcem? Nereden bilebilirim? Okulda maç yaparken kimse beni takımına seçmiyor bile beceremediğim için. Kendimi geliştirsem, antremanlara, maçlara gitsem böyle mi olurdu? Millet orada maç yapıp eğlenirken ben bu odada tek başıma sıkıcı müzikler çalıyorum.</p><p><strong>Esen:</strong> Tek başına değilsin Demir, ben varım. Hep de olacağım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir Esen ablasının bu dediğine sinirlenir ve elindeki kemanı yere atıp bağırır. Ben seninle kalmak istemiyorum, arkadaşlarımla vakit geçirmek istiyorum! Bunu duyan Demir duramaz olduğu yerde, hızlı adımlarla Demir’e doğru yürümeye başlar. Pencerenin yanına varınca Demir kaybolur. Esen’in sesini duyan Demir yüzünü ona çevirir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Esen: </strong>O elindeki ne? Nereden buldun?</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir eline bakar ve yine sağ elinde viski şişesini görür. Cevap vermek için başını kaldırdığında yine Esen’in yok olduğunu görür. Tam odadan çıkacakken arkasındaki pencereden bir ses gelir. Pencereye baktığında dışarıda yağmur yağıyordur, hava bir anda karamış ve gece olmuştur. Evin avlusunda 17 yaşındaki Demir’i, Annesini ve Babasını gören demir bir süre onları izledikten sonra yere düşen metal sesiyle irkilir ve bahçeye koşar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/Dış/Avlu</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir avluya indiğinde karşısında evin duvarının önünde duran babasını, vadi bahçesinin ilk katmanının istinat duvarında oturan Demir’i ve onun yanında oturup bacağındaki yaraya bakan Annesini görür. Önce yerdeki sprey boya şişesine çarpar gözü, sonra yüzünü kaldırıp babasının arkasındaki duvara baktığında hatırlar o günü. Esen’in öldüğü aydı, Demir’in büyürken geçirdiği en zorlu dönemlerden biriydi. Bir gün depresif ruh haliyle yağmurlu havada eve döndüğünde yine spiral rampayı kullanmak yerine kestirme patikasından atlayarak inmişti eve. Son katmana atlarken düşüp bacağını yaralamıştı ama umursamamıştı bunu. Okul çantasından siyah renkli sprey boya çıkaran demir kocaman harflerle bir not bırakmıştı evin tarihi ahşap cephesine. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>                                                                                                                                  F.A </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bıraktığı imzanın altına sağ elini koyup üstüne sol elindeki sprey boyayı sıkmıştı. Sağ elini bir şablon olarak kullanıp el izini bırakmıştı evin duvarına. Demir, beyaz sol eli ve simsiyah sağ eliyle istinat duvarına yaslanmış, babasından tarihi duvarı mahvettiği için, annesindense kestirme yolda düşüp kendini incittiği için azar işitiyordu. Bunları uzaktan izleyen Demir duymuyordu annesinin ve babasının bağırışlarını.  Sakince iz bıraktığı duvara yaklaştı. Dakikalarca bıraktığı el izine baktı. Demir, iki eli cebinde, bir eli duvarda kendi geçmişini izliyordu. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>O elindeki ne? Nereden buldun?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Viski. Tekelden aldım gelirken.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir yüzünde tuhaf bir ifadeyle Demir’in elindeki viski şişesini alır ve kafasına diker simsiyah eliyle. Demir Demir’e bir şey demeden izler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Hangi tekel?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hı?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Tekelin adı neydi? Nereden aldın bunu?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Filiz Tekel diye bir yer. Batıkentte. Neden sordun?</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Dövmesini yaptırmışsın.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> F.A.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir Demir’in sözünün üstüne sağ kolundaki dövmeye bakar. 17 yaşındayken yaptırdığını hatırlayıp gülümser. Yüzünü tekrar Demir’e döndüğünde yine yok olduğunu görür her şeyin. Simsiyah bir boşluğun ortasında bulur kendini. Demir kendini izler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Belirsiz/İç/Soyut Mekân</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açelya: </strong>E sen çıplaksın?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir zifiri karanlıkta bir şey göremese de duyduğu sesi tanımıştı. Sesin geldiği yere döndü yüzünü, birden tam üstünde spot ışık yandı. Üstündeki aydınlatmayla ne tam yakın ne tam uzağında duran Açelya’yı seçebilecek gibi oldu. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya: </strong>Hadi ayakkabılarını giy.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Açi ne oluyor? Niye?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Dans etcez : )</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir açelyanın dans teklifi üzerine aşağı bakar ve ayaklarında tango ayakkabıları görür. Artık gördükleri karşısında şaşırmayı bırakmıştır. Müzik çalmaya başlar, Açelya Demir’e yaklaşır ve dans ederler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Hani sıkılmıştın sen tangodan?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Sen de sıkılmıştın. Öyle değil mi?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yani zaten senin zorunla başlamıştım.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Hiç de fena gitmiyorsun.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Açi ben bugün olanlar için özür diliyorum senden.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Açelyanın gülüş sesiyle dikkati dağılır Demir’in, gözlerini açtığında açelyayı bulamaz karşısında.  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya: </strong>Yarım saattir tek başına dans ediyorsun. Farkında mısın?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir bunu duyunca aniden durup kendine bakar. Müzik sesi kesilir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya: </strong>Ne o elindeki?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Allah allah, ne oluyor ya? Viski, filiz diye bir tekelden aldım gelirken. İster misin?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Emin misin?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Neyden emin miyim?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Senin sorunun ne biliyor musun? Dikkatsizlik!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir duyduklarını ciddiye almaz, gülümser ve dinlemeye devam eder sessizce. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya: </strong>Hemen olsun bitsin istiyorsun her şey. Tek nefeste okuyorsun bütün kelimeleri. Kısa kesiyorsun. Kesme. Biraz olsun üstünde dur kesme işaretlerinin. Bir kez olsun kestirmelerden gitme.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Dikkat ediyorum. Rüya görüyorum, farkındayım yani, geçmişi izliyorum.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Bir kez olsun izleme, iz’le.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Yatak odası</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXLucYXzdyM">Demir gözlerini açar açmaz beni dinlemeye başla, sahnenin devamı bensiz çekilmez.</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sonuna kadar açık olan pencerenin sert bir şekilde kapanma sesiyle irkilip gözlerini açar Demir.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gece boyu o uyurken açık kalan pencere yüzünden donmuştu adeta. Titreyerek kalktı yataktan. Hızlıca yerde duran üniformasını ve montunu giydi yine titreyerek. Yerde bulduğu telefonu alıp saate bakmaya çalıştı. Telefon açılmayınca montunun cebine attı, ayakkabılarını giydi ve hızlıca çıktı geceyi geçirdiği odadan. Birkaç saniye içinde koridordan geri döndü odaya, odanın çeşitli yerlerine bırakmış olduğu boş içki şişelerini poşete koyup topladı. Tam odadan çıkarken poşetin üstündeki yazı çekti dikkatini. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fil’iz Tekel. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gülümsedi Demir. Poşetini de alıp çocukluğunda kullandığı odalardan birine gitti. Evin diğer yerleri gibi bu odadaki bütün eşyalar da beyaz çarşafla örtülüydü. Biraz bakındıktan sonra eski dolabına doğru yürüdü yavaş yavaş. Dolabı açtı, çocukken kullandığı küçük kemanını buldu. Kılıfından çıkarmadan, açıp bakmadan sağ elinde aldı kemanı. Sol elinde Fi’liz Tekel poşetinin içinde boş şişeler, sağ elinde keman kılıfı, yavaşça, üşüyerek çıktı evden. Üçüncü elinin olduğu duvara göz ucuyla bakıp yanından geçtikten sonra spiral rampaya yöneldi ve katmanları tek tek gezerek vadinin en tepesine tırmandı. Biraz bekledikten sonra gördüğü ilk taksiyi durdurdu. Nereye gideceğinden emindi bu sefer. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Günaydın. Esenboğa’ya gidelim lütfen.</p><p><strong>Taksici:</strong> Peki abi.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yardım Çığlığı</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boş gibi ama ilerisi için ilk adımları barındıran dolu gibi bir bölüm. Genel olarak MD şeyleri var yine, hastadır vakadır ameliyattır falan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning:<br/>This chapter may or may not include:<br/>Full frontal Doruk Özütürk nudity.<br/>Uzun bir Doruk/Beliz bakışması.<br/>Pek hoşlanmadığınız Doruk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gece/ İç/ Doruk Ev</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk, tek odadan ibaret olan evinin uç köşesindeki pencerenin önüne yerleştirdiği iki kişilik yatağında uyuyor. Birden gelen sabah ezanın sesi evdeki sessizliği bozar ve Doruk’u uykusundan uyandırır. Gözlerini açar açmaz doğrulup yatağında oturma pozisyonuna geçen doruk, yatağın yanına, yere bıraktığı telefonu eline alıp saate bakar.</em> </strong>
</p><p>                         </p><p>                                                                        <em>  4:37 am</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gözlerini ovaladıktan sonra ayağa kalkar ve telefonunu masanın üstüne bırakır. Sonra dönüp yatağın diğer tarafında bulunan pencereyi açar sonuna kadar. Biraz esnedikten sonra soyunup 2 adım ötede, odanın içinde bulunan duşa girer. Duştan çıktıktan sonra kurulanmadan beline bir havlu sarar ve kahve makinesine yönelir. Kendine büyük bir kupa dolusu sert, acı kahve hazırladıktan sonra yatağın önündeki kapıdan balkona çıkar. Dakikalarca kıpırdamadan, İstanbul manzarasının ve kahvesinin tadını çıkararak durur balkonda. Kahvesi bittiğinde İstanbul’un serin rüzgarı çoktan kurutmuştu ıslak bedenini. İçeri girer, kupayı mutfaktaki lavaboya bırakır, dişlerini fırçalar ve giyinmeye başlar. Gri kot pantolon ve siyah tişörtünün üstüne siyah deri ceketini giydikten sonra yerde duran sırt çantasını alır, masanın üstündeki şarj aletini içine atar ve kapıya doğru 2 adım atar. Kapının yanındaki küçük dolaptan siyah botlarını çıkarıp giyer, tam çıkacakken kapının yanındaki taburenin üstüne bıraktığı kıyafetleri görür. Dün gece eve geldiğinde buruşmasınlar diye çantasından çıkarıp oraya bırakmıştı Demir’in gömleğiyle pantolonunu. Yüzünde belli belirsiz oluşan tebessümle kıyafetleri tekrar sırt çantasına koyar ve kapıyı çekip evinden çıkar. 6 katı döner merdivenden hızlıca indikten sonra apartman girişinin hemen önünde duran motorunun üstüne biner, kulaklıklarını kulağına takar, kaskını kafasına geçirir, telefonundan müzik açar ve motoru çalıştırarak yola koyulur. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                            <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mK_8LvDW8Q8">Bu şarkı kesinlikle Doruk'un şu an dinlediği şarkı değil ama sen yine de dinle bence. </a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk elinde kafeteryadan aldığı kekle sekreterliğe doğru yürür hızlı hızlı. Kekten aldığı her ısırıkla adımları biraz daha yavaşlar, gülümsemesi biraz daha büyür. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Şşş! Güzel kız!</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sekreter başını kaldırıp Doruk’a şaşkın bir ifadeyle bakar. </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Dün başka bi’ arkadaş vardı burada.. o yok mu bugün?</p><p><strong>Sekreter:</strong> Gülin’i mi diyorsunuz? Onun mesaisi saat 8de başlıyor. Daha çok erken gelmesi için.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Demek gececiyiz.. :) İyi tanışalım o halde. Doruk ben, cerrahi asistanım. Yeni başladım.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sekreterin cevap vermesini beklemeden konuya girer Doruk.</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Bak sana ne soracağım, siz burada hocaların da asistanlığını yapıyorsunuz, doğru muyum?</p><p><strong>Sekreter:</strong> Biz cerrahi bölümünün asistanlarıyız sadece. Her bölümün sekreterliği kendi katında. Genel hastane sekreterliği de resepsiyonda işte.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Harika! O zaman bütün hocaların programlarını sen tutuyorsundur.</p><p><strong>Sekreter:</strong> Cerrahi hocalarının programları ve randevuları bizde, evet.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hah!</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sekretere iyice yaklaşır ve kısık sesle devam eder konuşmaya. </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Şimdi bu hafta Tanju hocanın asistanıyım ben. Gözüne girmek için önceden hazırlanıp çalışmak istiyorum. Programını ezberleyip ona göre hastalarla önceden konuşup ayarlayacağım kendimi. Vakalara falan hakim olmam lazım. Daha randevu sırasında etkilersem net garantilerim ameliyatları. Bana bi’ kıyak yapıp da programını ve hastaların iletişim bilgileri versen diyorum. Ha, ne dersin güzel kız?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sekreter yine konuşacakken sözünü keser Doruk. </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bu iyiliğini unutmam bak ona göre!</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sekreter biraz düşündükten sonra cevap verir. </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Sekreter:</strong> Tamam ama ortaya çıkarsa beni karıştırmayın. Desk boşke-</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ben kendim aldım derim, biliyorum. Eyvallah!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> ha bir de.. hocaların çay kahve falan içme alışkanlıkları kime sorulur burada?</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/ Dış/ Otopark</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Selvi arabasını park ettikten sonra önce ön koltukta oturan Açelya, ardından Gülin ve Güneş iner arabadan. Selvi de onlara katıldıktan sonra yavaş yavaş hastaneye doğru yürürler.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Güneş: </strong>Demir’in arabası değil mi o ya?</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Evet o sanki.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Gelmiş. Saat de çok erken..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Selvi Açelyanın yanına geçip kolunu omuzuna atar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi: </strong>İyi misin? Nasıl hissediyorsun?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> İyiyim galiba ya. Dün konuşturmadım gibi oldu da biraz. Nasıl bir tepkiyle karşılaşacağımı kestiremiyorum sadece. Ondan bi’ garibim.</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Aaa tabi ya! Dün cezalıydı ya çocuk, poliklinkteydi bütün gece. Hiç ayrılmamış ki hastaneden.</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Ben de bu saatte geldi diye endişelenmiştim. Hayra alamet olamaz çünkü.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Selvi ve Gülin Güneşin kahkahasına katılırken Açelya gülümsemeyle yetinir. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk hocalarını beklerken çay içmek için çalışma odasına doğru yürür. Odanın kapısında Gülin’i gören Doruk’un adımları hızlanır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Neredesin be gülo! Sabahtan beri seni-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Çalışma odasının kapısına varan Doruk Gülin’in odanın içinde duran Beliz’le konuştuğunu görünce cümlesini tamamlamaz. Doruk’u gören Beliz’in dikkati dağılır. Beliz’le Gülin birkaç saniye Doruk’a bakar.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Buyurun?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Beliz hanım günaydın. Doruk ben, yeni cerrahi asistan.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Toplantınız mı vardı yoksa?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz Gülin’e dönüp konuşmaya devam eder. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Bu oda bu sabah boş değil miydi Gülin? Bana verdiğin programda bir hata mı var?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gülin cevap vermeden Doruk araya girer. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Yok yok, yanlış anladınız. Toplantı falan yok. Hocalar iş dağılımını yapmak için gelecekler. Erkenden gelip hazırlanmak istemiştim ama sanırım oda müsait değil.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hastanede küçük çaplı bir yenileme söz konusu. Asistanların çalışma odalarından başladık. Bu hafta boy-</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Odadan gelen şiddetli sesle Beliz’in cümlesi kesilir.</em></strong> <strong><em>Ustalar odadaki büyük toplantı masasını taşımaya çalışırken düşürmüştür. Doruk hemen ustaların yanına gider. Ustanın ayağını kontrol edip bir şey olmadığını ona söyledikten sonra önlüğünün cebinden anahtarlığını çıkartır. Anahtarlığa asılı olan tornavida uçlu küçük metal parçalarından birini eline alıp masanın ayaklarını sökerken konuşmaya devam eder.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ah be ustam, bacakları çıkarmadan neden taşımaya kalkıyorsunuz ki kaç tonluk masayı? Ayaklarını ayrı üstünü ayrı taşımak lazım bunun. Yan çevirelim şimdi, diklemesine çıkarırız kapıdan.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Doruk masayı çıkarmaya yardım ettikten sonra kapının önünde durup onları izleyen Gülin ve Beliz’in yanına gider</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz ustalara:</strong> Geçmiş olsun. Bundan sonra daha dikkatli olmaya çalışalım lütfen. Burası örnek oda olacağı için özellikle ekstra titizlikle hazırlanması gerekiyor. Diğer odalar buna göre modellenecek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz yüzünü ustalardan çevirip yanında duran Gülin’e bakarken koridorun sonunda uzaktan odaya doğru gelen Ferman’ı görür. Elini hafifçe Doruk’un koluna dokundurarak ona teşekkür eder. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman, çalışma odasının önüne yığılan eşyaların yarattığı kargaşadan önce Beliz ile Doruk’u fark eder. Gördüğüne anlam veremeyen Fermanın adımları hızlanır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ne oluyor burada?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk’a bakar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hastanede bazı değişiklikler yapıyoruz. Çalışma odaları yenileniyor. Bu hafta odaları kullanamayacaksınız Ferman bey.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> O ne demek? E biz nerede toplanacağız?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Geçici süreliğine 4 numaralı toplantı odasını sizlere tahsis ettik. Yenilenme süreci tamamlanana kadar orayı kullanabilirsiniz.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Nereden çıktı şimdi bu yenileme işi durup dururken?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Bugün başhekimimizle olan toplantımızda aklınızdaki soruları sorulabilirsiniz. İyi çalışmalar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yüzünde donuk bir ifadeyle Fermanla konuştuktan sonra Gülin’i de gözleriyle çağırıp odasına doğru yürümeye başlar Beliz. Birkaç adım attıktan sonra durup yüzünü Ferman ve Doruk’un olduğu yere çevirir. </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Berhayat’a hoş geldiniz Doktor Doruk ( gülümseyerek)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman ayısının gözlerini belerterek sinirli bir şekilde ona baktığını gören Doruk’un yüzünden hemen silinir ufak gülümsemesi.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ekin’e haber ver hemen! 5 dakika sonra 4 numaralı toplantı odasında olun.</p><p>Fırla! ( bağırarak)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz / İç / Kantin</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kafeteryada tek başına kahvaltı yapan Ferdayı gören Beliz yanına gidip karşısına oturur.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Günaydın.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda biraz öfkeli bir bakış atar Beliz’e. Geç cevap verir kısık sesiyle.</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Günaydın Beliz hanım.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hanım mı? Ne oluyor Ferda?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Bilmem Beliz, ne oluyor hakikaten?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz Ferdadan aldığı tepkiye şaşırır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Seni kıracak bir şey mi yaptım fark etmeden?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Ferda gülümseyerek göz devirdikten sonra yavaşça konuşmaya devam eder. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Dün beni ne duruma düşürdüğünün farkında değil misin gerçekten? Ben yeni başhekim olarak beni ilan etmeni beklerken..</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda konuştukça sinirlenir, sesi yükselir ve konuşması hızlanır.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Annem bile bekliyordu bayrağı onun elinden devralacağım diye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferdanın söylediklerini şaşkınlıkla dinleyen Beliz cevap vermeye çalışır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ferdacım ben hiç öy-</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ben Amerika’daki hayatımı bırakıp sırf sen çağırdın diye gelmedim mi buraya? Sırf arkadaşın olduğum için düzenimden vazgeçtim ben Beliz. Bana bunu nasıl yaptın?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ya hadi beni geç. Fermanla Tanju yıllardır bu pozisyon için çabalıyormuş. Hadi ben yeniyim onlara göre tecrübesizim diyelim. Yeni bir doktoru gelir gelmez başhekim yapmak nedir? Kendi doktorlarına hakaret bu resmen! Kusura bakmayın hastanemde çalışan bütün doktorları pozisyon için yetersiz gördüğüm için yeni doktor transfer ettim!! Harika gerçekten.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ferda bir sakin olur musun rica etsem? Durum asla düşündüğün gibi değil, asla. Ayrıca bu şekilde düşünmen beni hem çok kırdı hem üzdü. Sen dahil kimsenin pozisyon için yetersiz olduğunu düşünmüyorum tabii ki. Hastane batıyor. Biliyorsun bütün durumu. Anlatmıştım her şeyi sana…</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> İpek daha önce kaç hastaneyi bu durumdan çekip çıkardı biliyor musun? Arkadaşım olduğu için değil, şu an hastanemizin ihtiyaç duyduğu yeni kan olduğu için ona teklif ettim ben her şeyden önce. Ürettiği yenilikçi hastane yönetimi modelleri Avrupada ödüller topladı. Teklifimi kabul edip gelmesine bile inanamıyorum ben hala açıkçası.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Öyle mi Beliz? Bizim gibi doktorların yanında çalışmayı kabul ederek lütfetmiş gerçekten. Nasıl tenezzül etti acaba? Yine yakın arkadaş kartını kullanarak mı kandırdın onu da? Öyleyse gidip şimdiden uyarayım diyorum da!</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ferda yeter! Bana gerçekten haksızlık ediyorsun şu an. Bu düşündüklerin çok çirkin olmanın ötesinde hiçbir doğruluk payı taşımıyor. Sen de biliyorsun. Doktor İpek Berhayat’a yepyeni bir vizyon katarak bizi ülkenin önde gelen hastanelerinden biri yapacak. Uzmanlık alanı bu kadının. Şu an en çok ihtiyacımız olan şey bu kökten değişim. Bunu bu kadar kişisel almana çok şaşırdım doğrusu, çok!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> İyi peki tamam, hastanemizin ihtiyaç duyduğu yegane kişi İpek, o yüzden onu seçtin. Peki ben senin arkadaşın değil miyim? Önceden haber vermez mi insan arkadaşım gelecek diye? Konferans odasında herkesin içinde ağzım açık kaldı ya resmen!</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> O konuda haklısın, sürprizin etkisi büyük olsun diye kimseye haber vermek istemedim önceden ama sana söylemeliydim. Özü-</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Benim işe dönemem lazım, yoğun bi’ gün var önümde. Konuşuruz sonra.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gündüz/ İç/ Toplantı odası</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Toplantı odasının kapısı açılır ve önce Ekin ardından Doruk içeri girer.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Hadi hızlı, hızlı! Nerede kaldınız?</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Günaydın çocuklar. Bugün çok yoğun bir gün bizi bekliyor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda elindeki dosyayı Ekin’e uzattıktan sonra konuşmaya devam eder. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Bugün yine birlikte olacağız Ekin. 1316’daki hastayla ilgilen. Ben gelene kadar rutinleri yaptır. Olağanüstü bir durum fark edersen hemen beni çağırıyorsun.</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Doruk, bugün benimle Emre’nin ameliyatına giriyorsun. Hastayı da ameliyathaneyi de hazırlama görevi sende. CT ve toksikoloji raporunu çıkart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk Tanju’nun elinden dosyayı alır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Laboratuvara git ve gerekirse tahlillerin başında bekle. Öğleden önceye hazır olacak hepsi!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Rutin tahliller ve CT tamam zaten hocam. Toksikoloji raporu da 20 dakikaya çıkıyormuş. Hallettim onları bu sabah.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ekin, Ferda ve Ferman etkilenmiş bir şekilde Doruk’a bakarken Tanju sakin bir “iyi” demekle yetinir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Arkadaşınız bir hafta izinli. Bu hafta sadece ikiniz olacaksınız. Ekin, işin bitince doğru bana geliyorsun!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Pardon? Ekin benim asistanım, aynı anda ikimize de koşturamaz!</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> İkiniz de işlerinizi halleder etmez, bulduğunuz her boşlukta Ferman hocanızın vakalarıyla ilgileneceksiniz! Bu hafta uyku da yok, yemek molası da.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Evet, sorusu olan?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Çıkabilirsiniz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk ve Ekin ellerindeki dosyaları da alıp toplantı odasından çıkarlar.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Elendi bile.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Efendim?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Demir diyorum, daha ilk haftadan elendi.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Nesi var biliyor musun? Kötü bir şeyi y-</p><p><strong>Doruk</strong>: Ne olacak ya! Kafasını dinliyordur işte. Kim bilir dünyanın neresinde geziyordur şimdi.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Tanıyor musun sen? Ne zamandır burada?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk cevap vermeden önüne bakarak hızlıca yürümeye devam eder. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> İzin hakkı olduğuna göre en az 1 yılı bitirm-</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Seninle kalıp Demir beyin dedikodusunu yapmayı inan bana çok isterdim ama hemen kaçmam lazım. Ferman hocanın vakasını da alıp ilk haftayı 2 hocayla geçireceğim. Her gün-</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ferman hocanın hastaları ikimizde, hatırlatırım.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sen uyurken ben işlerimi hallettiğim için yarım saat içinde Ferman hocanın vakasına geçiyorum bile.  Sen yeni vakana teşhis koyana kadar ohooo ben 2 ameliyattan da çıkmış olurum.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> O kadar eminim diyorsun yani…</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yüzünde büyük bir gülümsemeyle yürüyen Doruk aninden durup Ekin’e döner. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa, bir şeyler danışmak istersen falan, labdayım ben, sana kolay gelsin : )</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/ İç/ Toplantı odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda toplantı odasını terk eder. Arkasından Ferman tam çıkacakken Tanju seslenir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Ferman hoca!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman sol eli kapı kolunda dönüp Tanju’ya bakarak bekler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Sen tanıyor musun bu yeni başhekimi? Haberin var mıydı bundan?</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Tanımıyorum.</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm.</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Ne demek istiyorsun?</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Beliz’in bu hamlesi kasıtlı diyorum. İki günlük doktoru başhekim yaparım da seni yapmam diye seninle oyun oynuyor besbelli.</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Kendinizi böyle mi kandırıyorsunuz Tanju hocam?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman gülmeye başlayınca Tanju sinirlenir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Sizin ilişki oyunlarınız yüzünden hastane zarar görürse hesabını hepinizden çok fena sorarım diyorum. Belli ki Beliz koca hastaneyi oyuncağı sanıy-</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Beliz’le bir ilişkimiz yok. Terk ettim onu. Ne yaptığı da beni zerre ilgilendirmiyor. İşime bakıyorum ben. Şimdi eğer özel hayatım hakkında merak ettiğin başka bir şey yoksa yetişmem gereken hastalarım var!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/koridor </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk hızlı adımlarla sekreterlikte konuşan Gülin ile Açelyanın yanına gider ve sohbetlerini böler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Gülincim bana Ferman hocanın programı lazım acil. Elindeki hastalar, iletişim numaraları, randevu bilgileri, ne varsa!</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Ne yapacaksın sen onları? Bu hafta Demir Ferman hocada.</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Yok ki o.</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>ne demek yok?</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Bir hafta izin almış paşamız, ben de onun işlerine koşuşturmaya çalışıyorum işte. Müsaade varsa tabii…</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Nesi varmış? Neden izin almış ki? Gülin?</p><p><strong>Gülin: </strong>Bir şey yoktur ya kafasını dinlemek istemiştir tatlım, merak etme.</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Ya Demir daha önce 1 gün bile izin kullanmadı. Kesin benim yüzümden.</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>E Hadi ama Gülo, acelem var diyorum!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gülin Ferman hocanın dosyalarını Doruk’un suratına bile bakmadan önüne bırakır.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Gülin: </strong>İyi al.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk hemen dosyaları incelemeye başlar, cebindeki küçük not defterini çıkarıp notlar alır.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Dün konuşmayacaktım işte offf ya. Çok üstüne gittim. Kim bilir ne haldedir şimdi.</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Aa sen onun manitasıydın dimi.. e izin olayını benden öğrenmen biraz garip olmuş.</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Ayrıldık biz dün gece.</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Haa e öyle desene ya baştan. Bence hiç merak etme sarı fırtına. Özgür kalınca alem yapayım demiştir, birkaç gün partiler döner işte. E tabi gördü dün bütün vakalara benim koşturduğumu. Ona güvendi..</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Açelya sinirlenip Doruk’un üstüne yürür.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Bana bak! Daha dün bir bugün iki. Hiçbirimizi tanımıyorsun. Bilip bilmeden boş boş konuşup durma,  doktor moktor demem uğraşırım senle!</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Ooo bayağı gerginiz. Ben bi’ süre senden uzak duruyorum o zaman. Korkuttun beni.</p><p>Doruk: Dosyalar için çok sağol</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk Gülin’e yaklaşıp kısık sesle kulağına fısıldayarak konuşmaya devam eder.</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Şuna da bir bitki çayı falan ver istersen hastalara da böyle carlamasın şimdi</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/1316. Oda</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda, Ekin ve Açelya odaya girer. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Günaydın Alper bey. Ben Dr. Ferda Erinç, sizinle biz ilgileneceğiz.</p><p><strong>Alper: </strong>Merhaba doktor hanım.</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Kalp kriziyle gelmişsiniz acile. Tahlillerde kalbe kan taşıyan ana damarlarınızdan birinde akışı engelleyen bir kitle tespit ettik. Bugün öğleden sonra sizi Ameliyata alacağız.</p><p><strong>Alper: </strong>Ameliyat mı? Riskli bir şey mi?</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Her operasyonun riskleri var elbette ama endişelenmenize hiç gerek yok. Çok aygın ve oldukça basit bir işlemle kan akışını tekrar sağlayıp damarı restore edeceğiz. 2 gün dinlendikten sonra taburcu olursunuz bile :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda ekibine dönüp direktifler verir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Ekin, ameliyathaneyi hazırla ve Alper beyi işlem hakkında bilgilendir. Açelya, sen de gerekli evrak işlerini hallet lütfen.</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Şimdiden geçmiş olsun Alper bey, Ameliyattan sonra yeniden görüşmek üzere.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/1327.Oda</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tanju, Doruk ve Selvi Emre’nin yattığı odaya girerler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Evet. Emre beyler nasılmış bakalım? Hazır mısın ameliyata?</p><p><strong>Sevil: </strong>Ne zaman yapılacak operasyon doktor bey?</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Bugün öğleden sonra alıyoruz ameliyata. Her şey yolunda, merak etmeyin Sevil hanım.</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Doktor Doruk sizleri operasyondan sonra izlenecek süreçle ilgili bilgilendirecek. Şimdiden geçmiş olsun.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tanju sözünü bitirir bitirmez bir adam odaya girer ve yatakta uzanan Emre’yi görür görmez yanına koşar. </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Safa:</strong> Oğlum! Nasılsın? Acıyor mu bir tanem?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tanju Doruk’a dönüp ameliyathaneyi hazırlamasını ve Emre’nin ebeveynlerini bilgilendirdikten sonra gerekli ilaçları vermesini emreder.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk işini bitirip odadan çıktıktan sonra Safa onu takip eder ve arkasından seslenir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Safa: </strong>Doktor bey! Bakar mısınız?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk Safa’ya doğru yürür ve söyleyeceklerini dinler.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Safa: </strong>Doktor bey ben bu ameliyat için çok endişeliyim. Eşim arayınca inanamayıp ilk uçakla geldim. Bakın biz daha önce kızı-</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Sevil hanım anlatmıştı bana Safa bey. Biliyorum. Endişenizi anlıyorum ama eşinize de açıkladığım gibi bu ameliyatta ters gidebilecek çok az şey var. Basit bir prosedür ve Tanju hocamız ülkenin en deneyimli cerrahlarından biridir. İçiniz rahat olsun. Emre iyi olacak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Kurul toplantı odası</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hastanenin bütün doktorları toplantı odasında yeni başhekimin konuşmasını bekliyor. Tıka basa dolu odaya Beliz girdiğinde onu gören Ferda el sallayarak yanındaki sandalyeyi boşaltır. Beliz Ferdaya gülümseyerek yanından geçtikten sonra İpek’in yanına oturur ve toplantıyı başlatır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hepinize geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim. Yeni başhekimimiz Dr.İpek kısa bir konuşma yaptıktan sonra yeni dönemle ilgili sorularınızı cevaplayacak.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Merhaba. Sizleri öğle aranızda bu şekilde alıkoyduğum için üzgünüm. Anlatacaklarımı çok kısa tutacağım. Öncelikle hepinizin malumu olduğu gibi Berhayat hastanesi son dönemlerde sergilediği ekonomik performans açısından hiç parlak denebilecek bir noktada değil. Fakat belki de tek ve en önemli sorunumuz bu değildir. Hastanemizin fonksiyonel ve profesyonel performansı da benzer bir durumda maalesef. Açıkçası özellikle son bir senedeki sürece baktığımda hastane yönetimi adına çok büyük bir hayal kırıklığına uğradım. Berhayatın yeniden kalkınması için hastane vizyon ve misyonumuzda radikal bir değişikliğe gidilmesini elzem buluyoruz. Bu karar Beliz hanımla ortaklaşa almış olduğumuz karar. Bu bir haftalık süreci yoğun bir kişisel denetim ve özeleştiri süreci gibi geçireceğimizi umuyorum. En azından biz ( Beliz’e bakarak) bunun gerçekleşmesi için elimizden geleni yapıyor olacağız. Önümüzdeki haftadan itibaren yeni dönem yönetim planımızı kurul toplantısında oyladıktan sonra kesinleştirip uygulamaya başlayacağız. Şimdi merak ettikleriniz varsa sorularınızı yanıtlayabiliriz Beliz hanımla birlikte.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Tanju: </em></strong>Mesleki performansımızın düşük olduğunu söylediniz. Bunu neye dayanarak söylüyorsunuz? Son bir yılda ülke hatta belki de dünya çapında konuşulacak kadar çok zorlu vakalarla ilgilendik. Bunları göz ardı ettiğinizi düşünüyorum.</p><p><strong>İpek: </strong>Sorunun tam da bundan kaynaklandığını düşünüyorum. İsminiz neydi pardon?</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Dr. Tanju Korman.</p><p><strong>İpek: </strong>Sorunun tam da bundan kaynaklandığını düşünüyorum, Tanju bey. Bizim mesleğimiz vakaların doğasından bağımsız hasta iyileştirmek. Tedavi ettiğimiz vakaların zorluk veya yaygınlık seviyeleri bizim için profesyonel bir başarı ölçütü teşkil edemez. Kaç hastayı hangi hastalıktan iyileştirdiğimize odaklanırsak ancak çok konuşulan bir hastane olabiliriz.</p><p><strong>Kadir: </strong>Çok konuşulmanın kötü bir şey olduğunu mu düşünüyorsunuz? Son zamanlarda başarılarımızla ulusal ve uluslararası gazetelerde manşetlerdeydik hep.</p><p><strong>İpek: </strong>Maskot olarak kullandığınız Otizmli doktor Ali Vefa sayesinde, biliyorum.</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Sözlerinize dikkat edin lütfen doktor hanım. Ali Vefayı işe almak bu hastanenin şimdiye dek yaptığı en cesur ve doğru hamlelerden biridir!</p><p><strong>İpek: </strong>Kesinlikle öyle. Ben hamle demezdim ama hepinizi gönülden kutluyorum bu davranışınızdan dolayı. Fakat otizmli bireylerin toplumdaki saygın pozisyonlarda yer edinmesini normalleştirmek yerine mütemadiyen bunun üzerinden hastanenin ismini manşetlere taşıma gayretinizi iyi niyetten çok uzak buldum. İyi niyetle attığınız bu ilk adımın pozitif etkisini sonrasında izlediğiniz politikayla tamamen yok ettiğinizi düşünüyorum. Araştırmalarım sonucunda Dr. Ali Vefanın aylardır <em>San Jose St. Bonaventure  hastanesinde çalıştığını öğrendim. Bunun üzerinden hastanenin gazete manşetine çıktığı haber sayısı 0. Bunu neye bağlıyorsunuz? </em></p><p><strong><em>Tanju: </em></strong>O küçümsediğiniz gazete manşetleri bize inanılmaz bir PR gücü sağlayarak sayısız önemli vaka ve müşteri kazandırdı yalnız.</p><p><strong><em>İpek: </em></strong>Ben bir reklamcı edasıyla hastane yönetmenin doğru olduğunu düşünmüyorum Tanju bey. Hepimiz sağlıkçı gibi davranmayı yeniden hatırlayacağız önümüzdeki süreçte. Başka soru yok sanırım. Haftaya yeniden görüşmek üzere diyelim o halde.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>İpek masasının üstünde duran kupayı eline alıp çıkmaya hazırlanırken konuşur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>İpek: </em></strong>Ha bir de, müşteri değildir o Tanju bey. Hastadır.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/1247. Oda</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Koridorda Ferman hocanın hastasının yattığı odaya doğru yürüyen Doruk Ekin’in odaya girdiğini görünce koşarak devam eder yoluna. Odaya girdiğinde Ferman, Ekin ve Güneş hemşireyi orada bulur. Ferman ayısı odaya gören Doruk’a yine gözlerini belerterek domuz gibi bakar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Geçirdiğiniz nöbetlerin nedenlerini bulmaya çalışıyoruz yani hala Okan bey. Kesin bir şeyden emin olmadan sizi bırakamayız maalesef.</p><p><strong>Okan:</strong> Ben iyiyim diyorum size doktor bey. Turp gibiyim, valla! Zaten normalde de hiç hastalanmam ben. Parkur yapıyorum ben, ne kazalar atlattım da hiçbir şey olmadı bana bugüne kadar!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gülerek ve gururlu bir şekilde konuşmasına sesi gittikçe yükselirken devam eder.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Okan:</strong> Daha 2 hafta önce 5 katlı bi’ apartmanın çatısından çöp konteynırına düştüm, ufak bi’ burkulma dışında hiçbir şey olmadı bile. O kadar iyiyim yani. Sadece 2 yıldır parkur yapıyorum bu arada, ona rağmen fişek gibiyim fişek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman Okan konuştukça arkada gülüp fısıldaşan Güneş ve Doruk’a sinirli bir bakış attıktan sonra Okan’a yönelir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Yine de emin olmadan bırakamayız sizi maalesef. Bir süre daha müşahede altında kalacaksınız. İyi günler.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Ameliyathane</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda, Ekin ve Açelya Alper’in ameliyatını yapıyor. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Pekala Ekin. Dün yaptığından biraz daha zor bir işlem. Dikkatli ol.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Peki hocam.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Bistüri.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Bistüri.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ekin hastanın derisini keser. </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Penset.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Penset.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Klemp.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> İçerideyim.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Nidus’u yakaladım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ekin damarı tıkayan kitleyi çıkardıktan sonra Açelyanın uzattığı kaba koyar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yukarıdan ameliyatı izleyenler alkışlamaya başlar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Süper. İzleyicileri de etkiledin. Bu kadar kalabalık gördüğümü hatırlamıyorum daha önce. Anlaşılan namın duyulmuş bile.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Önce Ferda’ya sonra onu yukarıdan izleyen kalabalığa bakar ve tedirginleşir.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Şimdi tek yapman gereken damarı dikkatle dikmek. Sturları takip et. Dikkat et. Koparma.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tam o sırada Ekin elindeki ipliği koparır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Kanıyor. Şimdi ne yapacaksın?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Düşün.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ekin korku içinde önce hastaya sonra onu izleyenlere bakar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Aspire et.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Kanamadan ölmeden önce sütürları aramaya başla!</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Hocam tansiyon yerlerde! Hasta boğulmak üzere!</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ekin şok içinde yukarı bakmaya devam eder ve olduğu yerde donar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ekin, kendini topla hemen!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Acele et! Ne bekliyorsun?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Tansiyonu çok düşük Ferda hocam!</p><p><strong>Ferda Ekin’e:</strong> Çekil şuradan.</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Atriyum</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk otomatın başında çikolatasını beklerken birden telefonuna acil çağırı gelir. Koşarak Okan’ın odasına gider. Yolda tek düşündüğü, Ekin ameliyatta olduğu için bunun bir fırsat olduğu. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Odaya ulaşan doruk Güneş hemşireyi nöbet geçiren Okan’ın başında bulur. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Nerede kaldın ya? Bilinci kapalı, şiddetli nöbet geçiriyor!</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Ne yapacağız?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk soğukkanlılığını koruyarak Okan’a doğru koşar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Diezapam verildi mi?</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> 10 mg.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ferman hocaya haber verdiniz mi?</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Evet.</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Diezapam işe yaramıyor!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Pentonin verin!</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Değişiklik yok!</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> nabız durdu acil kod!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Elektrotları 200’e şarj et çabuk!</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Şarj edildi.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Uzaklaş!</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Hala bir değişiklik yok.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> 300!</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> 300!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> 360’a şarj et!</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> 49 saniye. 60 saniyed-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk Güneşe bağırır.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Şarj et dedim sana!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hadi!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk son elektroşok’u da verdikten sonra güneşe dönüp sorar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bir şey var mı?</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Sinüs rutin görüyorum!</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Tansiyon yükseliyor. Normale dönüyor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman odaya girer.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Nedir?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Nöbet geçirdi ve kalbi durdu. Ama şu an durumu stabil. Tansiyonunu normale getirdim.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Tamam ben hallederim. Çık sen.</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Fermanın odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman cerrahi bölümündeki asistanların 15ini de odasına çağırır. Dorukla Ekin de odaya girdikten sonra açıklamaya başlar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Evet arkadaşlar, hastanemize nöbet geçirince bugün getirilen Okan bey konu. Gülin’in sizlere dağıttı dosyayı incelemenizi istiyorum sizden. Hastalığı hala teşhis edilemedi. Engelleyemediğimiz nöbetler geçiriyor. Tahlilleri temiz, taramalardan da sonuç çıkmadı. Hasta hiçbir tedaviye yanıt vermiyor. Daha da kötüsü… Hemen bir teşhis koymazsak, kaybedebiliriz.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Sizden Okan beyin durumunu araştırmanızı istiyorum. Tüm verileri en ufak ayrıntısına kadar inceleyin. Hastalıkla ilgili en ufak bilgi sahibi olacak kişi benimle bu ameliyata girecek. Zamanımız kısıtlı, hemen çalışmaya başlayın!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Ameliyathane</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tanju, Doruk ve Selvi hemşire Emre’nin doku nakli operasyonu için ameliyathanede. Operasyon bitmek üzere. Nakil işlemini bizzat yapan Tanju operasyonu sonlandırması için Doruk’a görev verir. </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Bundan sonrasını da sen al bakalım. Damarları ve sinirlerleri bağlayıp dikmeye başla.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk büyük bir konsantrasyon ve soğukkanlılıkla bağlama işlemini yaparken Tanju onu beğeniyle izler. Birden monitör ötmeye başlar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hocam hastanın nabzı düşüyor!</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Vücudu reaksiyon gösteriyor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tanju Doruk’a bağırarak sorar.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong>  Ameliyattan önce ilaçlarını vermediniz mi?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Verdim hocam. Bizzat kontrol ettim.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hocam tansiyonu ne siz sorun ne ben söyleyeyim ( bu sana gelsin probis bebek ;) )</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Bedeni yeni dokuyu reddediyor olmalı.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hocam hastayı kaybediyoruz!</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>O sırada Doruk neye uğradığını şaşırır, onun için zaman durmuştur. Tanju ve Selvi’nin seslerini duymaz olur, tek bir ses gittikçe yükselerek yankılanır kafasının içinde. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                    Hastayı kaybediyoruz!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk gözlerinin içinde korkuyla olduğu yerde donar. Nerede hata yaptığını hatırlamaya çalışır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ö.D: </strong>Kaybediyoruz!</p><p><strong>Ö.D:</strong> Merak etmeyin Safa bey! Bu işlemde ters gidebilecek çok az şey var!</p><p><strong>Ö.D:</strong> Hocam nabız düşüyor!</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk’un kafasının içindeki sesler gittikçe sıklaşır, sesleri yükseldikçe baş ağrısı da artar. Acıdan gözlerini kapatıp ellerini ve dişlerini sıkar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ö.D: </strong>Emre iyi olacak, merak etmeyin!</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ö.D. Kahkaha atmaya başlar.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sus!</p><p><strong>Ö.D:</strong> Bu nasıl bir özgüven ya? Bir yerden tanıdık geliyor bana…</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sus dedim! Kes sesini!</p><p><strong>Ö.D:</strong> Seni iyileştireceğim Ömer! Çıkacağız buradan kardeşim!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk iyice acıda kıvranırken fark edilmesin diye gözlerini açmaya çalışır. Yere yığılmamak için kendini zor tutuyordur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gözlerini açan Doruk Tanju’nun Emre’ye kalp masajı yaptığını görür. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ö.D:</strong> Demek çok basit bir operasyon, ha doktor? Sayende çocuk yanık yüzle yaşamaktan kurtuluyor. Helal sana!</p><p><strong>Ö.D:</strong> Yaşamdan kurtarıyorsun onu da!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ö.D: Kahkaha atmaya devam ederken Doruk’un elindeki neşteri bırakmasıyla kaybolur. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> BAC!</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ne dedin sen?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Babası sabah meyve verdiğini söylemişti. Eğer greyfurt verdiyse ciğeri VYP3A4 salgılamış olabilir. Bu da verdiğimiz ilaçları etkisiz hale getirmiş olmalı, hemen BAC vermemiz lazım!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk’un önerdiği fikir üzerine Selvi hemşire ve Tanju Emre’yi hayata geri getirmeyi başarır. Tanju Doruk’u ameliyathaneden kovduktan sonra hastayı kapatır.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ameliyathaneden çıkan Doruk ellerini yıkar yıkamaz cebindeki ağırı kesiciyi çıkartır ve ağzına 4 hap atar. Bacaklarının titrediğini gören Selvi yanında gider.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> İyi misin?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yok bir şeyim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tanju ameliyathaneden çıkar ve Doruk’a bağırmaya başlar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ne oldu orada? Neydi o halin?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hocam migren. Arada geliyor.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> İlaçlarını almıyor musun sen? İnsan kesip biçmek senin işin! Her atak geçirdiğinde böyle donup kalacaksan hemen bırak bu işi! İşinin önüne geçebilecek bir rahatsızlığın varsa önlemini alacaksın! Eğer bu durum bir daha tekrarlanırsa ameliyatlara girmeyi unut!</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ameliyathaneden önce Tanju ardından Selvi ve Doruk çıkar. Tanju kapının önünde telaşla bekleyen Sevil hanım ve Safa beye açıklama yapıp içlerini rahatlatır. Teşekkürlerini kabul ettikten sonra Selvi hemşireyi de yanına alarak uzaklaşır. Doruk onları takip ederken Safa’nın ona seslendiğini duyup bekler. </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Safa: </strong>Doktor bey!</p><p><strong>Safa:</strong> Allah sizden razı olsun. Beni oğluma yeniden kavuşturdunuz.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Nasıl?</p><p><strong>Safa:</strong> Kızımızı kaybettikten sonra çok zor bir dönem geçirdik ikimiz de. Şiddetli geçimsizlikten ayrıldık ve ben memlekete taşındım. Emre’yi yılda bir ya da iki defa anca görmeye geliyordum. O da denk gelirse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk cevap vermeden konuşmaya devam eder Safa. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Safa:</strong> Ama inanın çok pişmanım. Onu kaybetme korkusuyla burun buruna gelince çok iyi anladım hatamı. Bundan sonra onun yanından bir an bile ayrılmayacağım. Yarın oğlumun doğun günü. Bunan öncekilerde yanında olamamıştım ama bu sefer her şeyin artık farklı olacağını hissettirmek istiyorum ona. O yüzden sizden bir ricam olacak…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/ Beliz ev</p><p> </p><p><strong>İpek: </strong>Ee biraz da sen anlat bakalım.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ne anlatayım? Her şeyi biliyorsun işte.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> İşi demiyorum. Seni soruyorum. En son konuştuğumuzda şu İngiliz çocukla evlenmek üzereydin. Neydi adı?</p><p><strong>Beliz (Gülümseyerek):</strong> Henry.</p><p><strong>İpek</strong>: Henry.. Ne oldu iş?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Babamı kaybedince düğüne 2 ay kala ayrıldık. İngiltere’ye döndü.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Neden?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Babamdan sonra Berhayattan asla ayrılamayacağımı anladım. O da ömrünün sonuna kadar Türkiye’de yaşamayı göze alamadı haklı olarak. Anlaşarak ayrıldık.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Sonra?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Sonra işte.. Fermanı biliyorsun</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Belizin gözleri dolar ve konuşması yavaşlamaya başlar </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Babamı kaybettikten sonra hayatım altüst olmuştu. Birden kendimi koca bir hastanenin başında buldum, korkuyordum. E üstüne de Henry’le ayrılınca... Ferman da o süreçte hep yanımda oldu, onun sayesinde atlatmıştım. Öyle başladı işte. 2 Yıl sürdü. 2 koca yıl, kavgalar barışmalar yakınlaşıp uzaklaşmalar. En sonunda beni hiç tanımadığını belli edince terk ettim.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Nasıl hissediyorsun peki şimdi?</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz derin bir nefes alıp sol gözünden akan bir damlacık yaşı siler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> İyiyim. İyi olacağım. İş yerinde her gün yüz yüze gelmek zorlaştırıyor tabii ama alışacağım. Uzun bir süre sadece kendime, arkadaşlarıma ve işime odaklanmak istiyorum. Artık başka bir erkeğe verecek enerjim kalmadı. Yoruldum!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz gülmeye başlayınca İpek de ona katılır. Gülüşlerini zil sesi böler. Beliz kapıya bakmaya gider. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Beliz. Senden özür dilemeye geldim. Sabah çok üzgündüm konuştuğumuzda, seni istemeden kırdım.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>İçeriden İpek seslenir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Her şey yolunda mı?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Müsait misin? Yanlış bir zamanda mı geldim?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> İpek burada, gel sen de. Geç lütfen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda önce tereddüt etse de Beliz’in ısrarı üzerine içeri girer ve sohbete 3 kişi olarak devam ederler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Ben arkadaş olduğunuzu bilmiyordum.</p><p><strong>Belizle Ferda aynı anda:</strong> Çok eskiden beri öyleyiz, çok.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Nasıl tanışmıştınız?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Annem sayesinde.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Adile hoca babamın en yakın arkadaşlarından biri. Yaklaşık 25 yıl boyunca Berhayatta başhekim koltuğunda o vardı hep. Öyle tanışıp kaynaşmıştık Ferdayla daha çocukken.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Siz nerede tanıştınız?</p><p><strong>İpek ( Gülümseyerek) :</strong> Beliz benim öğretmenimdi..</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz gülmeye başlar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Nasıl yani? Ne öğretmeni?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Biz üniversitedeyken Beliz kampüsün sanat topluluğunda ücretsiz desen kursları açardı. Resim dersi alıyordum ondan.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Sen resim mi yapıyordun?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Ne demek yapıyordun? Bıraktım deme Beliz!</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ohoo unutmuşum bile o dönemlerimi İpekcim. Çok oldu bırakalı.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Belizcim o yeteneğini nasıl heba edersin ya? Saçmalama istersen! Bir an önce yeniden başla!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ha o kadar iyiydi diyorsun?!</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Hem de nasıl! Görsen bu tepkiyi neden verdiğimi anlar bana hak verirdin emin ol.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> var mı bir şeyler? Göster hadi bana da!</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Kızlar saçmalayın ya neredeyse 12 yıl olmuş. Nereden açıldı bu resim muhabbeti?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Senin resim hocası olmandan geldik buralara canım.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Çok da kıskandım ayrıca. Bana da öğreteceksin!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/ İç/ Doruk Ev</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk, tek odadan ibaret olan evinin uç köşesindeki pencerenin önüne yerleştirdiği iki kişilik yatağında uyuyor. Birden gelen sabah ezanın sesi evdeki sessizliği bozar ve Doruk’u uykusundan uyandırır. Gözlerini açar açmaz doğrulup yatağında oturma pozisyonuna geçen doruk, yatağın yanına, yere bıraktığı telefonu eline alıp saate bakar.</em> </strong>
</p><p>                         </p><p>                                                                        <em>  4:39 am</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gözlerini ovaladıktan sonra ayağa kalkar ve telefonunu masanın üstüne bırakır. Sonra dönüp yatağın diğer tarafında bulunan pencereyi açar sonuna kadar. Biraz esnedikten sonra soyunup dün gece eve gelir gelmez çıkarıp yere attığı kıyafetlerini alır ve giyinmeye başlar. Gri kot pantolon ve siyah tişörtünün üstüne siyah deri ceketini giydikten sonra yerde duran sırt çantasını alır ve kapıya doğru 2 adım atar. Kapının yanında yerde duran siyah botlarını giyer ve kapıyı çekip evinden çıkar. 6 katı döner merdivenden hızlıca indikten sonra apartman girişinin hemen önünde duran motorunun üstüne biner, kulaklıklarını kulağına takar, kaskını kafasına geçirir, telefonundan müzik açar ve motoru çalıştırarak yola koyulur. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                           </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>-2.kattaki idari bölümden aldığı olumsuz cevaplardan dolayı sinirli olan doruk hızlı adımlarla Başhekimin odasına çıkar. Kapıyı tıklattıktan birkaç saniye sonra İpek’in sesini duyar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek: </strong>Girin.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Günaydın hocam. Doruk ben, cerrahi bölümünde asistanım. Sizinle bir hasta yakının talebi hakkında konuşmak istiyorum. İdareden yardımcı olmadılar. Müsait miydiniz?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>İpek elindeki kahve kupasını masaya bırakır ve gülümseyerek kafasını sallar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Bir trafik kazasında oluşan yanık sebebiyle hastanemize gelen bir çocuğun doku transferi ameliyatını dün gerçekleştirdik. Zorlu geçen bir operasyon oldu. Neyse ki şu an durumu iyi. Bugün Emre’nin doğum günüymüş ve uzun aradan sonra babasıyla kutlama imkanları var. Hastaneden çıkamadıkları için babası odasında küçük çaplı bir kutlama düzenlemek istedi. Bu talebiyle ilgili idareyle konuştum fakat gerekli izinli almanın zaman alacağını, evrak işlerinin bugüne yetişemeyeceğini söylediler.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Nefes almadan devam eder seri konuşmasına. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bakın bu kutlama Emre için de ailesi için de çok önemli. Hastanın psikolojik sağlığına da pozitif etkisi olacakt-</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>İpek oturduğu sandalyeden doğrulup yüzündeki gülümsemeyi bozmadan konuşur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Sakin olun lütfen.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk İpek’in söylediği karşısında afallar. Sakin olduğunu düşündüğü için anlam veremez. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Alın biraz su için.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>İpek önünde ters duran boş bardağı çevirir ve yanındaki cam şişeden su doldurduktan sonra bardağı Doruk’a uzatır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Teşekkür ederim, sakinim ben.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>İpek bir süre konuşmadan elini indirmez ve rahatsız olan Doruk suyu alıp içmek zorunda kalır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk suyunu içmeyi bitirdikten sonra bardağı masanın üstüne bırakır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>İpek gözlüklerini düzeltir, her iki elini de pantolonun cebine attıktan sonra yürürken konuşmaya başlar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Gelin benimle lütfen. Ne yapabileceğimize bakalım : )</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/1316. Oda</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ekin ve Açelya hastalarının rutin sabah kontrolleri için Alper’in yattığı odaya girerler. Bir kadının Alper’in elini tuttuğunu görürler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Günaydın. Alper bey daha uyanmadı sanırım.</p><p><strong>Eda:</strong> Günaydın. Daha yeni uyudu sayılır. Bütün gece konuştuk.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Siz nesi oluyorsunuz?</p><p><strong>Eda:</strong> Alper benim sevgilim. Daha doğrusu eski sevgilim.</p><p><strong>Eda:</strong> Durumu nasıl doktor hanım?</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ekin monitörü ve uyuyan Alper’in nabzını kontrol ettikten sonra yanıtlar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Her şey yolunda. Endişelenecek bir şey yok. Yarın taburcu olabilir büyük ihtimalle.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Yanlış anlamazsanız, eski sevgilinizle bu kadar ilgilenmeniz çok hoşuma gitti. Pek sık rastlamadığımız bir resim bu :)</p><p><strong>Eda:</strong> Daha 2 gece önce ayrıldık biz. Çok da sert bir konuşmayla terk etmiştim onu. Haberi alınca deli oldum, kendimi suçladım. Kesin dedim, kesin benim yüzümden kalp krizi geçirdi! Bütün gece özür diledim, gece boyunca saatlerce konuşup birbirimize içimizi döktük. Öyle rahatladım ki.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ne güzel.</p><p><strong>Eda:</strong> Çok garip değil mi? Birlikteyken birbirimize anlatmadığımız o kadar çok şey birikmiş ki. Şimdi sadece iki arkadaş olarak konuşunca çok daha filtresiz akıyor her şey. Yeniden tanışıyormuş, yeniden tanıyormuş gibi sanki.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Edanın teşekkürlerini kabul eden Ekin Açelyanın halinde bir gariplik sezer. Sabahtan beri onlarca kez telefonunu çıkarıp batıktan sonra geri koymuştu cebine. Alper’in odasından çıkar çıkmaz sorar Açelyaya. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Sigara?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Efendim?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ha yok ben içmiyorum.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ben bi’ sigara molasına çıkıyorum. Gel istersen sen de? Otomattan çay alır öyle gideriz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/Dış/Balkon</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Açelya ve Ekin ellerinde çaylarıyla bulundukları kattaki balkona çıkarlar. Ekin Açelyadan o sigarasını sarana kadar çayını tutmasını rica eder. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>N’aber?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ne olsun?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Düşüncelisin sanki biraz.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Açelya derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra yanıtlar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Demir’i düşünüyorum ya. Hani kadın az önce ayrılınca sert konuştum vicdan azabı çektim falan dedi ya. Tam olarak o noktadayım,  o kadar denk geldi ya. Berhayat yine çok on the nose!</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ha geçen gece barda anlattığın Demirdi o zaman..</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Bilmiyor muydun?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Yani siz konuşurken noktaları birleştirmiştim ama ilk günden özelinize dalmak istemedim.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Saçmalama, sen de bizdensin artık. Hoş geldin tekrar.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Hoş buldum, çok sevdim ya burayı. Sıcacık bir arkadaş grubunun içine düştüm birden. Başıma ilk defa geliyor böyle bir şey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Açi gülümsemekle yetinir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Bence Demir konusunda kendini üzmen doğru değil. İzni bitip döndüğünde sakin kafayla konuşursunuz. Boşu boşuna yorma kendini.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Haklısın… da işte aklımdan çıkaramıyorum ki bir türlü.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Kafanı başka şeylerle dağıtmaya çalış bence.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> A bak ne diyeceğim. Çıkışta partiye gidiyorum ben arkadaşlarla. Sen de gelsene!</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Of en son ne zaman gerçek bir partiye gittim hatırlamıyorum desem?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Evet olarak kabul ederim Açelya!</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Bana Açi diyebilirsin.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Herkes öyle sesleniyor sana, doğru.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Açı diyebilir miyim?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Açı mı? Yani olur da… niye?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Severim.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ekinle Açelyanın gülüme sesini balkonun açılan kapı sesi keser. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Hah! Doruk! Ateşin var mı?</p><p><strong>Ekin Açelyaya:</strong> Yine unutmuşum çakmağımı.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk yönünü değiştirip Ekinle Açelyanın olduğu yere doğru gider. Çakmağını uzatır Ekin’e.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> N’aptın? Bulabildin mi bir şey?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Okan için mi? Cık.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sende ne var?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Sıfır. Bir şey kaçırıyoruz ama ne..</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Şu hiperaktif adam değil mi Okan dediğiniz?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ekin evet derken doruk başını sallamakla yetinir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Çok kötü ya!</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Evet, durumu çok kritik olabilir. Hiçbir şey de yok ki görünürde!</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Onu demiyorum. O adam zavallı bence. Güneş anlattı da biraz.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ne anlattı?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ya işte sürekli bir kendini öveme bir şaklabanlık peşindeymiş ya. Kardeşi eskiden böyle değildi diyor. İşinden atıldıktan sonra değişmiş falan. Yok parkurdur yok stand-uptır.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> E ne güzel işte? Nesi kötü anlamadım. Hobileri hakkında konuşmayı seviyormuş adam.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Öyle değil bence o ya. Gerçekten seviyormuş gibi konuşmuyormuş da zaten. Dikkat çekmeye çalışıyor bence. Bütün o kendini övmelerinin arkasında başka biri var.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yardım çığlığı.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Hah! İlk kez katılıyorum sana! Bu adamın halleri benim yardıma ihtiyacım var diye bağırıyor bence ya. O kendini övdükçe ben üzülüyorum. Yok 5. Kattan atladım da bir şey olamdı da yok yıllardır hastalanmıyorum da.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hiperaktif reis biri onu fark etsin de yardım etsin diye bağırıyor zaten. Her halinden belli.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Vay be. Hiç öyle düşünmemiştim. Üzüldüm şimdi ben de.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sigarasını bitiren Doruk içeri geçmek ister. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Kaçtım ben, nesi olduğunu bulmaya gidiyorum. Siz de burada hasta dedikodusu yapmaya devam edin, bozmayın sakın.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Doruk! Bekle. Birlikte bakalım mı?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sebep?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Daha hızlı buluruz işte. Biz gireriz ameliyata.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kafasını sallayan Doruktan sonra Ekin de içeri girer. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Açı! Gel sen de!</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Açelya ekinin onu da çağırmasına şaşırır ama takip eder onları.  </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Toplantı odası</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Hipoksi, kronik böbrek yetmezliği, asidoz gibi metabolik sorun yok.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> CT temiz olduğundan tümör de olamaz.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Enfeksiyon olabilir m?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Hayır, akyuvar seviyesi normal.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> CTde lezyon yok. Ateşi de düşük.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Subarknoit kanama olabilir mi?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> CTde kan yoktu. Baş ağrısı şikayeti de yok.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ya bu ameliyata girmeyi çok istiyorum. Bizim bulmamız lazım!</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Uyuşturucu kullanmıyor, travma yok. Bir şey bulamıyoruz. Ya kimse bir şey bulamazsa ne olacak?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ya ölürse demek istiyorsun sanırım? Selametle uğurlarız hiperaktif reisi ne yapalım?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ya çok üzücü. Sen o kadar nefesini tut, gösteriş yap, 5.kattan atladım da bir şey olmadı diye… sonra ölümün doktorların bile bilmediği bir şeyden olsun..</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> 5. Kattan atlamak..</p><p>Doruk: Ne oldu?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Buldum galiba, Ferman hocayı bulmamız lazım hemen!</p><p> </p><p>İç/Gündüz/ Fermanın odası</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Hocam tek ihityacı olan şey anjiyogram.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Subaraknoit olduğunu gösteren tıbbi bir kanıt yok ama yine de subaraknoit olabilir.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Hiçbir belirti yok.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Birkaç hafta önce 5.kattan atlamış hocam. Ağayı burkulmuş sadece. Önemsememiş bile.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> O kadar önemsiz bir düşüşün subaraknoit’i tetikleme ihtimali milyonda bir.</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ MR odası</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman, Doruk, Ekin ve Açelya Okan’ın beyin MR’na bakıyordur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Müthiş! Çok küçük ama işte orada! Suberaknoit hemeroji.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Beyni kanıyor.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Hayatı boyunca bir sorunu olmayabilirdi ama hassas bir noktaya aldığı darbe tetikledi.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Okan beyi ve Ameliyathaneyi hazırlanın. İkiniz de benimle giriyorsunuz. İyi iş çıkardınız. Aferin.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ferman hocam!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman dönüp Ekin’e bakar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Yalnız değildik hocam. Açelyanın yardımıyla bulduk.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Okan beyin ameliyatındaki performanslarından dolayı Ferman hocadan övgü alan Doruk yüzünde mutlu bir ifadeyle Emre’nin yattığı odaya doğru yürür. Kapıdan içerideki doğum günü partisini izler dolu gözlerle. Sessizce Emreyle babasını izledikten sonra soyunma odasına doğru yol alır.  Yürürken uzaktan çıkaramadığı bir kadının ona el salladığını görür, sağ gözünü kırptıktan sonra bir şey demeden geçer giden yanından. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/İç/Soyunma odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk çıkmadan önce üstünü değiştirmek için soyunma odasına geçip çantasını açtığında dün gece boyunca hiç ellemediği çantasında Demir’in kıyafetlerini unuttuğunu fark eder. Önce cebinden anahtarlığını çıkarır ve sivri uçlu bir uzantısıyla Demir’in dolabını açar. Dolabın içi de dışı gibi bomboştur. Kullanıldığına dair en ufak bir iz yoktur. Kıyafetleri bırakmak için çantadan çıkaran Doruk buruştuklarını fark eder. Bir an duraksadıktan sonra dolabı kapatır, kıyafetleri yeniden çantasına atar. Üstünü değiştirdikten sonra hastaneyi terk eder. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/Dış/Otopark</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk sırıtarak ve salına salına motoruna doğru yürüyüp üstüne biner. Önce kulaklıklarını ve kaskını takar, ardından müzik açmak için telefonunu çıkartır deri ceketinin cebinden. Kaydetmediği bir numaradan gelen mesaj bildirimini görünce yüzü ekşir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“Benim de mesaim bitti. Birlikte bir şeyler içelim mi? ;) “</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk daha mesajın kimden geldiğine bakmadan telefonu çalar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Efendim Meliha teyze!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ne zamandır böyle?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hemen geliyorum ben, bekle!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bir şarkı açmadan telefonunu cebine tekrar atan Doruk, kulağındaki müziksiz kulaklıklarıyla süratle uzaklaşır hastaneden. </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Özgürlüğün İlk Belirtileri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yine vaka falan var. Sürpriz bir efsane türk dizisi çifti var. DorDem sonunda aynı mekanda falan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: <br/>This chapter may contain no nudity at all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Ekin ev</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya ve Ekin salondaki koltukların üstünde olabilecek en dağınık biçimde uyuyor. Bedeninin ve sarı saçlarının yarısı yerde olan Açelya Selvi’nin arama sesine uyanır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi: </strong>Açelya iyi misin? Kaç kere aradık seni! Merak ettik.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya ağrıyan başını tutarak ve gözlerini daha tam açamamışken kısık sesle yanıtlar. Telefondan gelen ses kulağını rahatsız ettiği için uzakta tutar telefonu. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Günaydın Selvi abla. Şimdi uyandık biz Ekinle, sızmışız. Duymamışım. Gittiniz mi siz?</p><p><strong>Selvi: </strong>Biz çoktan geldik.</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>hadi ya! Of tamam geliriz biz de birazdan. Öptüm.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Telefonu kapatan Açelya Ekin’e bakar. Uyuduğu saçma pozisyonu görünce gülmesini tutamaz. Telefonuyla o anı ölümsüzleştirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Flashback “</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CW3pVDvvOig">Dinle bu şarkıyı</a>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin ve Açelya gece kulübünde dans eden inanılmaz kalabalığın içinde kaybolmuş,  kendilerini unutacak kadar sarhoş ve mutlu bir vaziyette dans ediyorlar. Birbirini ittiren kalabalığın içinde dans eden Ekin ve Açelyanın bedenlerini birbirine sürtünüyor. Ortamdaki müziğin ritmi hızlandıkça hareketleri de hızlanıyor, adeta birbirlerine yapışıyorlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>                                                                   Ortamdaki müzik için dinle() </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kimseye aldırış etmeden dansına devam eden Açelya birden belinde bir el hissetti. Ekinin sandığı elin tanımadığı yabancı bir adama ait olduğunu gördü gözlerini açınca. Adam ellerini Açelyanın beline dolamış, Ekin ve Açelyanın danslarına ortak olmaya çalışıyordu. Açelya aniden dirseğiyle adamı itti. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Açi: </em></strong>Hop! N’oluyoruz?</p><p><strong><em>Adam: </em></strong>Sakin ol güzelim, eğleniyoruz.</p><p><strong><em>Açi: </em></strong>Kaybol buradan. Yoksa fena yaparım!</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ortamdaki müzik sesinden birbirini duyamayan ikili bağırarak devam etti konuşmaya. Adam Açelyaya ısrarla yaklaştıkça Açelya onu yüzünde tehditkâr bir bakışla itiyordu. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Adam: </em></strong>Ben de onu diyorum işte. Fena yapın beni ( pis pis sırıtarak)</p><p><strong><em>Açi: </em></strong>Morartırım.</p><p><strong><em>Adam: </em></strong>Duyamıyorum.</p><p><strong><em>Açi ( Bağırarak): </em></strong>Defolmazsan seni morartırım diyorum!</p><p><strong><em>Adam (alaycı bir tavırla): </em></strong>Morartır mısın?</p><p><strong><em>Açi: </em></strong>Kickbox biliyorum.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Adam gülüp yavaş yavaş ikiliden uzaklaşır. Açiyle Ekin danslarına kaldıkları yerden devam edecekken Açelya Ekine lavaboya gitmek istediğini söyler ve uzaklaşır. Açelya Lavabonun önündeki koridorda içerdeki kişinin çıkmasını beklerken adam yeniden yanına gelir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Açi ( Göz devirerek): </em></strong>Yine mi sen?</p><p><strong><em>Adam: </em></strong>Aklımdan çıkaramadım seni. Belki bana birkaç kick box hareketi gösterirsin diye geldim. Hatta arkadaşını da çağır.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açi derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra adama yaklaşıp kısık sesle konuşmaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Açi: </em></strong>Sence ben ne iş yapıyordumdur?</p><p><strong><em>Adam: </em></strong>İş?</p><p><strong><em>Açi: </em></strong>Mesleğim ne yani. Tahmin et bakalım.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Adam gülerek yüksek sesle cevap verirken Açelyaya yaklaşır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Adam: </em></strong>Bilmem. Orospu musun yoksa?</p><p><strong><em>Açi: </em></strong>Bilemedin. Hemşireyim.</p><p><strong><em>Adam: </em></strong>Dün izlediğim videoda ikisi de aynı kişiydi. Yaklaştım bence :) </p><p><strong><em>Açi: </em></strong>En güzel tarafı ne biliyor musun?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Adam “senin mi?” diye yanıtlarken ellerini açelyanın beline dolayıp kalçasını ellemeye çalışır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Açi: </em></strong>Sadece nasıl vuracağımı değil, nereye vuracağımı da çok iyi biliyorum bu sayede.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Bu cümlesini daha bitirmeden adamın genital bölgesine tekme atmıştır ve adam acıdan bağırarak yere çömelmiştir. Açi sonra dirseğinin arka kemiğiyle yerdeki adamın ensesine indirdiği darbeyle adamı bayıltır.</em></strong> <strong><em>Açelya adamın yanından geçip koridordan çıkmaya çalışırken Ekin gelir Açelyaya bakmaya.</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Ekin: </em></strong>Açı! Ne oldu burada? İyi misin?</p><p><strong><em>Açi: </em></strong>İyiyim iyiyim. Aynısını bu puşt için söylemeyeceğim ama.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin hemen eğilip adamın nabzını kontrol eder. Açelya onu kolundan tutup çabuk çıkalım buradan diye çekiştirir. Koşarken bara uğrayıp uyarır barmeni. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Açi: </em></strong>Tuvaletlerin orada biri düşüp bayılmış galiba, içip içip kusmuş sanırım. Bir bakın isterseniz.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Çıkmak istemeyen Ekini kolundan tutup sürükleyerek dışarı çıkarır ve koşmaya başlar Açelya. Ekin arkasından koşarak ona yetişmeye çalışır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Ekin: </em></strong>Açı niye koşuyoruz dursana!</p><p><strong><em>Açi: </em></strong>Şu sapık ayılmadan kaçalım da başımıza dert almayalım.</p><p><strong><em>Ekin: </em></strong>Ne derdi ya? Asıl geri gidip uyanmasını bekleyelim sonra polise götürelim. Şikâyetçi olmamız lazım! Yavaşlasana biraz yetişemiyorum!</p><p><strong><em>Açi: </em></strong>Polis hiç olmaz, hiç! Beni nezarete atmak en büyük hobileri falan.</p><p><strong><em>Ekin: </em></strong>Ne?!</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İkisi de koştukça ve konuştukça nefessiz kalıp daha da heyecanlanıyorlar. Açelyanın dediğine şaşırıp aniden duran Ekin’e dönen Açelya kahkaha atarak konuşur bir yandan da yırtılan ayakkabısını çıkarırken. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Açi: </em></strong>Tipe bak ya! Korkma katil değilim.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelyanın kahkaha attığını gören Ekin de eşlik eder gülüşlerine ve koşmaya kaldıkları yerden devam ederler. Gördükleri ilk taksiyi durdurup Ekin’in evine doğru yola çıkarlar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“End of Flashback “</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Ekuun! Ekun hadi kalk, çok geç kaldık!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin Açelyanın omuzunu dürtmesiyle uyanır. Gözlerini açar açamaz irkilir ve hemen yerdeki telefondan saate bakar. Anında ayağa kalkıp giyinmeye başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Hassiktir! Tanju hoca bu sefer kesin canıma okuyacak.</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Selvi ablaya bizi idare etmesini söyledim de ne kadar başarılı olur bilemiyorum. Tek şansımız taksi.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Gitti yine maaş…</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İkili tam kapıdan çıkmak için ayakkabılarını giyerken Açelyanın yırtık ayakkabısını giymeye çalıştığını gren Ekin sordu. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Açı kaç giyiyorsun?</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>38.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin arkasındaki dolaptan bir çift beyaz sneaker çıkartıp Açelyaya uzatır. Açelya ayakkabıları giyer, Ekinin yanağına bir teşekkür öpücüğü  kondurur ve birlikte evden çıkarlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/Dış/Otopark</p><p> </p><p>Giriş saati: 7.00 am</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hastanenin ana giriş kapısının önüne bir taksi yanaşır. Demir aracın sağ arka koltuğundan iner ve hastaneye girer. Bir yandan yavaş yavaş cerrahi katına doğru yürürken bir yandan telefonunu montunun sağ cebinden çıkartır ve mesajlarına bakar. Önemsiz birkaç mesajı okumadan arşivledikten sonra Açelyanın son görülme saatine bakmak için sayfasına girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Last seen at 2:18</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Son görülme saatinden Açelyanın henüz işe gelmediği çıkarımında bulunur. Kesin yine uyuya kalıp mesajlarına bakacak fırsat bulamamıştır diye düşündü. Yukarı çıkmaktan vazgeçip soyunma odasına gitti. Üstünü değiştirdikten sonra dolabına bıraktığını düşündüğü kulaklığını bulamayınca arabada unutmuş olabileceğini düşündü. O an idrak etti arabasının tam bir haftadır otoparkta başıboş bir şekilde durduğunu. Tekrar hastaneden çıkıp otoparka arabasını park ettiği yere doğru yürüdü. Arabaya yaklaştıkça o gece ayrılırken aklındaki düşünceleri hatırladı yeniden. Aranın kapısını açıp sürücü koltuğuna oturduktan sonra yan koltukta duran kulaklığını görünce gülümsedi. Kulaklığı cebine atıp çıkacakken saatin daha erken olduğunu hatırlayıp biraz kestirmek için gözlerini kapattı. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Çıkış saati: 7.10 am</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/Dış/Otopark</p><p> </p><p>Giriş saati: 7.13 am</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk hızlıca motoruyla otoparka giriş yaptıktan sonra her zaman park ettiği yere geçe ve aracını park eder. Motorun üstünden indikten sonra kaskını çıkartır, sırt çantasını sol omuzuna alır ve kulağındaki müziğin ritmiyle hızlıca hastaneye doğru yürür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Çıkış saati: 7.15 am</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/Dış/Otopark</p><p> </p><p>Giriş saati: 7.20 am</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir gözlerini açtığında tam 10 dakikadır uyuduğunu görüp korkar. Arabada uyuya kalıp geç kalmamak için bir an önce ayılması gerektiğini düşünür. Hızlıca arabadan iner ve montunu çıkartır, soğuk hava biraz olsun ayılmasına yardımcı olur. Kafeteryaya çıkıp kendine kahve almaya karar verir. Yeniden hastanede doğru yürür.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Çıkış saati: 7.25 am</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Soyunma odası</p><p> </p><p>Giriş saati: 7.20 am</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Soyunma odasına giren Doruk ilk iki sıra dolabı geçer, L şeklindeki geçiş alanından sola dönüp kendi dolabının olduğu kısma girer. Dolabına yaklaştıkça güzel bir koku duymaya başlar. Hemen anlar o tanıdık kokunun kime ait olduğunu, gülümser. Üstünü değiştirdikten sonra kahvaltılık bir şeyler almak için kafeteryanın yolunu tutar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Çıkış saati: 7.35 am</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Kafeterya</p><p> </p><p>Giriş saati: 7.25 am</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ayılmak için sert sade bir kahve almak için kasaya giden Demir alışkanlıktan sütlü kahve siparişi verir. Siparişi ağzından çıktıktan sonra fark eder ama düzeltmeye çalışmaz. Kahvesini beklerken montunun cebinden telefonunu çıkartıp Açelyanın son görülme saatine bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Last seen at 2:18</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kahvesi hazır olunca telefonu cebine atar, içerken soyunma odasına montunu bırakmaya gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Çıkış saati: 7.35 am</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Kafeterya</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Giriş saati: 7.40 am</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kafeteryaya giren doruk günlük rutinini bozmadan kahvaltısını alır. Bir adet çikolatalı ve cevizli muffin ve gofret alıp kasaya gider. Muffini daha varmadan önce yemeye başlar, ödemesini yaptıktan sonra gofreti önlüğünün cebine atar ve sekreterliğe doğru yürümeye başlar. Yürürken telefonuna bir mesaj bildirimi gelir. Mesajı açmadan kilit ekranından bakıp göz devirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>“</em></strong> Bugün öğle arasında yemek? :)”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Telefonu tekrar cebine atar, kekinden bir ısırık daha alıp devam eder aynı hızda yürümeye.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Çıkış saati: 7.45 am</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Soyunma odası</p><p> </p><p>Giriş saati: 7.40 am</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Montunu çıkartıp katladıktan sonra dolabına bırakan Demir telefonu ve kulaklığını cebinde unuttuğunu hatırlayıp tekrar alır montu, telefon ve kulaklığı önlüğünün cebine attıktan sonra montunu bu sefer katlamadan yuvarlayıp atar dolabın içine. Kahvesinden bir yudum daha alıp Açelyaya mesaj yazmaya karar verir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Açelya günaydın. Mesai başlamadan seni yakalayabilmek için erkenden geldim ama yoksun sanırım. Gelince yazar mısın? Konuşmak istiyorum”</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Telefonunu yeniden önlüğünün cebine attıktan sonra çalışma odasına gidip orada dinlenirken bekleyeme karar verir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Çıkış saati: 7.45 am</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>Giriş saati: 7.43 am</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk yavaş yavaş sekreterlik ünitesine doğru yürürken bu sırada Gülin oturmuş Selvi’nin büyük bir heyecanla anlattıklarını dinliyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Selvi: </strong>Görmen lazımdı Gülin. O kadar mutlu oldu ki!</p><p><strong>Gülin: </strong>Yaa kıyamammm. Hangisiydi Tolga? Unutmuşum.</p><p><strong>Selvi: </strong>Down sendromlu olan var ya hani, Tolga onun ismi.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk yanlarına varınca konuşarak böler ikilinin sohbetini. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Günaydın.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi Doruk’a bakıp yüzüne gülümserken Gülin sohbetleri bölündüğü için rahatsız olur, Doruk’u hemen göndermek için yüzüne bile bakmadan sorar: </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Gülin: </strong>Hangisi?</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Tanju’yla Ferman hocayı rica edeyim.</p><p><strong>Gülin: </strong>İkisini de?</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Evet ikisininkini de alayım. Hangisinde olac-</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gülin Doruk’un söyleyeceklerini dinlemeden Tanju ve Fermanın günlük programlarını Doruk’a uzatır. Doruk dosyaları alır almaz teşekkür ettiği gibi çalışma odasına hazırlanmaya gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Çıkış saati: 7.45 am</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>Giriş saati: 7.46 am</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Elinde kahvesiyle çalışma odasına doğru yürüyen Demir Gülin ve Selvi’yi görünce heyecanlanıp hızlı adımlarla yanlarına gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Günaydın.</p><p><strong>Gülin’le Selvi aynı anda: </strong>Hoş geldin!</p><p><strong>Gülin: </strong>Erkencisin?</p><p><strong>Selvi: </strong>Nasılsın? İyi misin?</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>İyiyim iyiyim sağ olun.</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Şey.. Açelya buralarda mı?</p><p><strong>Selvi: </strong>Yok canım bugün birlikte gelmedik. Ekinde kalmış dün gece, yetişmeye çalışıyorlardır. Gelirler birazdan.</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Anladım abla. Teşekkür ederim. O zaman çalışma odasındayım ben. Gelirse onu beklediğimi söyler misiniz?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gülin yüzünde gülümsemeyle kafasını sallayarak onayladı Demir’i. Demir Çalışma odasına gitti. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Çıkış saati: 7.50 am</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Çalışma odası</p><p>Giriş saati: 7.50 am</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk çalışma odasında kırmızı yuvarlak masada oturmuş Tanju ve Fermanın vakaları için ön hazırlık yapıyor. Kapının açılıp Demir’in içeri girmesiyle dikkati dağılır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Oo kimler teşrif etmiş.</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Günaydın ( gülümseyerek)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir odadaki değişiklikleri fark edince bir süre etrafına şaşkın gözlerle bakar. Odanın düzeni tamamen değişmiştir. Ortadaki hantal dikdörtgen ahşap masanın yerinde büyük, yuvarlak, üstü camla kaplı kırmızı bir masa vardır. Masanın hemen arkasına büyük bir kitaplık yerleştirilmiş, odanın koridora bakan penceresine stor perdeler takılmış, projeksiyon cihazı tavana monte edilmiş, kitaplığın arkasındaysa odanın çeyreği kadar bir alan boş bırakılmış. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Ne olmuş buraya böyle ya?</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Yenilendik yeşillendik işte yeni dönem için.</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>ee anlat bakalım. Nasıldı balayı?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Demir Doruk’un sorusuna ağzıyla çıkardığı alaycı bir sesle yanıt verir ve masaya yaklaşır. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>N’apıyorsun sen? Ne bunlar?</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Çalışıyorum? Senin gibi yatmakla izinle maaş almıyorum ben.</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Hocalar geldi deme bana!</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Gelemdi daha kimse. Önden hazırlık yapıyorum. Sekreterlikten programını aldım hocanın. Daha doğrusu hocaların. Ha bu arada çok sağ ol ya!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Doruk’un ne anlattığını anlamaya çalışırken bölmeden dinler hızlı konuşmasını. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>O kadar makbule geçti ki ilk haftamdan tatile çıkman. Çok işime geldi. Senin boşluğunu doldurmak zorunda kalınca hem Ferman hocayla hem Tanju hocayla çalıştım tek haftada. İkisinin de gözüne girdim. Bugün beni önce hangisi kapacak tahmin edemiyorum hatta o kadar söyleyeyim. O ses jürisi gibi yarışabilirler hatta beni almak için.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir gülümseyip kafa sallamakla yetinir. Kahvesinden bir yudum alır bir şey demeden. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk demire yaklaşıp kısık sesle konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Çok kolay doluyormuş bu arada yerin. Senin yerinde olsam bir daha bir an bile kaybolmam. Kendimi övmek gibi olmasın ama o kadar iyiyim ki, ben varken yokluğun fark edilmez bile.</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Tamam abicim, görürüz bundan sonra kimin iyi olduğunu.</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Kızma ya, iyiliğin için konuşuyorum burada. Hastanenin durumu ortada sonuçta. Küçülmeye gidilse gözden çıkaracakları ilk sen olursun herhalde partyboy.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir cevap verecekken kapı açılır ve Ekin girer odaya, nefes nefese olan Ekin henüz kapıyı kapatacak fırsatı bulamamışken Tanju, Ferman ve Ferda da girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Günaydın arkadaşlar :)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman ayısı nefes nefese olan Ekin montunu çıkartırken ona domuz gibi bakar. Doruk, Demir ve Ekin yan yana dizilip hocaların karşısına geçerler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Evet sessiz. Ekin, birlikteyiz. Bugün çok seveceğin bir ameliyatıma giriyoruz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman Ekin’e dosya uzatırken Fermanın onu seçmemesine şaşıran Doruk bir yandan da Tanju hocayla yeniden çalışacağı için mutludur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Derini 1324. Odaya aldılar. Önce gidip muayene et, rutinleri yaptır. Sonra ameliyat için hazırlık yap. Ben gelince konuşacağız.</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Demir, benimlesin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir dirseğini yanında duran Doruk’a değdirip alaycı bir tavırla güler yüzüne. Doruk’un suratı asılır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Böbrek nakli ameliyatına gireceğim var. Sen de bütün gün poliklinikte olacaksın. Cezalısın.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk gülmesini zor tutup Demir’e bakarken Demir aniden çıkışır.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Hocam ama izinliydim ben? Ne cezası bu?</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>1 hafta oldu. Gelecek haftaya kadar poliklinikte çalışacaksın.</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Buradaki hiçbir hocanın ameliyatlarda sizin yardımınıza ihtiyacı yok. Ayağınızı denk almazsanız muayenehanede çürüyerek bitirirsiniz asistanlık döneminizi. Balayı stajyerliği yapacağınız bir yer değil burası.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Balayı sözcüğünü duyan Doruk gülümseyip yine dirseğiyle dürten yanında duran Demir’i.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Şimdi gel benle. Konuşacağız.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju ve Demir odadan çıkar. Açık olan kapıdan Gülin girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Gülin: </strong>Pardon hocam bölüyorum ama.. Beliz hanım Doruk’u odasına çağırıyor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman ayısı bu sefer de Doruk’a domuz gibi bakar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Sebep?</p><p><strong>Gülin: </strong>Bilmiyorum.</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Dorukcum o zaman sen de benimlesin bu hafta. Yeni vakamız yok zaten. Şu hastaların güncel durumlarını kontrol edip gidebilirsin Beliz’in yanına.</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Nasıl vaka yok hocam?</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Bayağı? Her zaman hastamız olacak diye bir şey yok ki. Taburcu olacak hastalarla ilgilenirsin bugün, düşük tempolu dinlenme günü gibi düşün : )</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/1324. Oda</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Derin? Sen ne kadar şirin bir kızsın böyle? : )</p><p><strong>Derin: </strong>Sen de şirinsin!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekinin yüzündeki kocaman gülümseme Derin’in sağ bacağının aniden sallanmaya başlamasıyla yok olur.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Ayağındaki seğirme ne zamandan beri devam ediyor?</p><p><strong>Derin: </strong>Benim bacağım!</p><p><strong>Ekin ( Gülümseyerek): </strong>Evet senin bacağın.</p><p><strong>Meltem: </strong>Üç ay kadar önceydi.. İlk başta önemsiz gibi geldi ama gittikçe artarak devam etti.</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Hiç doktora gittiniz mi?</p><p><strong>Haluk: </strong>Gittik tabii. Beyninde bir anormallik olduğunu söylediler.</p><p><strong>Meltem: </strong>Yapacakları bir şey yokmuş. Öyle dediler. Ferman beyin ününü duyunca bir de o baksın istedik. Çok iyi bir doktormuş galiba.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin steteskobunu Derin’in kulaklarına takar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Sevdin mi? Sen de doktor olmak istiyorsun galiba?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Derin gülerek onaylar Ekinin dediğini. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Derin: </strong>Benim olsun mu?</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Olsun. Al bakalım : )</p><p><strong>Derin: </strong>Büyüyünce doktor olacağım.</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Ferman bey birazdan burada olur.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin ayağa kalkar, Derin onu kolundan yakalar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Ne oldu?</p><p><strong>Derin: </strong>Gitme!</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Ne kadar güçlüymüşsün sen böyle?</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Peki. Gitmeyelim bakalım :)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman hızlı adımlarla odaya girer, önce aileye selam verip kendini tanıttıktan sonra Ekin’i kaldırıp yerine, Derinin karşısına oturur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Sen deniz kızını biliyor musun?</p><p><strong>Derin: </strong>Evet.</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Sen de tıpkı deniz kızı gibisin.</p><p><strong>Derin: </strong>Ben yüzemiyorum.</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Büyüyünce yüzeceksin.</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Derin’i iyileştirmek için mutlaka bir yol bulacağım. Asistanım Doktor Ekin de bu tip beyin vakalarında oldukça deneyimlidir. Şanslısınız.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekinin kaygılarını yüzüne yerleştirdiği sahte bir gülümsemeyle gizlemeye çalışır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Hemen yeni bir kontrastlı kontrastız MR alalım.</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Tabii hocam.</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Sağ tarafta sınırlı bir kasılma var. Hemen diazem verelim!</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Turnike.</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Turnike.</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk rutin hasta kontrolleri için Açelyanın gelmesini beklerken sıkıntıdan patlıyor. Kendini eğlendirmek için oturduğu yerde havada ağzıyla kaparak yemeye çalışıyor leblebilerini. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Nihayet!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya kantinden aldığı sert kahvesi ve elinde tuttuğu hasta dosyalarıyla yavaş yavaş Doruk’a doğru yürür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Ağaç oldum ağaç. Ver şu dosyaları.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Bağırma doruk. Zaten başım çatlıyor.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Açelyanın akşamdan kalma olduğunu idrak edince sakince güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Tamam ya şimdi oturdu her şey..</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ne diyorsun be?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Demirle ikinizi diyorum. Ortak noktanız buymuş meğer. Sabahlara kadar partileyip işte uyumak.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açi ağzıyla çıkardığı alaycı sesle yanıtlar Doruk’un şakasını. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yaşıyorsunuz bu hayatı!</p><p> <strong>Doruk:</strong> Neyse biz işimize bakalım. Neyle başlıyoruz?</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Berrin hanım. 43 yaşında. Dün trafik kazasıyla geldi. Ufak sıyırıklar dışında görünür bir şeyi yok.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Neden hala burada?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ferda hoca beyin hasarı olmasından şüphelendi ama muayene edemedik. İlaçlarla uyutmak zorunda kaldık bütün gün.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sebep?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Kazada kızı da yayındaymış. Asıl hasarı o almış. Getirdiklerinde ex olmuştu çoktan. Yasta anlayacağın.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Demir Ferman hocada mı?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Tanju hoca polikliniğe şutladı onu. Bir hafta cezalı. Bu hafta da bende yani buralar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk konuşurken bir yandan telefonunu çıkarıp mesajlara bakan Açelya o zaman görür Demir’in yazdığını. Hemen cevap yazar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“ Günaydın. Çok az işim var şimdi. Birazdan bitince gelirim polikliniğe. Konuşuruz.”</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Tanju ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju masasında oturmuş önündeki evraklara bakarken Demir de sessizce karşısına oturmuş bekliyor. Kapı açılır, çaycı girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Çaycı bey:</strong> Hocam çayınız.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Bırak şuraya.</p><p><strong>Çaycı bey:</strong> Afiyet olsun.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Adem bir tane de Demir beye getir.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yo rica ed-</p><p><strong>Tanju ( bağırarak):</strong> Kes sesini be!</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?! Cezalıyken, görevi bırakıp kimseye haber vermeden ortadan kaybolmak nedir? Kimseye haber vermeden koca bir haftayı izin almak nedir? İlkokul mu burası?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bir daha olmayacak hocam.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Sebebini söyle, sebebini!</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Bilmem gereken bir şey var mı?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne gibi hocam?</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ne gibi..Onu sen söyleyeceksin Demir. Bir sorun mu var?</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Burada bir şey oldu ve benim bilmem gereken bir durum var mı? Sen her haltı yersin ama işten kaytarmazsın. Derdin ne? Söyle!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir yutkunur. Birkaç saniye sessizce Tanju’ya baktıktan sonra konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yok hocam.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Yok hocam. İyi o zaman. Git çayını klinikte iç. Bundan sonra en ufak hatanda kapının önünde bulursun kendini.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hocam..</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Söyle.. Ha? Bir itirazın mı var?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju’nun sesi gittikçe yükselir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Bir itirazın mı var?!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Kolay gelsin.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Çık.</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/1363. Oda</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi diyaliz makinesine bağlı bir şekilde yatakta uzanan Bilal’le konuşup onun ameliyat korkusunu dindirmeye çalışıyor. Tanju odaya girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Evet Bilal bey. Birkaç saat sonra hayatınız değişecek. Hazır mısınız?</p><p><strong>Bilal:</strong> Hala inanamıyorum doktor bey. Az önce hemşire hanıma da onu diyordum. 14 yıl oldu. Bir makineye bağlı olmadan yaşamanın nasıl bir duygu olduğunu hatırlamıyorum bile.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Korku var mı peki?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju bir yandan Bilal’in tahlillerine bakıp değerlerini kontrol ederken bir yandan da onunla sohbet etmeye devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Bilal: </strong>Ne yalan söyleyeyim .. var. Ama yine de bunu her şeyden çok istiyorum. Korkmalı mıyım?</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Endişelenmenizi gerektirecek bir durum yok. Değerleriniz de tam olması gerektiği gibi. Nakil için herhangi bir engel görünmüyor. Birkaç saate sizi ameliyata alırız. Bu akşam kurtuluyorsunuz makineden.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Beliz ofis</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz masasında oturmuş kim olduğunu bilmediğimiz İrem hanımla telefon görüşmesi yapıyor yine. Kapı tıklanır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Girin.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk içeri girip Belizin karşısına geçer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Merhaba Beliz hanım. Beni çağırmışsınız. Kusura bakmayın hastalarla ilgileniyordum, ancak gelebildim.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hoş geldin. Otursana.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk oturur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/İpek Ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman ayısı İpek’in ofisine girmek için kapıyı tıklatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek: </strong>Buyurun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kapı açılır ve Ferman tam içeri girecekken İpek el işaretiyle ona telefon görüşmesi yaptığını söyler. Ferman olduğu yerde bekler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Dışarıda bekleyebilirsiniz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman çıkıp odanın dışında beklemeye başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Beliz ofis</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Sana teşekkür etmek için çağırdım seni.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Beliz’in neden bahsettiğini anlamaz ve dinlemeye devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Bu sabah hastanemize Safa Demirkaş tarafından hatırı sayılır bir bağış yapıldı. Oğlu geçen hafta taburcu olmuş. Hizmetimizden çok memnun kaldıkları için teşekkür etmek istemişler. Sanırım sen de ilgi göstermişsin, defalarca ismini vererek teşekkürlerini iletmemi istedi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yüzünde şaşkın bir tebessümle Beliz’in teşekkürünü dinleyen Doruk konuştu. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ben sadece işimi yaptım Beliz hanım. Memnun kalmış olmaları beni sevindirdi.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hasta ve hasta yakınlarında bıraktığımız izlenim çok önemli Doruk. Belli ki sen de bunun farkındasın, işini özenerek yapıyorsun. Takdir ettim.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk ağzını açıp konuşacakken Beliz’in konuşmasına devam etmesiyle susar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Özellikle bu zor durumda hastanemize kazandırdığın bu fırsat için bir teşekkür olarak sana ufak da olsa bir meblağ ikramiye ayırdık. Muhasebeye talimat verdim. Hesabına yatacak.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Beliz hanım dediğim gibi ben sadece işim neyse onu yaptım, hiç gerek yok-</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Teşekkürler tekrardan, çıkabilirsin :)</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk oturduğu sandalyeden kalkıp kapıya doğru gidecekken Beliz’in seslenmesiyle durup ona döner. Beliz Safa beyin teşekkür niyetine gönderdiği Lavanta buketinden bir adet lavanta çiçeğini çıkartıp Doruk’a uzatır gülümseyerek. Doruk bir an duraksadıktan sonra Beliz’in elinden çiçeği alıp tekrar teşekkür eder ve odayı terk eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Koridor</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Elindeki lavanta çiçeğine yüzünde mutlu bir gülümsemeyle bakan Doruk Beliz’in odasından çıkar. İpek’in odasının önünde bekleyen Ferman bu gördüğüne anlam veremez ve domuz gibi bakar Doruk’a. Doruk elindeki çiçeği önlüğünün cebine koyarken Ferman’ı fark etmeden geçer gider yanından. Ferman birkaç saniye daha aynı öküz gibi süratle nefes alıp verirken Beliz’in odasının kapısı açılır ve Beliz de yüzünde mutlu bir ifadeyle çıkıp İpek’in odasına doğru yürür.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>İpek hoca telefonda. Ben de onu bekliyordum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz fermana bakarak kafasını sallamakla yetinir. Telefonuyla ilgilenerek beklemeye devam eder sessizce. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kısa bir süre sonra İpek seslenir içeriden.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek: </strong>Buyurun lütfen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman tam kapıyı açıp içeri girecekken Beliz tutar kapı kolunu. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Benim işim çok acil. Çok kısa bekleteceğim seni.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz’i beklemediği için şaşıran İpek’in yüzündeki endişe silinir Beliz’in kocaman gülümsemesi görünce.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Sana harika bir haberim var!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek koltuğuna yaslanıp dinler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Bu sabah geçen hafta baktığımız hastalardan birinin ailesi tarafından bağış yapıldı hastaneye. Gösterdiğimiz ilgi, alakadan dolayı teşekkür etmek istemişler.</p><p><strong>İpek: </strong>Ya? ( Gülümseyerek)</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Öyle fazla bir şey değil tabii ki ama en azından yenileme masraflarını çıkarmış olduk buradan. O kadar rahatlattı ki.. aylardır aldığım ilk iyi haber bu.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Çok sevindim canım. Her şey yavaş yavaş yoluna girecek, göreceksin.</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>İpekcim itiraf etmek gerekirse çok umutlu değildim ama bu bile önerdiğin RBC ajandasının işe yarayacağının bir göstergesi bence.</p><p><strong>İpek: </strong>Yani RBC’yi bapış toplamak için adapte etmiyoruz tabii ki ama deneyimin hastalara ve dolayısıyla hastanemize pozitif bir şekilde yansıyacağından emindim.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Öyle de olacak gibi.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Neyse canım ben seni tutmayayım. Heyecanlanıp gelip bizzat paylaşmak istedim.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> İyi ki geldin.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Görüşürüz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz tam odadan çıkacakken İpek’in sesini duyar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Öğle yemeğini birlikte yer miyiz?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> It’s a date :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz İpek’in ofisinden çıkar, kapıda bekleyen Fermanın yüzüne bile bakmadan geçip odasına döner. Ferman içeri girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Muhasebe</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk muhasebe katına ilk kez indiği için her zamanki gibi her tarafı gözlemleyerek yürüyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Selamlar!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Görevli kadın kafasını kaldırıp karşısına oturan Doruk’a gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Görevli:</strong> Buyurun beyefendi?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Doruk Özütürk ben. Beliz hanım hesabıma bir miktar para yatırmanız için talimat vermiş.</p><p><strong>Görevli:</strong> Bir saniye bakıyorum.</p><p><strong>Görevli:</strong> Doruk Öztürk ismine herhangi bir ödeme talimatı yok görünüyor.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Özütürk. Doruk Özütürk. Bir Ü daha var.</p><p><strong>Görevli:</strong> Bakıyorum…</p><p><strong>Görevli:</strong> Hah! Tamam buldum. Kusura bakmayın.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Önemli değil, alıştım.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ödemeyi sistemdeki hesabım yerine diğer hesabıma alacaktım.</p><p><strong>Görevli:</strong> Mümkün değil maalesef. Her çalışanın profili aynı anda tek bir hesapla eşleniyor sistemde. İsterseniz bu hesabı değiştirebilirim ama?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yok kalsın.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Nakit ödeme şansınız var mı peki?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Görevli kadın ödenecek tutara baktıktan sonra onaylar. Doruk’a ikramiyesini öder. Doruk sıcak bir teşekkür edip hızlıca çıkar parayı çantasına bırakmak için. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/İpek ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman uzun bir bekleyişten sonra İpek’in ofisine girer ve gördüğü manzara karşısında şaşırır. Çok tanıdık olan bu mekanda düzen tamamen değişmiştir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong> Değişmiş.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Efendim?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Bu oda benim odamdı da eskiden. Çok değişmiş onu diyorum.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Öyle mi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek arkasına yaslanıp devam eder konuşmaya. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Güneş ışığını arkadan değil yandan almak üretkenliği artırıyor.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> İpek hocam asistanların çalışma odalarını yenileme fikri sizden gelmiş. Neden gerek duydunuz böyle bir şeye?</p><p><strong>İpek ( gülümseyerek):</strong> Daha üretken olmalarını sağlayabilmek için.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Oda ilkokul odasına dönmüş! Kırımızı masalar kara tahtalar falan.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Asistanlarınızın şikayetleri varsa benimle direkt olarak iletişime geçebilirler Ferman bey, iletirseniz sevinirim.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Benim şikayetim var.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> ASİSTANLARIN,, oda düzeniyle bu kadar ilgili olmanız şaşırtıcı. Sebebi nedir?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Vaka incelemelerini ve toplantılarını o odada yapıyoruz. Projeksiyon cihazı bile erişilmez yerde. Bunu neden yaptığınızı anlamıyorum.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Siz bunun için mi bekliyordunuz Ferman bey? Başka söyleyeceğiniz yok mu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman bomboş konuştuğunun farkına varınca azıcık utanıp susar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Bu hafta kapsamlı denetim haftamız zaten. Yapılan değişiklikler hakkında da çalışanların görüşlerini alacağız. Gereken düzenlemeleri yaparız. Kaygılarınızı paylaştığınız için teşekkürler.</p><p>Bu sorununuzu çözmek için elimden geleni yapacağımdan emin olabilirsiniz :)</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Teşekkür ederim.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Kolay gelsin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman yine kuyruğunu kıstırıp kapıdan çıkacakken İpek seslenir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Size de tavsiye ederim.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Neyi?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Daha üretken olmak için bir şeyler yapmayı. Ofis düzeni işini bir düşünün isterseniz.</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Poliklinik</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Y</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>orgunluktan baygın düşecek durumda olan Demir muayenehane odasına sedyeye uzanmış kestirmeye çalışıyor. Klasik Demir işte her zamanki gibi. Neyse. Kapı açılır ve hemşire içeri girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Hemşire: </strong>Doktor bey! Doktor bey!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir hemen irkilip uyanır. Hemen doğrulup oturma pozisyonuna geçer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hemşire:</strong> Hastayı kaybettik.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nasıl?...Kim?</p><p><strong>Hemşire:</strong> Hocam hemen gelmeniz gerekiyor acil!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Biri mi öldü dedin?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir hemşireyi yan odaya kadar takip eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Söylesene kim ya? Adı ne?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir odaya girer girmez kapalı olan perdeyi açar. Sedyeye uzan Doruk’u görüp afallar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Demir’in şaşkın bakışları karşısında kahkaha atmaya başlar. Kahkaha atarak devam eder konuşmaya.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yüzüne bak yüzüne! Gördün mü?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> O nasıl bakış ya?!</p><p><strong>Hemşire:</strong> Hocam çok özür dilerim ama nöbet yazmakla tehdit etti..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Manyak mısın sen? Ha? Manyak mısın?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk acımadan devam ediyordur kahkahasına.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Uyuyorsun oğlum ayakta! Adrenalin kendine getirsin seni diye yaptım. Arkadaş kıyağı yani, senin için.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bunlar da sıradaki hastaların. Ben baktım. Rica ederim.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yardım isteyen mi oldu senden?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Geceleri böyle ıptıs aatıs ıptıs aatıs ıptıs aatıs … sabahlara enerji kalmıyor tabii, pert.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Git bi’ kahve falan iç. Serum falan taktır, zombie gibisin.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sana mı kaldı?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> E belli ki bana kaldı ya!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hadi ben kaçar.. bir güvenlik kestirdim gözüme.. Ferman hocanın arabasını yıkatacağım, cillop gibi olacak. Acayip gözüne gireceğim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir’in omuzuna dokunur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Görüşürüz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Demir’in yanından ayrılır. Demir  önce omuzuna sonra uzaklaşan Doruk’a bakar bir süre.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/MR odası</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman, Ekin, Güneş ve Derinin ailesi MR cihazında olan Derin’in beyin fotoğraflarının yansıtıldığı monitörü izliyor.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Buna rassmusen ensefaliti diyoruz. Yani beynin bir kısmı gayet sağlıklıyken diğer kısmının tamamen işlevsiz olması. Gördüğünüz siyah kısım zaman geçtikçe ölüyor. Eğer hemen tedavi edilmezse kızınızı da öldürecek.</p><p><strong>Meltem:</strong> Aman allahım!</p><p><strong>Haluk:</strong> O zaman hemen tedaviye başlayın. Kızımı kurtarmak için ne gerekiyorsa yapın!</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Evet Ekin, ne yapmamız lazım. Anlat.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Beynin sağlıksız olan kısmını ameliyatla alacağız.</p><p><strong>Meltem:</strong> Ne diyorsunuz doktor hanım?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Korkmayın. Beyin omur ilik sıvısı aldığımız beynin yerini zamanla dolduracak.</p><p><strong>Haluk:</strong> Bababababababaa yani siz şimdi kızımın beyninin yarısını alacağınızı söylüyorsunuz öyle mi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin Haluk’un bu sitcomdan fırlamış hali karşısında afallar. “ Mal mı bu herif?” diye düşünür içinden.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Merak etmeyin. Yaşı daha çok küçük olduğundan beyni henüz gelişimini tamamlamadı. Kızınız büyükçe kalan nöronlar aldıklarımızın görevini yerine getirecektir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Atriyum</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk otomatın başında çikolatasını beklerken birden telefonuna acil çağırı gelir. Koşarak Acile gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Buraya! 7 numaraya!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> İşaretimle.</p><p>3</p><p>2</p><p>1</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sarsmadan! Gel!</p><p><strong>Paramedik birey:</strong> Cemal Atayüz. 30 yaşında erkek. Son yanağında 10 cm deserasyon ve açık yara mevcut.</p><p><strong>Diğer paramedik birey:</strong> Temporal kemikle maksilda da muhtemel kırık var. Manibulaysa kesinlikle paramparça.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> N’olmuş?</p><p><strong>Paramedik birey:</strong> Psikopat bir dedeyle tartışmaya girmiş. Dede scooter’ını bizimkinin suratına geçirmiş. Teker kırılmış. Metal aksan da..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk o sırada adamın yüzünü örten bezi kaldırır. Açi gördüğü korkunç görüntüye dayanamaz ve gözlerini kapar. Doruk zaten aslan kaplan asker olduğu için ohooo neler görmüştür. Vız gelir ona. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Diğer paramedik birey:</strong> Bunu yapmış işte..</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Havayolu güvenliğini sağlamamız lazım! Kanında boğuluyor!</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Entübasyon arabası! Çabuk!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hızlı olun!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ağızda boydan boya defekt var. Alt çenesi kırılmış.Hemostat lazım.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Betalin! Neşter!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Travakastomi için 7 numarali kanül.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Beliz ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz masasında oturmuş kim olduğunu bilmediğimiz İrem hanımla telefon görüşmesi yapıyor yine. Kapı tıklanır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Huhhuu!</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Gel Ferda.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda geçip Belizin karşısına oturur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> N’aber? Konuşamıyoruz kaç gündür.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> İyiyim, Ferda. Sen nasılsın?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Sıkıntıdan patlamak üzereyim, vaka da yok bugün. Boşum bütün gün. Bir şeyler yapalım m? Öğlen sushi yemeye gidelim!</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Öğle yemeğinde İpekle olacağız.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Aa öyle mi? Nereye gidiyorsunuz? Ben de gelirim.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz sandalyesinde doğrulur ve sakin bir tonla konuşmaya başlar Ferda’ya yaklaşarak. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ferdacım bak. Seninle dürüst olmak istiyorum. O gün bana söylediklerin beni çok yaraladı. Bunca yıllık arkadaşlığımıza dayanarak senden böyle bir tavır göreceğimi hiç düşünmezdim. Hayal kırıklığına uğradım açıkçası. Sana çok kırgınım.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Bunları konuşmuştuk Beliz? Bu konuyu kapattığımızı sanıyordum! Kapına gelip özür diledim ben??</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Maalesef bana samimi gelmedi özrün. Ben bir daha beni üzen, yaralayan kimseye karşı gardımı bu kadar kolay indirmemeye yemin ettim. Özrün için teşekkür ederim ama o sözleri duymamışım gibi davranmamı bekleme.  Belki zamanla unuturum ama şu an çok erken.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> İpek değil mi?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ne?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> O kadar bencilsin ki.. İpek geldi diye bana ihtiyacın kalmadı, sen de beni anında gözden çıkardın. Yeni yancı buldun ya kendi-</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Yeter! Senin kalbini kırmadan çık dışarı lütfen Ferda! Sen kafanı toplayana kadar da bir süre konuşmayalım mümkünse!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Kafeterya</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Açı görsen o kadar şirin bir şey kii. Tam çıkacakken kolumu falan tutuyor gitme diye şebeklikler yapıyor..</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> E peki ne kadar riskli? Kurtulur dimi?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Yani aslında çok zor bir ameliyat ama yeni bir yöntem değil. Riskleri vs az çok belli. Sorun olacağını sanmıyorum.</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>E peki sen neden keyifsizsin o zaman?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Yo yok bir şeyim.. Senden n’aber asıl, Demir geldi. Konuştunuz mu?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ne bileyim, gergin gibisin. Neyse.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Cık daha konuşmadık. O mesaj atmış konuşmak istiyorum diye, terasta bekliyor beni şimdi giderim birazdan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/1453. Oda</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk ve Açelya Cemal’in başında uyanmasını bekliyor. Cemal gözlerini açar. Doruk Cemal’in gözlerini şaapıyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Pupliller eşit büyüklükte ve reaktif.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Merhabalar. Nerede olduğunuzu biliyor musunuz şu an?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cemal kafasını sallayarak onaylar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Buraya nasıl geldiğinizi de biliyorsunuz?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cemal yine kafasıyla onaylar. Ferda odaya girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Merhaba Cemal bey. Doktor Ferda.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Cemal bey yanak ve çene kısmınızda çok sayıda kırık var. Ayrıca deri, doku ve kas tabakasının büyük bir kısmı yok olmuş durumda şu an. Çene fonksiyonlarını geri getirebilmek için maalesef çok büyük bir rekonstirktif operasyon gerektiği anlamına geliyor bu. Ameliyatı bizzat ben yapacağım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya gülmesini içinde tutar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Tabii bu onam formunu okuyup imzalarsanız.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Onamı aldıktan sonra Ferda, Doruk ve Açelya üçlüsü odadan çıkarlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Açelya hemen uygun bir ameliyathane bulup hazırlıkları yap lütfen.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Dorukcum sen de hazırlan. Zor bir operasyon olacak.  </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk tam hazırlanmaya gidecekken durdurur onu Ferda sorusuyla. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Sen askeri doktordun değil mi?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Evet hocam.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ayy elin kabadır şimdi senin. Dikişlerin nasıl?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Gayet iyiyim hocam dikişte. İşçiliğim iyidir.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Askeri doktorlar genelde hantal hantal çalışıyorlar ya. Bilemedim. Demir boştaydı bugün değil mi?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Demir arkadaşımız poliklinikte ama bana güvenebilirsiniz hocam. Geçen-</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Hah! Süper. O zaman o da gelsin ameliyata. Zor zaten anca kalkarız altından. Sen kaba dikişleri halledersin o da ince işçilik kısımlarını alır.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda bunu söyledikten sonra görüşürüz deyip uzaklaşır.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Doruk:</em></strong> Ne kabası ne incesi ya? İnşaat yapıyoruz sanki.</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/Dış/Teras</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Öğle arasında konuşmak için Açelyayla sözleşen Demir erkenden gider terasta beklemeye. Genelde öğle saatlerinde olduğunun aksine boştur daha. Manzarayı seyretmek ve konuşacaklarını kafasında düşünmek için en uca doğru yürür. Beklerken olduğu yerde gidip gelerek kafasına konuşma hazırlar. Gergindir. Teras yavaş yavaş öğle yemeğini yemek için gelen çalışanlarla dolmaya başlar. Ferda ve Ferman ellerinde 2 tabak tavuklu pilavla gelirler terasa. Demir onlarla göz göze gelince gülümseyip çevirir kafasını. 23 dakikalık bekleyişin ardından Açelya terasa gider. Demir’i hemen karşısında bulup ona doğru yürür. Heyecanlıdır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Merhaba</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hoş geldin Açelya</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Nasılsın?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir bu soru karşısında gülümsemekle yetinir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sen?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> İyiyim, ben de..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Konuşmayı kabul ettiğin için teşekkür ederim</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya sessizce dinler, konuşmasını bekler</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sanırım seni dinlemek istiyorum önce</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Yuh Demir! Beni buraya çağırıyorsun bir de konuşmayı benim yapmamı mı bekliyorsun?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Haklısın.. O zaman ben konuşayım</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir kullanacağı kelimeleri seçmekte zorlandığını hisseder. O kadar yavaş konuşur ki, normalde sıkıntıdan patlayıp anında ortamı terk ederdi Açelya. Ama bu sefer, ilk defa, Demir konuşacaktı. Saatte 3 kelime hızında bile olsa onu dinlemek istiyordu. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yani ne diyeceğimi tam bilmiyorum aslında. Bir haftadır sürekli bu konuşmayı hayal ediyordum kafamda. Çıkmadın bir türlü aklımdan. Rüyalarıma falan girdin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya sessizce dinlemeye devam eder. Demir bu sefer anlamlı bir şeyler söyleyene dek müdahale etmemeye kararlıdır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Öncelikle senden çok özür diliyorum. Hem sana bağırdığım için.. hem de…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Elindeki yeşil çaydan bir yudum alıp devam eder yavaş konuşmasına. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yani ben fark etmemiştim Açelya. Birlikteliğimiz boyunca sana karşı</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hatta hayata karşı olan tutumumun seni ne kadar yorduğunu.. üzdüğünü</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> 1 haftadır her şeyi sorguluyorum, geçmişi, geçmişi hatırladıkça daha çok kızıyorum kendime.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya şaşkın ve bu o kadar da mutlu bir ifadeyle konuşmaya çalışır. Demir sözünü keser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yanlış anlama, beni affet, barışalım diye dilemiyorum bu özrü. Sana karşı kendimi gerçekten suçlu hissediyorum … yani..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Seni anlıyorum artık Açi. Anlıyor musun?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sana ne yaptığımı gördüm, senin sayende. Sen bana gösterdin.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bunun için de teşekkür etmek istiyorum. Sadece şunu bilmeni isterim, sen asla hayatımda geri plana attığım.. ya da en azından bilinçli bir şekilde attığım biri olmadın. Sana çok değer verdim, veriyorum. Eğer beni affedebileceksen hep-</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Arkadaş kalalım istiyorum!</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir yüzünü elindeki çay bardağından kaldırıp karşısında gülümseyen Açelyaya bakar. İçi huzurla dolar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Sen de benim için öylesin. Hep hayatımda ol isterim. Bakma benim o gün sinirle o kadar bağırdığıma. Geriye dönüp bakınca pişman değilim. İyi ki de yaşadık ne yaşadıysak.</p><p><strong>Demir ( Gülümseyerek):</strong> İyi ki.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ben seni çok mu hırpaladım ya o gece? Bir hafta boyunca suçlu hissettim kendimi.</p><p>Gerçi yalan yok, 2 gün falan sürdü daha çok. Neyse. İyi misin? Neden izin aldın?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Çok hırpaladın ya! O gün her şey üst üste gelmişti zaten biliyorsun, üstüne senin fırçan… çok kötü oldum. Kendimi alkole vurd-</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ne?!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelyanın bağırmasını duyan insanlar dönüp ikile bakarlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Sen içkiye mi başladın?!!! Benim yüzünden mi?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Flashback “</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Kerem’in ofisi</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Hoş geldiniz Demir Bey.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Merhaba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir geçip son 3 seanstır yaptığı gibi Kerem’in karşısındaki sandalyeye oturur ve Kerem’in konuşmasını bekler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Nasılsınız? Daha iyi misiniz?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İyiyim galiba, daha iyiyim.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Yavaş yavaş başlayalım o halde. Olur mu?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hazırım.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Yine nasıl hissettiğinizi aklınıza gelen ilk kelimeyle tarif etmenizi isteyeceğim sizden.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Boşluk.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Korku</p><p>             Korku</p><p>                                                                                                      Üzgün</p><p>                                                                                                      Boşluk</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Pekala. Korkuya dönelim. 2 seansta üst üste kullandığınız kelime buydu. Artık korkmuyor musunuz?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ödüm kopuyor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kerem sessizce dinleyip Demirin devam etmesini bekler. Demir konuşmayınca yönlendirmek zorunda hisseder kendini.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Açmak ister misiniz?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> O geceden sonra hayatım yeniden elimden kayıp gidecek diye ödüm patlamıştı. O yüzden attım kendimi buraya, anlatmıştım. Hala patlıyor.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Hala korku içindesiniz, doğru mu anlıyorum?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Öyle değil aslında. Nüksetmediğim için kendimi daha güvende hissediyorum. Bugün tekrar döneceğimi düşünmüyorum eski alışkanlıklarıma.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> O zaman neden hala korkuyorsunuz? Ödüm kopuyor tabirini kullanmıştınız.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Çünkü yarını bilmiyorum. Bugün sakinim. Yatıştım. Ama o geceki halimi hatırladıkça titriyorum korkudan. Kötü geçen tek bir gün yetiyormuş demek ki o günlere geri dönmeme diyorum.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Dönmediniz ama. O gece yetmedi. Öyle değil mi?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Koşarak buraya gelmeseydim yetecekti demek ki.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Burayı gelmeyi siz seçtiniz Demir Bey. Bir şişe viski ile terapi arasında kaldığınızda terapiyi siz seçtiniz. Bu seçimi yapan da siz değil miydiniz?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ben içip içip sızdığım o gecenin sabahında çok huzurlu uyanmıştım. Gördüğüm rüya iyi gelmişti sanırım. İçmeyi değil, iyileşmeyi düşünmüştüm uyanır uyanmaz.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Rüyanızdan bahsetmemiştiniz daha önce. Anlatmak ister misiniz?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ben de hatırlamıyorum, bulanıktı her şey. Sadece hissini hatırlıyorum. İçtiğim için kendimden tiksinmiştim uyandığımda.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Huzurlu uyandım demiştiniz?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İçtiğim için kendimden tiksinmem beni rahatlattı sanırım. Bir çeşit oh tamam farkındayım, kontrol bende duygusu. Öyle gelmişti sanırım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Dediğim gibi hatırlamıyorum.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Pekala. Üzüntü? Üzüntünüz de geçmiş sanırım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nasıl?</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Dün üzgün kelimesiyle tarif etmiştiniz hislerinizi. Bugün boşluk sözcüğünü kullandınız. Üzgün değil misiniz bugün?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Değilim sanırım. Düşündükçe düşündüğüm şeyler hakkındaki fikirlerim de değişiyor sanırım.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Açabilir misiniz?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Kaybettiklerim için üzülüyordum, sanırım bir şeylerin üzerine düşündükçe aslında kaybetmediğimi fark ettim. Hiç sahip olmamışım meğer kaybettiğimi sandığım şeylere, bunu idrak ediyorum yavaş yavaş.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Sonra?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sonrası boşluk işte.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Kaybettiklerim dediğiniz şeylerin bıraktığı boşluk mu?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hayır. Neyin bıraktığını bilmediğim bir boşluk. Belki de hep vardı. Bilmiyorum.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Yeni bir his değildir o zaman. Doğru mu?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Benim için yeni. Gözümün önündeki şeyi asırlardır görmüyormuşum da yeni fark etmişim gibi. O şey hep oradaydı ama varlığının bana hissettirdikleri yeni.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Bu size nasıl hissettiriyor peki?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“End of Flashback “</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yok Açi sakin ol, sadece o gece içtim. Başlamadım. İyiyim.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya üzülür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> üzülme ama.. böyle olması gerekiyordu demek ki gözlerimin açılması için. Hatta iyi ki de hırpaladın. Hep hırpala beni olur mu?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Sen yeter ki iste bebeğim. O iş bende.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya kahkaha atmaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ee ne yapıyorduk?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> hı?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Rüyana girmişim ya.. ne yapıyordum?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Dans ettik. Tango.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Biliyordum işte! İnkar ettin o kadar ama sen ciddili sevdin tango işini. Bir de beni kandırıyor salak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gülmeye başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yaani sanırım seviyorum evet. Zevkli bir şey. Bırakalım diye ısrar etmesen devam etmek isterdim ben.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Sana zevkli gelir tabii. Günde 10 kere ayağına basılan bendim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bir süre sessizleşir ikili. Sonra çaylarını yudumlarken devam ederler sohbetlerine. Açelya Demir’e son bir haftada başından geçen maceraları anlatır. Demir huzurlu bir şekilde dinler onu. Keyif alırlar bu sohbetten. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/Dış/Teras</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk kantinden alıp hızlıca bitirdiği dürümden sonra sigara içmek için terasa çıkar. Her tarafı insan dolu olan terasın boş ve sakin olan uç köşesini kestirir gözüne. Oraya gidip tek başına durduğu yerde manzarayı izleyerek yakar sigarasını. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/Dış/Beliz ofis</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz ve İpek balkonda salatalarını yiyorlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Daha 2 saat önce çok neşeliydin. N’oldu sana?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Önemli bir şey yok. Ferdayla atıştık da biraz. Keyfim kaçtı.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Neden?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Boş ver İpekcim şu an hiç düşünmek istemiyorum Ferdayı. Sen anlatsana? Nasıl gidiyor denetim?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Yolunda. Bu gece sana gelirim. Konuşalım olur mu?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Olur olur tabii gel, çalışırız.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Cuma günü mesai bitimine toplantı alalım konferans odasında. Ben mail için talimatı verdim. Şimdiden haber verelim ki personel programlarını ona göre yapsın.</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/Dış/Teras</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ameliyatına çok az süre Ekin gerginliğini atıp rahatlamak için sigara içmeye çıkar terasa. Karşıda konuşan Açelya ve Demir’i görür. Kapının yanında durup cebinden çıkardığı tütünü sarar. Etrafa bakarken köşede tek başına duran Doruk’u görür. Sardığı sigarayı cebine atıp yanına gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Fazla sigaran var mı?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk cebindeki paketi çıkartıp Ekin’e uzatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Senin olayın da bu galiba.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ne olayı?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ya sigaran yok ya ateşin. Unutkanız galiba biraz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin çok hafif bir gülme sesi çıkacak kadar tebessüm ettikten sonra sigarasını yakar ve paketi Doruk’a geri verir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ee nasıl gidiyor? Var mı heyecanlı bir şeyler?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Olmaz mı! Az sonra ameliyata gireceğim. Rekonstriksyon. Ama hastanın yüzünü görsen, çene doku kemik hiçbir şey kalmamış. Pert.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Kaza falan mı?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong>  ( gülerek) manyak dedenin tekiyle kavga etmiş o da geçirmiş suratına scooter’ı.</p><p><strong>Ekin ( gülerek):</strong> Scooter mı shsjxhx</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/Dış/Teras</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Neden öyle dedin ki şimdi? Bildiğin bir şey mi var? Yeni birini mi bulmuş Beliz?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Yooo. Bildiğim bir şey yok da..</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Da?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Yani Beliz bu, kişiler gelip geçicidir onun için. Anında replace eder seni. Değiştirir yani, anlatabiliyor muyum? Tek derdi yalnız kalmamak işte.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Sizin aranız mı bozuldu?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Aramız yokmuş, onu öğrendim diyelim.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> ne oldu ki?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ferman anla işte ya, kimseye değer vermeyen biri olduğunu öğrendim. Sana da, bana da, babasına da, kimseye.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Beliz öyle biri değil Ferda. Çok şaşırdım böyle düşünmene..</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Neden? Sen de onun için öyle bir şeydin işte. Şu evleneceği çocuk terk edince sana sarmış. İpek gelince ne hikmetse birden benden, KAÇ YILLIK arkadaşından soğudu. İpek gider başkası gelir. O yanında biri bulsun da, umurunda değil.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Sen neden sordun Beliz’i? Ona karşı bir şeyler mi hissediyorsun hala?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> hah güleceğim yoktu. Ona karşı hislerim olsaydı terk etmezdim onu. İyi mi depresyonda falan mı diye merak ettim sadece.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Hiç boşuna merak etme, 2 güne bulur yerine geçecek birlerini. Daha bulmadıysa.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ferda doğru söyle, ne bilyorsun?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Bilmiyorum diyorum bir şey allah allah! Biz şu an neden Beliz konuşuyoruz?</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/Dış/Teras</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya ve Demir uzun uzun sohbet ettikten sonra Demir ameliyat için hazırlanmaya gitmesi gerektiğini söyler. Açelya ona bir teklifte bulunur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Demir! Hadi gel kıyamadım sana. Gel tango yapalm. </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sen ciddi misin? E sevmiyorsun hani?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Son bir dans işte. Kapanış dansı gibi düşün. Hem özür olarak kabul et.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir gülümser. Açi parmaklarıyla göstererek şartlarını sıralar hızlıca. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ama bak. Tek bir Tanda.</p><p>                                     Şarkıları ben seçerim.</p><p>                                                                            Ayakkabılar Ekin’in. Basarsan fena yaparım.</p><p>                                    Sıkıldığım an bırakırım.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İyi, anlaştık.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir şarkı açmak için telefonunu çıkarır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Benden açıyorum senin hoparlörün çok kötü. Tamir ettir artık şunu ayrıca ya!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Vakit yok ki.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Bir haftadır yatan bendim çünkü.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İkisi de güler. Açelya şarkıyı seçip telefonu duvarın üstüne bırakır. Pozisyonlarını alırlar ve müzikle birlikte dansa başlarlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOG4MrqQZIs">Dinle bu şarkıyı</a>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bak ya! Özgürlük Tangosu. Seçtiğin şarkıya bak.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Beğenemedin mi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya kahkaha atarak dans eder demirle. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Çok mu komik?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Evet, çok komik.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Çok sağ ol ya, gururum okşandı.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Haydi fazla konuşma Demir. Sıkılmaya başladım bile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/Dış/Teras</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tango müziğini duyup Demir ile Açelyanın dans ettiğini gören Ferda heyecanlanır. Zorla Fermanın kolundan tutarak onu dansa kaldırır. Yukarıdan izleyen Beliz bunları görmesin mi? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/Dış/Teras</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sende ne var?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Rassmusen ensefaliti. Kızın beyninin yarısını alacağız.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Vay, şanslıyız.  Güzel.. CV’in uçtu o zaman.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Daha önce de girmiştim.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk şaşkın bir beğeni ifadesiyle bakar Ekin’e ağzını bükerek. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sen nerede çalışıyordun?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>O an aniden gelen Tango şarkısının sesi ikilinin dikkatini dağıtır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dans eden Demir ve Açelyaya donuk bir ifadeyle bakan Doruk yüzünü Ekine dönüp sorusunu tekrar eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sen nerede çalışıyordun?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Aa Ferda Hocayla Ferman hoca birlikte miymiş?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekinin sorusu üzerine kafasını çevirip FerFer’i gören Doruk o meşhur tepkiyi verir.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Vaaay romance.</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Kafeterya</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gülin oturmuş tek başına öğle yemeğini yerken iki genç kız gelir yanına. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Merhaba.</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Merhaba?</p><p><strong>Nil:</strong> Gülin Erkoç değil mi? Cerrahi sekreterliği?</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Buyurun, benim?</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Ya biz birini soracaktık da. Doktor Doruk. Cerrahi asistanmış. Tanıyor musun?</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Evet.</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Ne kadar tanıyorsun peki? Sana hakkında birkaç soru sorsak?</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Anlamadım ne alaka?</p><p><strong>Nil:</strong> Ya pardon, kendimizi de tanıtmadık. Çamaşırhanede çalışıyoruz biz. Nil ben, arkadaşım da Damla.</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Memnun oldum…</p><p><strong>Nil:</strong> Yani nasıl anlatsam..</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Doktor Doruk Nil’e yürüyor da. Hakkında bir şeyler öğrenebiliriz belki diye geldik. Tanıyor musun?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nil Damlaya pis pis bakarken Damla da ona ne var???? Bakışı atar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Tanıyorum tabii, anlatın siz. Sorun.</p><p><strong>Nil:</strong> Yani öncelikle hayatında birileri var mı? Arkadaşın galiba senin de.</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Siz de mi duydunuz? Vay be çamaşırhaneye kadar yayılıyormuş demek ki dedikodular.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Neyi?</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Dorukla Beliz hanım arasında bir şeyler var deniyor. Ben fark etmiştim zaten bir şeyler de. Bugün..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yaklaşıp kısık sesle devam eder konuşmaya. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Doruk’u beliz hanımın odasından elinde çiçekle çıkarken görmüşler. Pişmiş kelle gibi sırıtıyordu dendi hatta.</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> OHA! Şerefsize bak!</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Ne oldu ki?</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Bu adam Nil’e de asılmış geçenlerde.</p><p><strong>Nil:</strong> Yani tam olarak öyle değil.. asılmak denemez aslın-</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Ya bırak kızım. Saf mısın?</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Bak olanları anlatıyorum sana Gülin, bir de senden duyalım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gülin zevkle dinledi anlattıklarını. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Bu Doruk denen mal..</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Şey mal falan dedim de.. alınmıyorsundur umarım? Yakın değilsindir inş???</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Yok yok sorun değil. Anlat sen.  </p><p><strong>Nil:</strong> Ya asılma falan yok aslında. Yardıma ihtiyacı vardı, kıyafetlerini yıkamamı istedi o kadar. Ben kafamda kurmuşumdur.</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Kızım sen gerçekten salaksın. Adam KOCA çamaşırhanede bir tek senin olduğun anı kollayıp yanına gelmiş, hiç tanışmamanıza rağmen sana prenses demiş, striptease yapmış, yetmemiş kağıda numarasını yazıp koymuş. Daha ne yapsın niyetini belli etmek için???</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gülin şoklar içinde dinliyordu. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Nasıl yani, ne demek strip tease?</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Basbayağı, haydi onu açıkladın. Neden telefon numarasını yazsın ki? Çıkışta gelip alırdı değil mi? Mesaj atmanı beklemiş işte. Haksız mıyım? Sen söyle Gülin!</p><p><strong>Nil:</strong> Ya şii-</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Yani bana da mantıklı geldi…</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Haaa şey de var.. Geçen gün Nil’le karşılaşınca nil el salladı , bu da flörtöz bir tavırla göz göz kırptı ya kıza. Oradaydım. Resmen günaha davetti, net!</p><p><strong>Nil:</strong> Ya tamam işte yanlış anlamışız. Beliz hanımlaymış zaten.</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Sen fark etmiştim dedin. Ne gördün? Emin misin?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gülin eline telefonu alıp Güneş’i arar. Ve hızlıca kalkar masadan. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Kusura bakmayın kızlar bunu açmam lazım :)</p><p><strong>Damla:</strong> Ama sen aradınnn?</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Kadınlar tuvaleti</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bahar: </strong>Evet işte! Torpilli kız.</p><p><strong>Sema:</strong> Biz olsak hayatta ilk haftamızdan sokmazlardı. Hatta onu bırak, 3-5 asistan birlikte girerdik anca.</p><p><strong>Bahar:</strong> Hayır bir de neden bu kadar abartılıyor? Gördük işte ne mal olduğunu. Dikiş dikemedi kız. Lol</p><p><strong>Sema:</strong> Aa lütfen ama, sahne korkusu var starımızın. Heyecanlandı.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Birden sert bir kapı sesi gelir. Açelya kabinden çıkar. Lavaboya ellerini yıkamaya gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Merhaba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bahar ve Sema aynı anda cevap verir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya iki kıza tehditkar bir gözlerle bakar. Ameliyatlarında bol şansla diler ve çıkar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Servis odası</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Kolay gelsin abi.</p><p><strong>Görevli birey:</strong> Sağ ol kızım. Buyur?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Abi bana 4 numaralı ameliyathanenin gözlem odasının anahtarını verir misin?</p><p><strong>Görevli birey:</strong> Niye ki?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Az sonra ameliyat başlayacakmış. Camda sızıntı varmış, odayı dezenfekte ettik ama steril kalması için ameliyat süresince kilitli kalması lazım.</p><p><strong>Görevli birey:</strong> Valla bana kimse bir şey söylemedi kızım. Anahtar falan veremem ben.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> İyi bunları Tanju hocaya anlatırsın o zaman hasta öldüğünde.</p><p><strong>Görevli birey:</strong> Ölmek mi?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ya? Ne sandın? Camda sızıntı olursa ne olur biliyor musun?</p><p><strong>Görevli birey:</strong> Ne?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Transbiyotik vakum oluşur, ameliyathane kontamine olur, hastaya 3 dakika içinde birüs bulaşır, önce damarları şişmeye başlar sonra 5 bilemedin 10 dakika içinde çiğerleri patlar. BOOM.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Adam onun çok yakınında konuşan Açelyanın çıkardığı patlama sesinden ürker ve geri çekilir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Görevli birey:</strong> hay allah. Ne yapsak ki? O zaman anahtarı vereyim ama şuraya ismini yaz imza at. Bir şey olursa sorumluluk sende.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Olur ver.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya adamın verdiği kağıda isim yazıp imza atar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Bahar Türel. “</p><p>İmza</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/1.Numaralı Ameliyathane</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju ve Selvi hemşire Bilal beyin böbrek nakli ameliyatını yapıyor. İpek ve Gülin yukarıdan izliyor. Birden monitör ötmeye başlar. Ameliyatta çıkan krizi soğukkanlılıkla halledip hastayı kapatan Tanju kafasını kaldırdığında İpek’le göz göze gelirler. İkisi de yüzlerinde ufak bi’ gülümsemeyle aynı anda selam verirler birbirlerine. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/4.Numaralı Ameliyathane</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman, Ekin ve Güneş Derin’in ameliyatını yapıyor. İzleme odasında kimse yok.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Frontal lobektomiden sonra karşımıza ne çıkar?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Anteryor serebral arter.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ne yapmamız gerek?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Arteri bioplarla yakıp koagele ettikten sonra  kesmemiz gerek.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Güzel. Sende.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin dikkatlice beyni kesip çıkartırken Ferman onu beğeniyle izler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Aferin. Çok iyi iş çıkardın.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/3.Numaralı Ameliyathane</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda, Doruk, Demir ve Açelya Cemal’in rekunstirksyon ameliyatındalar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Evet Demir, şu dalı klemple. İnferyoral vuarallere.</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Olmuyor hocam.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Nasıl olmuyor?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Elle baskı yapacağız, Demir gel. Bastır.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> İyi fikir Doruk. Kırık aralığını bu şekilde kapatmaya çalışın. Evet devam et. Bastır bastır.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hocam mondibular çıkıntısı paramparça. Yeterli stabilizasyon yok!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ama iskeleti düzeltmeden derikas kleyite hiçbir şey yapamayız.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Boşluğu aeroplastik ogmentasyonla doldurabilir miyiz hocam?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> O ne? Ben bilmiyorum onu.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Kırık aralıpına plastik enjekte edip yapışıtıcı gibi kullanacağız.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Olur mu öyle şey? Tutmaz. Aralık çok fazla.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bastırırız hocam. Doruk. 3 deyince abi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir iki yandan kırık çene kemiğine bastırırken Doruk enjeksiyonu yaptı. Aralık kapandı. Plastik tutana kadar ikisi de çeneyi tutmaya devam ettiler bir sürü. Göz göze geldiklerinde kafa sallayarak çıkardıkları işten dolayı birbirlerini tebrik ettiler sessizce. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Aferin çocuklar. Hadi dikişlere geçip kapatalım hastayı.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ameliyattan sonra Doruk, Açelya ve Demir ellerini yıkıyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Doruk.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hı?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ya bir şey soracağım. Ameliyatta gözlerimizi alamadım senden…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir ve Doruk aynı anda dönüp ortalarında duran Açelya’ya bakar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Hani senin “ ben askeri doktorum hepinizden farklıyım, bakın ne kadar da havalıyım” temalı bonen?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk da Demir decgaripseyerek dinlerler Açelyayı. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Kaç yıldır bu işi bu işi yapıyorum, ilk defa kamuflaj desenli bone takmayan askeri doktor görüyorum. Nerede senin bonen?!</p><p><strong>Ö.D:</strong> Sandıkta. Bizim evde bi’ sandık var.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ö.D elleriyle yaklaşık 50x70 boyutlarında bir dikdörtgen çiziyor havaya. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ö.D:</strong> Şu kadar bir şey. Benimle ilgili ne var ne yoksa oraya tıkıyor beyefendi. Allahtan beni de hapsetmiyor içine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ö.D gülmeye başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk kafasındaki mavi ve lacivert fırça darbelerinden oluşan deniz dalgalarını andıran desenli bonesiyle karşıda duran Ö.D’ye bakar bir süre. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sorusu karşısında boş boş duvara bakan Doruk’u görünce Açelya konuşmak zorunda hisseder kendini. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Yanlış anlama yani, çok iyi böyle. Gına gelmişti çünkü kamuflaj görmekten. Bak böyle ne güzel deniz dalga falan içimiz açılıyor.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Deniz mi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Taktığı boneyi alırken üzerine çok düşünmemişti Doruk. Mavi çizgiler görmüştü sadece, ilk defa deniz olarak düşündü o an. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Açık deniz hayranı mıyız?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yoo, deniz sevmem.  </p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Dalga deniz kum güneş hiç fark etmez ya, çok iyi böyle.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Başlama yine Açi</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ya ne var? Estetik, göz zevki diye bir şey var! Bu hastane benim elimde olsaydı, var ya.. Bu çirkin üniformaları da değiştirirdim. Neyse inş İpek hoca yapar bir şeyler.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Haa kesin yaparlar. Hastane batıyorken üniforma tasarımı değişir. Berhayatta yeni dönem kreasyonu.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Senin kayık yapacağım diye ziyan ettiğin form kağıtlarının parasıyla değil üniformalar, komple bina yenilenir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir alaycı bir sesle sataşır Açelyaya. Gülerek devam ederler yürümeye. Doruk ve Ö.D. onların gerisinde kalır. Tek başına donuk bir ifadeyle izler Doruk onları uzaklaşırken. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Koridor</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir ve Açelya şakalaşarak yürürken Ekin seslenir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Açı!</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ekunn. Nasıldı?!</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Harikaydı ya harika! Çok başarılı geçti. En zor kısmı da bana yaptırdı Ferman hoca. Geçen seferki gibi olacak diye ödüm kopuyordu ama tek kişi bile yoktu tek!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> N’oldu ki geçen sefer?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Bizimki de olaylı geçti biraz ama çözüldü sonunda. Ferda hoca yine harikaydı hsjsjsj</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> AUsbncb… Ne yaptı?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Anlatacağım dur</p><p><strong>Tanju ( kükreyerek): </strong>DEMİR!</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Senin ne işin var burada? Neden poliklinikte değilsin?!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Şey.. hocam.. Ferda hoca beni ameliyata çağırdı da..</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ne diyorsun sen? Ameliyata mı girdin? Sana verdiğim görevi bırakıp hem de?! Nasıl yaparsın böyle bir şeyi? Hastaları bırakıp gitmek de ne demek?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir sessizce baş eğip dinlerken Ekin birden müdaheler eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Hocam merak etmeyin Demir benden rica etti, boştum o saatlerde. Ben geçtim onun yerine polikliniğe. Baktık yani bütün hastalara.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açi ve Demir dönüp Ekin’e bakarlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Neden bana haber vermedin?</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Cevap ver bana!</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Şey hocam, Demir’in acilen ameliyata girmesi gerekince fırsatı olmadı benden rica etti size haber vermemi ama unuttum. Özür dilerim. Benim hatam.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Tanju bey!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju dönüp İpek’e bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Biraz konuşabilir miyiz müsaitseniz?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju dönüp üçlü bağırır giderken. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Bütün o poliklinik vakalarının evraklarını getireceksiniz masama! Tek tek hepsine bakacağım. Tek tek!</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Vakalara bakacağım diyor! N’pcaz? Sıçtık!</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Merak etmeyin ya hallederiz.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nasıl?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Yine evrakta sahtecilik keyfi shsjx Bana bırakın siz.</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju ve İpek koridorda hızlı hızlı yürüyerek konuşuyorlar. Hemen arkalarından takip eden Gülin İpek için notlar alıyor.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek: </strong>Ne aralıklarla kolokyum düzenliyorsunuz peki?</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Düzenlemiyoruz. Vaktimiz yok.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Bilgi alışverişini sağlamıyorsunuz o zaman. Bu bir problem.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Güline’ dönüp </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Gülincim kolokyum diye de not düşer misin bir de?</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Benim hastamı kontrol etmem gerekiyor, geliyorum hemen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju Bilal’in odasına giderken İpek de onu takip eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/1363. Oda</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Geçmiş olsun Bilal bey. Nasıl hissediyorsunuz?</p><p><strong>Bilal:</strong> Sağ olun doktor bey. Tuhaf..</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Her şey yolunda mı?</p><p><strong>Bilal:</strong> Bunu sizin söylemeniz daha doğru olur bence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju hafif bir tebessüm ettikten sonra yanıtlar </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ameliyatınız çok başarılı geçti. Herhangi bir komplikasyon da oluşmadı. Sizi iki gece daha misafir edeceğiz, sonra taburcu olup yeni hayatınıza başlayabilirsiniz.</p><p><strong>Bilal:</strong> Şimdi benden gerçekten bundan sonra özgürce dolaşabileceğim öyle mi? İnanamıyorum.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Aynen öyle Bilal bey.</p><p><strong>Bilal:</strong> Böyle olacağını hayal etmemiştim.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Nasıl?</p><p><strong>Bilal ( Gülümseyerek):</strong> Yani ne yalan söyleyeyim, daha az acılı hayal etmiştim. Başımda ve karnımda ağrılar var.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Anestezi etkisini yavaşça bıraktıkça beklenen şeyler bu acılar.</p><p><strong>Bilal:</strong> Doğal diyorsunuz. Olması gereken bu..</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Evet. Özgürlüğünüz ilk belirtileri bunlar :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek Tanju’ya bakarak gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/1433. Oda</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yatıştırıcı ilaçların etkisi geçince Berrin yatağında uyanır. Yeniden ilaç isteyip reddedilmek istemiyordur bu sefer. Yatağında bir süre düşündükten sonra birden hışımla kalkar. Odadan çıkar ve loş ışıklı koridorda ilerler. Sekreterlik boştur çünkü malum Gülin ipekle not tutma keyfi falan. Sekreterlerin ünitesinde duran büyük boy zımbayı alır eline. Yavaş yavaş yürümeye devam eder. Gözlerinde karanlık bir umutsuzluk vardır. İlaç/Tıbbi malzemeler deposunu yazan camın önüne gelir. Uzun Süre öylece baktıktan sonra elindeki zımbayı cam kapının tam ortasına fırlatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cemal’in son durumunu kontrol eden Doruk ve Demir odasından birlikte çıkarlar.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İyi işti. Eline sağlık.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Eyvallah.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Doruk’un da aynı şeyi söylemesini bekleyerek boş boş bakar bir süre ona.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk gözleriyle “hayırdır?” bakışı atar</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sen de demeyecek misin?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sen na’ptın ki? Aferin çok iyi tuttun çeneyi.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Plastiği ben önerdim ya? Benim fikrimdi! Çenesi kapalı yaşıyordu yoksa..</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> İyi tamam. Aferin. Geliştiriyorsun demek ki kendini.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir sinirle cevap verecekken Doruk yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle yumruğunu havaya kaldırıp tokuşmak ister. Demir de aynısı yapar. İlk fistbumplarını yaparlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tam o an aniden yüksek bir cam kırılma sesi gelir. Doruk’un kulaklarında patlama sesleri yankılanır bir saniyeliğine. Gözlerini kapatıp açar hemen kendine gelmek için. İkisi de koşarak sesin geldiği yere doğru gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Koridor</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Berrin kırdığı cam kapıdan kolunu içeri sokup açar kapıyı. Sol tarafta duran ilaç kutularından birini kestirir gözüne. Ne ilacı olduğu umurunda değildir. Bütün ilaçlar kalıcı olarak dindirebilir acısını. Herhangi bir şey işine yarardı. Aldığı ilaç şişesinin içindeki bütün hapları avucuna boşaltır. Birkaç saniye avucuna baktıktan sonra hepsini ağzına alır. Kafasını kaldırdığında tam karşısında ona sanki onu tanıyormuş gibi bakan bir çift göz görür.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hiçbir şey söylemeden öyle bakar gözlerinin içine Selvi. Berrin aniden ağzındaki bütün hapları yere tükürür. Dönüp Selvi’ye bakar. Yüzünde yine aynı donuk ifade. Tek damla gözyaşı yoktur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi: </strong>Biliyordum yapamayacağını.</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Korkak biri gibi mi duruyorum?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hayır. Çok güçlü duruyorsun. Oradan biliyorum. Korkak olsaydın acını dindirmek için bir an bile düşünmeden, tereddüt etmeden yutardın onları.</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Güçlü falan değilim ben. Kıvranıyorum. Acıdan kıvranıyorum.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Biliyorum.</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Bilemezsin. Benim Zeynep’im, biricik kızım öldü. Bilemezsin. Bu acıyla empati kuramazsın.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Biliyorum. Kuramam. Bilemem. Biliyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi içeri kadının yanında giderken Doruk, Demir, Tanju, İpek, Gülin ve birkaç random birey olanları izler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Gülin hemen güvenliği çağır.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek el işaretiyle bunu yapmamasını söyler, ilaç deposuna doğru yürür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Acını anlayamam. Kimse anlayamaz. Ama boşluğunu anlayabiliyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Berrin öylece dinlemeye devam eder Selviyi. Selvi ona yaklaşıp üniformasının yakasını açarak göğsünün üstündeki dövmeyi gösterir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>e</p><p>z</p><p>o</p><p> </p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Erhan, 2 buçuk yaşındaydı. 2 yıl 7 ay hatta. Zehra. 7 yaşındaydı. 2.sınıfa geçmişti. İlk dönem karnesini yeni almıştı daha. Tek kırık notu beden eğitimi, 2 aldığı için çok üzülmüştü. Osman, 8.yl dönümümüzü kutlamaya gidiyoruk. Uludağa.</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Eşini çocuklarını kaybetmişsin. Başın sağ olsun. Ama anlayamazsın. Ben Zeynep’imi kaybettim. Bunun ne demek olduğun bilemezsin. Hissedemezsin.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Onu demiyorum. Anlayamam. Anlıyorum. Beni anlamaya çalışır mısın?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Kalbimin üstünde taşıyorum onları her gün. Her nefes alışımda göğüs kafesimle yükseliyorlar. 10 yıl oldu. Bir an olsun bile unutmadım. Bir anlığına bile çıkmadı aklımdan. Bir anlığına bile dinmedi o acı. Kapanmadı o boşluk. Kapanmaz.</p><p><strong>Berrin</strong>: Çok yanlış anlamışım. Beni vazgeçirmeye çalıştığını düşündüm.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Öyle yapıyorum zaten. Kapanmayan boşlukları bilirim. Ne hissettiğini bilmiyorum ama ne hissetmediğini biliyorum. Kaybettiklerine birlikte hangi duyguların yok olduğunu biliyorum. İçindeki o kapanmayacak olan boşluğun düşüncesi bile deli ediyor insanı. Korkaklar dayanamaz. Hemen ilaçlara sarılır.</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Ben de öyle yapacağım.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Sen korkak değilsin. Daha iyisi yapabilirsin.</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Ne yapayım? Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi hayatıma devam mı edeyim? Dövme yaptırmak çözüyor mu? Nereme yaptırayım?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hayatına olduğu gibi devam etme. Edemezsin. Değiştir. Değiştirme gücüne sahipsin sen. Kendi içindeki o asla dolmayacak olan boşlukları doldurmaya çalışma. Kabullen. Dolduracak başka boşluklar bul kendine.</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Neyi kabulleyim?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Her kayıp, her yok oluş bir boşluk açıyor. Bazıları seninki gibi, hiç kapanmıyor. Ama her boşluk fezadır. Beraberinde daha önce bilmediğin alanlar açıyor sana. Öyle ayakta kalıyorum ben. Başkalarının boşluklarını doldurmaya çalışarak.</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Nasıl?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Gel önce şu eline bir bakalım. Sonra oturup konuşalım sakin sakin. Ha? Olur mu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi Berrin’e kolunu sarar ve pansuman için hemşirelerin odasına doğru götürür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk ve Demir izledikleri sahne karşısında duygulanırlar. Bir anlığına birbirlerine bakıp göz göze gelirler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek ( Gülin’e):</strong> Kim bu hanımefendi?</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Selvi abla. Başhemşiremiz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Çatı</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk sağ eli cebinde, sol eliyle sırt çantasını tutuyor omuzunda. Çatıya çıkar çıkmaz derin bir nefes alır. Reflektif havuza doğru yürür. Önünde durup dakikalarca hastanenin içinde yürüyen küçücük insanları izler. İnsanlar yok oldukça kendi yansıması belirir su yüzeyinde. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BO!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ö.D’nin yansıması iki yumruğuyla havuzun cam tabanına vurarak hayata geri getirir dalgın Doruk’un dikkatini. Doruk İstanbul manzarasını karşısına alarak yere oturur ve duvara yaslanır. Sırt çantasından bir kitap çıkartır ve okumaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“ </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Her gün bir parça daha eksiliyor sanki</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Evimdeki eşyalar, sanki eve her girişimde</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sesim bir parça daha yankılanıyor duvarlarda</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bir dize daha eksiliyor her gün</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ezberlediğim şiirden</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kelimeler uçup tavana yapışıyor ve </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yitiriyor uyaklar anlamını ellerimin çizgilerinde </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kendi yazdıklarını okuyor kitaplar, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soba kendi kendini ısıtmakta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mum yine aynı zavallılıkla gölgeleri açığa çıkarmanın </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Telaşıyla kendini tüketiyor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bir parça daha duvarın içine giriyor bakışlarım</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ve daha da fark ediyor evin soğukluğunu çünkü</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dört duvar bağısız bakışlarımdan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her bir hikayeyi ayrı duvarlara anlatıyor kitaplar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soba da duvarları ısıtmaya çalışırken soğuyor yalnızlıktan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yalnızlığın yontusu şarkılar ve bakışların kalıyor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gecenin soğuğundan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her gün bir parça daha eksiliyor eşyalar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Çalanı duymuyorum derin uykuda</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Görmek de işime gelmez zaten</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her gün bir parça daha doluyorsun ellerime</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bakışlarıma, mürekkebime ve mumların dibine<strong>”</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>                                                                                         Kurak Bedenler</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk sol elini deri ceketinin cebine atar ve lavanta çiçeğini çıkartır. Birkaç saniye ona bakarak Emre’yle babasının aklına kazınan son hallerini hatırlar. Gülümser. Çiçeği kitabın arasına koyup kapatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/İç/Kerem’in ofisi</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Nasılsınız? Daha iyi misiniz?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İyiyim galiba, daha iyiyim.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Yavaş yavaş başlayalım o halde. Olur mu?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hazırım.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Yine nasıl hissettiğinizi aklınıza gelen ilk kelimeyle tarif etmenizi isteyeceğim sizden.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Özgür.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Flashforward “</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/İç/Koridor</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDilKwbrmBI">Dinle bu şarkıyı</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi kolunda çantası, yaşlı gözler ve yavaş adımlarla hastaneye otoparkına doğru yürüyor. Yolda onu görüp seslenen insanların sesini duymuyor. Herkesin güneş gözlüğü taktığı o yakıcı gün Selvi’nin gözünde yağmurlu ve bulutluydu. Arabasına binip çantasını sağ koltuğa bırakan Selvi telefonundan adrese bakıp yola koyuldu. Adımları ne kadar yavaşsa arabayı sürüşü de o kadar yavaştı. Varmayı elinden geldiği kadar ertelemeye çalıştığı adrese vardı sonunda. Camı indirip derin derin nefes aldı. Uzun süre inemedi arabadan. Sonra çantasından üstünde yazıların yazılı olduğu kâğıttan bir kayık çıkardı. Elindeki kayığa bakıp hemen kaldırdı kafasını. Çok derin bir iç çektikten sonra bir damla gözyaşı indi sağ gözünden. Elindeki kayığa düşmüştü o damla. Yazının bir kısmını silikleştirmişti mürekkebe karışan gözyaşı. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>                                                                                          “Her zaman”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Elleriyle yaşını silen Selvi aynada kendine baktı, zoraki bir gülümseme yerleştirdi yüzünde. Yavaş yavaş yürüyüp vardı sonunda o eski ahşap kapıya. Elleriyle 2 kez vurdu. Çok geçmeden açıldı kapı. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi: </strong>Meliha hanım?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ortak Diller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yine vaka var, AçDorDemli nöbet var. İpek'in 3 sayfalık monologu falan var. Genel olarak boş bölüm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: <br/>This chapter may cause serious confusion about the haecceity of steel and iron. Please do keep in mind that every "steel" in this chapter refers to "iron" in reality.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Günüdz/İç/Beliz yatak odası</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz Berhayat’ın dumanlı, karanlık koridorlarında korku içinde dolaşıp seslenerek Ekin’i arıyor. Hastanenin içinden çığlık, dışından polis sirenlerinin sesleri geliyor. Hastanenin içinden dışına alevlerin turuncusu, dışından içine ise polis arabalarının ışıkları yansıyor. Bir mavi, bir kırmızı. Ciğerleri dumanla dolduğu için son gücüyle öksürerek yoğun bakım odasına gidiyor. Vardığında kapıyı açar açmaz karşısında o derin yeşil gözlerin ona baktığını görüyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Yardım et.”</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Duyduğu cümlenin noktasını koyan üst katlardan birinden aniden gelen silah patlaması sesi oluyor. O ses aynı zamanda Beliz’i kâbusundan uyandıran ses oluyor.</em></strong> <strong><em>Terler içinde irkilerek rüyasından uyanan Beliz Leyla’ya bakmaya gidiyor koşarak. Odasına vardığında onu ağlarken bulan Beliz kucağına alıp susturmaya çalışırken bir yandan da evin içinde dolaşıyor.</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Sen de mi kâbus gördün yoksa?</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Tamam geldim. Buradayım ben. Bir şey yok.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Bir şey yok.  Ağlama.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yumuşacık sesiyle Leyla’yı susturmak için ninni söyleyerek dolaşan Beliz’in gözü duvardaki çerçevelenmiş gazete haberine takılır. Bir anda sıcacık bir gülümseme yerleşir yüzüne. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“flashback” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Günüdz/İç/Amfi  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>İstanbul Üniversitesi, Ekim 2006 </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Beliz ile İpek birlikte aldıkları seçmeli Latince dersinde amfinin sondan 3. Sırasında yan yana oturuyorlar. İpek dikkatlice dersi dinlerken Beliz önündeki onlarca dosyayı inceleyerek hazırlık yapıyor heyecanla. </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Hoca: </strong>Frenk dili demek.</p><p><strong>Adının Gökberk olduğuna emin gibi olduğum random öğrenci: </strong>Hocam peki ne demek yani? Neden Lingua Franca?</p><p><strong>Hoca: </strong>Genelde karışık kökenlerden oluşan heterojen toplumlarda gerek duyulurdu kullanmaya. Farklı dilleri konuşan insanların bildiği ve anlaşmak için kullandığı ortak dildir lingua franca.</p><p><strong>Adının Gökberk olduğuna emin gibi olduğum random öğrenci: </strong>Nasıl karar veriliyordu peki?</p><p><strong>Hoca: </strong>Aslında nasılını sen benden iyi biliyorsun Gökberk olduğuna emin gibi olduğum çocuk. Hepimiz kendi hayatlarımızda kullanıyoruz. Lingua Franca özünde bir sözleşme gibidir. İki tarafın birbirleriyle iletişime geçerken kullanacakları dile, üsluba, davranış biçimine dair verdikleri ortak bir karardır.</p><p><strong>Adının Gökberk olduğuna emin gibi olduğum random öğrenci: </strong>Nasıl yani hocam ben anlamadım??????</p><p><strong>Hoca: </strong>Hani sürekli kendi aralarında didişip kavga eden kardeşler olur ya mesela? Onların didişmeleri, atışmaları kendi aralarında sözleştikleri, anlaşırken kullandıkları ortak dilleridir aslında. Lingua Franca’sı odur o kardeşlerin. Bunun gibi sonsuz örnek vardır herkesin hayatında. Anladın mı Gökberk olduğuna emin gibi olduğum çocuk?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek yanında oturan Belize dönüp kısık sesle konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek: </strong>Bizimki de Latince olsun mu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz kafasını gömdüğü dosyalardan kaldırıp İpek’e bakar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hı? Efendim?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Yok bir şey ( gülümseyerek). Çok var mı daha? Hazır mısın?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hazırım ya. Oturdu her şey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz saatine bakar ve hızlıca eşyalarını toplayıp sınıftan çıkmak üzere hazırlanır.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Bana şans dile.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Bol şans, çıkışta kavaklıkta olurum. Görüşürüz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz sırtında çantası, elinde dosyalarıyla birlikte dersten çıkıp Hukuk fakültesine doğru hızlı ve heyecanlı adımlarla yürüyor. Beliz’in yürüyüşüne arka planda gördüğümüz polis x protestocu öğrencilerin çatışması, çığlık, bağırış ve direniş nidaları eşlik ediyor. Biraz yürüdükten sonra fakülteye, dekanın odasına ulaşan Beliz birkaç saniye olduğu yerde durup derin nefesler aldıktan sonra kapıyı tıklatır.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Erkin: </strong>Gel.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz kapıyı açıp içeri girdikten sonra Erkin’in karşısındaki sandalyelerden birine oturur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Merhaba hocam. Benimle görüşmeyi kabul ettiğiniz için çok teşekkür ederim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hızlıca konuşmaya devam eder Beliz. Erkin sakince dinler onu. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Kavaklıkla ilgili konuşmak istiyorum sizinle. Günlerdir araştırıp üzerinde çalışıyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz konuşurken bir yandan hazırladığı dosyayı uzatır Erkin’e. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Kavaklık kampüs arazisinin 2.derecen sit alanı olan bölgesinde kalıyormuş. Bu da demek oluyor ki yapı işleri ve rektörlükten çıkan izin ruhsat için teknik olarak yetersiz. Oradaki maddelere bakarsanız göreceksiniz zaten hemen. Bu inşaatın ruhsatı geçersiz. Ağaçların kalanı da kesilmeden dava açıp inşaatı durdurabil-</p><p><strong>Erkin:</strong> Kaç yaşındasın sen Beliz?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz biraz duraksadıktan sonra yanıtlar soruyu. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> 21 hocam.</p><p><strong>Erkin:</strong> Bak kızım. Emek vermişsin, çalışmışsın iyi hoş da.. Kim takar seni? 3.sınıf bir hukuk öğrencisisin sen.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> 2.sınıf hocam.</p><p><strong>Erkin:</strong> Neyse ne.</p><p><strong>Erkin:</strong> Bu bulduklarını biz akıl edemedik mi sanıyorsun? Biz bilmiyor muyuz usulsüzlük davası açabileceğimizi?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Estağfurullah hocam be-</p><p><strong>Erkin:</strong> Sen kimi kime şikâyet edeceksin? Kim olarak, hangi sıfatla dava açacaksın?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Yardım etmezseniz “Yukarı Bakanlar” inisiyatifi olarak açarız davayı. Gerekirse kurumsallaşırız.</p><p><strong>Erkin:</strong> Onu mu diyorum ben? Açsan ne olacak diyorum. Dava açsan ne olacak? Yapı işleriyle bu işin biteceğini mi düşünüyorsun? En üstten geldi bu karar! Sen kimlere kafa tuttuğunun farkında mısın? Ezerler seni!</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Gayet farkındayım ama kanun herkesin, her şeyin üstündedir. Öyle değil mi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Erkin alaycı bir ifadeyle tebessüm eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Erkin:</strong> O iş öyle değil evladım. Kuralları ve kanunları koyanlara ve uygulayanlara işlemez o dediğin. Kâğıt üstünde durduğu gibi işlemiyor. Sen eşit hak ve sorumluluklara sahip olduğunu düşünüyorsun. YALAN ( bağırarak).</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz Erkin’in söyledikleri karşısında şok olmuş durumdadır. Dinlemeye devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Erkin:</strong> Elinde hakların var diye en üsttekilere meydan okuyabileceğini sanıyorsan çok yanılıyorsun, çok. Hukuk öyle bir şey değil. İdealize ettiğinden çok uzak gerçekler. Tek başına dünyayı kurtarmaya çalışıyorsun. Yapamazsın. Çevre hukuku, insan hakları hukuku vs vs bunların hiçbiri para etmiyor gerçek dünyada. Hayat kurtarmak istiyorsan çok yanlış yere geldin. Doktor falan ol en iyisi sen. Bu işin de peşini bırak. Direniş değil bu yaptığın. Savaş! Git arkadaşlarınla eylemlere katıl, birkaç slogan atıp vicdanını rahatlat ve oluruna bırak. Olacak olan olur çünkü. O ağaçlar kesilecek, o yurt yapılacak ve sen bunu durdurmak için hiçbir şey yapamayacaksın!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz hırsla hocanın önüne bıraktığı dosyaları toplar ve yerinden kalkar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Yapacağım! Size iyi günler hocam.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“end of flashback” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz gazete haberindeki başlığı okudukça, fotoğrafta kendini ve arkadaşlarına baktıkça daha da büyür yüzündeki gülümseme.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“ Öğrencilerin mücadelesi sonucunda 2 yıllık dava sonuçlandı! Yurt inşaatı iptal edildi. Bölge yeniden ağaçlandırılıyor!. “</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ağlaması dinen Leyla’nın altını değiştirmek için tekrar bebek odasına gider Beliz. Bezlerin olduğu dolaptan bir paket bezi alınca gözü üstündeki yazıya çarpar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Çelik Bez”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ne kadar abuk bir marka ismi diye kendi kendine düşünürken odaya artık kim olduğunu bildiğimiz İrem hanım girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>İrem: </strong>Günaydın Beliz hanım.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hah! Hoş geldiniz İrem Hanım. Tam da altını değiştirecektim. Leyla’yı hemen size devredip hazırlanmaya gidiyorum. Geç kaldım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Günüdz/İç/Aldırmaz Holding</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir yine hastane çıkışı holdinge çalışmaya geçmiş ve geceyi orada geçirmiş. Ofisindeki kanepede tam uykusunun 3.saatine girecekken ofisin kapısını hışımla açılır ve içeri sinirli bir adam girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Demir! Demir bey! Uyan!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Kemal’in bağırışlarına uyanır ve koltukta doğrulur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Abi ne oldu yine ya?</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Dün geceki ihale için 15 milyon doları onaylamışsın. Sen kafayı mı yedin?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> 15 mi? 5 demiştim ben!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kemal elindeki dosyaları koltuğun üstüne fırlatır.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Uykusuzluktan ne yaptığının bile farkında değilsin! Ben görmesem, bir gün kontrol etmesen holdingi batıracaksın bu gidişle.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İyi sağ ol kemal abi. İşini yaptığın için.</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Demir evladım ne oldu sana? 3 aydır şirketin başındasın, çok iyi idare ediyordun her şeyi. Son 2 haftadır her şeyi aksatmaya başladın. Ne oldu oğlum sana?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yok bir şey. Bir şey olduğu yok. Hastanede işler yoğun sadece. Zorlanıyorum biraz. O kadar.</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Bana ne hastanedeki işlerden? Hastanede çok hasta baktın diye burayı bu kadar boşlayabileceğini mi sanıyorsun?</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Demir bak sen orada sıradan bir asistan olabilirsin ama burada dümenin başındasın! Bu geminin kaptanı sensin. Sorumluluğunun farkına varıp ona göre davran!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne yapmamı bekliyorsun? Elimden geleni yapıyorum işte ne bekliyorsun anlamadım ki? Babam ne yapıyordu?</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Bırakmanı bekliyorum Demir! Doktorculuk oynamayı kesip işinin başına geç. Baban ne mi yapıyordu? İnsan gibi tam zamanlı iş muamelesi yapıyordu holdinge. Sen bu şirketi yönetmeyi okul çıkışı barmenlik yapmak gibi mi zannediyorsun? Bu gidişle şirket batacak evladım! Kendine gel. Bırak şu hastane işini. Ara falan ver en azından.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir sinirlenip odadan çıkarken bağırarak yanıtlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hiçbir şeyi bırakmıyorum! Onu da yaparım bunu da! Senin de görevin bu süreçte benim yükümü hafifletmek! Bu konuşmayı bir daha yapmayacağım. Tekrar açılmasın bu konu tamam mı?</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Demir dur! Nereye?!</p><p><strong>Demir ( Bağırarak):</strong> İşime!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Günüdz/İç/Beliz ev</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz tam hazırlanmış çıkacakken kapıyı açınca karşısında sürpriz bir yüz görür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Hocam?! Bu ne güzel sürpriz!</p><p><strong>Adile:</strong> Günaydın Belizcim. Vaktin var mı? Konuşabilir miyiz kısacık?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Tabii tabii buyurun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Salona geçerler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Sizi dinliyorum.</p><p><strong>Adile:</strong> Beliz ben seninle vedalaşmaya geldim.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Vedalaşmak mı? Neden?</p><p><strong>Adile:</strong> Ben Amerika’ya taşınıyorum. Ali’nin yanına.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Anlamadım. Neden? Ali’ye bir şey mi oldu?</p><p><strong>Adile:</strong> Yok yok çok şükür keyfi yerinde. Ama beni çok özlemiş, geçen gün şu mesajı atmış bak. Sensiz yapamıyorum diyor. E tabii haklı çocukcağız birden yapayalnız kaldı orada. Ferman abisi de yok. Bir Nazlı var yanında.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ferda çok üzülmüştür..</p><p><strong>Adile:</strong> Neye?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Gitmenize işte.</p><p><strong>Adile:</strong> Daha Ferda’ya söylemedim. Sürpriz yapacağım.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hocam ilişkinize burnumu sokmak istemem ama bunun Ferda’yı ne kadar üzeceğini düşünmediniz mi hiç? Onu bir kez daha bırakıp nasıl gidersiniz?</p><p><strong>Adile:</strong> Ferda burada düzenini kurdu, kendi ayakları üzerinde duran bir doktor. Ali’yi biliyorsun. Asıl onun bana ihtiyacı var!</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Sırf siz ameliyat olacaksınız diye oradaki düzenini bir kalemde silip yanınıza yerleşti hocam Ferda! Şimdi onu bırakıp nasıl yeni bir hayata başlarsınız?! İkinci kez üstelik???!</p><p><strong>Adile:</strong> Beliz mesaja bakar mısın? Anki yazmış. Bana anki diyor Ali! Ne demek biliyor musun?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hayır.</p><p><strong>Adile:</strong> Anne ve Kanki kelimelerini birleştirip Anki yapmış! Resmen bana özel sözcük üretmiş!!</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Adile mal mal gülmeye başlar beliz şaşkın gözlerle onu izlerken. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Günüdz/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Gülin’den Ferdanın günlük programını alırken yanlarından Tanju geçer hızlı adımlarla. Tanju’nun arkasında cerrahi asistanlardan 5i bir yandan ona yetişmeye çalışırken bir yandan da onun tek başına gireceği ameliyata girmek için izin koparmaya çalışıyorlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Ne iş? Ne oluyor orada?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Tanju hoca bugün bir bağışçının organ alma ameliyatına girecek. E Demirin de poliklinikte olduğunu duyunca başına üşüşmüş çocuklar. Boşta olan asistanlar ameliyata girmek için yarışıyorlar.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Bunu duyan Doruk’un yüzünde haylaz bir gülümseme belirir. Dosyaları için Gülin’e teşekkür ettiği gibi koşarak merdivenlere gider.</em></strong> <strong><em>Tanju’nun ofisinin önüne varınca kapının önünde beklerken telefonundan tıp haberlerini takip ettiği uygulamayı açıp hızlı bir araştırma yapmaya başlar. </em></strong></p><p><strong>Burak: </strong>Tanju hocam! Ben size ameliyathanede yardım edebilirim. Bugün programım boş. Hüsnü hocadan da izin aldım.</p><p><strong>Bahar:</strong> Hocam ben bu ameliyata girmeye hazır olduğuma inanıyo-</p><p><strong>Efsun:</strong> Ben hazır olduğuma eminim.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Ben ameliyata girmeyi gerçekten çok istiyorum.</p><p><strong>Pınar:</strong> Hocam bana bir şans daha verirseniz ben de mutlu olurum!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Asistanların hevesli ameliyata girme isteklerini dinleyen Tanju’nun yüzündeki gülümsemesi yüzünü onlara döndüğü an yok olur. Sert bir ifade yerleştirir hemen suratına. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Kızım benim işim seni mutlu etmek mi?!</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Asıl sizin işiniz hocalarınızı mutlu etmek.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Peki ben mutlu görünüyor muyum?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Asistanlar oldukları yerde kalıp birbirlerine bakarlar korkuyla. Tanju’nun konuşması daha bitmemiştir.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Hayır. Niye? Çünkü işinizi yapacağınıza ameliyat peşinde koşuyorsunuz. Tek gerekçeniz de çok istemeniz üstelik! Peki beni ne mutlu eder? Size verilen işleri en iyi şekilde yapmanız. Sırf ameliyat olduğu için değil, gerçekten ilginizi çektiği için işe atlamanız.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Şimdi dönüp hocalarınız size ne iş verdiyse onu yapın. Hemen!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju yüzünü döner dönmez yeniden gülümsemeye başlar. Asistanların bu hevesini beğenmiştir. Birkaç adım daha attıktan sonra odasına yaklaşır ve kapının önünde bekleyen Doruk’u görür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Günaydın hocam.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Sen ne bekliyorsun?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hocam müsaitseniz size bir şey danışmak istiyorum.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> İyi, gel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju ofisin kilitli kapısı açar, önce Doruk’u içeri davet eder ardından kendisi girip kapatır kapıyı. Anahtarları kapının üstünde, telefonunu masasına bıraktıktan sonra koltuğuna oturup Doruk’a oturması için işaret verir. Ofis telefonunu alıp Adem beyi arar. 2 çay söyler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Evet. Anlat bakalım.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hocam ben şu an organ nakli teknolojileri üzerine araştırma yapıyorum. Bir makale yazıp yayınlama niyetindeyim. Minnesota üniversitesinde geliştirdikleri atan kalp teknolojisi ilgilimi çekiyor. Askeriyede sık görüyoruz nakil ameliyatlarını malum. Ben de birkaç kez kullanmıştım o yöntemi.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Beating Heart, biliyorum evet.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Aynen beating heart. Hocam aslında şu an aynı teknolojinin diğer organlar için de uyarlanması üzerine araştırma yapıyorum. Halihazırda akciğer için yapılan benzer çalışmalar va-</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Aydan hocayla konuştun mu bunu?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hayır hocam, tanımıyorum kendisini.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Fikir ilginç. Benim uzmanlık alanım olmadığı için yardımcı olamam ama Aydan hocaya yönlendirebilirim seni.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sağ olun hocam.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Bir yandan araştırma yapman takdire şayan ama bunu mesai saatlerinde yapamazsın. İşini boşlamadan yap ne yapacaksan.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Elbette hocam. Zaten bugün elimizde vaka yok. Ferda hocanın verdiği işleri de hallettim, ondan çalışmaya vakit buldum.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> İyi tamam. Çıkabilirsin. Konuşurum ben Aydan’la.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk yerinden kalkıp kapıya yönelir, kapı açılır ve Adem elinde 2 çay taşıdığı tepsiyle odaya girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Çaylardan birini Doruk beye ver Adem.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk çayı alıp teşekkür eder. Tam çıkacakken Tanju seslenir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Doruk, saat 2de ameliyata gireceğim. Organ alacağız. Madem ilgin var, hazırlan. Sen de benimle giriyorsun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Günüdz/İç/Çalışma odası</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Tamam dedik ya  Memduh abi!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kapı açılır ve Ekin elinde iki kahveyle içeri girer. Kahvelerden biri telefondaki Açelya’ya verip diğerini içmeye başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Ev bulur bulmaz çıkacağım işte. Kusura bakma ama ben de bayılmıyorum senin boktan dairene.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya sinirli konuşmasını telefonu Memduh’un yüzüne kapatarak sonlandırır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Çıldırtacaklar beni en sonunda o olacak!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya kahvesinden bir yudum alıp Ekin’in yanına geçer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Çok sağ ol ya o kadar iyi geldi ki bu kahve. Tam ihtiyacım olan şey şu an.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ne oldu? Kimle kavga ediyordun?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Ev sahibimle konuşuyordum. 2 günde bir arayıp taciz ediyor işte kirayı aksatacaksan evimi boşalt diye.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Sıkışık mısın?</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Yaaani. Aslında Nazlı gideli zorlanıyorum tabii kirayı karşılamakta. Aksatıyordum kaç aydır, son zamanlarda da yeniden gece hayatına hızlı bir dalış yapınca</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İkisi de güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> Evdeki hesap çarşıya uymuyor tabii. Neyse şimdi babişkomu ararım, yapar o bi’ güzellik.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Günüdz/İç/Poliklinik</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir poliklinikteki odasında bakacak hastalarını yeni bitirmiş, sedyeye dinlenmek için uzanır. Hemşireyi çağırır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Hemşire: </strong>Buyurun Demir bey.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bana bir serum getir.</p><p><strong>Hemşire:</strong> Kime takılacak?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bana. Bir de kahve ile redbull da getirir misin?</p><p><strong>Hemşire:</strong> İkisini birlikte mi?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Evet. Karıştırıp getirsinler lütfen.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hemşire içinden bu hastanenin doktorları bile deli diye düşünerek çıktı serumu ayarlamaya. Çok geçmeden sedyeye uzanıp gözlerini kapatan Demir’in telefonu çaldı. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Rıfat”</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Efendim.</p><p><strong>Şoför:</strong> Demir bey geldim ben. Acilin önündeyim.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir bir an duraksadıktan sonra şirketin ArGe departmanıyla toplantısı olduğunu hatırlar. Hemen yattığı yerden kalkar, ofis kıyafetlerinin bulunduğu çantasını alıp acilde onu bekleyen arabaya doğru koşar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Atriyum</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk otomatın başında çikolatasını beklerken birden telefonuna acil çağırı gelir. Koşarak Acile gider. Ferman, Ferda, Ekin, Doruk, Güneş ve Açelya acilde vakanın gelmesini bekliyor. Sedye üzerinde karşılıklı ama bitişik pozisyonda oturan iki genç kadının tam göğsünden bir boru geçmektedir. Gelen vakayı gören Ferman, Ekin ve Güneş ferda olurken, Ferda kendisi oldu. Doruk ile Açelya’nın ise yüzlerine kafa karışıklığıyla karışık bir gülümseme yerleşti. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Durumları nasıl?</p><p><strong>Paramedik birey: </strong>Birinin kan basıncı sabit doksan. Diğeri hipotansif atak geçirdi. Kan basıncıysa 70’in altına düştü.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Testereyle kesemediniz mi?</p><p><strong>Güneş: </strong>Çelik öyle kolay kesilmez ki testereyle hocam. Bayağı uğraştıraca-</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Çelik değil ki bu. Demir. İçi boş hatta. Muhtemelen iskele borusudur.</p><p><strong>Paramedik birey:</strong> Kimse cesaret edemedi kesmeye. Ayrıca kıpırdatmak tehlikeli olur diye düşündük.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Kıpırdatmak yapılacak en kötü şey olurmuş gerçekten.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ne verdiniz?</p><p><strong>Paramedik birey:</strong> Laktak ringer verdik. Artık siz ilgilenebilirsiniz. İyi günler.</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Hepsi senin yüzünden oldu! Ben en öne oturalım demiştim. Sayende en arkaya oturduk, halimize bak!</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Seni silah zoruyla mı yanıma oturttum? İstediğin yere gitseydin.</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Tabii, şimdi böyle dersin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk bu komik hallerine hafif sırıtarak konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sakin olun.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Bu halde tomografiye sığmazlar.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Peki ne yapacağız?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Bir yolunu bulacağız elbet.</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Ben senin ablanım!</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Aman. İyi ki bir benden büyüksün. Abla olunca daha mı akıllı oluyorsun sanki?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Leyla birden acıdan bağırmaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Mümkün olduğunca az hareket etmelisiniz.</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Söylemesi kolay tabii. Sizin içinizden boru geçmiyor!</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Ya bu direği içimizden ne zaman çıkaracaksınız?</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> İyi misin?</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Sana ne?</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Bu halde bile gıcıksın!</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Asıl gıcık olan sensin!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya ve Ekin birbirlerine bakıp sakince gülerler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Tamam kızlar sakin olun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İkisi de susar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Aferin. İşte böyle!</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Öncelikle durumunuzu iyice öğrenmeden bir şey yapamayız. Ama elimizi çabuk tutacağımıza söz veriyorum. Belli ki vücudunuz bir çeşit şoka girmiş ve şu an acınızı hissetmenizi engelliyor.</p><p><strong>Ferman Ekin’e:</strong> Röntgene götürün. Taşırken de dikkatli olun. Sakın sarsmayın!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Günüdz/İç/Aldırmaz Holding</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir toplantıda çalışanların sunumunu dinlerken telefonuna mesaj gelir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Demir bey Zehra hemşire ben. Tanju hoca sizi arıyor. Saat 2de organ alma operasyonu varmış. Onunla birlikte girecekmişsiniz. Ameliyathaneyi hazırlamanızı istedi.” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir 4 günlük aradan sonra sonunda yeniden ameliyata girecek olmanın heyecanlıyla istemsizce çıkardığı sesle toplantıyı bölüp herkesin dikkatini üzerine çekti. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Olley be!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Herkesin ona baktığı fark eden Demir saate baktı. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>13:13</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hemen sandalyesinden kalkıp kapıya doğru hızlı adımlarla yürüdü. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Demir bey nereye?!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Çok acil çıkmam lazım. Ayrıca bu projeyi onaylamıyorum. Duyduğum en saçma şey. Google çeviri bu resmen. Bir dahaki sefere gerçekten araştırmaya ve geliştirmeye değer fikirlerle gelin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Günüdz/İç/Röntgen odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda, Ekin, Güneş ve Açelya röntgen çıktılarına bakıyor. İçeri Ferman ayısı girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Hala hayattalar mı?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Evet. Hala kavga ediyorlar ( Gülümseyerek).</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Gördüğüm kadarıyla direk şimdilik kanamayı engelliyor.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Küçük olanın aort’u hasar görmüş.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Bir de büyüğe bak. Venekava inferior’a çok yakın.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Karaciğer de zedelenmiş olabilir.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Onları ayırmadan ameliyat etmenin yolu yok mu hocam?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Hayır.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Peki direği çekersek ne olacak?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> İkisi de kanamadan ölür.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Peki ya direği kıpırdatmazsak? Önce kardeşlerden birini çekip elektrikli testereyle keseriz. Sonra diğer kardeşin içindeki direği sabit tutup kanamayı durdururuz. Sonra da adım adım ameliyat ederiz.</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Hocam çeliği nasıl keseceğiz ki?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Çelik değil demir boru bu dediler ya!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Küçük olanın aort’undaki hasar düşünülürse, ne yaparsak yapalım yaşama şansı düşük. Onu çekersek ablayı kurtarma şansımız yüksek.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ben aynı kanaatte değilim. Zor biliyorum ama aorttaki yırtığı halledebilirsek küçüğün başka sorunu yok. Ablasının çok daha fazla organı hasar görmüş gibi görünüyor. Bence kardeşi kurtarmayı deneyelim.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Yani kıpırdattığımız kişinin hiçbir şansı yok. Öyle mi?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Peki nasıl karar vereceksiniz hocam? Kimin yaşayacağını nasıl seçeceksiniz?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kurduğu cümleye inanamadı Ekin. Resmen bir medikal drama klişesi yaşıyordu. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Günüdz/İç/4.Numaralı Ameliyathane</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju, Doruk ve Selvi beyin ölümü gerçekleşmiş olan Sadi beyin organlarını almak için Ameliyathaneye girer. Girer girmez Demir’in kapının önünde önlük, eldiven ve bonesiyle ameliyata hazır halde beklediğini görürler. Tanju sinirlenir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Senin ne işin var burada? Neden poliklinikte değilsin?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hocam ben… ameliyat için gelmiştim..siz..</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Kes sesini! Neyin var senin?! Kafana göre mi hareket ediyorsun artık?! Ben sana bir hafta cezalısın sana ameliyat yok demedim mi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir cevap verecekken Tanju’nun arkasında duran Doruk’un ona pis pis sırıtarak baktığını görünce anlar bunun Doruk’un şakası olduğunu. Daha fazla azar işitmemek için susar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Pardon hocam. Ben yanlış anladım herhalde. Kolay gelsin.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir önlüğünü çıkarıp ameliyathaneyi terk ederken Doruk’un yanından geçer ve o an bir saniyeliğine durup hırslı gözlerle Doruk’un gözlerinin içine bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Günüdz/İç/1453.oda</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman ve Ekin kesin kararı vermek için Necla ve Leyla’yı muayene ediyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Bunu hissediyor musunuz?</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Evet.</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Ve bana Necla diyebilirsin.  </p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Anlaştık Necla.  </p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Bana da Leyla diyebilirsin!</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Kıskanç..</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Peki Necla.. bunu hissediyor musun?</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Evet.</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Ferman bey affedersiniz.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Evet?</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Test sonuçlarını getirdim.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ayak parmaklarını oynatır mısın Necla?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Necla acı içinde zorlanarak oynatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Oynatabildim mi?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Evet.</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Harika. Bu iyi bir şey değil mi? Yani filmlerde hep öyle oluyor. Oradan biliyorum.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Kesinlikle iyi bir şey.</p><p><strong> Leyla:</strong> Peki ya benimkiler? Benimkiler de kıpırdıyor mu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman Leylanın ayağına bakar ve parmaklarının kıpırdamadığını görünce endişelenir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Evet.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin ve Ferman göz göze gelirler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Seninkiler de aynı.</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Yaşasın!</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Doktor bey! Ablamla ben.. kurtulacağız değil mi?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Elimizden geleni yapacağız.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Günüdz/İç/4.Numaralı Ameliyathane</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju, Doruk ve Selvi Sadi’nin organlarını alırken Burak, Bahar, Efsun, Mert ve Pınar yukarıdan izliyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Kesinlikle mükemmel.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Bence de mükemmel. Beyin ölümünün gerçekleşmiş olması çok kötü. Yoksa birkaç gün içinde ayağa kalkabilirdi.</p><p><strong>Bahar:</strong> Şu heriften nefret ediyorum. Hem şovmen hem de fırsatçı. Bu ameliyat bizim olmalıydı.</p><p><strong>Pınar:</strong> Ay valla ben Tanju daddy’e odaklandım. Doruk umurumda bile değil.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Aliyle Nazlıdan kurtulduk dedik daha beterleri geldi resmen.</p><p><strong>Efsun:</strong> Yok be. O kadar da değil?</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Ne o kadar da değil? Ali en azından mütevazı falan bir tipti. Bunun gibi küçük dağları ben yarattım havasında dolaşmıyordu.</p><p><strong>Burak:</strong> Bence de. Doruk sürekli göz önünde olmaya çalışıyor. Sinir bozucu adam.</p><p><strong>Bahar:</strong> Doruk en azından göz önünde olmak için ÇALIŞIYOR arkadaşlar. Bir çaba var iyi kötü. Ekin’i resmen tepemize çıkardılar. Daha dikiş atamıyor doğru dürüst, sırf annesinden dolayı tıp ilahı muamelesi yapıyorlar kıza.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Bu da doğru. Doruk hocalara, hocalar Ekin’e yalakalık yapıyor resmen.</p><p><strong>Efsun:</strong> Ekinle Doruk yeni AlNaz desenize..</p><p><strong>Pınar:</strong> Oha ne? Öyle bir şey mi var? Çıkıyorlar mı?</p><p><strong>Efsun:</strong> Yok be ondan demedim. Ekin gibi biri Doruk’u ne yapsın zaten.</p><p><strong>Pınar:</strong> Öyle deme şimdi Doruk da ta-</p><p><strong>Burak:</strong> Ohoo sizin dünyadan haberiniz yok! Dedikoduları duymadınız mı? Doruk Beliz hanımla çıkıyormuş. Bütün hastane bunu konuşuyor 3 gündür. Çamaşırhanede mi ne görmüşler bunları sarmaş dolaş.</p><p><strong>Bahar:</strong> Heh! Bir bu eksikti. Torpilli sayısı 2 oldu..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Ferda Ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda masasının başında oturmuş Necla ile Leylanın vakasını kara kara düşünürken kapı tıklanır. Beliz kapıyı açıp içeri girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Müsait miydin Ferdacım?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Evet Beliz gel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz geçip Ferdanın karşısına oturur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Nasılsın?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ne istiyorsun Beliz?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> İşin bittiyse akşam yemeğini birlikte yiyelim istersen diye soracaktım.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Oo ne oldu? Hani bir süre konuşmak istemiyordun? Özür mü dileyeceksin şimdi de?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Özür dileyecek bir şey yaptığımı düşünmüyorum be-</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Bak sen! Eee? Ne oldu o zaman? İpek’le kavga falan mı ettin? Ne oldu da hatırladın beni?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Bak Ferda. Sadece şunu söylemek istiyorum… ne olursa olsun, kendini asla yalnız hissetme. Olur mu? Aramızda birtakım problemler yaşanmış olabilir ama sen benim için hala değerlisin. Bunu unutma. Ne olursa olsun ben yanındayım. Bana gelebilirsin. Benim hayatımda da, Berhayatta da yerin her zaman hazır olacak.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Elimde çok zor bir vaka var Beliz. Yemek teklifini geri çevireceğim. İyi akşamlar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz Ferdanın bu tepkisi karşısında şaşırır. Yerinden kalkıp ofisi terk eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Asistanların odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk tek başına kırmızı yuvarlak masada oturmuş kola eşliğinde pepperoni pizza yiyor akşam yemeği olarak. Kapı açılır, Demir girer ve sert bir şekilde kapıyı kapattıktan sonra hızlı adımlarla konuşarak Doruk’a doğru yürür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Abi senin benimle ne derdin var? Tanju hoca zaten bana kızgın. Beni ne duruma düşürdüğünün farkında mısın?</p><p><strong>Doruk ( sakince gülerek):</strong> Sen kendin diyorsun bana kızgın diye işte. Ben miyim seni cezalandıran oğlum? Biz zahmet hocanın gözündeki imajını da kendin düşün.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Doruk’un bu alaycı tavrı karşısında sinirlenip ona doğru eğilir ve sakince konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Dorukcum bi’ bakar mısın bana?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Şşş</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir afallar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Al bi’ dilim ye ya! Motorun soğusun. Yorgunum şimdi girmeyelim birbirimize.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hadi gel girelim ya! Hadi gel!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk kolasını içerken Demir’e bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Gel n’olur girelim hadi. Gel!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kapı açılır ve Ekin ile Açelya girerler kendi aralarında gülerek.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açelya: </strong>Aaa! Pizza!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya hemen Doruk’un pizzasından bir dilim alıp yer. Doruk gülümseyerek bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Çekinme ya, al hepsini ye!</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Çok sağ ol ya kurt gibi acıkmışım. Nöbet öncesi takviye oldu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya bir dilim daha alıp Ekin’e uzatır. Ekin istemeyince kendi yer. Bundan rahatsız olan Doruk birden paketi kapatıp arkadaki koltuğa oturur. Tek başına yemeye devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya: </strong>Of aman iyi be! Yemedik!</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Yedin sanki Açı sjksj</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya Ekin’e gülerken Doruk’un masada bıraktığı kola bardağına saldırır bu sefer de. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kapı açılır ve Gülin kapıdan Ferhunde’yi takdim edip ayrılır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Gülin: </strong>Hah iyi buradasınız. Hanımefendi Leyla ve Necla hanımların yakınıymış. Durumları hakkında bilgi almak istiyormuş.</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Buyurun geçin siz.</p><p><strong>Açelya Ekin’e:</strong> Burası da iyice yol geçen hanına döndü artık. Hasta yakınları bile geliyor.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> şş duyacak</p><p><strong>Ferhunde:</strong> Merhaba.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hoş geldiniz. Geçmiş olsun.</p><p><strong>Ferhunde:</strong> Hoş buldum. Necla’yla Leylanın vakasına siz mi bakıyorsunuz doktor bey?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yoo</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferhunde afallar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ben nöbetten önce birkaç dakika kestirmeye gidiyorum polikliniğe.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Tekrar geçmiş olsun.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Buyurun hanımefendi. Ben doktor Doruk Özütürk. Ben ilgileniyorum vakayla.</p><p><strong>Ferhunde:</strong> Haberlerde görünce gözlerime inanamadım doktor bey. Durumları nasıl? İyileşecekler mi?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Haberler mi?</p><p><strong>Ferhunde:</strong> Sosyal medyada olay oldu, kaza ana haberde gösterilmiş.</p><p><strong>Ferhunde:</strong> Soruma cevap verecek misiniz artık?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Siz neleri oluyorsunuz tam olarak?</p><p><strong>Ferhunde:</strong> Orası biraz karışık. Arkadaşları diyelim.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ailelerinin haberi var mı?</p><p><strong>Ferhunde:</strong> Birbirlerinden başka kimseleri yok. Bütün sülaleyi yangında kaybettiler 3 yıl önce.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Çok üzüldüm.</p><p><strong>Ferhunde:</strong> ARTIK BİRİNİZ CEVAP VERECEK Mİ ŞU SORUYA? DURUMLARI NASIL?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bakın ee</p><p><strong>Ferhunde:</strong> Ferhunde.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bakın Ferhunde hanım, sizinle açık konuşacağım. Arkadaşlarınızın durumu oldukça ciddi. Her iksinin de göğsünün ortasından geçerek hayati organlarını delen bir bo-</p><p><strong>Ferhunde:</strong> Çelik, evet biliyorum..</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Çelik değil, demir boru.</p><p><strong>Ferhunde:</strong> Dışarıdaki hemşire bana çelik dedi?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Of güneş. Siz onu dinlemeyin. Çelik dediği şey aslında Demir.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ne önemi var şu an bunun?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ferhunde hanım, isterseniz benimle gelin. Hem arkadaşlarınızla görüşmüş olursunuz hem de yolda size durumlarını anlatırım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk yeniden koltuğa oturup ayaklarını uzatır ve pizzasını yemeye devam eder. Açelya yanaşıp bir dilim daha kapar ve kaçar. Doruk arkasından gülümser ve elindeki dilimi yemeye devam eder.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/İpek Ofis</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek elinde kahvesi pencerenin önünde manzarayı seyrediyor. Kapı tıklanır, Tanju girer. İpek masasına geçer. Tanju karşısına oturur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek: </strong>Buyurun Tanju bey.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> İpek hocam az önce Beliz’le konuştum. Omnia ile olan sözleşmemizi iptal edip bütün PR faaliyetlerini durdurmuşsunuz. Bu ne demek oluyor?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> PR için harcanan aylık bütçe bina kirasının neredeyse 2 katı Tanju hocam. Çok gereksiz bir harcama bu.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Hastane batıyor! Asıl şimdi ihtiyacımız var PR’a !</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Biz zaten ekonomik gelir düzeyi en üst seviyede olan tabakaya hitap eden bir hastaneyiz Tanju bey. Öyle değil mi? Takdir edersiniz ki bu kesim de instagram reklamlarından etkilenerek seçmiyor tedavi olacağı hastaneyi. En önemli kozumuz referans.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Neyin referansı hocam? Yapmayın allah aşkına! Kendi reklamımızı hastalara mı yaptıracağız bir de?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek koltuğuna yaslanır, hafif bir gülümsemeden sonra konuşmaya devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Çok yazık.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Efendim?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse sizinle anlaşacağımızı düşünmüştüm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju dinlemeye devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Siz de akademi kökenliymişsiniz. RMS’de çalışmışsınız Berhayat’a gelmeden önce. Hastanenin en etkileyici CVsi diyebilirim hatta. Anlaşacağımızı sanmıştım iki akademisyen olarak.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Burası bir araştırma hastanesi değil. Burada akademik ortam yaratma çabalarınızın farkındayım. Artılarını eksilerini de ayrıca tartışabiliriz isterseniz.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ama bunun PRla ne ilgisi var?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Yok mu sizce Tanju hocam?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Bizim hitap ettiğimiz hasta profili parasıyla alabileceği en kaliteli, en güvenli hizmeti almak ister. Hastanenin youtube kanalına yüklediği vloglar değil, orada çalışan doktorların başarısına bakar. Akredetasyon durumuna bakar. PR için harcanan bütçeyi ekibimizi güçlendirmek için harcasak daha büyük etki sağlamış oluruz.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Amacınız Berhayatın ismini literatürde geçirerek dolaylı yoldan profesyonel reklama yönelmek yani. Doğru mu anlıyorum?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek gülümser.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> İşte şimdi aynı dilden konuşmaya başladık. Aynen öyle Tanju bey.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Acil</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Doruk, Demir ve Açelya acilde nöbetlerinin başındalar. Acil bomboştur. Açelya telefonunda sosyal medyayı yoklarken Doruk ne olduğunu bilmediğim ama futbol haberleri olmadığına emin olduğum şeylere bakıyor kendi telefonundan. O sırada Demir deskte oturmuş kahve içerken bir yandan da boş form kağıtlarından kayıklar yapıyor.</em></strong> <strong><em>Ortamdaki sessizliği bozan elinde 2 kahveyle gelen Ekin olur. </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Al canım.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kahvelerden birini Açelya’ya uzatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Senin ne işin var burada?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Gideyim mi?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Nöbetin yok ki senin. Hayırdır?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Biz birbirimizin nöbet gecelerinde birlikte nöbet tutuyoruz destek amaçlı.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya kolu Ekin’nin omuzuna atıp ona yaslanarak devam eder konuşmaya. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ekun bebeğimin fikri.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Öncelikle. Ekun mu dedin sen?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekinle Açelya birbirlerine bakıp gülerler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sonralıkla. Manyak mısınız siz? Haftanın 5 gecesi nöbet tutuyorsunuz yani.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Harbi ya!</p><p><strong>Demir Ekin’e:</strong> Şu an istesen çıkıp eve gidip yatağında mışıl mışıl uyuyabilirsin sen! Senin yerinde olmak için neler vermezdim..</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Zaten nöbetimiz olmayınca da pek uyuduğumuz söylenemez..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekinle Açelya birbirlerine bakıp gülerler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ekin bak ama ameliyata konmak yok ona göre! Bir haftadır poliklinikteyim ameliyatsızlıktan ölmek üzereyim.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ne ameliyatı?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ara sıra acile ameliyatlık vaka gelir ya. Normalde nöbetçi hocalar alır. Bugün Abdi hoca nöbetçi.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Abi adam uykucu herifin teki. Nöbetteyken ameliyatlık vaka gelince direkt asistanlara verip odasında uyuyor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Duyduğu bilgiyle heyecanlanan Doruk’un suratında gülümseme belirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Şş Doruk bak sakın! Günde 2 ameliyata giriyorsun zaten. Bari bunu bana bırak abi ne olur.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bana ne oğlum senden? Hayır kurumu muyum ben? Vakayı kapan ameliyata girer. Origami yapacağına işini yap sen de.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Hakikaten ya! Ne bunlar?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ya ayık kalabilmek için. Beynimi yormadan odaklanıp enerji sarf edeceğim bir şey. Oyalanıyorum.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Bu halinle ameliyata girmesen mi acaba ya?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yok ya ameliyata girince ayılırım zaten. Hep öyle oluy-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tam o sırada Acile karnında büyük bir cam parçası ve kanayan yarayla gelen genç bir kadın Demir’in dikkatini dağıtır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Aradığımı buldum!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hastanın yanına ilk giden vakayı alır.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İkisi de yerlerinden kalkıp hızlıca hastanın yanına koşar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Önce Doruk ulaşır kadının yanına. Sırıtarak Demir’e konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> izninle.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Merhaba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kadın Doruk’a bakmadan Demir’e yanıt verir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk Demir’e ( fısıldayarak):</strong> Gidiyorum ama sırf seni beğendiği için seçti. Havaya girme boşuna.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Doruk’un peşinden gidip onu durdurur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Abi sen ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun? Üstelik hastanın yanında!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ne dedim ya?! Doğruları söylüyorum. Bak bi’ bana!</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk kollarını açarak kendini gösterir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Benim gibi güven veren bir doktor varken seni başka neden seçmiş olabilir ki?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Güven mi?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Aynen öyle. Bana bakınca hah! İşte bu adam beni iyileştirir diyorsun..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Of doruk sus abicim tamam. Ciddiye almış dinliyorum bir de.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk demirin omuzuna dokunarak onu durdurur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> O zaman yazı tura atalım. Yazı gelirse hasta benim, Tura gelirse senin.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Neden yazı senin?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Çünkü ben hastaya bakarken sen tur atacaksın da ondan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk parayı atar ve  tura gelir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir gülümseyerek:</strong> Tura! Artık gidip başkalarını sinir edebilirsin. Hasta bende.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ben niye gidiyorum ya? Rahatsız olan sensin. Sen git.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Beni kolay kolay pes ettiremezsin. Ameliyata ben gireceğim.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk alaycı bir ses tonu ve ifadeyle konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ameliyat mı? Saçmalama. Bu yüzeysel bir yara. Gösterişli ama yüzeysel bir yara.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bu camların peritoma kadar gitmediğini nereden biliyorsun?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Çünkü dik oturup bizimle konuşabiliyor da ondan.</p><p><strong>Ceyda:</strong> Pardon. Tartışmanızı bölmek istemem ama benim işi halletseniz de ben bi’ an önce gitsem?!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hemen çıkaramayız birtakım tahliller yapmal-</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk o sırada hızlıca tek hamlede Ceyda’nın karnındaki camı çıkartır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sen delirdin mi?!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yüzeysel bir yara olduğunu söylemiştim.  Hastayı dikebilirsiniz artık Demir bey.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Ceydaya göz kırpar ve geçmiş olsun dileklerini ilettikten sonra uzaklaşır.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Ceydanın yarasını dikip gönderdikten sonra deske döner ve Doruk’a anlaşma teklif eder. Bundan sonraki vakaları sırayla alacakları konusunda sözleşirler. Doruk bir yandan leblebi yerken bir yandan da futbol haberleri olmadığına yüzde yüz emin olduğum şeylere bakmaya devam eder telefonunda. Açelya ile Ekin kantinde lak lak yaparken Demir de kafasını deske gömüp kestirir beklerken. Bikraç saat sonra Acil’e eli karnında bir genç gelir. Doruk onu süzüp ameliyatlık bir durumu olmadığı kanısına varınca vakayı Demir’e yıkmak için onu uyandırır omuzunu dürterek.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Şş. Uykucu şirin! Hadi uyan vakan geldi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir irkilerek uyanır, gözlüklerini takar ve gelen gence bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bu iyiliğimi de unutma ha.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Eyvallah abi ( gülümseyerek).</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Merhaba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Uzay işaret diliyle yanıtlar Demir’i. Demir anlamaz ve bir dakika afalladıktan sonra konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ha sen konuşamıyorsun öyle mi abicim?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Burada işaret dili bilen var mı? Açelya! Selvi ablayı arasana hastanedeyse gelsin.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Selvi abla çoktan çıktı. Nöbeti yok bugün, kulübe gitti.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>O sırada Doruk yerinden kalkıp Uzay’a doğru gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk işaret diliyle:</strong> Selam yakışıklı</p><p><strong>Doruk işaret diliyle:</strong> Neyin var bakalım?</p><p><strong>Uzay işaret diliyle:</strong> Benim çok ağırım var. İlaç verir misiniz bana?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Uzayla Konuşan Doruk’un yanına gider şaşkın bir ifadeyle. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sen işaret dili biliyor musun? O zaman bu vaka sende. Bundan sonrakini alırım ben.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yok ya?! Yok öyle yağma. Uykucu uyanık seni. Ben tercümanım sadece. Vaka senin. Sıradakini ben alacağım.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Çok ağrısı varmış ilaç istiyormuş.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Dur bakalım önce bir neyin varmış.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir ateş ölçer çıkartıp ölçerken konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sorsana kiminle gelmiş.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk sorar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Uzay işaret diliyle:</strong> Annemle geldim, aşağıda işlemleri yaptırıyor. Sigorta işlemleri falan.</p><p><strong>Uzay işaret diliyle:</strong> Ateşim çok yüksek, midem bulanıyor. Durmadan başım dönüyor. Canım hiçbir şey yemek istemiyor ama en önemlisi canım yanıyor.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Tamam dön bakayım arkanı.</p><p><strong>Uzay işaret diliyle:</strong> Aa yok. Gerek yok. Siz ilaç verin bana gideyim ben.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Olmaz öyle şey. Muayene etmeden hiçbir şey yapamam.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Uzay’ı bekletmek suretiyle tıp dünyasında bilinen bütün testleri yaparken Açelya ve Ekin hala kim bilir nerede neler yapıyordu. Nöbeti yokmuşçasına eğlendiğinden eminim ama Açi’nin. O sırada Doruk da telefonundan futbol haberleri olmadığına yemin edebileceğim şeylere bakarken birden acile genç, güzel mi güzel, abiye mi abiye, yırtmaçlı mı yırtmaçlı, yeşil mi yeşil gözlü, sarhoş mu sarhoş, kanlı mı kanlı kollu bir kadın girer. Vaka sırası Dorukta olduğundan hemen ilgilenmeye gider Doruk beyimiz. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Denise: </strong>Elin çok hafifmiş. Ayrıca çok da yakışıklısın.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Gerçekten bu halde bunu mu düşünüyorsun?</p><p><strong>Denise:</strong> Senin gibi yakışıklı bir adamın yanında başka ne düşünebilirim ki?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Çok etkilendim.</p><p><strong>Denise:</strong> Ben de.</p><p><strong>Denise:</strong> Bu arada hala tanışmadık. Ben Denise. Sen de…</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Doktor. Memnum oldum Deniz.</p><p><strong>Denise:</strong> Deniz değil. Denise. S ile. Uzatarak hem de. 3 sli Denissssse diye okunuyor. Yarı İtalyanım da ben. Duymuşsundur belki. Denise Çelikbez. Çok ünlü bir influencer’ım. Babamın da bez fabrikası var. Çelik Bez var ya?! O hep bizim işte. Ailecek çok vizyoner olduğumuz için babam fırsatı kaçırmamış, soyismimizden ilham alarak bebek bezi işine girmiş.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Denise’in kolunu dikerken Denise ona yaklaşıp kulağına fısıldar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Denise:</strong> Güzel olduğum kadar zenginim de yani :)</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bak maalesef yaranı iyileştirmeden çıkmana izin veremem.</p><p><strong>Denise:</strong> Çıkmak istemiyorum ki?!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Aynen. Neyse Denisssse, birkaç saat sonra bu işlemin tekrarlanması lazım bir kez daha.</p><p><strong>Denise:</strong> Yine sen mi yapacaksın?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ne yazık ki evet, ben yapacağım. Burada bekle sen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk desk’e tekrar dönüp telefonundan kesinlikle futbol haberleri olmayan şeylere bakmaya devam eder ayaklarını uzatarak. O sırada Açelyanın telefonu çalar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açi: </strong>Anne? N’aber?</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Açelya kızım hastanedeyim ben. Gel konuşalım bir.</p><p><strong>Açi:</strong> A aa? N’oldu ki?</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Kantindeyim işte gel kızım aaa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya telefonu kapatıp kantine gidecekken Ekin’i de götürür annesiyle tanıştırmak için.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Doruk bi’ baksana.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Efendim.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Şu uzayı ne yapacağımı bilemedim. Bütün tahlilleri normal çıktı. Görünürde de bir şey yok.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> E iyi taburcu et o zaman?!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Edemem. Çocuk hasta olduğunu söylüyor. Üstelik annesi de ortalıkta yok.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> eee?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sen bi’ baksan diyorum.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ya ben ameliyata girmek istiyorum, sen bana hasta bile olmayan birine bak diyorsun. Çattık.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk yerinden kalkıp sigara içmeye gider. Demir de Uzay’a bakıp ne yapacağını bilemeden gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Kafeterya</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nilüfer masada oturmuş çay içiyor. Açelya ve Ekin yanında gidip oturur. Açelya annesinin yanağına öpücük kondurduktan sonra Ekin’i annesiyle tanıştırır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya: </strong>Anne bak sana kimi getirdim. En yakın arkadaşım Ekin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin elini uzatıp Nilüferle tokalaşır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Memnun oldum ( gülümseyerek).</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Ben de kızım. Ben de. Sen doktor musun?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Evet. Cerrahi asistanım. Yeni ba-</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Açelyanın da puanı yetiyordu biliyor musun?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Öyle mi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya göz devirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Öyle ya! İlgisi merakı da var…ama rahatına düşkündür bizimkisi ağır gelir bana dedi, hemşirelik yazdı.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin gülümser, ne diyeceğini bilemez. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Sen niye geldin anne? Bu ziyaretini neye borçluyuz?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nilüfer sessizce Ekin’e bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Benim artık işe dönmem gerekiyor. Tekrar memnun oldum Nilüfer hanım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin ayrılır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/İç/Acil</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk oturmuş Denise’in yarasıyla ilgileniyor son kez. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Denise: </strong>Doktor olmak için fazla yakışıklısın sen.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sen de konuşmak için fazla sarhoşsun. Sus artık. Bırak da işimi yapayım.</p><p><strong>Denise:</strong> Diyorum ki… nöbetin bitmeye yakınsa şimdi yapma son dokunuşu. İşin bitince birlikte çıkar bana gideriz, orada koyarsın</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk sinirlenip Denise’e bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Denise:</strong> Son noktayı yani, benim evde koyarsın diyorum.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sabrımı taşırmak üzeresin Denise. Susar mısın?</p><p><strong>Denise:</strong> Oluur, susalım. Konuşmak yerine başka şeyler yapalım bence de.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Denise abiye mi abiye elbisenin yırtmacını kenara atıp bacağını Doruk’un oturduğu taburenin kenarına yerleştirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk sinirlenip ayağa kalkar. Kendi kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ya sabır!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Doruk bey!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk dönüp Demir’e bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Size bir telefon varmış, siz gidin isterseniz, ben devam ederim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Demir’in gözlerine bakıp gözleriyle teşekkür eder ve uzaklaşır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir oturup Denise’in tedavisine devam eder sessizce. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Denise:</strong> Sen de fena değilsin aslında.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bakın hanımefendi. Deminden beri iş arkadaşıma nasıl davrandığınızı görüyorum. Bu yaptığınız resmen taciz. Sarhoşsunuz, anlıyorum. Çok kısa bir işleminiz kaldı zaten. İzin verin bitireyim de bir tatsızlık çıkmadan ayrılın buradan.</p><p><strong>Denise:</strong> Allah allah! Ne tatsızlığı çıkacakmış?! Sen benim kim olduğumu biliyor musun oğlum? Denise Çelikbez ben! Ezerim seni!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Kim olduğunuz umurumda değil. Şu an bir tacizci konumundasınız. Eğer bu tavırlarınıza devam ederseniz güvenliği çağırmak zorunda kalırım.</p><p><strong>Denise:</strong> Kıskandın mı yoksa?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Eh yetti artık! Bunu siz istediniz.  </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir yerinden kalkıp desk’e haber verir ve güvenlik çağırır.  Güvenlik Denise’i kolundan tutup yaka paça dışarı atarken Demir sinirli bir ifadeyle Denise’i, Doruk ise tebessüm ederek izler Demir’i. Doruk yavaş adımlarla Demir’in yanına gidip konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Şu çocuğun dosyasını ver bir de ben bakayım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> N’oldu? Hani hasta bile değildi bakamazdım?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> E belli ki işin içinden çıkamayacaksın sen, sürünmesin acilde daha fazla. Yazık çocuğa.</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Kafeterya</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Yine babandan para istemişsin.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Evet ya, bu aralar biraz sık oluyor farkındayım da Memduh abiyi biliyorsunuz işt-</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Kızım sen neden çalışıyorsun o zaman?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya duraksar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Sözde gece gündüz hastanedesin. Yüzünü bile göremiyoruz. Ne zaman arasak işin var. Madem tek boğazını bile doyurmaya yetmiyor aldığın maaş, niye hayatını çar çur ediyorsun?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya sinirine hakim olmaya çalışıp sakince konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Hemşireyim ben farkındaysan anne? Nöbet diye bir şey var. İşim bu benim! Gayet de geçiniyordum ayrıca. Nazlı gidince kira fatura her şey ikiye katlandı.</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> E ne zamana kadar sürecek bu?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Daha ucuz bir eve taşınacağım işt-</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Onu demiyorum. Hayatının bu hali ne zamana kadar sürecek? Ömrünün sonuna kadar gece gündüz demeden kan alıp yine de aç kalarak mı geçireceksin günlerini?</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> O arkadaşlık ettiğin doktorlar bir bir yükselip sana tekmeyi vuruyorlar. Bak ne oldu nazlıya? O da en yakın arkadaşındı? Amerikaya giderken seni düşündü mü? Bu kız bu masrafların altından nasıl-</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> yeter! Yeter ya! Ne istiyorsun benden? Tamam paranız sizde kalsın. Sormadım, hiç istemedim sayın okey?</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Kızım bizim paramız senin paran zaten ondan demiyorum, saçmalama.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Annecim şu an nöbetteyim, sinirlerim gergin zaten. Bir de sen germe. Gidiyorum ben. Konuşuruz sonra.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Acil</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Nesi varmış?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hiçbir şey. Tahmin ettiğim gibi.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nasıl?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Konuşturdum, döküldü sonunda. 3 küçük kardeşi varmış, kimsesizlermiş. Eski yıkık dökük bir evde kalıyorlar. Kardeşleri hastalanmış, ilaç alacak parası olmayınca da böyle bir oyun oynamış.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> yaa, ay çok üzüldüm. Kıyamam</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> E ne yapacağız? Taburcu edip bırakacak mıyız öylece?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yok abi ben rahat edemem. Kardeşlerine bakmaya gidiyorum. Yakınmış zaten evleri, hemen gidip gelirim.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hadi ben kaçar.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Doruk!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk dönüp Ekin’e bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Motorla mı gideceksin?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk e tabii ki bakışı atar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ya kardeşleri buraya getirmen gerekirse muayene için? Bence arabayla gitmen lazım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İyi o zaman sen kal ben giderim arabayla.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> E çocuğun dilinden bir tek Doruk anlıyor. Nasıl iletişim kuracaksınız?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dorukla Demir önce birbirlerine sonra Ekin’e bakarlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Bence Demir’in arabasıyla ikiniz birlikte gidin.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Burayı da merak etmeyin, buradayım ben kollarım sizi.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk, Demir ve Uzay Otoparka gidip Demir’in arabasına binerler.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Vayyy! Demek halimiz vaktimiz de yerinde.</p><p>
  <strong>Demir gülümser. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Doktorluk değil herhalde. Nereden geliyor değirmenin suyu? Baba parası mı kumar mı?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Abi ne kumarı ya ne diyorsun çocuğun yanında. Allahtan anlamıyor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk arkada oturan Uzay’a dönüp göz kırpar ve işaret dilince Demir’i göstererek bir şey söyler. Uzay kahkahaya boğulur. Doruk güler.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne dedin ya? Bana bir şey mi dedin?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Acil</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dorukla Demir Uzay’ı ve hasta olan 3 kardeşini hastaneye getirip muayene ettikten sonra ilaçlarını verip Açelyanın gizlice anahtarını yürüttüğü hasta odalarından birinde birkaç saat uyuturlar kimseye çaktırmadan. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>E peki ne yapacaksınız? Evlerine geri mi bırakacaksınız? Bir şeyler yapamaz mıyız?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Kardeşlerinden ayırmalarından korkuyor Uzay. Çocuk esirgeme’ye haber vermeyin diye tutturdu.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Şimdilik Ok’a götürsek?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Benim de aklıma o geldi. Selvi abla bakar bir çözüme.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ok?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ya Selvi ablanın kulübü, anlatmıştım ya hani geçen?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Aa tamam hatırladım.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bana da anlatacak mı birisi?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Abi yürü biz gidelim, yolda anlatırım sana. Zaten mesainin başlamasına çok az kaldı.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/Dış/Araba</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dorukla Demir Uzay ve kardeşlerini Ok’a bıraktıktan sonra Berhayata dönüş yolundalar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Doruk aç mısın? Kahvaltı edip öyle mi geçsek hastaneye? Öğlene kadar dayanacak gibi değilim ben.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk biraz düşündükten sonra konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Olur. Arif abi’ye gidelim. Oradan geçeriz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir boş boş bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Arif abi? Hastanenin arkasındaki çorbacı var ya hani?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir boş boş bakmaya devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ohoo senin dünyadan haberin yok. Sür hadi ben tarif ederim.</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Çorbacı</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dorukla Demir çorbacıya girer girmez arif Doruk’u tanıyıp selam verir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Kolay gelsin usta.</p><p><strong>Arif:</strong> Hoş geldiniz evladım, geçin oturun.</p><p><strong>Garson:</strong> Ne alırsınız?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Çorba alacağız da, ne var?</p><p><strong>Garson:</strong> Şu an mercimek ve işkembe var.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk ve Demir aynı anda garsona dönüp “mercimek” derler.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Garson:</strong> Tamamdır. Hemen getiriyorum.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ben bir de ekmek alayım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Varsa bana da bir red bull getirir misiniz? Ya da herhangi bir enerji içeceği.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> ıyy o nasıl mide lan? Mercimek çorbasıyla redbull mu içilir?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> keyfimden içmiyorum herhalde abi.. 2 saatlik uykuyla ayakta duruyorum zaten. Ayılmam lazım.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Senin bu uyku problemin ne olacak ya? Çok üzülüyorum bu haline.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sorma abi, ben de..</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Aktif gece hayatıyla doktorluk aynı anda zor tabii. Bir partide bir ameliyathanede, zor zanaat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir ağzıyla alaycı bir ses çıkararak yanıtlar. O sırada çorbalar gelir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Dorukcum uykusuzluktan bayılmak üzereyim zaten, hiç laf yetiştiremicem şimdi sana. Hadi çorbana iç soğutma.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Usta ben bi’ ekmek söylemiştim!</p><p><strong>Garson:</strong> Geliyor.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> E hadi ama çorba soğuyacak!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Oo bu aşırı güzel bir şey?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yaa, ağzımızın tadını biliyoruz işte. Afiyet olsun.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sana da.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ya sen geleli daha 2 hafta olmadı mı? Nereden buldun ki burayı hemen? Yolunun üstü falan mı?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Eh, sayılır.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nerede oturuyorsun?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk cevap vermeden hızlı hızlı yemek yemeye devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Alo! Sana diyorum.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Karşıda.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Doruk’un soğuk tavrından rahatsız olup susar. Bir süre sessizce çorbasını içmeye devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ya sen işaret dilini nereden biliyorsun? Askeriyede zorunlu falan mı?</p><p><strong>Doruk gülerek:</strong> Ya sen hala benim bildiğim şeylere şaşırıyor musun? Alış artık bence. Daha çok şaşırtacağım seni.</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Ferman Ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz fermanın kapısını tıklatıp içeri girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Müsait miydin Ferman?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Oo Beliz hanım. Buyurun gelin.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Seninle bir konuda konuşmak istiyorum.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Eğer barışalım falan diyecekse-</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hiç komik değilsin Ferman.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Konu ne? Leyla’ya bir şey mi oldu?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Leyla iyi çok şükür. Konu Ferda.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ferda mı?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Aynen. Dün Adile hoca bana geldi vedalaşmaya. Amerikaya, alinin yanına taşınıyor.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Alinin yanına mı?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ferman rica ediyorum söylediğim her şeyi soru olarak bana tekrarlamayı kes. Dinler misin beni?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ferda’ya daha söylememiş. Gerçi belki bugün söylemiştir de. Bak bizim şu an aramız Ferdayla bozuk gibi biraz. Mesafeliyiz.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Eee?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Senden ricam, bu süreçte Ferdanın yanında olup onu yalnız bırakmaman. Çok üzülür çünkü bu duruma, burada bir ben bir annesi var zaten. Başka da arkadaşı yok. Tek arkadaşı sensin. Onunla ilgilen olur mu?</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Röntgen odası</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Haklıymışsın. Leyla’nın hayati belirtileri düzensiz. Nabzı zayıf. Omuriliği zarar görmüş. Aort’u hasarlanmış.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Leyla abla mı kardeş mi? Karıştırıyorum. Hangisi?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Abla.</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Peki ya kardeş? Sence yaşayabilir mi?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Yaşama şansı daha yüksek.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Bir numaralı ameliyathaneyi hazırlat Doruk. Ailelerini de bulalım lütfen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk çıkacakken Ferman seslenir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Doruk! Balkonu kapattır. İzleyiciye gerek yok. Fırla!</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Peki hocam.. ikisinden birinin öleceğini onlara nasıl söyleyeceğiz?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Günüdz/İç/1453.oda</p><p> </p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Doktor bey. Ne söyleyecekseniz çabuk söyleyin. Ben güçlü bir kadınım, dayanırım.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Peki Leyla. Kardeşini ameliyat edebilmek için ikinizi ayırmalıyız. Bunun tek yolu da… seni geri çekmek.</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Direği ikimizin için de çekseniz olmaz mı?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Bunu yaparsak ikinizde de hemen kanama başlar. Şu anda direk yaraları tıkıyor. Onu çektiğimiz anda organlarınız hareket edecek ve çok fazla hasar görecekler.</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Yani beni hareket ettirirseniz ne olacak? Ölmeyeceğim herhalde?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Elimizden geleni yapacağız Leyla.</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> hayır! Ölmesi gereken biri varsa o benim!</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Beni çekin, kardeşim olmaz!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Seni ameliyat edersek hasarı onarabiliriz. Ama kardeşini kurtarma ihtimalimiz çok çok daha zayıf.</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Hayır bu çok saçma! Ben onun yaşamasını tercih ederim! Ya da ikimizi de öldürün. Zaten ondan başka kimsem kalmadı şu hayatta..</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> İsterseniz bekleyebiliriz. Ama beledikçe ikiniz için de risk artar.</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Beklemeyelim. Beklemenin ne faydası var ki? Bir kaza oldu. Birimiz kurtuldu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İkisi de ağlamaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Günüdz/İç/Ameliyathane</p><p> </p><p><strong>Leyla: </strong>Şimdiye kadar hiç söylemedim ama.. ben seni seviyorum.</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Sana ablalık taslamayı. Seni kızdırmayı. Kavga etmeyi..Sonra.. sonra hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmayı.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İkisi de ağlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Seni çok seviyorum.</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Ben de seni çok seviyorum.</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Ben sensiz</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> şşş</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> biliyorum..</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Anestezi uzmanı hazır olduğunuzda sizi uyutacak.</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Durun durun!</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Sana itiraf etmem gereken bir şey var…</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Ben oğuzla sırf seni ondan kıskandığım için çıkmıştım. Sırf senin inadına evlendim.</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Yani.. her şeyin sorumlusu benim.. annemle babam benim yüzümden mezarda..</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Bu ilahi adalet Necla.</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Şşşş Leyla sus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İkisi de ağlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Bunların hiçbir önemi yok. Ben seni affediyorum. Sen de beni affet. Olur mu?</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> İyi ki kardeşimsin. İyi ki kardeştik.</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> İyi ki kardeştik.</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Şimdi annem burada olsa sana ne derdi biliyor musun?</p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Ne?</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> Aman kızım sus ağzımızın tadı bozulmasın!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İkisi de güler birden. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Necla:</strong> hah! Şöyle.. Bize gülerek gitmek yakışır.  </p><p><strong>Leyla:</strong> Artık hazırız doktor bey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Onları izleyen Ekin’in gözleri dolar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Bu haksızlık. İkisini birden kurtarmalıyız.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Elimizden bu kadarı geliyor.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Hocam nabız zayıfladı! Tansiyon düşmeye başlıyor.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Acele edin!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Neler oluyor?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Direk yerinden oynamış.</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Benim hatam değil, ben dokunmadım.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Kimsenin bir hatası yok. Hemen geri çekmeliyiz. Şimdi!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Nasıl yapacağız?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Birinci ekip kardeşin vücudunu sabit tutarken ikinci ekip ablayı geri çekecek!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Testereyi getirin hemen!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Evet arkadaşlar, Evet! Çok hızlı hareket etmemiz lazım! Hadi!</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ekin! Direği sabit tut.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ne yaparsan yap, sakın kıpırdatma!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Testere nerede?!</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Haydi arkadaşlar! Çabuk!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sayıyorum hocam!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> 1! 2! 3!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ayırıyoruz arkadaşlar! Haydi, yavaş yavaş!</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Durumu dengeli. Önce abladan başlayalaım.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Tamam.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Bir şansımızı deneyelim, belki kurtarabiliriz.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Biraz daha kan lazım.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ekin. Kesiği açmamıza yardım et.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Bistüri!</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Bistüri.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ekartör!</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Ekartör.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Tampon verin.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Çabuk olun!</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> İçeri girdim.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Aspire et.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Koter.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Aort’u parçalanmış.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Kanamayı durduramayız.</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Kalbi duruyor! Kan basıncı düşüyor.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Kanaması var. Gidelim artık.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Eldivenleri değiştirin!</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Leyla’ya ne olacak? Onu bu halde bırakamayız!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Başlıyorum!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Doruk göğsü aç.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bistüri!</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Bistüri.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Göğüs testeresi verin!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Koter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk karşı masada Leyla’yı kurtarmak için tek başına çırpınan Ekin’e bakar. Bir şey demez. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ekin! Buraya gel!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin kulak asmadan uğraşmaya devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ekin derhal buraya gel!</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Onu böyle bırakmayız! Daha kalbi atıyor! Ondan biz sorumluyuz!</p><p><strong>Ferman ferdaya:</strong> Tamam ben hallederim.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ekin. Bırak artık. Vücudu çok fazla hasar görmüş. Yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey yok.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Rahat bırak onu.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ölüm saati 15:03.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dorukla Ekin ameliyathanenin iki karşı ucundan göz göze gelirler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Amfi</p><p> </p><p> <strong><em>8 saat süren ameliyat çıkışı, günün sonunda Doruk, Demir, Ekin, Açelya, Güneş, Selvi ve Gülin Amfide çay standının önünde toplantı başlamadan önce çay/kahve alıyorlar. </em></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Ne bitmek bilmez günmüş ya!</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Demircim dikkat et taşıyor kahven.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Salak ya (gülerek).</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Nasıl bu kadar soğukkanlı olabiliyorlar anlamıyorum.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> N’oldu?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ben asla böyle olmayacağım. Annem haklıydı. Eğer iyi bir cerrah olmak buysa. Ben olamayacağım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Anlamıyorum ben neler oluyor?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> İki kişiden birini kurtarmaya karar verdiler ve diğerini ölüme terk ettiler.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ve biri kurtuldu.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Evet. Ama diğeri öldü. Öylece bıraktık. Ölüm saatini ilan ettiğimizde hala hayattaydı.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hayat kurtarmak için karalı olmak gerekir. Bu hep böyle. Yapmamız gerekeni yaptık.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Arkadan bir ses gelir, herkes yüzünü ona çevirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Hayatta işlediğimiz hatalardan çoğu düşünmemiz gereken yerde hissetmekten, hissetmemiz gereken yerde düşünmekten ileri gelir.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Doktorların böyle bir lüksü yok hocam. İki kişiyi birden kurtaramayacaksanız, birini kurtarırsınız. Karasızlık geçirirseniz, elleriniz titrer, ikisini de kaybedersiniz. Yani doktorlar her zaman düşünmek zorundalar.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Belki de ikisini birden yapmanın bi’ yolu vardır. Öyle değil mi? Hissederek düşünemez miyiz? Düşünerek hissedemez miyiz?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Herkes susup İpek’in dediğini düşünür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek gülümseyerek Doruk’a bakar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Nasılsın? Her şey yolunda mı Doruk? Sakin misin?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk tebessüm ederken İpek gülümsemesini bozmadan ekibin kalanına bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Teşekkür ederim hocam.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Afiyet olsun çocuklar.</p><p><strong>İpek Selvi’ye:</strong> Merhaba. Ben İpek Dinler. Tanışma fırsatımız olmamıştı.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek elini uzatır. Selviyle tokalaşırlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Başhemşire Selvi değil mi? Müsaitseniz toplantı öncesi kısa bi’ konuşabilir miyiz? :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Toplantının başlamasını bekleyen Ferman Ferdanın bir köşede tek başına durduğunu görünce yanına gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>İyi misin?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Canım sıkkın biraz.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Leyla’ya mı üzüldün?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Leyla kim?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Abla olan.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Yooo, ne alaka?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Neyin var peki?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda telefonunu çıkartıp Ferman’a uzatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ameliyat çıkışı Annemin beni J Bırakıp J Amerikaya J Alinin J Yanına J Yerleştiğini J Öğrendim J Amerikadan J Attığı J Story’den J</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Yuh!</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> İkinci kez beni bir başıma bırakıp gitmiş. İkinci kez beni, öz kızını bırakıp Ali’yi seçti.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda ağlamaya başlar. Sonra toplantı başlar. Bayağı da sürer. Doruk sıkıntıdan patlar. Ekin ve Açelya hayran hayran dinlerler İpek ile Beliz’i. Demir ise çaktırmadan kestirir.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Evet. Patoloji de bitti. Sırada hangi departman var Setenay?</p><p><strong>Setenay:</strong> Cerrahi hocam.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Peki. Cerrahiyi açalım.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Demir, Demir kalk sıra bizde.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Öncelikle hepinize çok teşekkür ederim. Hem emekleriniz hem de denetim sürecindeki sabrınızdan dolayı. Bütün departmanlara ilişkin olan genel kararlar cerrahi için de geçerli. Şimdi birkaç spesifik durumdan bahsedeceğim.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Öncelikle bu departmanda gözlemlediğimiz en büyük problem kopukluk oldu. Hem dikey hem yatay bir iletişimsizlik söz konusu maalesef. Bu aşmamız gereken çok kritik bir engel. Bunun için de birkaç çözüm önerisi geliştirdik.  Setenaycım bir sonraki sayfaya geçebilir miyiz?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Evet. Öncelikle yatay kopukluk meselesine değinelim isterseniz. Gözlemlerimize göre hemşirelerin, asistanların ve hatta cerrah hocaların bile kendi aralarında bir iletişimsizlik söz konusu. Oldukça parçalanmış bir yapıyla çalışan bir depertman.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> İpek hocam cerrahi için bunun aksi söz konusu dahi olamaz.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Haklısınız, ama aksi olamaz ama biçim değiştirebilir.  Parçalar arasındaki iletişimi ve bilgi alışverişini sağladığımızdan emin olabilirsek parçalı yapının sakıncaları ortadan kalkmış olur.</p><p><strong>Cüneyt:</strong> Öneriniz nedir?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Kolokyum. Kolokyumlar. 3 ölçekli, 3 aşamalı. Her bir grubun kendi içinde günlük, gruplar arası haftalık ve departmanlar arası aylık düzenli kolokyumlar.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Her gün toplanmak mı? Bu çok vakit alan bir şey olur. Gereksiz değil mi sizce de?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Sizin grubunuzda hangi asistanlar var Ferman bey?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Demir, Doruk ve Ekin.  </p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Dosyalarına bir bakabilir miyiz Setenay?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek elindeki dosyadan okumaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Demir Aldırmaz, Doruk Özütürk ve Ekin Şanlı.  </p><p><strong>Setenay:</strong> Yansıttım.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Teşekkürler.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Demir bey?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir ayağa kalkıp konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Buyurun hocam.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Günde ortalama kaç vaka görüyorsunuz?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yani günden güne değişiyor ama ortalama iki diyebilirim.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Ve bu vakalardan çok şey öğreniyorsunuz, öyle değil mi?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Kesinlikle.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Peki, 3 asistanın günlük ortalama 2 vakasını çarpsak. 6 vaka eder. Günde 2 vakayı öğrenmek yerine 6 vakayı öğrenmek daha iyi bir şey olmalı herhalde. Öyle değil mi ferman hocam?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Burası bir hastane İpek hanım, okul değil. Bu çocuklar da çalışanımız, öğrenci değiller. Neden onları eğitme görevi üstlenelim ki?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Toplantının başında dediğim gibi, sahip olduğumuz en değerli şeyleri çoğaltarak gelişmeyi hedeflediğimiz bir evreye giriş yapıyoruz.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Nedir peki sizce sahip olduğumuz en değerli şey?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Sizsiniz Tanju hocam! Sizlersiniz.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> İstersen en son teknolojileri adapte edelim, daha yüksek bütçeli bir hastane aynısı hatta daha iyisini kolaylıkla yapabilir. Ama asıl gücümüze, çalışanlarımızın beceri ve beyinlerine odaklanıp onları güçlendirmeye çalışırsak. İşte o zaman Berhayat’a prestij kazandırmış oluruz.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ali Vefa ve Nazlı mesela, şu an dünyanın en önemli hastanelerinden birinde çalışıyorlar. İleride çok önemli ve ünlü cerrahlar olacaklar. Ve CVlerinde her zaman berhayat onları eğitip geliştiren yer olarak kalacak.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Tam olarak bu. Yapmamız gereken bu. Bu yüzden Eğitip geliştirmemiz lazım. Onların bize değil, bizim onlara ihtiyacımız var.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Bu kökten değişim demek ama. Resmi bir şekilde akademi düzeni getirmek olur bu.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Akademi düzenli olmak zorunda değil. Şu an hakim olan babadan kalma askeri düzenden kurtulmamız yeterli.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Belki komutan-asker ilişkisi yerine usta-çırak dinamiği yakalamak olabilir.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Teşekkürler Beliz hanım. Aynen öyle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Asistanlar birbirine korku içinde bakarken Dorukla Ekin gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Şimdi gelelim dikey kopukluk meselesine.  Doktor ve hemşireler arasında da ciddi bir kopukluk var. Sorunlu bir asimetri yaratıyor. Bunu ortadan kaldırmak için de Beliz hanım şöyle bir çözüm önerdi. Setenay?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hemşire odalarını kaldırıyoruz. 2 hemşire odası ve 3 asistan odalarının tamamı hemşire ve asistanların ortak kullanımına sunulacak. Grup dağılımı aynen kalacak, merak etmeyin.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Ciddi etki yaratacağına inandığımız ufak bir değişiklik. J</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Herhangi bir sorusu olan var mı?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman malı elini kaldırır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Buyurun Ferman bey.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> İpek hocam sizinle dinlenme odalarının iç düzeni hakkında konuşmuşt-</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> hah! İyi ki hatırlattınız Ferman bey. O sorunu da çözdük.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman sırıtarak Tanju’ya nispet yaparcasına bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Bundan sonra dinlenme odalarına hocaların erişim izni yok, tabii odanın kullanıcıları izin vermedikçe. Yani sizin sorununuz olmaktan çıktı artık o oda Ferman bey, bütün toplantı ve vaka ile ilgili konuşmalarınız Beliz hanımın tahsis ettiği yenilenmiş toplantı odalarında yapılacak. Dinleme odaları asistan ve hemşirelere bir nebze olsun gizlilik sağlayacak kişisel alanlar olarak çalışacak.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Setenaycım anahtarları dağıtalım lütfen.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> her grup üyesinin kendi çalışma grubunun çalışma odasının anahtarı olacak.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bunu duyan Açelya ekibin whatsapp grubuna 2 hafta önce çektiği Ferda fotorafını atar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Setenay her 15 asistan ve 15 hemşireye anahtarlarını verir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bizim ekip ( 2 numaralı grup):</strong> Doruk, Demir, Ekin, Açelya, Güneş ve Selviye 2 numaralı odanın anahtarları dağıtılır.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Kusura bakmayın çocuklar şimdilik bu kadar gizlilik sağlayabiliyoruz. Ama ileride bütçemiz el verirse bireysel uyku kapsülleri de monte edebiliriz, öyle değil mi Beliz hanım?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz kafasını sallayarak onaylar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Asistanların hepsi sırıtırken Ferman İpek’e ve asistanlara domuz gibi bakar. Tanju da sırıtarak bir Fermana bir İpek’e bakarken Ferda Adile’nin ona attığı kazığı düşünmektedir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Acil</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demirle Doruk acilde nöbetteki vakalarının evrak işlerini halledip çıkmadan Tanju’ya teslim etmek için çalışıyorlar. Demir uykusuzluktan düşüp bayılmak üzeredir.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Ceyda hanım değil mi o? Burada ne işi var?</p><p><strong>Doruk gülerek:</strong> Seni görmeye gelmiştir.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Çok komiksin. Ne kadar zamandır bekliyor?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bilmem. Benim ilgilenmem gereken daha önemli vakalar var.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir yavaş adımlarla Ceyda’ya doğru yürüyüp konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Merhaba. İyi misiniz?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ceyda ayağa kalkar ve anında yere yığılır. Demir hemen eğilip tişörtünü sıyırır ve yarasından kan fışkırdığın görür. Ceyda’nın ağzından da kan akmaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yardım edin! Sedye getirin! Çabuk!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Demirle Ceydanın yanına gider koşarak. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir sedyede uzanan Ceydanın kanamasını engellemek için üstünde oturmuş yarasına elleriyle baskı yapıyor, Doruk sedyeyle peşlerinde ameliyathaneye doğru koşuyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Daha hızlı! Hadi!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ameliyathaneye vardıklarında Demir Ceydanın üstünden inip önlüğünü giymeye gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Çabuk olun, çabuk!</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Doruk git ellerini yıka ve ameliyata gir!</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Demir. Sen polikliniğe geri dön.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne? Ama hocam vakayı ben getirdim!</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ne diyorsam onu yap! Cezanın bitmesine daha 3 saat var!</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Ferda Ofis</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Ferman Ferdanın ofisine gidip ona akşam yemeğini birlikte yemeyi teklif eder. Ferda Fermanın ona yürüdüğünü düşünüp sevinçten havalara uçar, anında unutur adile dramını.</em></strong> <strong><em>Ferman çıkacakken kapı tıklanır. </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/İç/Soyunma odası</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk bu dopdolu geçen günün sonunda önce ferdadan sonra Tanju’dan ameliyatlarda aldığı övgüleri gururla düşünerek üstünü değiştirip çıkmak için hazırlanırken Ferdanın onu aradığı görür. Ferda onu acilen odasına çağırır ve Doruk koşarak gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Ferda Ofis</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Buyurun hocam.</p><p><strong>Ferda AŞIRI SİNİRLİ bir şekilde:</strong> Ben sana Necla’nın değerlerini takip et demedim mi? BTsini kontrol etmedin mi sen?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ettim hocam! Ne oldu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda elindeki dosyayı Doruk’un üstüne fırlatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Necla’da ameliyat sonrası komplikasyon olmuş. Hemoglobin seviyesi arşa çıkmış arşa! Bunu nasıl gözden kaçırırsın?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hocam.. bu imkanısz.. ben bakmış-</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Kes! Hemen koşup durumunu takip ve bana haber ver! Gerekirse taburcu olana kadar başından ayırlmayacaksın! Anlaşıldı mı?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk telaşla koşarak Ferda’nın odasından çıkıp Necla’nın yattığı odaya koşar. Girdiğinde üstünün örtülü olduğu görüp öldüğünü anlar. Koşarak örtüyü açar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yatakta Necla’nın yerinde Demir’i bulur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“flashback” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/2. Hemşire odası</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>ya Doruk için yaptığının aynısını benim için yapacaksın diyorum!</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Demir? Hayrola? Hangi rüzgar attı seni buralara?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hiiç sana bakmıştım ben de.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Of Çocuk mu kandırıyorsun Demir. 1 sene çıktık, bir kere bile gelmedin buraya. Ne oluyor hadi dökül bakalım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Doruk’u şakalamaya çalışıyorum.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Sen?!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Onun bana yaptığı şakanın aynısını yapacağım, dur bak anlatıyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir anlatır la la la Açelya dinler la la la. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Demircim sence Dorukta bunu yutacak göz var mı?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ya bana yaptı aynısını sazan gibi atladım ben!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Çok kötüsün.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Oğlum adam uyanık uyanık! Daha büyük düşünmen lazım!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne yapayım?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Dur bi’ düşünelim.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya birkaç dakika düşündükten sonra konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Aklıma bir şey geldi de</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> de?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Yani Doruk için bu kadar uğraşmaya değer mi bilemedim..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Değer değer, yakamdan düşsün de.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Yalnız bunu yaparsan asıl yakanı bırakmaz? Biliyorsun dimi?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Olsun. Doruk efendiyle anladığı dilden konuşalım bakalım.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Bak planı anlatıyorum ama prodüksiyona ihtiyacım var. Tıp bilgin bir de photoshop yüklü bilgisayar lazım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ben nereden bulayım ki şimdi photoshoplu bilgisayarı?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya göz devirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Yemin ederim o kadar para sende harcanıyor ya. Milyarder olan ben miyim? Ara işte askerlerinden birini iki dakikaya getirir. Her şeyi ben mi söyleyeceğim?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Şimdi gelelim can alıcı kısmına. Ferda hocayı ikna etmen lazım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yuh! Hocayı da mı karıştıracağız?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Hoca asıl beklenmedik hamle, öbür türlü inandırıcı olmaz.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ferda hoca neden yardım etsin ki?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ferda hoca bu. Tıp hariç her şeye ilgisi var. Eğlence sever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Ferda Ofis</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hocam benim sizden ufak bir ricam olacaktı.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Şanslısın. Mutlu anıma denk geldin. Söyle bakalım. Dile benden ne dilersen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/2. Hemşire odası</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Son bir şey kalıyor geriye.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> nedir?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Doruk’un haberi olmadan Necla’nın yattığı odayı değiştireceksin. Öğrenirse plan suya düşer ama.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Açi çok teşekkür ederim! ŞU bir işe yarasın da. Doruk’un yüzündeki o ifadeyi bir göreyim de! Dile benden ne dilersen!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“end of flashback” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Necla’nın yerine yatakta mışıl mışıl uyuyan Demir’i bulan Doruk birkaç saniye içinde anlar bunun bir şaka girişimi olduğunu. Sessizce sırıtır, tekrar Demir’in üstünü örter ve odadan çıkmak için birkaç adım atar. Bir an duraksayıp Demir’in yanına geri döner, yavaşça yüzünde unuttuğu gözlüklerini çıkartıp yatağın yanındaki masanın üstüne bırakır ve aynı gülümsemeyle çatıya doğru yol alır.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Soyunma Odası</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Açı! Bana taşınsana?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ne?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ev arkadaşım ol işte. Zaten bir noktada bunun olacağını ikimiz de biliyoruz. Benc-</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Neden hemen şimdi olmasın aynen shsskxm</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gülüşüp sarılırlar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Ya harika olacak!!</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Gece/İç/Çatı</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk yüzündeki koca gülümsemeyle çatıya çıkar. Çantasını yere bırakıp ama oturmak gelmez içinde. Şiir okumak yerine dolaşarak müzik dinlemek ister. Elini cebine sigara çıkarmak için atar, o sırada telefonuna Ferda’dan mesaj gelir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kusura bakma Dorukcum Demir arkadaşın eğlence için şaka yapıyorum deyince çorbada benim de tuzum olsun dedim </em>
  <em>J. İyi akşamlar “ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Okuduğu mesajla sırıtmaya devam eden Doruk elini cebine sigara almak için atar ama eline İpek’in ona verdiği anahtar gelir. Anahtarı motor ve ev anahtarlarının olduğu anahtarlığa takar. Derin bir nefes alıp dinlediği şarkının ritmiyle dolaşır çatıda. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5Y11hwjMNs">Doruk'un dinlediği şarkı </a>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Taşıdığın Kimlik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vaka ameliyat falan bile yok artık. Alın size 2.sezon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning:<br/>BU BÖLÜM PROBIS İLE ORTAK YAZDIĞIMIZ İLK BÖLÜM. EN ÇOK SEVECEĞİNİZ SAHNEYİ ONUN YAZDIĞINI BİLEREK OKUYUN.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bilgilendirme:</p>
<ol>
<li><em> Bölüm olan “Ortak Diller”’in olaylarından sonra tam bir ay geçmiştir. </em></li>
</ol><p>
  <em>Bu bir ay içerisinde bütün hastane İpek ve Beliz’in önerdiği yeni “akademik” rotaya adapte olmaya çalıştı. İpek tek tek her departmanın şefiyle uzun saatler boyunca çalıştı. Cerrahi departmanın şefi de Tanju olduğu için birlikte çokça vakit geçirmek durumunda kaldılar. Tanju bu yeni düzene her ne kadar dirençli görünmeye çalışsa da Berhayat’ın ticari kimliğinin silikleşmesi ve özlediği o akademik ortamın temellerinin atılması hoşuna gidiyordu. Keyif alıyordu ikisi de bu kadar kolay anlaşabilmekten. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bu bir ayı Beliz hem Leyla ile vakit geçirerek hem de hastanenin bu yeni vizyonunu rayında tutmaya çalışarak çok yorgun bir biçimde geçirdi. Hastanede işler yavaş yavaş düzene giriyordu ama bu değişim de gelişim çok yavaş bir sürece yayıldığı için içi hala korku ve endişe doluydu hep. Bu bir ay boyunca 3 kez farklı mekanlarda geçen farklı olayların yaşandığı kabuslara uyandı. Hepsinin sonunda aynı yeşil gözler ona “yardım et” çağrısında bulunuyordu.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>FerFer cephesinde de olaylar son hız ilerliyordu. Birlikte çıktıkları ilk randevunun sonunda geceyi birlikte geçirip seks eyledikten sonra adını tam koymasalar da sevgili olmuşlardı. Ferman karışık duygular içerisinde olsa da bunları düşünmeyerek ne Ferdaya ne de kendine belli etmemeye çalışıyordu. Ferda ise mutluluktan bulutların üstünde geziyordu. Fermanla yeni bir aşka yelken açması Adile’nin onu ikinci kez bırakıp gidişini bir çırpıda unutturmuştu ona. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Çeşitli ima, bakış ve açık cümlelerle Beliz’e nispet etmek suretiyle onu kışkırtarak intikam almaya çalışıyordu kendince Beliz’den. Fermanla yaptıkları her şeyi gözüne gözüne sokarak iyice üstüne gidince Beliz bu tacizlerden rahatsız olup Ferdayı karşısına alıp konuştu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adile’nin ameliyatı için apar topar gelince hemen işe başlamıştı ve Beliz gerekli evrakları istememişti bile Ferda’dan. Fakat şimdi Hastane çalışanlarında herhangi bir açık bulunmaması için Ferda’nın diploması için sınava girerek denklik belgesi alması gerektiğini, aksi takdirde Berhayatta çalışmaya devam edemeyeceğini söyledi. Ferda Beliz’in bunu onu gönderip Fermanla yeniden bir araya gelmek için yaptığını düşünüp kabul etti sınava girmeyi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ekun ile Açı de bu bir ayda ev arkadaşı oldular. Günlerinin her dakikasını birlikte geçirmeye başladılar. Hastanede geçirdikleri zaman yetmezmiş gibi programlarında kalan birkaç boşluğu da birlikte katılacakları kurslarla doldurmaya ikna etti Açelya Ekin’i. Bu süreçte asistan koordinatörü olan Ferman Ekin’i hep beyin vakalarına verdi. Her hafta yeniden Ekin’i seçti asistanı olarak. Doruk ile Demir dönüşümlü olarak Ferda ve Tanju ile çalışırken, Ekin sadece Ferman ile çalıştığı için Tanju’yla çalışma fırsatı bulamadı hiç. Ekin bu beyin ameliyatlarının ve vakalarının çoğundan başarıyla çıkmayı başarmış olsa da Fermanın ona karşı bu tutumundan içten içte rahatsız olup belli etmemeye çalıştı. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Açelya ise hastane, taşınma işleri derken onunla oturup konuşmak isteyen ailesini ekti koca bir ay boyunca. Her hafta babasının Pazar kahvaltısı teklifini reddetti. Çünkü onların ne diyeceklerini tahmin edebiliyor ve bu şeyleri zaten kendi kendine söylüyordu. Her ne kadar neşeli görünse de, geçirdiği keyifli dakikalar onu mutlu etse de, annesinin içine ektiği kaygı tohumu yavaş yavaş ve kendiliğinden içinde büyümeye devam etmişti. Şimdiye kadar hep anı yaşayarak hayatını sürdüren Açelya ilk defa gelecek kaygısıyla cebelleşiyordu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Demir.. Ah Demir benim uykusuz kekim. Demir’i ne siz sorun ne ben söyleyeyim. Demir aynı tempoyla devam ediyordu hayatına. Babasına da, kendine de, dünyaya da her iki işi aynı anda yürütebileceğini ispat etmeye çalışıyordu. Daha çok zevk verdiği için hastane işlerine daha çok özense de şirket işlerine de yetişmeye çabalıyor, çabaladıkça kendini yoruyordu. Uykusuz geçen geceleri hem hastanede hem ofisteki performansını düşürmüştü. Şirket’in işleri gittikçe kötüleşiyordu. Hastanede desen küçük dalgınlıklarından dolayı Tanju ve Fermandan azar yemediği günü olmuyordu. Hastane çıkışları psikoloğu Kerem ile görüşmeye devam ediyordu. Her seansta biraz daha aydınlanmış gibi hissediyor, ne yapmasını gerektiğinin farkına varıyordu. Fakat yapacak vakit bulamıyordu. Kendine ayıracak vakit bulsaydı eminim uyuyarak değerlendirirdi zaten bu fırsatı. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sıra geldi Doruk beyimize. Doruk’u en son hastanenin çatısında yeni bir hayata başladığını düşünerek mutlu adımlar atarken bırakmıştık. Uzay ve kardeşlerini OK’a bıraktıkları gece temelleri atılan Doruk-Demir arkadaşlığının 1 ayı doldu. 1 ay boyunca Uzay ve kardeşleri Ok’da kaldı. Hepsini birden evlat edinmek isteyen bir aile bulunana kadar orada beklediler. Doruk ise bu bir ay içerisinde Demir’in ona yaptığı şakanın karşılığını verdi. Demir de durmayıp karşılık verdi her seferinde. Ortak dillerini konuştular bir ay boyunca. Çeşitli şakalar, iddialar ve yarışların dışında da hastaneye gelen vakalar üzerine bazen uzun bazen kısa tartışmaları oldu. Sonuç ne olursa olsun hep birbirlerinin yanına döndüler ama. İstemeyerek birlikte vakit geçiriyormuş numarası yapsalar da aslında ikisinin de işine geliyordu aralarındaki bu dinamiği sürdürmek. Demir Doruk’u yalnızlıktan, Doruk da Demir’in günlerini sıradanlıktan kurtarıyordu. Ayık kalması gerektiği her an uykusunu kaçırıyordu Doruk Demir’in. Demir de Dorukla konuşarak onun kafasının içindeki sesleri bastırıyordu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mesleki açıdan verimli geçti bu ay Doruk için. Tanju’nun onu Aydan hocayla tanıştırmasından sonra konu pek ilgisini çekmese de Aydan ile birlikte çalışıp yayımlamıştı o makaleyi. Çoğunlukla Tanju ama arada Ferda ile çalışma fırsatı bulan Doruk her ikisinin de beğenisini kazanmıştı çoğu kez. Ama en önemlisi, İpek’in zorunlu kıldığı yeni sistem sayesinde her gün ellerindeki bütün vakaları topluca masaya yatırdıkları ve birbirlerinin hastalarıyla ilgilendikleri bir süreç geçirmişti. Bazen Demir’le bazen de Ekinle işbirliği içinde çalıştı. Günlük kolokyumlar onun bazı konulardaki bilgilerini tazelemesine, farklı bakış açılarını kazanmasına ve kendi askeri eğitim ve pratik geçmişinden gelen özgün bakış açısını diğer asistan ve hocalarla paylaşmasına yardımcı olmuştu. Yani hem hayat kurtarıp insanlara yardım ederek para kazanıyor, hem bu yoğun tempoda çalışırken tek başına olmadığı için kafası dağılıyor, hem mesleğinde ciddi anlamda gelişiyordu. E aldığı maaş da güzel para, biriktiriyordu. Hayatının kalanından bütün beklentisi yerine gelmişti. Bu vaziyet ne kadar süreceğini bilmediği ömrünün sonuna kadar sürsün, eğlenirken bir yandan gelişip öğrenerek hayat kurtarmaya devam etsin ve gerisinde bıraktığı insanlar için biriktirebildiği kadar çok para biriktirsin istiyordu. Pekii Doruk beyimizin hayatı aynen bu şekilde devam edecek miydi? Bu hikayenin devamı bundan sonrasını anlatıyor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eğer istersen gerisini okumayıp Doruk’un bu vaziyette ömrünün sonuna kadar mutlu bir şekilde yaşadığını varsayıp kapatabilirsin. Merak ediyorsan da gel benle. İlaç Gibi’nin 2.sezonu başlıyor. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/ İç/ AçKun Ev</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya ve Ekin uzun ve yorucu bir günden sonra eve yeni dönmüş, birlikte mutfakta yemek yapıyorlar. Açelya diyette olduğu için bulduğu uyduruk bir hamursuz pizza tarifini uyguluyor. Ekin de o sağlıklı diyet yemekten sonra tüketilecek browni yapıyor. Zil çalar. İkisi de saate bakıp Ferda olur. Açelyanın Annesi Nilüfer hanımdır gelen. Salona geçip oturur. Ekin ona selam verdikten sonra rahat rahat konuşabilsinler diye mutfağa geçip yemek yapmaya devam eder. Nilüfer tiksinerek etrafa bakar bir süre sessizce. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Nilüfer: </strong>Açelya kızım hiç korkmuyor musun bunlar üstüme düşer diye? Bu nasıl ev böyle? Bir milyoncu gibi resmen her yerinde ayrı bir ucube var..</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Bir milyoncu mu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Bir milyon olabilir de valla bilemiyorum ama o sandığından değil. Sanat bunların hepsi sanat.</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Fenalık geçireceğim valla kızım her şey üstüme üstüme geliyor</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ee anlat bakalım. Hangi rüzgar attı seni buraya bu saatte? Hem neden haber vermedin? Hazırl-</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Hı hı sen hazırlık yapardın tabii.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ya nöbette olsaydım?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nilüfer açelyaya yargılayıcı bir bakış atıp suyunu yudumlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Zengin yani.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Hı?</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Sanata sepete harcayacak bu kadar parası olduğuna göre hali vakti yerinde diyorum ekinin.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Anne sessiz olsana duyacak şimdi.</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Kaç kere dedim ben zenginden ev arkadaşı olmaz diye? Açelya kızım sen saf mısın?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Anne yeter ya başlama yine daral geldi gerçekten</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Yalan mı? Yalansa yalan de. Bu kızın senin ödediğin yarım kiraya ihtiyacı mı var? Sıkılınca kendine başka yer bulur seni burada tek başına bırakır işte yine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya göz devirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ya sabır..</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Terbiyesizlik yapma. İyiliğin için konuşuyoruz burada. Nazlı gibi kirayı sana yıkıp taşınırsa ne yapacaksın? Evine taşınacak başka arkadaş mı bulacaksın? Gül gibi çocuğu da bıraktın zaten.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ne gül gibi çocuğu ne kirası ne diyorsun şu an? Konuyu bile takip edemiyorum anne! Sen bunları söylemeye mi geldin?</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Seni görmeye geldim canım. Gerçi sen bizi görmek istemiyorsun ama bir bakayım şu kız nerede nasıl bir yerde yaşıyor bir ihtiyacı var m-</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Her şey yolunda annecim hiçbir ihtiyacım yok. Sağ ol.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nilüfer alaycı bir ifadeyle bakıp sessizce gülümser.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ne o surat?</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Hiçbir şeyin yolunda olduğu yok kızım. Kendini kandırmaya devam et sen.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ne diyorsun anlamıyorum ki??</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Ne dediğimi çok iyi biliyorsun bence. Geldin 28 yaşına. 5 yıl oldu işe gireli 5. Hala ne finansal özgürlüğün var ne düzgün bir kariyer ne adam akıllı bir iş.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Öncelikle, adam akıllı denmez. İnsan akıllı diyeceksin çok istiyorsan.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ayrıca benim bir işim bir mesleğim var, gayet de mutluyum.</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Onu mu diyorum ben kızım? İşin var da ne oluyor yani? Aldığın parayla geçinemiyorsun bile. Günü kurtarmaya çalışıyorsun ama güvencen yok. Güvence. Anlıyor musun?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> 5 yılda nasıl güvence edineyim zaten? Ne sanıyorsun sen hayatı? Ayrıca mutluyum ben. Size ne ya? Size ne!</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Kızım seninle açık konuşacağım. 30 yaşına merdiven dayadın. Diplomanı aldığın günden bu yana 1 arpa boyu yol almadın. Çocuk değilsin artık. İşin de seni tüketiyor. Yüzünü göremiyoruz. Yalan mı?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Eee? Diyelim ki öyle. Ne istiyorsun ne yapayım? Yazılım mı öğreneyim?</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Dön bizimle yaşa. En azından verdiğin kira parasını biriktirmiş olursun. Her an ortada dımdızlak kalacak mıyım acaba diye endişelenmene de gerek kalmaz.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Anne bunu kaç kere konuştuk ya? Olmuyor biz aynı evde geçinemiyoruz işte!</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Tabii olmaz. Tabii. Bizimle kalırsan serserilik yapmazsın ya… Şu haline bak Açelya! Ömrünü, gençliğini çürütüyorsun be kızım! Zaten evleneceğin de yok sen,-</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Hah! Şimdi anlaşıldı asıl mesele!</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya sinirlenip annesine işi olduğunu ve konuşmak istemediğini söyleyince Nilüfer alınır ve çantasını alıp hızlıca yerinden kalkar. Ekin gideceğini duyup güle güle demek için salona gidip Nilüferle konuşunca nilüferin ani dönüşüyle bacağı biçimsiz sivri uçlu ve açılı orta sehpanın tam ucuna çarpar. Sivri metal ucu Nilüferin bacağını yaralar, kanamaya başlar. Açelya ilk yardım kutsunu alıp pansuman yapacakken Ekin ona kendisinin yapacağını, gidip yemeğe bakmasını söyler. Ekin Nilüfer’in yarasıyla ilgilenirken Nilüfer söylenir. Ekin sadece gülümseyerek dinler. Nilüfer orta sehpayı hangi akla mantığa hizmet aldığını sorunca Ekin yanıtlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Görünce çok hoşuma gitti. Açı severim : )</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> İyi de kızım evde adım atılacak yer yok. Her yerde bir şey. Çarpmadan nasıl dolaşıyorsunuz?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Onun da ayrı güzelliği var bence nilüfer teyze. Kırıp dökmeden adım atmaya çalışıyorsunuz. Zarar vermemeye özen gösteriyorsunuz. Attığınız adıma dikkat ediyorsunuz yani.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/ İç/ Doruk Ev</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk, tek odadan ibaret olan evinin uç köşesindeki pencerenin önüne yerleştirdiği iki kişilik yatağında uyuyor. Birden gelen sabah ezanın sesi evdeki sessizliği bozar ve Doruk’u uykusundan uyandırır. Gözlerini açar açmaz doğrulup yatağında oturma pozisyonuna geçen doruk, yatağın yanına, yere bıraktığı telefonu eline alıp saate bakar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>                         </p><p>                                                                        <em>  4:33 am</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yataktan kalkıp mutfağa gider, ısıtıcıya su doldurup kaynamaya bıraktıktan sonra lavaboya gidip dişlerini fırçalar. Ağzını yıkadıktan sonra kafasını kaldırıp aynaya baktığında Ö.D’nin yansımasını görür karşısında.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/ İç/ Çalışma Odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir nöbetinin son saatlerindeyken kurduğu alarmın sesine uyanıp hemen toplantıya katılmak için bilgisayarını açıp karşısına geçer. Tam kamerasını  zoom konferansına bağlayacakken ekrandaki görüntüsünde üstünde medikal üniforma olduğunu fark eder ve kamerayı kapatıp hızlıca gömleğini giyer, kravatını takar, ceketini giydikten sonra saçlarını elleriyle düzeltir ve tekrar geçer bilgisayarın karşısına. Gergin bir toplantı geçirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/ İç/ Spor salonu</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya işe geçmeden önce Ekin’le birlikte katılacakları zumba derslerine kayıt yaptırmak için spor salonuna gider. Sağlık çalışanlarına verilen indirimden faydalanmak isteyince resepsiyondaki görevli kimliğini görmek ister. Açelya kimliğini çıkartıp verir. Görevli işlemleri yaparken Açelya kurs broşürüne bakar ve gözüne ilgisini çeken birkaç kurs daha çarpar. İşlemi durdurup tek tek hepsi hakkında bilgi almak ister. İşe azıcık geç kalır.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/ İç/ Ekin Ev</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Duştan yeni çıkan Ekin aynanın önünde saçlarını kuruturken mor tellerinin boyasının aktığını fark eder. Yok olmak üzeredir mor’u. Aynadaki simsiyah saçlarının görüntüsünü yadırgayıp boyasını tazelemeye karar verir. İşe azıcık geç kalır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/ İç/ Bakım evi</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz işe geçmeden önce uzun süre ziyaret etme fırsatı bulamadığı Fatoş’u görmeye gider bakım evine. Resepsiyondaki görevli mal yenidir ve Beliz’i tanımadığı için sorun çıkartır. Fatoş’un nesi olduğunu sorar Beliz’e. Beliz birkaç saniye duraksadıktan sonra “arkadaşı” diye yanıtlar mal görevlinin sorusunu. Mal görevli ziyareti kaydetmek için Beliz’in kimliğini görmek ister. Beliz kimliğini çantasından çıkartıp uzatır hiç aramadan. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/ İç/ İpek Ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek telefonda uzun süredir konuşmadığı arkadaşı Bjarke ile konuşuyor. Norveç’e ne zaman döneceğini sorunca Bjarke, İpek bir süre afallayıp dönmeyi düşünmediğini söyler. Bjarke İpek’in verdiği cevaba, İpek de Bjarke’nin bu cevaba bu kadar şaşırmasına şaşırır. Karşılıklı ferda olurlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/ İç/ Tanju Ofis</p><p> </p><p> <strong><em>Tanju telefonda Avustralya’nın çiçeksepeti muadili bir hediye gönderme şirketiyle görüşüyor. Hediye paketinin nasıl olması gerektiği anlattıktan sonra içine konacak not için birkaç mesafeli ama sevgi dolu cümle söyler telefondaki görevliye. Notu yazdıktan sonra altına yazılacak ismi sorar ona görevli. “Tanju Kor-“ diye ismini söylemek için ağzını açan Tanju bi’ an duraksar ve hafifçe öksürdükten sonra yanıtlar görevlinin gönderici kimliği sorusunu. </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>“ Seni çok seven baban.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju teşekkür ettikten sonra tam görüşmeyi sonlandıracakken gönderici ismini değiştirmesini rica eder görevliden. Sadece “baban” yazdırır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/ İç/ YöK</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda Amerikadan aldığı tıp dipolamasının denklik belgesini almak için YÖK’e gidip sınava kayıt yaptırır. Kayıt yaptırırken şaşırmayacaksınız ama… aynen öyle, kimliğini isterler. Ferda çantasında taşıdığı kimliği dakikalarca arar. O kadar uzun sürer ki bulması, kenara çekilip sıradaki diğer kişilere yer vermek zorunda kalır. Bir yarım saat sonra falan bulup verir. Kayıt yaptırır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/ İç/ Internazionale di Roma–Fiumicino "Leonardo da Vinci"</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ağlamaktan şişmiş olan gözlerini saklamak için kocaman güneş gözlükleriyle havaalanında pegasus deskine gidip valizini bıraktıktan sonra İstanbul uçağına binmek üzere giriş işlemlerini yapıp biniş biletini alıyor. Deskteki Pegasus görevlisi kimliğini görmek isteyince pasaportunu uzatır kadın. Pasaporttaki fotoğrafın kendisine ait olduğundan emin olmak isteyen görevli konuşur: “ Gözlüklerinizi bi’ çıkarmanızı rica ediyorum Sena hanım.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/ İç/Toplantı odası</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk ve Demir çalışma odasından çıkıp kapıyı kilitledikten sonra günün ilk toplanması için toplantı odasına doğru yan yana pıtı pıtı yürürlerken arkalarından koşarak yetişir Ekin onlara. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Oh be yetiştim.</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Hiç gelmeseydin keşke kuaför çıkışı cilt bakımı falan da yaptırsaydın.  Bakardık biz buralara.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Fark ediliyor mu? ( gülümser)</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Kestirdin mi ki? Hiç belli olmuyor.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Yok boyadım az önce.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hep boyalı değil miydi ya?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Morlarının yeri değişmiş işte.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Daha parlak durmuyor mu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk bu muhabbetten sıkılıp Demirle Ekin’i geride bırakarak hızlıca yürür toplantı odasına doğru. Varınca içeri girmeyip kapıda Ekin’le Demir’in gelmesini bekler. Onlar da gelince Ekin’le bir şey konuşmak istediğini söyler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>İyi tamam giriyorum ben.</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>N’oldu?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Doruk sırıtarak toplantı odasını gösterir. Pencereden içeride yiyişen FerFer’i görür Ekin. Tam o sırada Demir’in kapıyı açmasıyla birlikte Ferman ayısının Demir’e bağırışlarını duyarlar. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Hadi biz de girelim şimdi geç kalmayalım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ekinle Doruk da odaya girip yerlerini aldıktan <em>birkaç dakika sonra Tanju da İpek’in yanından ayrılıp odaya gider. Ekip tamamlanır.  Ferman domuz bakışlarını Demirden ayırıp konuşur. </em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Bugün çok önemli bir vakamız var. Ülkenin en saygın işadamlarından Dali Ağaoğlu şu an Berhayatta.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ha demek o kalabalık ondan.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Medyanın gözü hastanemizin üstünde yani. Elimizden gelenin en iyisini yapmamız lazım.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Her vakada olduğu gibi.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ekin bu vakada sen benimlesin. Yine birlikteyiz.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ekin’i ben alıyorum bu hafta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman bu sefer de Tanju’ya domuz gibi bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ferman hocam bir gelir misiniz benimle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Odanın dışına çıkarlar. Düşük bütçeli günlük ATV dizilerinde olduğu gibi tam o sırada toplantı odasının oradan geçen Açelya bu ikilinin konuşmasına kulak misafiri olur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ne yapmaya çalıştığını biliyorum Ferman. Ekinle çalışmayacaksın.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong>  O ne demek oluyor? Asistan koordinatörü benim ve kendime bu vakada Ekin’i seçtim. Size ne oluyor Tanju hocam?</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> En son 5 hafta önce Ekin dışında bir asistanla çalışmışsın. Üstelik hepsinde de beyin vakalarını almışsın.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> E ne var bunda? Kız beyin vakalarında daha den-</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ekin annesi değil. O da aynı Doruk ve Demir gibi genç bir cerrahi asistanı. Uzmanlık alanı da yok henüz. Onu sürekli benzer vakalara vermen köreltir.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ekin’i ben alıyorum. Sen diğer ikisinden birini seç. Bu konuda da tekrar uyarmak zorunda bırakma beni.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju Ekin’i, Ferda Demir’i Ferman da Doruk’u alır. Fermanla Doruk birlikte bakarlar Dali Ağaoğlu vakasına. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/ İç/Beliz Ofis</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dayanılmaz baş ağrısı ve sık sık bayılmaktan şikayet eden Dali Ağaoğlu son bir bayılmadan sonra sonunda hastaneye gelmeye ikna olmuş ve Berhayatta yatmıştır. Haber basında yerini alır almaz hastaneyi hem gazeteciler hem de Dali Ağaoğlu’nun sevenleri basmıştır. Kalabalığı dışarıda tutmak için ne kadar çaba sarf etseler de hastanenin önündeki yoğunluk hem servis trafiğini tıkadığı için hem de rahatsız edici bir gürültü oluşturduğu için Beliz için zor bir gün oluyor. Bu vakayla bütün ülke basının gözleri birden Berhayat’a çevrildiği için de ekstra bir gerginlik vardır üzerinde. Eğer başarılı olurlarsa ciddi bir reklam ve prestij kazandıracağı gibi diğer ihtimal tam tersi sonuçlar doğurarak hastaneyi kötü etkileyecektir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bunun için gün boyu hem başhekim İpek Dinler ile, hem Cerrahi Departman Şefi Tanju Korman ile hem de vakadan sorumlu olan Ferman Eryiğit ile sık sık görüşüyordu. Ferman ayısıyla olan bu sık toplantıları Ferdayı rahatsız ediyordu. Belizin bilerek Fermana yakın davranmaya çalıştığını kuruyordu kafasında.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> Bu toplantıların dışında bir önemli görüşmesi de Dali’nin kendi isteğiyle vasi olarak atanan Levent bey. Beliz bu görüşmede Leventten o dışarıdaki kalabalığın nedenini öğreniyor. Meğer Dali Ağaoğlu yüzbinlerce öğrenciye burs veren, orada burada okul yaptırıp hibe eden, çevreci STK’lara maddi yardım sağlayarak ülkenin doğal mirasını korumaya çalışan bir beymiş. Bildiğiniz halk kahramanı bir nevi. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bu görüşmeye Ferman ayısı, Tanju ve İpek de katılıyor. Ferman onlara Dali beyin 2 yıl önce hayatta kalarak kurtulmayı başardığı helikopter kazası sonuncunda beynin ciddi hasar aldığını ve bu durumun yaşam kalitesini etkilediğini, onarılması için çok zor ama imkansız olmayan bir ameliyat yapmaları gerektiğini söyler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Levent buna karşı çıkar ve ameliyat edilmemesini talep eder. Gerekçesi: O helikopter kazasından önce Dali beyin leş gibi bir insan olması. Maddi menfaat için türlü haksızlıklara neden olan, emekçilerin sırtından doyumsuzca beslenen, para kazanmak için ülkenin farklı yerlerinde yaptırdığı fabrikalarla doğa tahribatına yol açan aşağılık bir pislik olması.  Levent diyor ki beynini onarırsanız o eski haline geri döner. Şu dışarıda bekleyen herkesin kabusu olur. Zaten az ömrü kalmış, vasiyetinde de bütün parasını hayır işlerini için bırakmış. Bırakın ömrünün kalan zamanını iyi bir insan olarak geçirip öyle ölsün, belki o kadar insandan aldığı hayır duasıyla cennete falan gider inş. Kısacası diyor ki onarmadan yaşam kalitesini artırmanın başka bir yolunu bulun pls. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(tıbbi açıdan muhtemelen o kadar yanlış ve hatalı bir olay ki bu, o kadar olur. Kb violetcim, seni seviyorum ) </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/ İç/Toplantı odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman, Ferda, Doruk, Demir, Ekin, Açelya, Güneş, Selvi ellerindeki vakaları konuşurken Tanju da İpek’le şeflik meflik işleriyle uraşıyor.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Olabilir mi gerçekten? Hasar bu kadar sert karakter değişimi yapmış olabilir mi?</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>İnsan kendi bile tanıyamaz kendini.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda  şöyle bi’ süzer Doruk’u. Study bunu beğenip gifini yapar üstüne hızını alamayıp FerDor shipler lol. Yazık. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Frontal asesyiyasyon korteksi ciddi hasar görmüş. Çok nadir de görülse literatürde benzer vakalar var biliyorsun. Bu bölgede bir hasar olunca çok iyi biri birden bir şeytana dönüşebilir. Ya da tam tersi.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Bu Dali bey çok kötü birisi miymiş?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ben hala iyi biri olduğuna inanmıyorum o herifin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman bu sefer de Açelyaya domuz gibi bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Açelya kendine gel. Ne biçim konuşuyorsun hasta hakkında?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hocam Açelya eski halini iyi bilir. Bir mazileri var da ( gülerek ).</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Yaani olmuştu bir şeyler.  </p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Neyse biz konumuza dönelim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda Fermanın koluna dokunarak susturur onu. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ne mazisi? Anlatasana! Çok merak ettim.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Şimdi mi?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Aynen aynen. Hatta dur kahvemi tazeleyeyim.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin içinden Ferdanın toplantı ortasında birden dedikodu moduna girmesine güler. Demir sırıtmaya devam ediyordur. Doruk Demir’e bakıp gözleriyle ne olduğunu sorar. Demir konuşmadan “bak dinle şimdi” yanıtını verir.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya başlar anlatmaya. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*flashback*</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>15 Mayıs 2009</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/ İç/Karakol</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelyanın babası Rasim ve Annesi Nilüfer emniyette Açelya’yı çıkarmak için emniyet müdürüyle konuşuyorlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Rasim:</strong> Nedimcim bu sefer de affet. Tatlıya bağlansın da gidelim biz. Yakma başımızı n’olur. O kadar hatırımız var.</p><p><strong>Nedim:</strong> Hatır matır ayrı mesele de bu çok fazla oldu artık koca Rasim. Öyle ufak tefek şeyleri geçiştirdik de. Adam ülkenin en güçlü isimlerinden. Açelya kızımın adını listeden silmeseydim şimdi diğerleriyle savcılıktaydı. Oradan hop ıslahevine.  </p><p><strong>Rasim:</strong> Çocuk işte be Nedim. Yapmış bir hata. Kon-</p><p><strong>Nedim:</strong> Bir hata mı? Bunlara terörist diyorlar terörist!</p><p><strong>Nilüfer:</strong> Alt tarafı bir petrol dökmüşler yahu ne terörü?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nedim gözlerini dikip ikisine de biraz baktıktan sonra konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Nedim:</strong> Adamın kalbine iniyormuş be! Havalandırmadan, tabloların arkasından, her yerden simsiyah zift gibi petrol akmış. Az kalsın yüzünü musluktan akan petrolle yıkayacakmış! Ya bir şey gelseydi başına? Adam kör olsaydı ne olurdu hiç düşünebiliyor musunuz? Onu geçtim, halılar, tablolar mahvolmuş. Adam kaç milyonluk zararda! Açelyanın adını silmesem ömür billah kalkamazdınız o borcun altından. Donunuza kadar alırdı affedersiniz!</p><p><strong>Rasim:</strong> Tamam biz konuşuruz Açelyayla. Bir daha tekrarlanmaz. Söz veriyorum, kardeş sözü.</p><p><strong>Nedim:</strong> Hep aynı terane be kardeşim. Bu kaçıncı oldu? Artık şunu doktora mı götürüyorsunuz yatılı okula mı kapatıyorsunuz. Ne yapıyorsanız yapın da uslansın. Bu son bak. Son. Bir daha kardeştir dosttur dinlemem. Hak ettiği cezayı alması için ne gerekiyorsa yaparım.  </p><p> </p><p>Gece/ İç/Sorgu odası</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nedim: </strong>Açelya kızım ne işin olur sen bu tiplerle? Neden yaptın?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ben hiçbir şey yapmadım.</p><p><strong>Nedim:</strong> Kızım bırak. Belediyeden altyapı rölevelerini yürütmüşsünüz görevliyi oyalarken kabak gibi kamera görüntülerin var. Hatta kesin bu da senin başının altından çıkmıştır değil mi? Senin fikrin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya sırıtır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Nedim:</strong> Kızım senin derdin ne? Adamın su şebekesine petrol dökmek nedir? Hiç mi düşünmüyorsun olabilecek-</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Onlar düşünüyor mu? Kim düşünüyor ki? Dali bey hazretleri düşündü mü hiç o atıkları boğaza boşaltırken mesela? Binlerce balık ve martı zehirlenerek öldü onun yüzünden. Hiç düşündü mü?</p><p><strong>Nedim:</strong> İyi de kızım sana ne bundan? Sana mı kaldı martıları düşünmek?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Belli ki bana kaldı! Gücünüz anca bize yetiyor. Asıl terör onun yaptığına denir. Biz cevap verince suçlu biz oluyoruz!</p><p><strong>Nedim:</strong> Allahım sen bana sabır ver. Kızım yaptığının ne kadar büyük bir suç olduğunun farkında mısın sen?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ne kadar Nedim amcacım? Evet büyük suç. Bu beni suçlu yaparsa onu daha da suçlu yapar. Biz tek bir haneye döktük o petrolü. O koca boğazı kirletti.</p><p><strong>Nedim:</strong> Ne bu şimdi çocuk aklınızla intikam mı aldığınızı sanıyorsunuz?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Mesaj verdik. Susup oturmaktan iyidir. Onlar bize kötülük ederse biz de onlara ederiz. Onlar bizim yaşam alanımızı kirletirse biz de onlarınkini kirletiriz. Hiçbir şeyden de korkmuyorum ayrıca. İçeri tık beni istiyorsan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nedim kahkaha atmaya başlar. Açelya başta neye güldüğünü anlamadığı için sinir olur. Sonra o da katılır kahkahasına. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Nedim:</strong> Bu sefer de çevreci mi oldun başımıza?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Derken?</p><p><strong>Nedim:</strong> Her seferinde ayrı bir şeyi protesto ederken geliyorsun be kızım. Genelde istikrarlı bir profili olur ziyaretçilerimizin. Sen her defasında başka bir kimlikle çıkıyorsun karşımıza.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nedim gülmeye devam eder. Açelya afallar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*flashback*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Bizim sarı fırtınaya bak sen :)</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Oha! E ama şimdi bu kadar seveni olduğuna göre değişmiş demektir. İyi biri olmuş baksanıza.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hocam ne fark eder? Psikolog muyuz biz? Cerrahız cerrah!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Ferda’ya bağırdığı için Ferman ayısı bu sefer de Doruk’a domuz gibi bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İyi de abicim vasi onay vermiyor. Ameliyat istemiyor. Ne yapabiliriz ki?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> İyi de buna hakkı yok? Adamı o halde gönderip ölüme mi terk edeceğiz?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman şimdi de Ekin’e domuz gibi bakmaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Seçeneklere bakacağız. Ne yapabiliriz bir bakalım.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hocam biz şu an gerçekten ameliyat yapıp yapmamayı mı tartışıyoruz?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ne kaybederiz alternatiflere baksak?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hocam olur mu öyle şey?! Adamın beyni hasar görmüş gün geçtikçe çürüyor! Sırf bu halde daha yardımsever biri diye ameliyat mı iptal edeceğiz? Doktoruz biz doktor! Bu ne saçmalık!</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Şşş kendine gel! Ağzından çıkanı kulağın duysun!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk susup önüne bakarken Ferman Domuz bakışlarını yine Doruk’a sabitler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Hocam ben de aynı fikirdeyim. Yani sonuç-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Sana fikrini soran oldu mu peki Ekin?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Bence biraz araştırıp düşünmekten bir şey kaybetmeyiz. Case study yapalım. Yarına kadar zaman tanıyalım kendimize. Siz de hep birlikte çalışın düşünün. Eğer sağlıklı bir alternatif bulmazsak ameliyat ederiz. Olur mu?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gündüz/ İç/Çalşma odası </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk ayaklarını masaya uzatmış kendi kafasına masaj yaparken orgazm oluyor. Ekin kara tahtaya kusursuz bir beyin çizerek ve bir şeyler yazarak Dali beyin vakası için alternatif çözümler araştırıyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Ameliyat alternatifleri çalışmamız lazım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk orgazm keyfini bozmak istemediği için hı hı demekle yetinir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> En basitinden başlayalım. Kemoterapiye ne dersin?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yetmez.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Radypterapi?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Saçmalık.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Amblasyona ne dersin?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Kafayı yemişsiniz derim.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Hiç yardımcı olmuyorsun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sonunda orgazm keyfi bozulan doruk iyice sinirlenip elindeki masaj zımbırtısını masaya atar ve hışımla yerinden kalkıp Ekin’in karşısına geçerek bağırmaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> ÇÜNKÜ ANLAMIYORSUNUZ!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> O ADAM NE HALDE GÖRMÜYORSUNUZ!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> KİMLİĞİ ÇALINMIŞ KİMLİĞİ.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ne bağırıyorsun?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> O gördüğünüz adamın gerçek hali değil ki? Sahte! Her şeyi sahte!</p><p><strong> Doruk:</strong> Kendisinin bir kopyası sadece. Kendisi bile olamıyor herif! Ve biz adamı kurtarabilecekken kurtarmıyoruz. Beyninde bir parazitle yaşamasına göz yumuyoruz!</p><p><strong>Ö.D:</strong> Ayıp oluyor ama parazit falan!</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Parazit mi? Adamın beyninde bir şey yok ki. Ne alaka? Sen iyi misin?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sanki çok da umurunuzda ya!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kapıyı vurup hışımla çıkar. Ekin Doruk’a hak verdiği için ama aynı zamanda hocaların sözünden çıkmak istemediği için kendini çıkmazda hisseder. Bunalıp sigara içmeye çıkar.  Doruk koridorda Dali bey’in odasına doğru yürürken başı şiddetli bir şekilde ağrımaya başlar. Adımlarını yavaşlatıp duvarın dibinden koruluklardan destek alarak yürümeye devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ö.D: </strong>Valla ne yalan söyleyeyim, çok hisli konuştun be Doktor. İçimde bi’ yerlere dokundu. Hele şu şey kısmı.. neydi? Kimliği çalınmış falan..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk sol eliyle baş tutup birkaç saniyeliğine olduğu yerde duraksar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ö.D:</strong> Ama bak ne diyeceğim. Adama acıyorsun falan da.. Sen de aynı durumdasın. Kimliğini yanında taşıyorsun evet ama yine de aramak zorunda kalıyorsun her seferinde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk bu acının kendiliğinden geçecek gibi olmadığını anlayınca derin bir nefes alıp kimseye görünmeden ilaçlarını alabileceği en yakın yeri düşündü. Personel tuvaletlerine doğru hızlı adımlarla yürüdü.  İçeri girer girmez cebinden çıkardığı ilaç kutusundan 3 adet hap alıp yuttu. Musluktan avucuna aldığı su yardımıyla ilaçları yuttuktan sonra nefes verip duvara yaslanarak sakinleşmeye çalıştı. Birkaç saniye içerisinde midesi bulanmaya başlayınca kendini hemen kabinlerden birine attı. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/ İç/Personel tuvaleti  </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Üst üste önce ameliyattan çıkıp sonra toplantıya katılan Demir yorgunluktan bayılacakken önce çalışma odasına sonra poliklinikte uyuma girişimlerinde bulunmuş ve her seferinde birisi tarafından uyandırılmıştı. Tanju hocanın onu uyurken yakalamasından çekinen Demir çareyi tuvalette biraz kestirmekte buldu. Uykusunun henüz 10.dakikasındayken birden yanındaki kabin kapısının aşırı sert bir şekilde kapanma sesiyle uyandı ve </em></strong><strong><em> iç çekerek dışarı çıktı. Kabinden gelen inanılmaz yüksek kusma seslerini duyan Demir </em></strong><strong><em>bir doktor olarak içi dışına çıkana kadar kusan kişiye yardımcı olması gerektiğini düşündü.</em></strong> <strong><em>Ellerini yıkarken aynada hafif sararmış bir yüz ve dağınık saçlarla yan kabinden çıkan kişiyi gören Demir şaşırdı.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Doruk?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hemen suratına yamuk bir gülümseme yerleştiren Doruk aynı şaşkınlıkla cevap verdi.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Demir? Bu ne tesadüf böyle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk’un elini yüzünü yıkarken ki neşesini şaşkınlıkla izliyordu Demir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Kusan sen miydin?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Abartılı bir şekilde etrafına bakındı Doruk. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Ya bendim ya da üç harfliler gerçekten aramızda. Hangisini tercih edersin Party Boy?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Cinlerin musallat olmasını senin musallat olmana tercih ederim desem?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ellerini kurutma makinesine sokmuş olan Doruk, sesini duyurmak için hafifçe yükseltmişti. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ooo güzel taş attın. Öğreniyorsun yavaş yavaş.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Onu bunu bırak da neyin var onu söyle. İyi misin?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bomba gibiyim bomba! Dün gece biraz fazla partilemişim sadece, sen anlarsın zaten bu işlerden. Alkolü sistemimden atıp kendime geleyim dedim, vaka biraz zorlu gibi falan ya hani.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İyi de saat iki, sabah neredeydi senin bu akşamdan kalmalığın? Gayet iyi görünüyordun.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ee ben senin gibi değilim çünkü, akşamdan kalma olmak falan koymaz bana. Dışarıdan anlamazsın.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İçinde ne var ne yoksa kustun oğlum az önce, maalesef hepsini dinlemek zorunda kaldım ben burada farkındasın dimi? İnsan neden kustuğu hakkında da gizem yaratır mı ya, yuh sana. Söyle işte sıkıntın neyse, korkma doktorum ben.</p><p> </p><p> <strong><em>Bu laflar üstüne Doruk dönüp gözlerini Demir’in gözlerine dikti. Yüzü hala solgundu ve bu haliyle yenilgiye uğramış gibi duruyordu. Demir’in göğüs kafesine yakın bir yerlerde bir şey buruldu.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Tamam. Haklısın, gizlediğim bir şeyler var. Ama kimseye söylemek yok. Söz mü?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ha şöyle ya. Anlat bakalım dinliyorum. Söz söylemem kimseye katil falan olduğunu söylemeyeceksen eğer.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Aslında böyle öğrenmeni hiç istemezdim… Öğrenmeni ister miydim onu da bilmiyorum. Ama biz seninle iş arkadaşıyız sonuçta ve ne olursa olsun bunu bilmek senin hakkın. Sakin olmanı istiyorum sadece, tamam mı?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kafası gittikçe karışan Demir anlamaz gözlerle bakıyordu Doruk’a.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong> Doruk:</strong> Hamileyim Demir.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Uzun zamandır senden başka kimseyle görüşmediğime göre çocuk senden. Henüz ne yapacağıma karar vermedim ama-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> Demir sinirlenir.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Öf bir git işine Doruk ya, insan gibi soru sorduk onu bile alaya vuruyorsun.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bu kadar sinirlenmene gerek yok, senden bir şey beklemediğimi söylemiştim değil mi? Yani bebeğin hayatında olmak istersen sen bilirsin tabii ki ama…</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> HAHAHAH çok komik gerçekten, madem her şeyi şakaya vurarak cevap vermekten kaçıyorsun en azından şakaların iyi olsun be.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Alınıyorum ama, ben ve şakalarım girdiğimiz her ortamın neşesi olmuşuzdur her daim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yüzünü ekşiten Demir, Doruk’un onu içine çektiği tuzaktan kurtulup doğru soruları tekrar sormaya yeltenecekken ikisinin de çağrı cihazı ötmeye başladı. Bir anda ciddileşen ikili Tanju Hoca’dan önce toplantı odasına ulaşabilmek için depar attılar. Koşarlarken Doruk konuştu. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Bu bi’ ilk oluyor bak benim için.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Koşmak mı?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Cihazın ötme anı. Genelde ben tam otomattan aldığım çikolatayı gömmeye hazırlandığımda tercih ediyor ötmeyi.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/ İç/Çalışma odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya ve Güneş çalışma odasından pencereden dışarıda Dali’nin iyi haberini bekleyen onlara sevenini izlerken sohbet etmeye başlarlar. Güneş işlerinden yakınıp Açelya’yla bir sırrını paylaşır. Hayatını hemşire olarak çürütmek istemediğini, onun yerine hayallerinin peşinden koşup oyunculuk yapmaya karar verdiğini söyler. Güneş’in bu depresif konuşması Açelya’nın kafasını daha da karıştırıp onu soru işaretlerine boğar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi çalışma odasına girip Doruk’u görünce yanına gider ve ona Uzay ve kardeşlerinin sonunda aile bulduklarını ve yarın kulüpten ayrılacaklarını söyler. Onların sürekli Demirle ikisinden bahsettiklerini ve gitmeden görsünler diye Demiri de alıp Ok’a gelmelerini söyler. Selvi odadan çıkınca Açelya onun peşinden gidip onunla konuşmak istediğini söyler. Selvi işi olduğunu ama eğer uygunsa akşam konuşabileceklerini söyler. Açelya iş çıkışı erkenden Ok’a gitmeye karar verir.         </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir iş çıkışı kerem ile seansa gideceği için teklifi geri çevirmek zorunda kalır. Doruk tek başına gider. Tam motoruna atlayıp ayrılacakken Ekin peşine takılıp kendisinin de Açelyanın daveti üzerine Ok’a gideceği söyler ve Doruk’la gitmek ister. Doruk kaskını çıkartıp Ekin’e uzatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>E sen?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ben de kaza yapmamaya çalışacağım işte. Bak ölürsem vasiyetimi unutma, bu sağlıklı ciğerleri sana, şu altın kalbimi sarı fırtınaya, bu müthiş beyni de Demir’e bırakıyorum. Ha bir de Güneş’in bana 200 kağıt borcu var. Onu alana kadar peşini bırakmayın. Bak bu çok önemli. Tamam mı?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Düşündüğün kadar çok içmiyorum diyorum sana. Ayrıca sen de en az benim kadar içiyorsun bence. Senin ciğerlerinden de bana pek hayır gelmez anlayacağın.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Atla hadi geç kalıyoruz.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Olmaz böyle içime sinmedi. Ben taksiyle takip edeyim seni.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk’un kaskını tekrar ona uzatır.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Sen de yanında yedek kask taşımalısın bence. Ne zaman ihtiyacın olacağını bilmiyorsun.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yani var aslında da.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> E niye demiyorsun?!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sana olmaz o.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Nedenmiş?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin konuşurken bir yandan da motosiklet çantasını açar ve içindeki yedek kaskı çıkartır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Dedim sana olmaz diye.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Yol ne kadar uzun?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yakın aslında. 6-7 dakika falan sürer herhalde.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bunu duyan ekin derin bir nefes alıp elindeki çocuk kaskını biraz zorlanarak da olsa kafasına geçirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yuh.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Minyon olmanın faydaları ( gülümseyerek).</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin motora Doruk’un arkasına atlayıp beline tutunur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Çabuk ol ama kask kafamda çatlamadan gidelim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk motoru çalıştırır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Kardeşinin kaskı mı?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk soruyu duymazlıktan gelip gaza basar ve yola koyulurlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>  </p><p>Gece/ Dış/Ok</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dorukla Ekin Ok’a vardıklarında Doruk motoru bahçenin demir kapısının hemen önünde park ediyor ve birlikte iniyorlar. Önden giden Ekin’in gözü yanda duran ahşap tabelaya çarpıyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Onaranlar Kulübü” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yüzünde minik bir gülümseme belirlen Ekin “ ne tatlı” diyor. Doruk cevap vermeden demir kapıyı açıyor ve bahçeye giriyorlar. Bahçenin sağ tarafında oyuncakların bulunduğu küçük ama rengarenk bir oyun parkı, sol tarafındaysa devasa yaşlı bir ceviz ağacı görüyorlar. Ağacın altında 2 büyük ahşap piknik masası vardır. Uzaktan oturağın üstünde oturan Selvi’nin masanın üstüne oturan Açelyayla konuştuğunu görürler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Ben içeri giriyorum.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin de arkasından giderek takip eder. Doruk kapıyı eliyle tıklatır ve çok geçmeden tanıdık bir yüz açar kapıyı. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Berrin hanım?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Berrin gülümseyip içeri buyur eder ikiliyi. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Sizi burada görmeyi beklemiyorduk.</p><p><strong>Berrin: </strong>Ben de buranın sık müdavimlerinden artık ( gülümseyerek).</p><p><strong>Berrin: </strong>Hoş geldiniz bu arada. Geçin isterseniz. Selvi bahçede arkadaşıyla konuşuyor. Gelir birazdan.</p><p><strong>Berrin: </strong>Feryati bey salona 3 çay getirebilir misin?</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Ben çocuklara bakacaktım da?</p><p><strong>Berrin: </strong>Hangi çocuklar?</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Uzay, Ege ve Melis. 1 ay önce getirmiştik.</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Ben bilmiyorum pek. Feryati beyyy ( Bağırarak).</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Gece/ Dış/Ok</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi: </strong>Ee.. seni dinliyorum.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Nasıl?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Canım benim hani bir şey soracaktın ya? Bunları konuşmaya gelmedin herhalde.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ya aslında pek bir şey yok da..</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Gel otur yanıma. Anlat bakalım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya gülümseyip masadan inerek Selvi’nin yanına oturur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Neyin var? Düşünceli gibisin. Sor bakalım ne istiyorsan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya iç çektikten sonra konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Mutlu musun abla?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Nasıl yani neyden mutlu muyum?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Hayatından. Yani.. her sabah aynı güne uyanmak aynı işe gitmek, aynı şeyleri yapıp aynı geceye uyumak.. Sıkılmıyor musun?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Yani arada sıkıldığım oluyor tabii. Ama hem aynı güne uyandığımı düşünmüyorum ben. Neden sordun?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Kaç yıldır bu işi yapıyorsun peki?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> hmm galiba 19. Yılımı dolduruyorum önümüzdeki Mayıs.<br/>
<strong>Açelya:</strong> Vov.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Dile kolay değil mi?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Peki ne zaman başhemşire oldun? Ve de nasıl?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Onun da bir 7 yılı vardır herhalde.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Ne oldu canım? İşle ilgili bir sıkıntın mı var?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya susar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Sıkılıyor musun?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Öyle değil de.. yerimde sayıyormuşum gibi hissediyorum. Her günüm aynı geçiyormuş gibi. 5 yıl oldu işe gireli, hala ilk yılımda kimsem oyum.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Anladım</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Öyle işte ya boş ver sen kafamı kurcalayan şeyler yani kısaca.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Peki hiç mi zevk alamıyorsun? Gelecekte bu işi yaptığını hayal edince üzülüyor musun?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Öyle değil. Sadece emin değilim.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Ne konuda?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya biraz susup bir iç daha çeker ve yavaşça kısık sesli konuşmasına devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Hiçbir konuda galiba. Bugüne kadar hep an odaklı yaşadım ben. Hep sıkılırdım ama iş çıkışı kendimi eğlendirecek bir şeyler bulurdum.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Artık bulamıyor musun?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Buluyorum… çok eğleniyorum hala. Biliyorsun eğlenmesini iyi bilirim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İkisi de güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Sanki bir şeyler eksikmiş gibi gelmeye başladı..</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Ne gibi şeyler?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Bilmiyorum. Amaç? Belki de.. bilmiyorum.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Nereye varmak istediğini bilmediğin için kayıp hissetmek gibi mi?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Hah! Evet evet! Öyle bir şey. Çok güzel dedin! Sana da olmuş muydu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi gülümseyrek Açelyanın omzundaki saçlarını arkaya atar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Olmaz olur mu canım benim? Herkese olur. Bana da oldu elbette.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> E nasıl geçti peki? Geçti mi ya da sjksks?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Geçti geçti.. durdum ben. Burası benim varmak istediğim yer işte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Elleriyle bahçeyi ve arkasında kalan 3 katlı evi gösteren Selvi konuşmaya devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Aslında çoğumuz yaptığımız işte ya da durduğumuz yerde mutlu olamıyoruz. Yani zaten gerçekçi değil bunu beklemek. İşini severek yapsan da seni sıkan, üzen, tatmin etmeyen günlerin olur. Bence önemli olan pencere.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Pencere darken?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Bunaldığında açıp nefes alabileceğin bir pencere yani. Hani derler ya tebdili mekanda ferahlık vardır diye. Sıkıldığında gidebilecek bir yer, yüzünü dönüp kafanı dağıtabilecek bir şey olması lazım.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Hobi gibi yani? O bende zaten var. Bir sürü hem de.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hani amaç demiştin ya canım? Amacına hizmet eden iş bulup hayatını onun üzerine kurmak herkesin kolaylıkla yapabileceği bir şey değil. Ama duvardaki pencereyi doğru yöne açarsan, belki her açtığında amaçladığın şeyi görürsün. İlk etapta sadece o pencereye ulaşmak olur hedefin.  Bunun motivasyonuyla bulursun dayanma gücünü.</p><p> </p><p>Gece/ İç /Ok</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk merdivenlerden çıkarken bir saniye bile susmadan konuşan Feryati’yi takip ediyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Feryati: </strong>Bir de tatlısı! Kestane şekeri de çok güzel oluyor. Ama nerede yiyeceğini bileceksin.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hı hı. Aynen öyle.</p><p><strong>Feryati:</strong> İşte geldik.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oyun odasının kapısının önüne varan Doruk’u gören Uzay, Ege ve Melis heyecanlanıp sevinir. Melis hemen oturduğu yerden kalkıp Doruk’un bacaklarına sarılır. Eğilip Melis’in minik burnunu narince çimdikleyen Doruk yüzünde sımsıcak bir gülümsemeyle konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>N’aber? Nasılmış bakalım geveze prensesimiz?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Melis ve Ege güler. Melis Doruk’u parmaklarından tutup odaya sokmaya çalışır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Melis:</strong> Doruk bak neler yaptım. Göstereceğim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk olduğu yerde doğrulup odanın kapısında ayakkabıları çıkarır ve oyun odasına girer. Ayakta duran Uzay’a göz kırpıp yumruk tokuşturduktan sonra oyun masasının başında oturan Ege’nin saçlarını dağıtır elleriyle. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ege:</strong> Yaa! Dokunma bana!</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Uzay’a bakıp işaret diliyle konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> E hala huysuz bu?!</p><p><strong>Ege:</strong> Sensin o!</p><p><strong>Melis:</strong> Biz sana hediye yaptık ama Ege hiç yardım etmedi. Seni sevmiyormuş.</p><p><strong>Ege:</strong> Evet sevmiyorum. Demir nerede?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> O yok beyefendi benimle idare edeceksiniz artık.</p><p><strong>Uzay Doruk’a:</strong> Sana ve Demir abiye teşekkür etmek için bir hediye vermek istedik. Yarın yeni evimize geçiyoruz. Sizin sayenizde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk tam cevap verecekken o sırada dakikalardır susmadan bir şeyler anlatan Melis ayağa kalkıp parmak uçlarında durarak yerde oturan Doruk’un yüzünü minik elleriyle Uzay’dan kendisine doğru çevirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> <strong>Melis:</strong> Sen dinlemiyorsun beni?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Çok özür dilerim prensesim. Kulaklarım sende.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Melis şaşkın bir ifadeyle bakıp yanıtlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Melis:</strong> Ben kulağını almadım ki. Benim kendi kulaklarım var.</p><p><strong>Ege:</strong> Öyle demiyor salak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk kahkaha atar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sizi dinliyorum yani. Anlat hadi.</p><p><strong>Melis:</strong> Dakikalarca Doruk’a hazırladığı hediyeyi anlatmak için başladığı konuşmasını konudan konuya, masaldan masala atlayarak sürdürür. Doruk hiçbir şey anlamasa da sevgi dolu gözlerle ve bütün dikkatini vererek dinler Melis’in heyecanlı konuşmasını.</p><p><strong>Melis:</strong> …sonra Ege ördeği de alınca size başka bir şey yapmak istedim ve aklıma masal geldi. Al bunu senin için yaptım.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Melis oyun hamurundan yaptığı garip şekilli kahverengi çubuğu Doruk’a uzatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk elindeki tuhaf şeye birkaç saniye şaşkın gözlerle bakıp sahte bir gülümseme yerleştirir yüzüne. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Çubuk kraker mi yaptın bana?! Severim. Çok güzel olmu-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>O sırada Melis’in suratı asılır. Ege gülmeye başlar. Sonra dönüp işaret diliyle Uzay’a Doruk’un söylediğini tercüme eder ve Uzay da Ege’nin kahkahasına katılır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Çubuk kraker değil dimi bu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Melis kafasını çevirip kollarını küsme pozisyonunda birleştirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ha şey bu. Sopa!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dönüp Ege’yle Uzay’a bakar ve gözleriyle ne olduğunu sorar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Melis:</strong> Hayır işte. Benzememiş.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Kalem mi?</p><p><strong>Uzay ( işaret diliyle):</strong> Değnek. Sihirli değnek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk kafası karışık bir şekilde son kez elindeki şeye bakar ve konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Buldum! Değnek bu! Ah salak kafam. Nasıl da görmem.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Melis birden heyecanlanıp ayağa kalkar ve sırıtarak konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Melis:</strong> Bildin! Doğru.</p><p><strong>Melis:</strong> Külkedisine yardım eden peri gibi.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Peri mi oldum yani şimdi ben?</p><p><strong>Ege:</strong> Sihirli değnek yerine voldermort’un asası gibi düşün.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Çok komiksin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ege gülmeye başlayınca diğerleri de ona katılır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Melis’e teşekkür ettikten sonra onu kucağına oturtup oyun hamurunu eline alır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ben de sizlere bir şeyler yapayım o zaman.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bir süre Melis, Ege ve Doruk oyun hamuruyla oynadı. Melis tek bir an bir susmadan izlediği okuduğu duyduğu yaptığı her şeyi anlattı Doruk’a konudan konuya atlayarak. Ege Doruk’un her cümlesinde ona sataşıp taş attı. Doruk ona kendini yeterince geliştirirse büyüyünce onun da bir Doruk Özütürk olabileceğini söyledi. En son Uzay’a birkaç abilik nasihaytı Verdi ve tam çıkacakken Melis onu durdurup Demir için hazırladığı deyneği de ona iletmesi için Doruk’a verdi. Doruk Değneği deri ceketinin sol cebine koydu. Odadan çıkıtı. Ayakkabılarını giydi ve alt kata indi. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/ İç /Ok</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk aşağı indiğinde Ekin’in hala salonda Berrin hanımla konuştuğunu görür. Önce dışarı çıkıp Açelya ve Selvi’nin de hala sohbet ettiklerini görür. Bir süre ne yapacağını bilemez. Selvi’ye hiç görünmeden gitmenin ayıp olacağını düşündüğü için salona gidip Ekin’le bekleme kararı alır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Berrin: </strong>Öyle geçti yani hep. İyi geliyor bana da.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ben geldim ama.. özel bir şey konuşmuyordunuz değil mi? Oturabilir miyim?</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Olur mu doctor bey. Buyurun lütfen.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Berrin hanım ban-</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Abla : )</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Berrin ablayla sohbet ediyorduk biz de. Nasıl olduğunu anlatıyordu.</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Hala aklıma hastanedki o halim gelince utanıyorum biraz. Lütfen kusura bakmayın. Acıdan gözüm dönmüştü.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Merak etmeyin. Hiç önemli değil. Şimdi nasılsınız?</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Ekin’e de anlatıyordum az önce. Acım hala ilk günki tazeliğini koruyor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gözleri dolmaya başlar yeniden. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Geçen çarşmba kırkıydı zeynebimin..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gözyaşlarını elindeki mendille siler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Ama Selvi sağ olsun baş edecek gücü kendimde bulabiliyorum en azından.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Nasıl?</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Burası işte. Böyle. Vakit buldukça, düşüncelerimle yalnız kaldıkça buraya geliyorum bir aydır. Hem kafamı dağıtıyorum hem de..</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Ya belki size bencilce gelecek ama.. başkaları için bir şeyler yapmak bana kendimi iyi hissettiriyor. Zeynebim için yapmak istediğim ama yapamayacağım şeyleri başka çocuklar için yapmak.. Bu dünyada işe yaramaz insanın teki olmadığımı hissettirdi bana. Şey gib-</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Amaç.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin Doruk’un saniyelik dalmasını fark eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Aynen öyle. Uğruna yaşayacak bir şeyler buluyor işte insan. Amaç yaratıyor kendine.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ölene kadar hayattayız.</p><p><strong>Berrin:</strong> Güzelleş be oğlum, şimdilik ölümüne kadar hayattasın.. Severim. : )</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/ Dış /Ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açelya: </strong>Peki sen ne zaman nasıl anlamıştım pencereyi nereye açacağını? Özel değilse tabii.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi biraz susup gülümser. Gömleğinin altında kalan kolyesini çıkartıp Açelya’ya gösterir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Bak bununla anlamıştım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya kolyeyi eline alıp yakından bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Hangi enstrümandı bu?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Kanun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya boş boş bakıp Selvi’nin açıklamasını bekler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi cebinden telefonunu çıkartıp bir müzik açmaya çalışır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>O sırada içeriden Doruk, Ekin ve Berrin çıkar. Selvi ve Açelyanın yanına giderler. Ekin hemen Açelya’nın yanında alır yerini. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Bölmüyoruz dimi?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Sen bizi istediğin zaman bölebilirsin.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hoş geldiniz çocuklar. Geçin outrun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Ekin’e, Ekin de Açi’ye bakarak neler olduğunu sorgular. Sonunda bir türk sanat müziği sesi gelir Selvi’nin telefonundan. Sonuna kadar sessizce dinlerler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Bu işte. Bunu yapınca anlaşmıştım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya, Ekin ve Doruk boş boş bakarlar Selviye. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Sormuştun yah ani, pencereyi nereye açacağını nasıl anladın diye. Bunun sayesinde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk’la Ekin bu sefer de birbirlerine boş boş bakarlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi elindeki telefonu uzatıp Açelyadan tanıdık gelen bu eserin müelliflerine bakmasını ister. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Osman Kandemir </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Muzaffer Atalay </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Selvi Ustagil” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Abla sen?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Öyle düşündüğün gibi değil. Benim çok küçük bir katkım oldu aslunda. Osmanı vefat etmeden önce TRT’nin siparişi üzerine o zamanlar partneri Muzaffer’le bu beste üzerinde çalışıyordu. O dönem Balkan günleri zirvesi mi ne öyle bir şey için kullanılacaktı. Sonra..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi iç çekip konuşmaya devam etti. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Tamamlayamadan göçtü buralardan Osmanım.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Osman Kandemir.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> O K. Ya Selvi abla çok güzel!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi gülümseyip devam etti konuşmasına. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Ailemi kaybedip yapayalnız kalınca.. kaybolmuştum. Uzun süre hayatım sadece amaçsızca, hissetmeden işe gidip gelmekten ibaret olmuştu. Ta ki.. Muzaffer allem edip kallem edip beni bir şekilde onunla birlikte çalışıp bu son besteyi tamamlamaya ikna edene dek.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Ben pek anlamam tabii bu işlerden de.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi sakince güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hissetmen yeter dedi muzaffer. Osman’ın hayal ettiğine en yakın şeyi senin hissettiğin doğurur demişti. Ben de tamam dedim. Aylar süren uğraşın sonunda bitti. Katkım çok az da olsa o sanki Osmanıma olan borcumu ödüyormuş gibi hissetmiştim.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Öyle anlamıştım işte, insan yarım kalınca ne kadar küçük olursa olsun bir şeyleri tamamlamın verdiği mutluluk çok kıymetli oluyor. Hele değer verdiğin şeylerse bu tamamladıkların. Tamam dedim kendime. Bundan sonra senin amacın bu. Bunun için savaşacaksın. Elinden geldiği kadar eksik parçaları, yarım kalan şeyleri tamamlayacaksın. Görev edindim bunu kendime.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk dinlediği şeyden etkilenir. Geçip oturarak dinlemey devam eder sessizce. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Sonra işte, TRT bize ödeme yaptı. Osmanın kazandığı para geçmişti elime yani bir nevi. Muzaffer de o parayla bana teşekkür etmek için bu kolyeyi vermişti işte. O gün bugündür hem boynumda. Bana nerede durduğumu, penceremden bakınca ne görmek istediğimi hatırlatıyor hep.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Burası peki? Ne zaman kurdun burayı?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> İşte o ilk ödemeyi aldıktan sonra baktık müzik kullanıldıkça telif ödemeleri geliyor. E Osmanın önceki işlerinden de geliyordu ama biriktiriyordum öyle ne yapacağımı bilmeden. Sonra yavaş yavaş oluştu kafamda Onaranlar Kulübünü kurmak. Hem Osmanın parasını iyi bir şekilde değerlendirmiş olurum hem de dokunabildiğim kadar çok çocuğun hayatına dokunurum belki diye.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ya çok güzel değil mi? Gözlerim doldu. Tüyler diken.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Asıl güzel olan bu değil.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi Berrin’e bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Asıl güzel olan yalnız olmadığınızı bilmek. Hayatta ne durumda olursan ol, mutlaka seninle benzer yollardan geçen birileri vardır. Benzer yaraların tedavisi de benzer yolalrla olur. Tek başıma olsaydım asla başaramazdım. Tek bir gün bile tek başıma da kalmadım. Berrin gibi insanlar sayesinde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Berrin gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi dolan gözlerini siler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Öyle işte. Sözün özü, bir gün mutlaka içinzde hissediyorsunuz onu. Sonrası çok kolay zaten.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk uzaklara dalıp bir süre sessizce oturur ve düşünür. O sırada Açelya Ekin ve Selvi’ye Güneş ondan kimseye söylememsini rica ettiği sırrını söyler. Onu konuşurlar. Birkaç dakikanın sonunda Doruk ayaklanıp gideceğini söyler. Gitmeden Ekinle konuşmak ister. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Şu Dali Ağaoğlunun helicopter kazası. Eşini ve çocuklarını kaybetmiş hani.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Evet. Hasar o zaman oluşmuş.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Emin miyiz?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Nasıl yani? Tabii ki eminiz.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hasarı sormuyorum. Bu karakter değişimine hasarın neden olduğundan emin miyiz?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin afallar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Kazadan sonra beyninde hasar oluşmuş evet. Bu tip vakalarda çok nadir de olsa görülüyor evet. De.. ya değilse?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Kazadan sonra kendiğinden mi</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Halk kahramanlığına soyundu. Aynen.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Bilmem ki? Olabilir mi?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> E bak Berrin hanıma, Selvi ablaya..</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Yani haklısın da.. Dali bey pek şey biri değilmiş ya eskiden</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Puştun tekiymiş evet.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Yani aslında ölümle burun buruna gelince vicdan muhasebesi falan yapmıştır belki.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ateş’in var mı bu arada?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk cebinden ateş çıkarıp uzatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Kazadan sonra o da yapayalnız kalmış. Belki de hayata tutunabilmek için kendine amaç edinmiştir.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Yani mantıklı geliyor sen böyle söyleyince de.. bunu öğrenmemizin bir yolu yok. Adama sen kendi seçimnle mi iyi biri oldun diye soracak halimiz yok ya.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Zaten bize ne de.. Belki diyorum onamı almak için bu açıdan bakmasını sağlayabiliriz vasinin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/ İç /Kerem’in Ofisi</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Hoş geldiniz Demir Bey.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Merhaba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir geçip Kerem’in karşısındaki sandalyeye oturur ve Kerem’in konuşmasını bekler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Bugün nasılsınız?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir gülümsemekle yetinir.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Yavaş yavaş başlayalım o halde. Olur mu?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hazırım.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Yine nasıl hissettiğinizi aklınıza gelen ilk kelimeyle tarif etmenizi isteyeceğim sizden.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yorgun.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Anladım. Durumunuzda hiçbir değişiklik yok anladığım kadarıyla.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir kafasını sallar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Peki bu size nasıl hissettiriyor?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Aciz. Aciz hissediyorum.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Açar mısınız?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nasıl desem.. kendimi böyle iki uçtan iki karşıt yöne çekiliyormuş gibi hissediyorum. Ve hiçbir şey gelmiyor elimden. Sizin önerdiğiniz okumaları bile yapamadım. Hiçbir şey yapmaya vaktim yok.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Bu durumu değiştirmek için ne yapabilirsiniz peki?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hiçbir şey.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Seçim yapamaz mısınız? Ağırlığınızı bir tarafa vererek kendinize ayırabileceğiniz zaman yaratamaz mısınız?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yapamam. Nasıl yapayım? Biri hayatım boyunca çalışıp didinerek edindiğim meslek diğeri babamın benden son isteği. Doktorluğu bıraksam kendime holdingi bıraksam babama ihanet etmiş olurum.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Sağlıklı bir şekilde sürdüremiyorsunuz ama. Bu kararı er ya da geç vermeniz gerekiyor. Belki tamamen bırakmak olmasa bile bir şekilde ikisinden birinin üstünüze binen yükünü hafifletmek.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bir tercih bir seçim yapamıyorum işte. Zaten üzerine düşünecek vakit bile bulamıyorum doğrusu. Seanstan seansa anca düşünüyorum sizinle konuşurken.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Birlikte düşünmeye çalışalım o halde isterseniz?</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Hastanede mi daha iyi hissediyorsunuz yoksa ofiste mi?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yani hastane işleri çok çok daha yorucu ama hastanede daha keyifli hissediyorum.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Neden?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bilmem. Pratik işler ya. Ellerinle bir şeyler yapıyorsun, bulmaca gibi vaka çözmeye çalışıyorsun falan. Sürekli bir şeyler okuyup imzalamakla kıyaslayınca bayağı bir eğlenceli geliyor.</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Pek-</p><p><strong>Demri:</strong> Bir de..</p><p><strong>Kerem:</strong> Buyurun devam edin.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hastanede ortam da daha keyifli geliyor. Çalışma arkadaşlarımla vakit geçirmek hoşuma gidiyor. Uykum açılıyor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kerem Demir’in yüzünde uzun süredir görmediği bir gülümseme yakalayıp peşine düşer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/ İç/ Toplantı Odası</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek ve Tanju Ferman’ın Dali’yi ameliyat etmeme niyetini öğrenince sinirlenip şiddetle karşı çıkarlar. İpek vasiye eğer isterlerse ameliyat sonrası psikoterapi yoluyla hastanın iyileşme sürecini destekleyebileceklerini ancak vasinin ameliyatı yapmama talebinin kesinlikle kabul edilemez olduğunu söyler. Tanju toplantı çıkışında Ferman’a bu planını ondan gizleyerek koca bir gün zaman kaybettiği için kızar. Ferman Beliz’i yakalayıp dün fatoş’u görmeye gittiğini bildiğini söyler. Şaşırdığını belirtince Beliz ona Fatoş’un arkadaşı olduğunu, ona değer verdiğini ve aralarındaki sorunların bunu etkilemeyeceğini söyler. Ferman aynı anda hem hayran kalır hem de ferda olur. İçinde hala Beliz’e karşı bir şeyler hissettiğini fark eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/ İç/ Çalışma odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dem</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>ir yine geceyi hastane ve holding arasında gidip gelerek geçirmiş, sabahın köründe ofisteki işlerini halledip hastaneye gelmiş. Kırmızı yuvarlak masaya kafasını koymuş uyuyor. Önünde 1 boş kahve bardağı ve 3 adet kağıttan kayık var. Ekin birden içeride kimse olmadığını düşünerek içeri girer ve ışıkları yakarak Demir’i uykusundan uyandırır.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin: </strong>Ay uyandırdım mı? Özür dilerim.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yok yok sorun değil. Gel.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Günaydın o zaman.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Günaydın.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin montunu ve atkısını çıkarıp Demir’e doğru yürür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Aaa sudaymış gibi duruyor. Çok tatlı.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Cam masada kayık sudaymış gibi yansıma yapıyor ya. Gerçek duruyor.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Aa dikkat etmemişim. Gerçekten de öyle.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Neden kayık? Özel ilgin mi var?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Çocukluktan kalma bir şey ya. Çocukken gemi maketleri biriktirirdim hatta. Hayalim kaptan olmaktı.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Aa. E siz Doruk’la çocukluk arkadaşı falan mısınız?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Doruk mu? Yoo ne alaka?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ne bileyim sana ondan kaptan diyor sandım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Doruk bana kaptan mı diyor?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Demiyor mu?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> İlk günümde öyle hitap ettiğini çok net hatırlıyorum. İlginç gelmişti.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hatırlamıyorum. Adam herkese her şeye lakap takıyor zaten. Arkadaş değiliz. Allah korusun.  </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/ İç/ Ferman Ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fermanın ofisine gidip ona sırnaşan Ferda öğle yemeği için planlar yaparken uzun uzun konuşur. Ferman ayısı uzun sessizliğini ona bağırarak ondan ayrılmak istediğini söyleyerek bozar. Ferda hem ferda olur hem yıkılır hem sinirlenir. Tartışırlar. Ferman ona hala Beliz’i sevdiğini söyleyince Ferda da ona Beliz’in bir aydır Doruk’la çıktığını söyler. Ferman Domuz gibi bakar. Ferda da sinirle çıkıp Beliz’in odasına gider. Hiçbir açıklama yapmadan ağlayarak istifasını verir. Denklik belgesi almaktan vazgeçtiğini, bir ay içinde işten ayrıldığını söyler. Bunu Tanju ve İpek’e söyler Beliz. Yeni bir cerrah bulmaları gerektiğini düşündüklerinde İpek’in aklına bir tanıdığı gelir. Onu arayıp teklif edeceğini söyler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/ İç/ Çalışma odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin Açelya’nın gelmesini beklerken kendini oyalamak için kara tahtaya kocaman bir çizim yapıyordur. Sıkıntıdan patlayıp uykuya dalmak üzere olan Demir Ekin’in çizimine bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Ne çiziyorsun?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Neye benziyor? Tahmin et.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Kuş bence. Karga falan mı?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Kuzgun : )</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Çok iyisin yalnız. Aşırı iyi.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Antremanlıyım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Of ne zaman bitecek bu ameliyat?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Dimi ya? Uzadı bayağı. Ben de Açı’yı bekliyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hala alışamadım şu kıza Açı demene.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Sen kimi bekliyorsun?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ben mi? Kimseyi. Hani önemli vaka ya Dali. Merak ediyorum nasıl geçtiğini. Kimi bekleyeceğim.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> İşin yok mu?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yok. Yani var da daha değil. Şu an tek derdim uyanık kalmak. Oyalanacak bir şey arıyorum.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin çizmeyi durdurup Demir’e döner. Eline bir tebeşir alıp ona uzatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> E al sen de. Birlikte çizelim.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Çizim mi? Ben en son ortaokulda falan bir şeyler çizmiştim. Mahvederim şimdi.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ne olacak ya? Oyalanırız işte. Sen bir köşesini al, ben de buradan devam edeyim. Orata buluşalım.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Uzun süre birlikte çizerler kuzgun’u. Çizim tamamlanınca Ekin mor tebeşiri alıp bazı tüylerini boyar. O sırada kapı açılır ve Açelyayla Doruk girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Yine harikalar yaratmışsın beb-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bir anda Açelya da Doruk da kahkaha atmaya başlarlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Bu ne?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Demirle birlikte çizdik. Her birimiz bir köşeden başlayıp ortada buluştuk.</p><p><strong>Doruk Demir’e:</strong> Hadi bizim göz zevkimize acımadın. Şu kızın çizimine de mi acımadın be oğlum?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya internetten şu AŞIRI gerçekle çizilmeye başlanıp da çöp adam kalitesinde biten at meme’ni bulup gösterir Doruk’a. Kahkaha atarlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Aman. Çok iyiyseniz siz de alın tebeşiri gösterin hünerlerinizi. Hem ben daha çok soyut sanatla ilgileniyorum.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Hı hı evet</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ya gerçekten çizgileri çok iyi ama. Figüratif çalışmıyorsa genelde çok normal.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> hah! İşte bu. Görün bakın işin ehlinden teyit aldım.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ehli derken?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ekun pariste çok havalı bir okulda sanat okuyormuş da önceden.. Hangi okuldu?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ulusal sanat okulu</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Fransızcasını söyle kızım</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> <strong>Ecole Nationale Supérieure des </strong>Beaux-Arts</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Off duydunuz mu? Bozaaarts. Çok seksi değil mi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hepsi güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Neden kuzgun peki?</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Anısı var diyelim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya Ekinin önlüğünün kolunu sıyırıp dövmesini gösterir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Dövesini taşıyor kız kolunda. Görmedin mi?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Vayy güzelmiş.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> hem de kendi tasarımı.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> On parmağımda on marifet diyorsun.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Siz bir de sırtındakini görün abi o dehşet bir şey.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin odakta olmaktan rahatsız olup konuyu değiştirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Nasıl geçti ameliyat?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> İyi geçti. Domuz gibi olur yakında yine.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Değişecek mi acaba yine?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bu sorunun cevabını hiçbir zaman bilmeyecekler. Sen de merak etme. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/ İç / Beliz Ev</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman ayısı Beliz’e gidip onu hala sevdiğini ve barışmak istediğini söyler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/ Dış / Çukur Mahallesi</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Çukur mahallesine taksi gelir. Kahvehanenin ( inş mahallede kahvehane vardır ya. Yoksa da artık var fatma kb cnm) önünde durur. Bir süre sonra Sena iner. Bagajdan valizini alır ve yürümeye başlar. Birkaç adım attıktan sonra işsiz çukur bebelerinin duvara yine sprey boyayla bir şey yazdıklarını görür. Gözlüklerini çıkarıp ne yazdıklarına bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Her Duvara Akın Koçovalı Yazılacak!” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kamera Sena’dan uzaklaşıp yavaşça yükselir. 90 derece dönüp kahvehanenin çatısında eli korkuluklarda, kulağında kulaklık, boğazı entrika çevirirken haremi syereden Hürrem gibi mahalleyi izleyen Akın’I görürüz. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Akın’ın dinlediği şarkı için : </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWoTSjOdbFE">Şarkı </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/ İç/ Doruk Ev</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk, tek odadan ibaret olan evinin uç köşesindeki pencerenin önüne yerleştirdiği iki kişilik yatağında uyuyor. Birden gelen sabah ezanın sesi evdeki sessizliği bozar ve Doruk’u uykusundan uyandırır. Gözlerini açar açmaz doğrulup yatağında oturma pozisyonuna geçen doruk, yatağın yanına, yere bıraktığı telefonu eline alıp saate bakar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>                          </p><p>                                                                        <em>  4:37 am</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yataktan kalkıp mutfağa gider, ısıtıcıya su doldurup kaynamaya bıraktıktan sonra lavaboya gidip dişlerini fırçalar. Ağzını yıkadıktan sonra kafasını kaldırıp aynaya baktığında Ö.D’nin yansımasını görür karşısında. Lavabonun sağında duran desensiz siyah havluyla yüzünü kuruttuktan sonra kitaplarını koymak için kullandığı pencere nişinden bir şiir kitabı alır. Sağ elinde bir bardak sade kahve, sol elinde şiir kitabıyla terasa çıkar ve manzarayı karşısına alarak oturur. Kahveyi masaya bıraktıktan sonra kitabını açıp rastgele bir şiir okumaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Doruk:</strong>
  <em> “Ey anı<br/>
kendini güneşe çıkar, canın sıkılsın orda<br/>
kendini unut orda, sarar<br/>
kendinden kaçtıkça kendine rastla<br/>
ey geçmiş ve sarı kumar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uçurumu anladım<br/>
inadım bitti artık<br/>
uçurumu anlayan haklıdır<br/>
uçurumu anlayan susar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarı kumar ve kehanet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>boynundan başlayan o ipek<br/>
uçurumdan atladım, uçurum ne demek<br/>
ikiye bölünmüş bir bütün”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
  <strong>Ö.D:</strong>
  <em> “oysa ben senin için<br/>
değiştirilecek bir şeydim<br/>
bu yüzden yüzüme tuttuğun rüzgâr<br/>
parçalarıma verdiğin asit<br/>
seni de yaralayacak<br/>
beni olduğu kadar”.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <a href="https://www.antoloji.com/birhan-keskin/">
    <em>Birhan Keskin</em>
  </a>
  <em> / diğer yarı</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk gözlerini kitaptan kaldırıp sağına bakar yüzünde silik bir tebessümle. Sonra kafasını karşısındaki İstanbul manzarasına çevirir ve kahvesinden bir yudum alır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*flashforward*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/ İç/ Valide Atik Hastanesi</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju üstünde kan lekeleri olan ve dağınık duran beyaz gömleğiyle Valide Atik Hastanesinin iç avlusunun merdivenlerinde tek başına oturuyordur. Başı eğik, ellerinde tuttuğu ve ucu yere sarkan kravatına bakarak dalıp uzaklara gitmiştir. Arkasından ona doğru yürüyen İpek’in topuklu ayakkabısının seslerini duymuyordur. İpek Tanju’nun yanına oturur sessizce. Elindeki kahveyi ona uzatır. İpek’in uzattığı kahveyi görünce fark eder Tanju geldiğini, önce kapalı göz kapaklarını sertçe sıkarak dolu gözlerinden kurtulmaya çalışır, sonra gözlerini açıp İpek’e bakar ve tebessüm ederek elinden alır kahveyi.  Bir süre sessizce yan yana oturup kahvelerini yudumlaya devam ederler. Sonra ikisi de aynı anda böler sessizliği. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek: </strong>Demi-</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Dem-</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Demiri soracaktım ben de. Durumu nasıl?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Şimdi konuştum Adnan hocayla. Ameliyatı iyi geçmiş. Yoğun bakımdaymış. Ama umutlu konuştu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Üzgün ve sessiz bir şekilde kahvesinden bir yudum daha alıp kenara bırakan Tanju yeniden başını eğip öylece elindeki kravata bakarak oturmaya devam eder. İpek bir süre daha öylece bekledikten sonra sağ eliyle Tanju’nun elini tutarken sol eliyle yüzüne dokunur ve konuşmaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Tanju.. Sevgilim ikisi de iyi olacak. İnan bana.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju kafasını kaldırıp İpek’e sıcak bir gülümsemeyle bakarken İpek’in elini iki elinin arasına alır.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Ne oldu sana orada? Seni daha önce hiç öyle görmemiştim. Doruk’un intihar haberi gelince kendini kaybettin. Bu sefer olmaz, bu sefer ölmeyeceksin diye sayıklıyordun Tanju. Ne bu sefer olmaz? Anlat bana.. neyin var?  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. İpler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DorDem yas özel bölümü. Son kaldığımız yerden tam 8 yıl sonrasını anlatıyor genel olarak. Tuhafımsı boş gibi bölüm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>( yıl sonrasına flashback olan koca bir bölüm, BOL spoiler barındırır. Ayırca bir sürü daha tanımadığınız karakter/olaya referans barındırdığı için kafa karıştırır. Aklın varsa okuma derim. Tşk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Londra/ Mayıs 2029</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Otel koridoru</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir takım elbisesini giyip hazırlanmış, Beliz’le görüşmeye gidebilmek için Mert’i Açelya’nın yanına bırakmaya çalışıyor. Demir dakikalarca Açelya’nın odasının kapısını tıklatıp seslenirken Mert sırtını duvara yaslamış elindeki tabletimsi telefonumsu cihazda oyun oynuyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Açi hadi ya!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir gerilince sesi yükselir ve kapıya daha sert vurmaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mert onu işaret dilinde uyarır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> İnsanları uyandıracaksın! Kovacaklar bizi.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Mert’i haklı bulup sakinleşir. Bi’ nefes verdikten sonra kapıyı yeniden tıklatmak için hazırlar yumruğunu. Tam o sırada kapı açılır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nihayet!</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ne oluyor ya sabah sabah?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya uykulu gözlerini ovalarken Demir’in söylenmelerini dinler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Saat kaç oldu ya! Öğlen oldu öğlen! Toplantıya geç kalıyorum.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Tamam biraz bekleyin şu an müsait değilim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya kapıyı kapatır ve Demir’le Mert’i 5-10 dakika bekletir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir işaret dilinde:</strong> Bu kız beni öldürecek bi’ gün.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mert gülünce Demir’in suratı asılır gibi olur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Gül sen tabii. Artık ikiniz sabaha kadar oyun falan oynarsınız. Ama dur bakalım Mert efendi. Biraz vakit geçir de sen Açelya ablanla. O zaman görür-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kapı açılır. Demir gözleriyle Mert’e içeri girmesini söylerken içeriden yabancı İngiliz bi’ adam çıkar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir utanır gibi olur. Mert’in suratına haylaz bi’ gülümseme yerleşir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Açelya işaret dilinde: </strong>Eveet. Buyurun bakalım Mert bey.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mert içeri geçer. Açelya kapıda Demir’le konuşmaya devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Açi bak çok dikkat et ne olur. Benim işim çok uzun sürmez. Beliz’le görüşüp dönerim.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Hele bi’ sürsün. Sergi için hazırlanmam lazım benim. Karışmam, geç kalırsan bırakıp giderim ben kuaföre. Ona göre ayarla kendini.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sakın! Açi bak gözünü seveyim zaten çok kalablık şehir. Yabancı da. Sakın gözünün önünden ayırma.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya kafası sallayarak onaylar ama Demir susmak bilmez. Bi’ sürü uyarıda bulunurken Açelya onu göz devirerek dinler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bir de bak kesin dondurma yemek için duygu sömürüsü yapacak. Kesin. Sakın kanma. Hemen hastalanıyor biliyorsun. Boğazı hass-</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Of Demir yemin ederim içimi şişirdin uyanır uyanmaz. İlk kez bakmıyoruz herhalde çocuğa.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Olsun sen yine de dikk-</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ayrıca Mert 15 yaşında canım. Hatırlatırım. 15 aylık değil.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Berhayat London</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz onu adliyeden hastaneye bırakan özel aracından hızlıca inip içeri doğru yürüyor. Sağ kolunda avukat cübbesi ve çantasını tutuyorken sol eliyle kişisel asistanı Stacey’i arayıp onu girişte beklemesini söyler. Beliz içeri girer girmez Stacey’den günlük raporu dinlemeye başlar adımlarının hızını kesmeden. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Stacey: …. </strong>Hızlıca bakabilmeniz için hepsini toplantı odasında topladım.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Süpersin.</p><p><strong>Stacey:</strong> Ha bir de Demir bey geldi, bekleme odasına aldık. Bekliyor.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Çok oldu mu geleli?</p><p><strong>Stacey:</strong> Yaklaşık 1.5 saat oluyor.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Tamam hemen halledelim o zaman şu işi. Daha fazla bekletmeyelim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz ve Stacey toplantına odasına vardıklarında Beliz acelesi olduğunu, kısacık güncellemeleri dinleyebileceğini söyler ve oturmadan, ayakta durarak tek tek farklı ekiplerin çalışmalarını inceler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Tamam. Siz arayıp güvenlik şirketiyle tekrar görüşün. Bu plan için verdiğimiz teklifin üstü herhangi bir rakam söz konusu bile olamaz. Olabilecek en acil şekilde geri dönüş yapmalarını rica edelim.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Size gelince. Malzemeler yarın sabah 7:30’da hastaneye ulaşacak diye yaptık planımızı. Sterilizasyon işlemlerinin tamamı en geç saat 10’da bitmiş olmalı. Tamamı. Anlaşıldı mı?</p><p><strong>Mary:</strong> Peki efendim.</p><p><strong>Zeena:</strong> Beliz hanım sipariş ettiğimiz projeksiyon perdeleri açılışa yetişmeyecekmiş. Sabahtan beri görüşüyorum ama hızlandırmanın bir yolu yokmuş. Başka-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz bi’ tık sinirlenir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ne demek yetişmiyor? Şimdi mi söylenir bu?</p><p><strong>Jameela:</strong> üretim bandında beklenmedik aksaklıklar yaşanmış. Öyle dediler.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Tamam pekii. O zaman şöyle yapıyorsun. Atriyum’daki televizyon ekranlarının aynısından 8 adet sipariş ediyorsun hemen. Bugün bitmeden getirip monte etmeleri lazım. Her köşeye karşılıklı 2 ekran gelecek şekilde yerleştirin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz eline kalemi alıp önündeki boş kağıda şematik bir düzen çizer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ona göre de sandalyeler ve kokteyl masalarının düzeni bu şekilde değişecek. Stacey’le birlikte iç mimarla hızlıca görüşüp fikir alın ve hemen bana son halini mail atın.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Evet. Başka bir şey kalmadı herhalde?</p><p><strong>Stacey:</strong> Şey.....</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ne oldu?</p><p><strong>Stacey:</strong> Luey bey ameliyata yetişemeyecekmiş. Vize alamamış.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz sakinleşmek için derin bir nefes alır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Benim şimdi gitmem gerekiyor arkadaşlar. Hepinize kolay gelsin. Güncellemelerinizi bekliyor olacağım. İyi günler.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz odadan çıkarken Stacey’i de onu takip eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Stacey bana hemen konsolosluğu bağla lütfen. Bir de ben konuşayım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Stacey biraz aradıktan sonra numarayı bulup telefon eder. Hızlı adımlarla Beliz’in ofisine doğru yürürlerken Beliz konsoloslukla görüşür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Bekleme odası</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Dem</em></strong><strong><em>ir bekleme odasında boş boş oturarak geçirdiği 22567228 dakikadan sonra kalkıp hastaneyi turlamaya karar verir. Telefonundan müzik açıp kulaklıklarını takar ve bu sefer de boş boş yürümeye başlar. Kulağındaki müziklerin ritmiyle adımlarının ritmi örtüşmeye başlayınca anılar denizinde yolculuğa çıkar bebek. Biraz yürüdükten sonra </em></strong> <strong><em>otomat görünce gidip kendine bisküvi alır. Ambalajı açıp ağzına bir tane atınca azıcık uzakta doktor odasının önünde bekleyen bi’ çocuğun elindeki bisküviye baktığını görür. Yanına gidip bisküvinin kalanını ona verir, saçlarını okşar ve yürümeye devam eder. Bekleme odasına doğru yürürken telefonunu çıkarıp Mert’e mesaj yazar. </em></strong></p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>N’aber?</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Sıkıntıdan patladım Demir. Hani gelip alacaktın beni?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İşlerim uzadı, özür dilerim. Neredesiniz şimdi?</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Kuaförde. Açelya abla saçlarını yaptırıyor akşam için.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Keşke önce seni otele bıraksaydı ya hay allah.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Geliyor musun? Konum atıyorum.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Şimdi gelemem daha Beliz ablayla görüşemedim bile.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> O zaman ben kendim dönerim otele. Burası çok kötü kokuyor. Sıkıntıdan patladım ayrıca.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Mert saçmalama. Yapma öyle bir şey. Ben en kısa sürede gelip alacağım seni oradan.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Bana ne.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Telafi etcem diyorum, söz.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Nasıl?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Türkiye’ye dönünce bi’ tura daha çıkarcam seni. Geçen seferki gibi. Anlaştık mı?</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Yetmez ama evet.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Bu sefer ne yediğime ne giydiğime karışmak yok ama.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İyi tamam bakarız.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>O sırada Demir’in telefonu çalar. Arayan Belizdir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Beliz ablan geldi kaçtım ben. Dayan, az kaldı gelip kurtarcam seni. Seviyorum.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Beliz Ofis</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Hukuki yollara başvuracağımızdan emin olabilirsiniz. Ortada düpedüz ırkçılık var.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Tamam. Teşekkür ederim. En kısa sürede geri dönüşünüzü bekliyorum. Zira hastanın hayatı söz konusu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>O sırada Demir kapıyı tıklatıp içeri girer. Beliz’le birbirlerine gülümserler. Demir Beliz’in yanına gidip sarılır. Demir geçip Beliz’in karşısına oturur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> İyi günler.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz telefonu kapatıp konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Demircim kusura bakma ya duruşma uzayınca her şey sarktı. O kadar üst üste geldi ki bugün her şey.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne demek ortak. Sizi beklemek bi’ ayrıcalık : )</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Her şey yolunda mı? Sinirli gibisin? Irkçılık falan diyordun. Hayırdır?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Yarın bi’ hastanın acil ameliyatı için bir cerrah gelecekti de. Filistinli. Gerekli bütün belgeleri vermemize rağmen vize çıkarmamışlar. İş işten geçene kadar sündürüyorlar. Onunla uğraşıyordum.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ee… Senden n’aber? Berhayat’ta durumlar nasıl?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Her şey yolunda ya. Biliyorsun zaten her şeyi.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bu yüzden çağırmadın herhalde değil mi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz’in yüzüne heyecanlı bir gülümseme yerleşir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hayır, seninle başka bir şey konuşmak istiyorum.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz Stacey’i arayıp 2 kahve söyler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Dinliyorum.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> İşleri büyütmek istiyorum Demir.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Aklında ne var?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Burada yaptığımızın aynısını tekrarlamak. Gerçek anlamda uluslararası bir sağlık merkezine dönüştürmek istiyorum Berhayatı.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Derken? Ne kadar uluslararası?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Yavaş yavaş ve küçük adımlarla başlamak istiyorum tabii ama… hedefte en az 15 farklı ülkeye yayılan bir megastrüktür var.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nasıl yani? Bayağı 13 Berhayat şubesi daha mı açmaktan söz ediyorsun?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Yani. Şimdilik 1 şube daha açmaktan söz ediyorum tabii ki. Uzun vade planında ne kadar büyürsek o kadar iyi.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nereden çıktı ki bu şimdi?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Rakamlar ortada. Burayı açmak hem buranın hem İstanbul’un hisse değerini artırdı. Az da olsa bunun uygulanmış örnekleri var ve hepsinin ticari performansı da etkileyici.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bilemedim Beliz. Kazandıklarımızı da kaybedebiliriz. Getirisini bir düşünmek lazım.  </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hem marka değerimizi güçlendirmiş oluruz hem de hizmet alanlarımızı genişletmiş oluruz. Üstelik hem maddi hem beşeri kaynaklarımızı kısıtlayıcı yerellikten kurtarmış oluruz.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Düşünsene. Tıbbi kadromuz da kat kat genişleyecek. Şubeler ve ülkeler arası ihtiyaç koşullarına göre cihaz, doktor, hatta hasta akışı bile yapabiliriz.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Wow. Yani kulağa bayağı çılgın geliyor da.. fizibilitesine bakmak lazım. Ne durumdasın?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Biz burada her şeyi hazırladık. Aylardır buna çalışıyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz çekmecesinden birkaç dosya çıkartıp Demir’e uzatır. Demir biraz inceler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Bak Demir, sen olsan da olmasan da bunu denemek istiyorum. Her türlü yapacağım. Hazırda bekleyen istekli yatırımcılar var b-</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Varım. Tabii ki varım Beliz. Ben sadece pratik kısımlarına takıldım işin. Yani bir şube daha açarsak aynı anda idare edecek 3 koca hastane demek olur bu. Sonra bir tane daha, sonra bir tane daha. Altından kalkabilir miyiz?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz biraz susup düşündükten sonra konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hiç bitki yetiştirdin mi?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bitki mi? Yoo. Ne alaka?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Babam çok severdi hobi olarak bahçe işleriyle ilgilenmeyi. Çocukken birlikte ekip biçerdik bir şeyler. Meditatif bir aktivite.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir boş boş bakar Beliz’e. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Bir çiçek yetiştirmek çok zor, uğraştırıcı bir şey. Ciddi emek gerektiren bir süreç. Ama 2 çiçek yetiştirmek de aynı emeği gerektiriyor. 1 milyon çiçek yetiştirmek… sadece biraz daha fazla çaba gerektiriyor aslında. Sistemi oturtunca zaten rakamlar artıyor. Sayı artsa da sarf etmen gereken enerji aynı oranda artmıyor yani. Burayı açınca hastane işletmeyi ona benzettim.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Çok az daha yorulup çok daha fazla kazanacağız diyorsun yani.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Yönetim sistemimizi çok iyi kurarsak, aynen öyle diyorum.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Sadece kazanç da değil üstelik. Düşünsene mesela, ilk önce Aldırmaz Holding’in faaliyet gösterdiği ülkelerden başlasak. Sağlık sektörünün ciddi eksikleri olduğu coğrafyalar… hem lojistik detayları kolaylaştırmış oluruz hem de-</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hem de yardıma ihtiyacı olan bölgelere el atmış oluruz. Süper.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ne dersin? Başlayalım mı çalışmaya?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İstanbul’a döner dönmez ön hazırlık yapıp darlayacağım seni. Heyecanlandım.</p><p>Beliz: Harika o zaman. Şimdiden hayırlı olsun diyel-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Elinde kocaman siyah bir kutuyla içeri giren Stacey böler Demir ile Beliz’in sohbetini. Stacey kutuyu Beliz’e teslim edip Henry beyden geldiğini söyleyip terk eder odayı. Beliz kutuyu açınca içinden beyaz, sıfır kumaş kullanılarak üretilmiş, tümüyle birbirine dolanan iplerden oluşan eşi benzeri olmayan özel tasarım bir elbise görür. Elbiseyi kutudan çıkarıp inceledikçe inanamaz gözlerine. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Seamless.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hı?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Dikiş yok. Kumaş yok. İplik yok. İnanmıyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir boş boş bakar Beliz’e. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Akşam için mi?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Evet. Henry bana bırak demişti ama.. böyle bir şey asla beklemiyordum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz kutunun dibindeki not kağıdını eline alıp sessizce okur ve gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“ <em>Ömrü bir gecelikmiş. Eğer senin de içine sinerse.. kısa, eşsiz ve unutulmaz birkaç saatliğine seninle parlayacak. “ </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Henry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Araba</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir, Açelya ve Mert arabada karşılıklı pozisyonda oturmuş Beliz’in sergi açılışı için Tate Modern çağdaş sanatlar müzesine doğru ilerliyorlar. Açelya telefonunu eline almış birileriyle mesajlaşırken Mert elinde tuttuğu şiir kitabını ihmal ederek dışarıyı seyrediyor. Demir de Mert’e bakıyor çaktırmadan sevgi dolu gözlerle. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Dedim sana kitabı alma yanına diye. Bak okumuyorsun işte.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Okurum.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Bu ipler ne?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Beliz ablanın sergisi için yerleştirmişlerdir herhalde. Serginin adı “ipler” ya. Konsepti yansıtsın diye.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Bu açık hava sergisi mi?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Değil aslında. Sergiyi dışarı taşırmak için yapmışlardır herhalde. İnsanlar ipleri görünce merak edip takip ederek sergiye ulaşsınlar diye belki.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mert gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Salakça. İnsanlar işlerini bırakıp gördükleri ipleri neden takip etsin ki?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bir konuda da fikriniz eksik kalsın Mert bey ya! Bir konuda. Filme gitmeden önce fragman izlemek gibi düşün işte. Merak edersen sergiye-</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Gittikçe çoğalıyorlar.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Evet. Demek ki müzeye yaklaşıyoruz. Hadi gel şu kravatı takalım artık.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Mert’e yaklaşıp boynuna kravatını bağlar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Demir şu parfümü değiştir artık. Kokusu çok ağır. Kimse artık böyle parfümler kullanmıyor. Çok eski bu.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sana ne ya? Ben seviyorum bunu.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Mertcim, bak bu Demir abin var ya.. bu parfüm bugün üretimden kalksa gidip fabrika açar tekrar sokar üretime. Anısı var. Kessen değiştirmez o parfümü.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya ve Mert karşılıklı güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bu doğru bak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Kulis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz müzenin kulisinde açılış ve söyleşi için hazırlanıyor. Saçı yapıldıktan sonra Henry’nin ona hediye ettiği elbiseyi giyip son kez makyajını kontrol ediyor. Kapı açılır. İpek ve kucağında kızı Cansu’yu taşıyan Cana içeri girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Cana: </strong>Amaan tanrımm! Beliz!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Çok mu abartılı olmuş ya? Daha önce hiç böyle bir şey giymedim bir tuhaf hissediyorum.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek elinde taşıdığı Beliz’e gelen çiçekleri masanın üzerine bırakıp ona yaklaşır. Elleriyle saçlarını arkaya atıp konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Abaratılı falan değil, peri kızı gibi olmuşsun.</p><p><strong>Cana:</strong> Ayrıca hastanede değilsin. Tate Modern’de kendi serginin açılışındasın. 300 kişi senin eserlerini görmek için şıkır şıkır giyinip gelmiş. Tabii ki iddialı olacaksın. Sanatçısın sen şu an.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz bunları duyunca heyecanlanıp gerilmeye başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ben Tate Modern’de sergi açıyorum?! Ben Tate’de sergi açıyorum kızlar.. Ne yapıyorum ben?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Sakin ol.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> 300 kişi diyor İpek. 300 kişi.</p><p><strong>Cana:</strong> Beliz, aşkım.. bak bana. Bana bak bi’.</p><p><strong>Cana:</strong> Sen değil misin her gün bin kişinin çalıştığı mega hastaneyi yönetip idare eden? Bir avuç insanın önüne çıkıp söyleşi mi yapamayacaksın. Yapma allah aşkına!</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Aynen öyle. Sakin ol. Rahatla. Çıkıp sorulan soruları yanıtlayacaksın sadece. Her şey çok güzel olacak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz’in sakinleşmediğini gören İpek iki elini tutup 6 dakikalık nefes egzersizi yaptırır ona. Beliz biraz daha sakinleşince masada duran su bardağını uzatıp içmesini söyler. O sırada Cana kulise gönderilen hediyelere bakıyordur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Cana:</strong> Ne kadar çok sevenin varmış ya. Bunlar ne?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz son gelen çiçeklerdeki notları okur bir yandan yudum yudum su içerek sakinleşmeye çalışırken. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“ <em>Katılamadığımız için çok üzgünüz Beliz hanım. Tebrikler.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Ali Vefa &amp; Nazlı Gülengül</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“ </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Hak ettiğin kadar mutlu ve başarılı bir açılış olsun canım arkadaşım. Seni seviyorum.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ferda Luthmore</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“ Açılışta bol şans dilerim Beliz hanım. Ziyaret edip 1247’yi alacağım günü sabırsızlıkla bekliyorum : ) “</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sevgiler, Ekin. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> O sırada kapı açılır, Henry girer ve söyleşinin az sonra başlayacağını haber verir. Cana Cansu’yu tekrar kucağına alıp Beliz’e son kez şans diledikten sonra kulisten çıkar. İpek Beliz’e sarılıp kulağına “Ad Astra” diye fısıldar ve Cana’nın peşinden gider. Henry aşk dolu bakışlarla Beliz’e yaklaşıp dudaklarına minik bi’ buse kondurur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Çok yakışmış. Tahmin ettiğim gibi. Gözlerimi kamaştırıyorsun.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gece/İç/Tate Turbine hall</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir, Açelya ve Mert birlikte söyleşi öncesi eserlere bakmak için sergiyi gezmeye çalışıyorlar. Devasa sergi salonuna Beliz’in yaptığı tam 75 adet yağlı boya ve combine çalışması yerleştirilmiş. Her eserin altında latince başlığı, fiyatı ve satılma durumunun yazılığı olduğu minik açıklama notları var. Her eserin çeşitli yerlerinden tutturulmuş olan farklı kalınlıklardaki kırmızı yün ipler sergi salonun her yerini dolaşarak, birbirine dolanarak başka eserlere bağlanıyor. Serginin bu tasarımı gezmeye çalışan insanları yorup komik pozisyonlara sokuyor. İplerin üstünden altından eğilerek ve zıplayarak geçmek zorunda kaldıkları için rahatsız olmuş herkes bi’ çıt. Ama Mert aksine eğlenceli buldu bu karmaşayı. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Mert: </strong>Casus filmlerindeki lazerli alanlardan geçmek gibi. Çok eğlenceli.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ya. Ne demezsin.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Aaaa bakın buldum. Ekun’u buldum. Gelin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir, Açelya ve Mert birkaç ipin altından üstünden geçtikten sonra Açelya’nın gösterdiği eserin önüne varır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Çüş!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne oldu?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Baksana. 73.000 pound diyor??! Neden bu kadar pahalı bu abi şaka mı?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Gördüklerimize göre daha ince işçiliği var. Şu saçların kuzgun’un tüyleriyle birleştiği yere baksana. Vov. Kim bilir ne kadar uğraşmıştır Beliz.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Rengi çok güzel.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Harbiden ya, parlıyor resmen.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Metallic mor.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne yazıyor orada? Ekin latince “corvus” demek miymiş?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Demek ki.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Kuzgun demekmiş Corvus.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sen çeviriyi mi açtın ya?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Çakala bakar mısın? Demek o yüzden hepsini doğru tahmin ediyordun…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya yanağından makas alırken Mert güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Açelya telefonunu çıkarıp Corvus isimli resmin önünde mertle selfie çekip Ekin’e yollar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Sana seni hediye edecektim ama o kadar kıymetlisin ki param yetmedi Ekun’um sjkssk. Artık bu selfie’yle idare edersin.” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Demir! Bak sen!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Birkaç adım atıp birkaç ip atladıktan sonra “Ferrum” isimli eserin önüne gelirler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Demir..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hı?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Gizli bi’ hayranın var galiba.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Oğlum daha sergi açılmadan birisi basmış parayı satın almış. Baksana. Satıldı diyor.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Vay be. E şimdi bayağı güzel bakmışım. Anlayabiliyorum yani.</p><p><strong>Açelya Mert’e:</strong> Dimi aslında her zamanki gibi boş boş bakmamış. Bi’ albenisi falan var.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Arkalarından gelen bi’ kadın sesi konuşmalarını keser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Sena:</strong> Doktor bey?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Aa! Ne güzel sizi burada görmek. Nasılsınız?</p><p><strong>Sena:</strong> Sena ben. Yıllar önce Akın’la gelmiştim hani.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hatırlıyorum sizi.</p><p><strong>Sena:</strong> Siz de..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Demir ben. Bu da Açelya hemşire, gerçi artık hemşire değil ama oradan tanıyorsunuzdur.</p><p><strong>Sena:</strong> Küçük bey de..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Mert. Kardeşim.</p><p><strong>Sena:</strong> Memnun oldum. Ben sizi tutmayayım, Elodi’nin resmine bakıyordum, sizleri görünce merhaba demek istemiştim. İyi eğlenceler.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Ne tarafta Elodi?</p><p><strong>Sena:</strong> Hemen şurada sağda. 1247 isimli resim.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Teşekkür ederiz, iyi akşamlar : )</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir, Açelya ve Mert 1247 isimli resme doğru yürürken Demir’in gözüne salonun öbür ucunda, iplerin sayısının arttığı ve yoğunlaştığı bir bölgedeki resim çarpar. Bir süre yerinde duraksayıp ona bakar. Doruk’un resmini gördüğünü anlayan Açelya Mert’i alıp sergiyi gezmeye devam eder. Demir yavaş ve heyecanlı adımlarla “Apicem” isimli resime doğru yürür. Birkaç ipin altından üstünden sağından solundan geçerek sonunda önüne ulaşır. Uzun süre gözlerini resimdeki Doruk’un gözlerinden alamaz. Anılara dalıp gider. Ona içecek bir şey isteyip istemediğini soran çalışanın sorusuyla hayata geri döner. Gözlerini kırpıp teşekkür eder. Resmin altındaki notta eserin satılmış olduğunu görünce üzülür. Satış sorumlusu görevliyi bulup satın alan kişinin kimliği hakkında bilgi almak ister. Görevli bu bilgiyi paylaşmaya izinleri olmadığını söyleyince Demir yıkılır. Kendini kötü hissetmeye başlayınca Müze’nin girişine doğru ilerler temiz hava almak için. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gece/Dış/Tate Modern</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir kendini hızlı adımlarla atar atmaz derin bir nefes alır. İçine çektiği temiz havayı verirken sakinleşmek için elini sol üst cebine atar ve bir çakmak çıkarır. İki avucunun arasında tuttuğu çakmakla bir süre bakışıp anılara dalar yine bebek. Sonra yüzünü kaldırıp gökyüzüne bakar. Bulutların arasından seçebildiği bildiği birkaç yıldız bulup bakışlarını onların üstünde sabitler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Random birey: </strong>Pardon. Ateşinizi kullanabilir miyim?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Efendim?</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Çakmağınızı diyorum. Kullanabilir miyim? Yani bir sakıncası yoksa?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yok sakıncası yok tabii de. Çakmak boş. Çalışmıyor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Random birey gülüp sağından duran kadından ister bu sefer de ateşi. Kadın onaylayınca yanına gidip sigarasını yaktıktan sonra Demir’in yanına döner. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong>  Özel değilse, neden çalışmayan bir çakmak taşıyorsunuz?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yani, kısaca unutmamak için diyelim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Random birey gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Beklemediğiniz bir cevaptı değil mi?</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Aksine, çok klişe buldum. Token olarak çakmak kullanmak sinematik bile sayılmıyordur artık.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yönetmen misiniz?</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Hayır müzisyenim. Biz çalıyoruz bu akşam. Cellodayım ben.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne güzel.</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Siz?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ben sergiye geldim. Arkadaşımın sergisi.</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Anladım. Sizin çaldığınız bir enstrüman var mı diye sormuştum aslında..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ah pardon. Çalıyorum ben de. Keman.</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Ooo. Hangi şefiniz kim?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nasıl?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ha yok ben solo çalıyorum.</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Amatör?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Aynen. Yani birkaç bestem falan var yayınladığım ama.. öyle iş olarak yaptığım bir şey değil.</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Benim işim sizin hobiniz desenize :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir gülümser pot kırdığını düşünüp. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Dinleyebilir miyim? Var mı yanınızda?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir telefonunu çıkarıp random birey’in kulaklıklarına bağlar. Spotify ( inş 8 yılda batmazsın spotify ya.. seni seviyorum) hesabından sevdiği bir müziği açıp adama dinletir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Güzelll. Dinlendirici.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Teşekkür ederim.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Random birey Demir’e sormadan birkaç müziğe daha bakar. Sonra gözüne başka bir sanatçıyla ortak yaptığı bir parça çarpar. Açıp onu dinler. Demir telefonunu alıp içeri dönmek istese de random birey’e bir şey demez. Nezaketen bekler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Sözlü de çok güzelmiş. Nece bu?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Türkçe. Türküm ben.</p><p><strong>Random Birey:</strong> Sesi çok güzelmiş saner beyin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Öyle okunmuyor o. Janer diye okunuyor. Caner.</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Kusura bakma dilinizi hiç bilmiyorum. Kulağa çok hoş geliyor ama.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir gülümser içinden hadi artık ver de gideyim derken. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Adı ne peki? Nasıl okunuyor?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Şiirden kayık.</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Zormuş. Ne demek?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Şiirden kayık ( bu sefer İngilizce diyor obv)</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Ne demek?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir adamın bu sorusuna şaşırıp aksanın anlaşılmadığını düşünüp bebek gibi şiir ve kayığın ne demek olduğunu açıklama çalışır uzun uzun. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Random birey kahkahaya boğulur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Neden şiirden kayık anlamında sordum. Ne anlamı var?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Haaa. Pardon yine çok yanlış anladım ben sizi.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bu sözler aslında bir arkadaşımın kağıttan bir kayık üstüne yazdığı şiirden alındı. O yüzden şiirden kayık ismini verdik. Şiirden yapılan bir kayık gibi yani.</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Şiiri merak ettim.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir awkward awkward gülümser yine ne diyeceğini bilmeden. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Random birey:</strong> Şurasında ne diyor mesela?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir dinelyip adama çevirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> <em>" hayallerimizden ibaret</em></p><p>
  <em>kalbimizdeki noktasız cümleler gibi,</em>
</p><p><em>kurduğumuz</em> "</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Random birey tam ağzını açıp bir şey daha soracakken içeriden söyleşinin başladığını anons eden ses gelir, Demir özür dileyerek telefonunu bireyin elinden aldığı gibi içeri koşar Mert’i bulmaya. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Fuaye</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Söyleşi başlamıştır. Sahnede sanatçı olarak Beliz, Küratör olarak Henry ve bir adet sunucu birey oturuyor. Sergi ziyaretçileri yerlerini almış soru-cevap kısmını dinliyor. Mert konuşulan şeyleri eşzamanlı şekilde yazıya çeviren telefon uygulamasından takip ediyor söyleşiyi. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Evet, aslında tam olarak öyle bir yerden çıktı. İnsan olma durumu üzerine çokça kafa yorduğum bir süreçten sonra bir çeşit .. nasıl desem.. keşfetme yolculuğuna çıkma kararı aldım. Bunu da hayatımda yer edinen, hayatlarında yer edindiğim, dokunduğum, bana dokunan insanları temsil ederek yapmaya çalıştım.</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Sanatçı kişisel yaşantısının peyzajını dışavurumcu bir yaklaşımla haritalıyor aslında. Bu eserlere sadece yağlı boya çalışmaları olarak bakamayız. Aslında serginin tamamı, resimler ve onları bağlayan iplerle birlikte tek bir deneysel sanat eseridir.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ve ziyaretçiler de bu dengenin bir parçası aslında.</p><p><strong>Sunucu birey:</strong> Evet. Ben de onu merak ediyordum. Bir sergi alanında en önemli işlev dolaşımken siz sergi tasarımınızda buna neredeyse anatgonistik denebilecek bir yerden yaklaşıp ziyaretçileri aşmaları gereken engellerle ( ipler) yüzleştiriyorsunuz. Bu tercihinizin sebebi nedir?</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Buna Sanatçımız cevap verse daha doğru olur. Sergi tasarımı da tamamen kendisine ait çünkü : )  </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Aslında “İpler”in çıkış noktası buydu. En başından beri. Bundan 8 sene önce masalsı bir tesadüf sonucunda tanıştığım birisi filizlendirmişti içimdeki resmederek keşfetme arzusunu. Bu sergiyi de, bu yolculuk sırasında keşfettiklerimi de bir yerde ona borçluyum. Onun sayesinde kavramaya başlamıştım bize görünmez olan ama bizi birbirimize, hayatımızdaki diğer ruhlara bağlayan iplerin varlığını. Sergi düzeninde de bunu çekinmeden, filtrelemeden yansıtmak istedim. Gerçek hayattaki ilişkilerimiz böyle çünkü. Attığımız her adım bir parçası olduğumuz ağın dengesiyle oynuyor. O yüzden dikkat ederek ve bir şeyleri yıkıp parçalamamaya özen göstererek adım atıyoruz.</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Ve bu çok güzel bir şe-</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Aynen öyle! Düşününce ipler ya da bağlar, her ne dersek diyelim, kısıtlayıcı, özgürlüğü eksilten şeyler gibi gelse de aslında öyle değil. İpler’i yollara benzetiyorum. Onlar olmadan bir yerden bir yere gidemiyorsunuz. Özgür olduğunuzu düşünüyorsunuz ama aslında takip ederek ulaşacağınız bir yer olmadığı için hareket bile edemiyorsunuz. Bence biz iplerimizin uzunluğu kadar özgürüz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Tate Turbine hall</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Söyleşiden saatler geçtikten sonra insanlar yavaş yavaş sergiyi terk ediyor. Yavaş yavaş yok olan hareketli kalabalıkta sabit iki nokta olarak salonun iki karşı duvarında duran iki tablonun önünde bekleyen iki insan. Biri Demir, diğeri de asil mi asil kızıl saçlı bir kadın. Demir tek başına Apicem isimli eserin önünde dakikalardır çarpılmış gibi durmuş dolu gözlerle bakıyor. Resimdeki detayları inceledikçe, resmin bir köşesinden diğerine göz gezdirdikçe tuhaf hislerle doluyor içi. Her parçasında ayrı anılar canlanıyor ama gözlerde başka bir şeyler hissediyor. Çok daha sert, çok daha zor şeyler. Arkadan gelen sesle dönüyor yine dünyamıza Demir bebek. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Anna: </strong>Demir adam!</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir yüzünü çevirip arkasında duran Anna’yı görünce şaşırıyor. Sımsıcak bir gülümseme yerleşiyor yüzüne. Sarılıyorlar. Anna Demir’in yanına, Doruk’un gözlerinin karşısına geçiyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Senin de burada olduğunu bilmiyordum. Nasılsın?</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Anna Demir’e bakmadan gülümser. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> İyiyim. Olmam gereken yerdeyim.</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> Sen nasılsın?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ben de iyiyim. İş güç işte, uğraşıyorum. Mert falan.</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> Sarsıcı oluyor. Öyle değil mi?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Anlamadım. Ne?</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> Böyle karşısına geçip gözlerinin içine bakmak. Başka bir şey. Fotoğrafına bakmak gibi değil, hayalini kurmak gibi değil. Başka bir his.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sanki karşındaymış gibi. Göz göze bakışıyormuşsun gibi.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İkisi de aynı anda gülümser. İkisinin de kalbi aynı ritimle atar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> Eskiden… resimlerin, daha doğrusu suretlerin ruhları içlerinde barındırdıklarına inanırlarmış. Bir at imgesine baktığında o atın ruhuna, o ata bakıyormuşsun gibi yani.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Belki de öyledir. Belki de o yüzden bu kadar tuhaf hissediyorum.</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> Evin her yerinde Adnan’ın fotoğrafları var hala. En sevdiğim şey uyanır uyanmaz onun yüzünü görmek. Kaç yıl oldu, hala en sık gördüğüm şey onun yüzü. Ama bu resmi görünce ayrı bir şey hissettim.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İnsanın kalbi seğiriyor değil mi? Salakça heyecanlanıyorsun.</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> Belki diyorum, zamanla alakalıdır. Ruhlar gerçekten imgelerde saklıysa. Belki de o suretin oluşma süresi kadardır o ruhun ömrü.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nasıl yani?</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> Fotoğraf çekmek 1 an bile sürmüyor. Şip. Şak. Biti. Belki de fotoğraflarda yaşayan ruhları bi’ bakışımızda öldürüyoruzdur. Tek nefeste tüketiyoruzdur. Bir de buna bak.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bakmaya doyamıyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Anna gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> Bakmaya kıyamıyorum da.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> O zaman resmin yapılma süresi kadar ömrümüz var ha? Öyle değil mi?</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> Bilmem. Öyledir herhalde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir yüzünü Anna’ya döner. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Daha fazla bakmayalım o zaman. Saklayalım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Anna da yüzünü Demir’e doğru çevirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ben Adnan hocayı daha görmedim.</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> Bakmak yok ama! Hepsi benim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İkisi de güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Daha iyi misin peki?</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> İyiyim. Gerçekten. Bakma bana bir görünce duygulandım ama iyiyim. O kadar senelik yol arkadaşım, arkadaşım, aşkım, dans partnerimdi benim. İyileşmedim. Unutmadım. Tabii ki unutmam. Hatta..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hatta?</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> Bunu söylediğime utanıyorum ama biliyor musun Demir adam..</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> Ben yarım kaldığım günden beri hiç tango yapmıyorum.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yarım kalmış gibi hissetmene gerek yok Anna. Kendimden biliyorum.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yanındaki gidince artık yok sanıyorsun ama hala içinde bir yerlerde yaşamaya devam ediyor.</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> O kadar kolay değil dimi iplerden kurtulmak?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Kesinlikle. Hele sizin gibi birbirine o kadar sıkı dolanmışsa, değil ölüm, hiçbir şey ayıramaz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Anna duygulanır, tek gözünden yaş akmaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yapma ama, ağlama.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Anna elleriyle gözyaşlarını silerken Demir onu ağlattığını düşündüğü için üzülür. Aklına bir fikir gelir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Dans edelim mi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Anna gülerek bakar bir yandan gözyaşlarını silerken. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Gülme, çok ciddiyim. Adnan hocayı hatırladığın için dans etmiyorsun. Bunun başka yolu da var. Onu hatırlayarak dans et.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hadi ver elini.</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> Bu iplerin arasında mı? Nasıl olacak ki?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bu işin ustası sizsiniz hocam. Eh, iplerle benim de aram fena sayılmaz. Geliriz üstesinden.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Anna biraz düşündükten sonra gülümseyip Demir’in teklifini kabul eder. Müziksiz Tango yaparlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Danslarını Beliz’in alkış sesleri bozar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sollarına baktıklarına Beliz’i onları ayıran iplerin hemen ardında gülümserken görürler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> Asıl bizim seni alkışlamamız lazım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Harikaydın ortak. Tebrik ederim. Her şey mükemmel.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Siz de öyleydiniz. Siz de öylesiniz. Ee vedalaşma faslı mı bu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz, Anna ve Demir birkaç dakika sohbet ettikten sonra Cana ve İpek gelir. Anna’nın kulağına bir şey fısıldayıp onu alır götürürler. Beliz Demir’le sergi hakkında konuşmaya devam eder. Bu sefer de çok geçmeden Henry keser sohbetlerini. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Sevgilim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Henry gülümseyip Demir’le tokalaşır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> İzninle sanatçımızı senden çalıyorum : )</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Gidiyor muyuz?</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Daha değil, ufak bi’ işimiz daha var.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ne işi?</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Gelince görürsün, sürpriz.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Demircim konuşuruz, çok teşekkür ederim geldiğin için.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Görüşürüz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz ve Henry birkaç adım atıp tam uzaklaşmadan Demir seslenir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Beliz!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Şey.. Apicem satılmış. Kim aldı onu?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ah! Ben aldım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nasıl?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Başkasına kalmasın diye satılmış olarak gösterdik. Sana hediye etmek için. Apicem senin : )</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir bunu duyduğuna çok sevinir. Yine gidecekken Beliz’i durdurup bir kez daha soru sorar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bunu bitirmek ne kadar zamanını aldı hatırlıyor musun?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Demir ne yalan söyleyeyim, hatırlamıyorum. Ama o çok çok uzun sürmüştü. Doruk’u bilirsin zaten huysuz. Seans çıkışlarında birkaç dakika çizebiliyordum anca. Aylarca sürdü yani. Neden ki?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bu duyan Demir’in yüzünde, kalbinde ve geri kalan her yerinde güller açar. Yüzünü tekrar duvardaki resme çevirip Doruk’un gözlerine bakar. Bu sefer dolu değil, mutlu gözlerle bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Henry Beliz’in elinden tutmuş onu hazırladığı sürprize götürüyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Henry: </strong>Önce kulise bir uğrayalım, üstüne bir şeyler al.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> E hani gitmiyorduk daha?</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Gitmiyoruz ama üşüyeceksin.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Neden ki?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>O sırada kulisin kapısı açılır, İpek Beliz’e şalını uzatır. Açelya gitmeden sarılıp vedalaşır. O sırada kuliste Cana ve Mert Cansuyla oynuyor, onu gıdıklayarak güldürüyorlar. Anna da Beliz’le vedalaştıktan sonra satış ofisine gidip Adnanın tablosunu satın alır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Görevli:</strong> Şuraya da imzanızı atmanızı rica ediyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Anna imzaları attıktan sonra görevli bilgisayarda satış durumunu günceller. Ekranda satış listesini görürüz. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>AAA – Anna Adıvar.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ferrum – Doruk Özütürk.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apicem – Demir Aldırmaz.</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Asansör</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3OM1Qyo6Scr1Ci4K2NKItr?si=fc49955b6be343f0">hBu müziği aç arkaplanda çalsın sakin sakin. </a>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Nereye gidiyoruz Henry artık söyler misin?</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Yukarı.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Yukarı derken? Nereye?</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Bacaya.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Efendim? Orası kapalı.</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Değil. Bugün değil. Bu gece bu iplerin bizi götürdüğü her yer bize açık.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> Asansör müze bacasının çıkılabilecek son katındaki sahanlığa varınca kapı açılır. Beliz ve Henry el ele inip Londra manzarasını karşılarına alırlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Henry burası çok güzel…</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Bugün öğle yemeğini nerede yedik hatırlıyor musun?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Orada işte. Ay Işığı’nda.</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Evet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
  <em>Henry cebinden telefonunu çıkartıp bir şeyler yapar. Birden bacanın tepesindeki o zifiri karanlık önlerindeki ipin ışıltısıyla aydınlanır. Bacayı nehrin karşısındaki Ay Işığı restoranına bağlayan incecik, ışıklı bir ip belirir.</em><br/>
<br/>

</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz şaşkınlıkla Henry’e bakar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ne oluyor?</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> İzle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Henry telefonunda bir şeylere basmaya devam eder. Binalar arasında asılı ışıklı ipler belirir tek tek. Beliz ve Henry’nin anısının olduğu bütün mekanları birbirine bağlayan ipler Londra’nın kent siluetini kaplar birden. Londra’nın üzerinde devasa bir örümcek ağı örülür ışıklı ipler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz’in gördüğüne inanamayarak Henry’e döner. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Sen n’ap-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Henry’i yanında diz çökmüş vaziyette görür. Elinde dikdörtgen bir kutu. Henry kutuyu açar ve içinde elmastan yapılma incecik bir ip ışıldar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Benim için Londra bu Beliz. Bu şehir benim için sadece bu iplerin dokunduğu yerlerden ibaret. Sadece bizim dokunduğumuz yerlerden ibaret. Her geçen gün biraz daha iyi anladım. Birlikte olduğumuz yerde mekanın da zamanın da bir önemi yok. Bizi birbirimize bağlayan bu ipler olduğu sürece.. ben tamamım. Sana bi’ iple daha dolanmak istiyorum. Eğer sen de kabul edersen… dünyanın neresinde olursak olalım, hep ikimiz oluruz. Bunun gibi kendi ağımızı öreriz, her yere, bütün dünyayı anılarımızla saran ipler doldurana dek durmadan dolaşırız. Mekanlar, zamanlar, ipler ve ikimiz. Var mısın?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz duyduğu cümleler karşısında duygulanır. Kutudan elmas ipi alır eline. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Bu nasıl takılıyor?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Henry büyük bir mutlulukla gülümseyip ayağa kalkar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz’in elini tutup diğeri eliyle ipi alır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Bu aslında bir yüzük. Yani sen istersen öyle oluyor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpi Beliz’in parmağına dolamaya başlar. İp dolandıkça şekil alır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Henry:</strong> Sadece senin parmağındayken yüzük oluyor. Sadece senin parmağındayken anlamlı.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Bir dakika.. sen.. az önce Türkçe mi konuştun yoksa bana mı öyle geldi?</p><p><strong>Henry ( Türkçe):</strong> Bir yıldır gizlice ders alıyorum. Henüz iyi sayılmam ama ilerleme var benc-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz Henry’nin bozuk Türkçe konuşmasını dudağına kondurduğu öpücükle sonlandırır. Öpüşürler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/Tate Turbine hall</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir tamamen boşalan salonda hala Apicem resminin önünde dikilmiş bakıyordur öylece. Birden beline sarılan Mert’in kollarını hisseder. Ona bakıp gülümse. Kolunu omzuna atar ve sergiden ayrılmadan önce birkaç dakika birlikte dururlar öylece.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ankara/ Ekim 2045</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/Dış/Altın Vadi</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bir uçan araba (bu senin için senacım ssksk inş tatmin olmuşsundur) Altın Vadiye ulaşınca yavaşça inişe geçer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Araba:</strong> Altın Vadi’ye iniş gerçekleştiriliyor Defne.</p><p><strong>Defne:</strong> Vadi’nin kalbinde inelim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Vadinin kalbinde, Altın köşkün giriş kapısının hemen önünde duruyor araba. Defne arabadan elinde taşıdığı kocaman bir kutuyla iniyor. Kutunun içerisinde bi poşet dolusu ilaç, şarap, biraz yiyecek bir şeyler ve 3 adet büyük gemi maketi var.  Defne önce kapıya doğru gidip çalıyor. Bir süre kimse açmayınca oflayıp salon penceresine doğru yürüyor. Cephesi tamamiyle yenilenmiş olan köşkün olduğu gibi bırakılan ufak bir alanı var. Defne oradan geçerken o kalan eski ahşap cephe parçasına bakıyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>A.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>F.A imzasının altına bir silinmek üzere olan bir el izi ve hemen yanında tuhaf bir yanık izi vardır. Defne sonunda salona varıp tahmin ettiği gibi açık olan pencereden içeri atlamaya karar verir. Kendi girmeden önce tek tek dikkatlice 3 gemiyi sokar içeri. Gemiler salondaki camdan içeri girince sıra Defne ve elindeki kutuya gelir. Onlar da sağ salim içeri girince kamera salonun içini geniş açıdan çeker. Salonun tam ortasında duran Defne ve 3 gemi, sağındaki duvarda asılı olan Ferrum ve solundaki duvarda asılı olan Apicem.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Defne: </strong>Meeert! Ben geldim. Uyuyor musun hala?!</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Acı, Eşiği ve Ötesi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bölüm o kadar uzun ki vaktine yazık.. okuma git faydalı bir şeyler yap derim. <br/> #YerliFicYersizUzun<br/> #İlaçGibiYersizUzun<br/> #İlaçGibiYersiz</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning:<br/>This chapter may or may not contain too much Ferda and Ferman for your taste.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> <em>Dış ses: </em> </strong> <em>Doğmak acı çekmektir. Büyümek ve yaşlanmak acı çekmektir. Hastalık acı çektirir.    Ölüm acı çekmektir.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yas, keder, ağıt ve çaresizlik acı çektirir. Yakındaki sevilmeyen acı çektirir. Uzaktaki sevilen acı çektirir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>İnsanın istediğini elde edememesi acı çekmektir. İnsanın istemediğini elde etmesi acı çekmektir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kişinin ne istediğini bilmemesi acı çekmektir. Kişinin ne istemediğini bilmemesi acı çekmektir. Bilmemek çoğu zaman acı çekmektir. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiçliğin ortasında yalnız kalmak acı çektirir. Her şeyin ortasında yalnız kalmak acı çektirir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> İnsan çoğu zaman acının somutlaşmış halidir. Yaşam acıyla somutlaşır. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Acı ise çoğu zaman ölümle diner.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bunları duyarken ekranda İpek’e istifasını veren Ferdanın ağlayarak Ferman’ın evine gidişini ve yine ağlayarak oradaki eşyalarını toplayıp evi terk etmesini, Fermanın kararlı, umutlu ve heyecanlı bir şekilde Beliz’in evine doğru yol almasını, Ofiste esneyerek işlerini bitirip eşyalarını topladıktan sonra arabasına binip evine dönen Demir’i ve tek odadan ibaret olan evinde mışıl mışıl uyuyan Doruk’u izleriz. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/ İç/ Beliz Ev</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leyla’yı uyuttuktan sonra uyku öncesi ritüellerini yapan Beliz’in keyfi zil sesiyle bozulur. Saatten dolayı endişelenen Beliz hızlıca iner kapıya bakmaya. Delikten gelenin Ferman olduğunu görünce hem rahatlar hem de şaşırır. Kapıyı açar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Ferman?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz Ferman’ın elindeki çiçekleri görünce göz devirir. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Merhaba. </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Merhaba Ferman. Ne vardı?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Beni içeri alamayacak mısın?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz cevap vermez. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Leyla’yı özledim. Onu görmeye geldim.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> O çiçekler de Leyla’ya mı?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Çiçekler sana. Girebilir miyim?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Leyla uyuyor Ferman. Daha yeni uyuttum. Başka zaman gelirsin görmeye. Görmek istediğinde bana önceden haber verirsin, programımı ona göre yapar sana müsait olduğum vakitleri söylerim. İyi geceler.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz kapıyı kapatıyorken ferman eliyle durdurur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Konuşmak istiyorum Beliz.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Bu saatte iş konuşacak değilim Ferman. Uyumam gerek. Yarın yoğun bir gün olacak. Hastanede konuşuruz.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> İş konuşmak istemiyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz öylece bakar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Lütfen izin ver gireyim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz kapıyı açıp Ferman’I içeri alır. Ferman salona doğru ilerlerken Beliz’in girişte bekleyip onu takip etmediğini görünce döner. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Peki. Burada konuşalım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman çiçekleri Beliz’e uzatır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz bir süre öylece bakar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ferman ne yapıyorsun? Ne bunlar?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Senden özür diliyorum işte.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz çiçekleri almayınca Ferman elini indirip hızlıca konuşur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Beliz bak kötü ayrıldık, birbirimizi kırdık, yaraladık.. ama ben seni hala seviyorum. Sensiz yapamayacağımı anla-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz Fermanın sözünü keser. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ferman yeter. Dur orada.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fermanın yüzü düşer. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Yapma. Olmaz. Bitti. Üzgünüm.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Beliz bir şans diyorum..</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Bu geri dönülecek bir şey değil Ferman. Bunu anla lütfen. Sana artık o gözle bakmıyorum, bakmam da.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fermanın yüzündeki üzgün ifade silinir. Pişkin bir gülümseme yerleşir suratına. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Doruk yüzünden dimi?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Doruk kim?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman Beliz’e domuz gibi bakar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ne diyorsun?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Doruk’la çıktığınızı biliyorum.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hangi Doruk Ferman ne diyorsun sen? Saçmalamaya başladın. Rica edi-</p><p><strong>Ferman ( hafif bağırarak): </strong>Asistanım olan Doruk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz bir an donup kalır. Sonra gülme krizine girip uzun bir süre kahkaha atar. </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Pardon sinirlerim bozuldu. Ne diyorsun sen ? Nereden çıktı bu?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ferda söyledi işte az önce. Bir aydır çıkıyormuşsunuz.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz Ferdanın adını duyunca sinirlenir. Nefes alıp verir. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Kız arkadaşın uydurmuş be-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ayrıldık biz. Terk ettim onu. Özgürüz artık.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Beni dinle Ferman. Ferda’nın neler uydurduğu, sana ne söylediği beni ilgilendirmiyor. Ferda’yla ne yaşadığın da öyle. Hayatımda kimse yok. Olsa da bu seni hiç mi hiç ilgilendirmez. Biz aylardır ayrıyız ve sen benim arkadaşımla birliktesin. Şi-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Değilim diyoruz Beliz ayrıldık biz!</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Kapıma dayanıp benden hesap sormaya kalkamazsın. Haddini bil. Şimdi lütfen o çiçekleri de al ve git buradan. Bir daha da kafana esince buraya geleyim deme. İzin ver içimde sana kalan saygı kırıntıları olduğu gibi kalsın en azından.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman bir süre Beliz’e domuz gibi ama gülümseyerek bakar. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Peki. Öyle olsun. Ama bu iş burada bitmedi Beliz hanım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferman kapıyı açıp çıkar. Fermanın açık bıraktığı kapıyı Beliz hafif sert bir şekilde vurup kapatır.  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/ İç/ Ferda Ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda eşyalarını toplayıp Ferman’ın evinden ayrıldıktan sonra kendi evine doğru yola koyulur. Yolda eve gitmek istemediğini fark eder ve bir süre arabayı yol kenarına çekip sessizce düşünür. Birileriyle dertleşmek ister. Telefonunu çıkarıp Adile’yi arar. Telefon çalar fakat Adile yanıtlamaz. 2 kez daha denedikten sonra rehberden Amerika’daki uzun süredir görüşmediği yakın arkadaşının numarasını bulup arar. Yine yanıt alamayınca telefonu kenara bırakıp yavaşça ağlamaya başlar. Sonra gözyaşlarını silip Berhayat’a gider. Saat daha çok erken olduğu için tanıdığı kimseyi bulamaz hastanede. Sekreter desk’ine gidip nöbetçi sekreterle sohbet etmeye çalışır. Onu kantine çay içmeye davet eder fakat sekreter işi olduğunu ve yerinden ayrılmaması gerektiğini söyleyerek reddeder teklifini nazikçe. Ferda son olarak ofisine geçip tek başına ışıkları yakmadan oturur. Bir süre öyle durduktan sonra telefonunu çıkartıp Adile’yi tekrar aramayı dener. Uzun süre çaldıktan sonra sonunda açılır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Nazlı: </strong>Alo?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda telefondaki sesi çıkaramayınca Adile’ye bir şey olduğunu sanıp tedirgin olur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda ( İngilizce):</strong> Kimsiniz? Annem nerede?</p><p><strong>Nazlı:</strong> Ferda hocam benim. Nazlı.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Nazlı? Merhaba canım. Neden sen açtın? Annem iyi mi?</p><p><strong>Nazlı:</strong> İyi.. iyi. Hiç merak etmeyin.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Yanında mı peki? Verir misin rica etsem?</p><p><strong>Nazlı:</strong> Yani.. şu an bizimle evde ama yanımda değil. Ali’yi sakinleştiremeye çalışıyor da. Satranç oynuyorlar.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Satranç mı? Annemin satranç oynadığını bilmiyordum. Yeni hobiler ediniyor demek…</p><p><strong>Nazlı:</strong> Olur mu?! Adile hoca çok sever oynamayı. Ali için öğrenmiş hatta. Yıllardır oynarlar Ali’yle.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda bunu duyunca üzülür. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Anladım canım. Sen yine de bir telefonda olduğumu söyler misin? Bekliyorum ben.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bir süre sonra Nazlı döner. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Nazlı:</strong> Hocam acil olup olmadığını soruyor. Acil değilse o size yarın dönecekmiş.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda bir süre sessiz kalır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Değil. Acil değil. Hiç bozmasın keyfini.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Nazlı Ferda’nın bozulduğunu anlayınca toparlamaya çalışır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Nazlı:</strong> Şey, hocam.. Çok vaktimiz yok malum akşam tören var. Ali’yi bir an önce hazırlamamız lazım. Ondan öyl-</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Tören mi? Ne töreni?</p><p><strong>Nazlı:</strong> Ha siz bilmiyorsunuz.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Nazlı anlatırken sevinçten ve gururdan heyecanlanır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Nazlı:</strong> Bu akşam önemli bir tıp gecesinde ödül töreni var da. Ali ödül alacak. Yani çok mutluyuz hepimiz tabii ki ama Ali’nin durumunu biliyorsunuz. Tedirgin oldu, katılmak istemiyor pek. Onu ikn-</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Anladım Nazlı. Ben sizi oyalamayayım o zaman. Ali’yle ilgilenin siz. İyi eğlenceler.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Nazlı’nın yanıtı beklemeden telefonu kapatan Ferda’nın gözleri dolar. Kollarını bağlayıp duvara dalar gider. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*flashback*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>USA, IOWA, VintonShellsberg Highscool, 1999</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/ İç/ Sınıf</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda ilgi duymadığı kimya dersinde arka sıralarda kollarını bağlamış sıkıntıdan patlayarak ders dinliyor(!). </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Hoca: </strong>Katıların şekli sadece bir kuvvet tarafından değiştirilebilir. Örneğin kırılabilir ya da kesilebilir.</p><p><strong>Adının Gareth olduğuna emin gibi olduğum random öğrenci:</strong> Peki neden öyle hocam? Diğer hallerden ne farkı var katıların?</p><p><strong>Hoca:</strong> Anlattım ya Gareth olduğuna emin gibi olduğum çocuk! Katılarda parçacıklar (iyonlar, atomlar ya da moleküller) sıkı sıkı bir arada tutulmuştur. Parçacıklar arasındaki bağ inanılmaz güçlüdür. Bu yüzden bu parçalar serbestçe hareket edemezler. Belli bir şekilleri vardır ve bu şekilde değiştirmek için o parçacıkların formasyonunu değiştirmek icap eder.</p><p><strong>Adının Gareth olduğuna emin gibi olduğum random öğrenci:</strong> Bu bana garip geliyor hocam. Sonuçta diğer hallerdeki maddelerin de belli bir şekli vardır. Farklı ama değişmez bir şekil. Bu güç neden katılarda gerekli oluyor da diğerlerinde olmuyor?</p><p><strong>Hoca:</strong> MOELKÜLLER ARASINDAKİ BA İNANILMAZ GÜÇLÜDÜR DEDİK YA!! Bağ bu kadar güçlü olunca onu kırmak için de daha büyük güç gerekiyor elbette. Her katı maddenin çok net tanımlı formu ve özellikleri vardır. Bu yüzden katı maddeler o kadar kolay etkileşime geçmezler.</p><p><strong>Adının Gareth olduğuna emin gibi olduğum random öğrenci:</strong> Ne etkileşimi? Nasıl yani?</p><p><strong>Hoca:</strong> Gareth olduğuna emin gibi olduğum çocuk, göstermeye çalışayım. Şu elimde tuttuğum küçük demir küp katı halde öyle değil mi?</p><p><strong>Adının Gareth olduğuna emin gibi olduğum random öğrenci:</strong> Evet.</p><p><strong>Hoca:</strong> Bu plastik masa da katı halde olan bir madde. Doğru mu?</p><p><strong>Adının Gareth olduğuna emin gibi olduğum random öğrenci:</strong> Evet.</p><p><strong>Hoca:</strong> Şimdi ben bu küpü masanın üstüne bıraktığımda bu iki katı madde doğrudan fiziksel temas içerisinde oluyor. Ama gördüğün gibi ikisinin de formu çok net olduğu için birbirlerini deforme etmiyorlar. Birbirlerine karışmıyorlar. Birbirlerine uyguladıkları fiziksel bir güç var evet ama bu moleküller arasındaki bağı kıracak kadar güçlü değil. Dolayısıyla küp de masa de şeklini koruyor.</p><p><strong>Hoca:</strong> Peki ben küpü ayrı masayı ayrı eritip sıvı hale getirirsem ne olur?</p><p><strong>Adının Gareth olduğuna emin gibi olduğum random öğrenci:</strong> İçilebilir olur AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sınıftaki öğrenciler mal mal gülmeye başlar. Hoca sinirlenir.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Hoca:</strong> İkisi de sıvı halde olursa tanımlı formlarını kaybeder ve birbirine karışmaya başlarlar. Aralarındaki fiziksel etkileşim daha büyük bir boyuta geçer yani. Bunun için de güç lazım.</p><p><strong>Adının Gareth olduğuna emin gibi olduğum random öğrenci:</strong> Yani eritecek güç gerekli diyorsunuz.</p><p><strong>Hoca:</strong> Hele şükür Gareth olduğuna emin gibi olduğum random çocuk. Evet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sınıf’ın kapısı çalınır, hoca izin verince bir çocuk Ferda’nın müdür yardımcısının odasında beklendiğini söyler. Hoca Ferda’ya izin verir. Ferda tedirgin adımlarla müdür yarımcısının ofisine gider. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Allison: </strong>Gel Ferda.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Merhaba hocam. Beni çağırmışsınız.</p><p><strong>Allison:</strong> Evet tatlım. Sana güzel bir haberim var.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda sessizce bekler. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Allison:</strong> Okullar arası fizik olimpiyatlarında kazanan sen olmuşsun. Okulumuzun aldığı ilk birincilik bu. Teşekkür ederiz sana.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda sevinçten istemsizce durduğu yerde zıplar. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Kusura bakmayın hocam, beklemiyordum, heyecanlandım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Allison güler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Allison:</strong> Cuma günü otelde ödül töreni olacak, sana ödülünü orada verecekler. Büyük bir davet sayılır. Ailen de davetli. İstersen ara anne babanı, hem müjdeyi vermiş olursun hem de şimdiden izin almalarını söylersin Cuma günü için.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda 32 diş gülümsemesiyle ofis telefonundan babasını arayıp müjdeyi verir. Tören için izin almasını söyler. Telefonu kapatır, teşekkür eder ve çıkmak için birkaç adım atar. Tam çıkacakken birden aynı heyecanla dönüp sorar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Şey.. izninzle Annemi de arayıp haber verebilir miyim?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hoca izin verince bu sefer de Türkiye numarasından Adile’yi arar. 2 kez deneyip yanıt alamayınca hafif yüzü düşer. Meşgul herhalde diye anlamsızca açıklama gereği duyup tekrar teşekkür eder ve ofisten çıkar.  </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*end of flashback*</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ferda duvarı seyretmeyi bırakıp bağlı kolları ve gözlerinden akan yaşlarla odasının balkonuna çıkar. Gözlerini kapatır, kollarını iki uca sonuna kadar uzatır ve gülümser. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/ İç/ Doruk Ev</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk, tek odadan ibaret olan evinin uç köşesindeki pencerenin önüne yerleştirdiği iki kişilik yatağında uyuyor. Birden gelen sabah ezanın sesi evdeki sessizliği bozar ve Doruk’u uykusundan uyandırır. Gözlerini açar açmaz doğrulup yatağında oturma pozisyonuna geçen doruk, yatağın yanına, yere bıraktığı telefonu eline alıp saate bakar.</em> </strong>
</p><p>                         </p><p>                                                                        <em> 5:36 am</em></p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>Gözlerini ovaladıktan sonra ayağa kalkar ve telefonunu masanın üstüne bırakır. Sonra dönüp yatağın diğer tarafında bulunan pencereyi açar sonuna kadar. Biraz esnedikten sonra soyunup 2 adım ötede, odanın içinde bulunan duşa girer. Çıkınca kendine büyük bir kupa dolusu sert, acı kahve hazırladıktan sonra kitap nişi olarak kullandığı pencereden “</em> </strong> <em>kurak bedenler</em> <strong> <em>” isimli şiir kitabını alır eline. Birkaç adım attıktan sonra fikrini değiştirip kitabı yerine bırakır. Onun yerine masanın üstünde duran “</em> </strong> <em>Birini Pencere Kenarına Çiçek Koyacak Kadar Sevmek Lazım</em> <strong> <em>” kitabını alır. Sağ elinde kahvesi, sol elinde kitabıyla yatağın önündeki kapıdan terasa çıkar. İstanbul manzarasını karşısına alarak oturur. Canının çektiğini fark edince kendine bir sigara yakar. Kahvesini masaya bırakıp kitabını açıp kaldığı yerden devam eder okumaya. </em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anlamayan hiç anlamayacak</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uzaktakini beklemek hep bundan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kimi beklediğini bilmeden</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gözü kapıda olanları anlıyorum şimdi </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sevmeyi en iyi bilenler, hep uykusuz” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk okumaya ara verip eline kalemini alır ve sayfanın boş kısımlarına yazmaya başlar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sevmeyi en iyi bilenler, hep uykusuz” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kısa bir süre elindeki kalemle sayfanın boş olan tarafına bakar. İçinden yazacak bir şey gelmeyince kalemi masaya bırakıp okumaya devam eder şiiri. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ansızın gözü dolanların, o anları çok kıymetliymiş</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Söz</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gözlerimi kaçırmadan seveceğim seni</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kimseye söylemem</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Söz</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kendimi sevmeyi anca öğrendim</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yolu bitenlere bu gece sessiz bir selam verdim</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sessiz selamlar unutulmaz</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Söz…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Şimdi seni sabahı bekler gibi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiç kaybetmemiş</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karanlığa düşmemiş gibi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sevsene beni.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sevsene Beni” / Kemal Hamamcıoğlu </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Daha kahvesi ve sigarası bitmeden şiiri okumayı bitiren Doruk hemen bir sonraki şiire atlayıp onu okumaya başlar çok düşünmeden. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Dün gece bana beş kez güldün</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son sigarayı yakmak için elime uzandığında</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omzuna sırrımı bıraktım</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aşk yaşamda, ölümü kutsamayı bırak</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ayda yürüyeceğine, önce evde yürü</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kapıları kır, pencereyi kır, yastığı kır, bardağı kır</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nefesin kesilene kadar yalnızlığını kır</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son dediğin yerde</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aşk yeniden karşına çıkacak</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ansızın</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ansızın</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiminin gözlerini</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiminin gördüğü ilk kediyi sevmesini</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiminin sokağı sevişini</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiminin gidişini</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiminin çok seviyorum diyemeyip </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Utandığı yerde bekleyişlerini sevdim </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kimininse benden kaçırmadığı gözlerini</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aynaya bakmayı unutacak kadar çok sevdim</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sigarayı söndür</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hadi gel, dans edelim.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Nefesin kesilene kadar yalnızlığını kır” / Kemal Hamamcıoğlu</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk son satırı okurken kahvesi biter. Sigarasını söndürür. Bir sonraki şiiri açıp sayfayı kıvırır nerede kaldığını unutmamak için.  Manzaraya son kez bakarak derin bir nefes alır. Yerinden kalkıp hazırlanmaya başlar. Gri kot pantolon ve siyah tişörtünün üstüne siyah deri ceketini giydikten sonra yerde duran sırt çantasını alır, masanın üstündeki şarj aletini içine atar ve kapıya doğru 2 adım atar. Kapının yanındaki küçük dolaptan siyah botlarını çıkarıp giyer, kulaklığını çıkarmak için elini cebine atınca Demir’e vermeyi unuttuğu sihirli değnek gelir eline. Yüzünde beliren minik tebessümle Uzay ve kardeşlerini hatırlar. Değneği tekrar cebine atıp kulaklıklarını takar ve çıkar. 6 katı döner merdivenden hızlıca indikten sonra apartman girişinin hemen önünde duran motorunun üstüne biner, kaskını kafasına geçirir, telefonundan müzik açar ve motoru çalıştırarak yola koyulur. Yol boyunca kafasında aynı yarım kalmış cümle yankılanır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sevmeyi en iyi bilenler, hep uykusuz” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/ İç/ Demir Ev</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Uykusuz Demir ofiste 1 aydır üzerinde çalıştığı projeyi bitirip dosyaları toplantıya hazır ettikten sonra evine geçer. Berhayattaki mesaisinin başlamasına kadar elindeki birkaç saati uyuyarak değerlendirmek ister. Otoparktan iner inmez kulaklıklarını takar, enerjik bir müzik açar. Apartman resepsiyonuna selam verip asansörle gökdelenin son katına, evine çıkar. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YDAdNoUKnk">Demir'in dinlediği şarkı, sözler manidar falan yine </a></em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Uykusuz Demir eve girer girmez yatak odasına gider. Üstündekileri hızlıca çıkarıp yere, kendini de hemen yatağına atar. Uyumadan önce alarm kurması gerektiğini hatırlayıp oflayarak yataktan kalkar, montunun cebinden telefonunu alır, alarmı 3.5 saat sonrasına ayarlar. Hazır kalkmışken dişlerini fırçalayıp öyle uyumaya karar verir. Banyodaki aynada kendi yansımasına bakınca bir an acır kendine. Kızarık gözleri, göz altı torbaları, yorgun bakışları… sağlıklı ve iyi görünen hiçbir yanı yoktur aynadaki suretin. Bir süre bakıştıktan sonra dişlerini fırçalar, yüzünü yıkar ve ani bir azimle her günkü sağlıksız döngüsünü kırmaya karar verir. Ona yetmeyeceğinden emin olduğu 3.5 saatlik uyku yerine kendini bu büyük güne hazırlamaya karar verir. Uykusuzluğuna yenik düşmek yerine onu kırmaya karar verir. Spor odasına geçip birkaç dakika ısınma eğersizleri yaptıktan sonra koşu bandına çıkar, birkaç dakika durmadan koşar. Uykusunun yavaş yavaş açılmaya başladığını ve terlediğini fark edince son verir spor macerasına. Hemen banyoya geçip küveti doldurur. Uzun ve keyifli bir köpük banyosu yapar. Mutfağa gidip bir şeyler yemeye karar verir. Buzdolabını açınca içinde sadece birkaç kutu enerji içeceği ve biraz çikolata bulur. İçinden sağlıklı bir şeyler tüketmek gelir. Telefonunu çıkartıp bir şeyler sipariş eder. 8 dakikada gelen siparişiyle kendine peynirli yulaflı omlet ve ıspanak, salatalık, yeşil elma ve çilekten oluşan bir smoothie hazırlar. Kahvaltısını ettikten sonra her şeyi makineye koyar, giyinme odasına geçip hazırlanmaya başlar. Jean pantolon üstüne beyaz tişört ve bordo gömleğini giyer. Hastane çıkışı gireceği önemli toplantı için lacivert bir takım elbise seçip yanına alır. En sonda da parfümünü sıkıp Berhayat’a doğru yola koyulur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/ Dış/ Mağaza</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk Berhayat’a geçmeden önce Ekin’in önerisi üzerine kask alma planını aradan çıkarmak ister. Yol üzerindeki bir motorcu mağazasına gidip çok bakınmadan kendi kaskına çok benzer siyah, sade bir kask seçer. Seçtiği kaskın fiyatının diğer seçeneklere göre biraz daha düşük olduğunu görünce içine kalitesi hakkında şüphe düşer. Risk almamak için daha pahalı ve kaliteli olan seçeneklerden yine desensiz siyah bir model seçip alır. Kasada taksit seçeneği olduğunu öğrenince 6 taksit yaptırır. Ödemeyi yapıp çıkar. Motor çantasını açıp birkaç saniye içindeki çocuk kaskıyla bakışır. Aldığı kaskı nereye koyacağını şaşırır. Çantadaki çocuk kaskını eline alınca ikisini iç içe sokmayı dener. Çocuk kaskı aldığı yeni kasın içine sığınca içinden bir kez daha hayret eder. </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>“</em> </strong> <em>Bu kız kafasını nasıl soktu buna ya?!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/ İç / Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir bebek enerjik enerjik erkenden hastaneye geçmiş, hızlıca soyunma odasında üstünü değiştirip medikallerini giymiş çalışma odasına doğru gidiyor. Odaya varınca kapıyı açmaya çalışıp kilitli olduğunu görünce şaşırdı. Bir ayı aşkın süredir anahtarı taşıyor ama hiç kullanmak zorunda kalmamıştı. Her seferinde ondan önce birileri gelip açmıştı odayı. Kimse olmasa bile Doruk sabahın köründe gittiği için hiç kilitli bulmamıştı kapıyı daha önce. İçinde bir sürü anahtar olan anahtarlığını çıkarıp odanın anahtarını aradı kısacık, bulunca hemen açıp içeri girdi ve ışıkları yaktı. Sonra odanın dış cephesinde olan pencereyi açıp odayı havalandırdı. Bardak alıp yeşil çay hazırladı, kettle’ı çalıştırıp suyu kaynamaya bıraktı. Beklerken odadan çıkıp sekreter desk’ine gitti. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Günaydın Gülin.</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Oo Demir?! Günaydın!. Erkencisin, hayırdır?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Evde sıkıldım da boş boş bekleyeceğime erken gideyim dedim.</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> E burada sıkılmıyorsun?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yo, öyle değil, o anlamda demedim. Neyse. Herkes nerede ya? Doruk gelmedi mi daha?</p><p><strong>G</strong><strong>ülin:</strong> Hakikaten ya, o benden önce gelirdi. Cık gelmedi daha. Niye sordun?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hiç. Vakayla ilgili bir şey danışacaktım.</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Hangi vaka?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Önemli değil ya boş ver sen. Diğerleri nerede?</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Açi ile Ekin’nin nöbetleri vardı dün gece, eve dönmediler. Kantindeler. Sevilay gelsin ben de yanlarına gideceğim zaten. Gelsene sen de?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Olur. Çayımı alıp geçiyorum o zaman ben. Görüşürüz.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Soyunma odası</p><p><strong> <em>Kask işini hallettikten sonra Berhayat’a gelen Doruk bu sefer elinde iki kaskla girer binaya. </em> </strong> <strong> <em>Soyunma odasına giren Doruk ilk iki sıra dolabı geçer, L şeklindeki geçiş alanından sola dönüp kendi dolabının olduğu kısma girer. Dolabına yaklaştıkça güzel bir koku duymaya başlar. Hemen anlar o tanıdık kokunun kime ait olduğunu, gülümser. Önce iki kaskı da dolabına yerleştirir, sonra üstünü değiştirip medikallerini giyer. Dolabı tam kapatacakken koku ona Demir’e vermesi gereken sihirli değneği hatırlatır. Deri ceketinin cebinden değneği çıkarıp önlük cebine atar ve çalışma odasına doğru yola koyulur. </em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/Kantin</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir kantine varınca uzakta oturan Ekin ve Açelyayı bulur hemen. Demirle göz göze gelen ekin uzaktan selam verip yanlarına çağırır gülümseyerek. Demir önce kantinden bir şeyler almak için kasaya gider. Hiç düşünmeden bir adet yeşil elma alır, ödemeyi yapar ve yanlarına gider. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/ İç / Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk çalışma odasına vardığında kapının açık olduğunu görünce sevindi, tek başına oturup insanların gelmesini beklediği günlerden biri değildi. İçeri girdiğinde odada kimse olmadığını görünce kapıp kapatıp Gülin’in yanına gitti. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Güzellik, günaydın. ( İnş güldorcu birey okumuyordur bunu shiplemeye kalkmasın şimdi durup dururken amin)</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Günaydın.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gülin Doruk’u görür görmez Tanju’nun dosyalarını verdi. Doruk alıp birkaç adım atarak göz attı dosyaya. Sonra hemen geri döndü. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> E yok bunda bir şey?! Hastalar nerede? Tek vaka mı var?</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Bugüne randevu almak istemedi Tanju hoca, toplantıları varmış.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk’un yüzü düştü bir çıt. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> İyi o zaman Ferman hocanın dosyasını alayım.</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Ne alaka? Demir Ferman hocada.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> E ver işte bakayım onun vakalarına da. Ne yapayım boş mu oturayım bütün gün? Zaten o altından kalkamaz hepsinin şimdi.</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Doruk ne olur git başımdan bak zaten kendi vakalarını erkenden verip başımı derde sokuyorum. Ortaya çıkarsa Ferman hocanın elinden alamaz kimse beni.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Amma ödlek çıktın sen de ya! Yardım edeceğim diyorum, yardım!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Gülin başını indirip tekrar işine döner karşısında Doruk yokmuş gibi. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> İyi öyle olsun. Bizim party boy’u gördün mü? Bari onu söyle.</p><p><strong>G</strong><strong>ülin:</strong> Ne partisi?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Demir’i diyorum, nerede biliyor musun?</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> Haa, kantine gitti. Neden sordun?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sana ne? Ne olacak senin bu aşırı meraklı hallerin?</p><p><strong>Gülin:</strong> İyi tamam be. Sormadık.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Kaçtım ben, hiçbir şey için teşekkürler ödlek cadı.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Kantin</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Selam : )</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> A a! Ne o elindeki senin?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ekin Açelyanın neye bu kadar şaşırdığını anlamaz, Demir gülümser. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Redbull yerine yeşil elma mı?</p><p><strong>Demir ( gülümseyerek):</strong> Aynen öyle. Sağlıklı Demir geri döndü.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Bir şey var sende bugün..</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Dimi? Böyle bir parlıyorsun, ışıldıyorsun falan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir hafif utanıp güler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Keyif banyomu yapıp öyle geldim. Huzurluyum bugün.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Banyo yapacak vaktin olduğuna göre SONUNDA bıraktın herhalde şirket işlerini. Aferin.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yoo bırakmadım tabii ki de.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ne oldu da bu kadar huzur doldu içine? Sırrın neyse bana da söyle. Benim de ihtiyacım var bu aralar.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Yaa kıyamam ben sana.. merak etme sen ben huzura boğarım seni.  </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ya 2 aydır üzerinde çalıştığımız projenin son toplantısı var bugün öğleden sonra. 2 aydır gece gündüz çalışıyorum, sonunda bitirdim işleri. Sabah büyük bir ameliyatımız var, çıkışta hemen toplantıya gideceğim. Toplantı biter bitmez eve kaçıp yarına kadar deliksiz bir uyku çekeceğim. Bundan sonra rahatlar zaten şirket işleri.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> O zaman otçul Demir is back diyoruz? Güzeel.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ne ameliyatı var?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/Kantin</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kantine giren Doruk’un gözleri değneği vermek için Demir’i arar bir süre. Uzakta Ekin ve Açelyaya oturmuş kahkaha atarak sohbet ettiğini görünce yanlarına gitmek istemez. Yalnızken vermeye karar verir. Doruk’un onlara baktığını gören Ekin eliyle selam verip yanlarına çağırı Doruk’u. Doruk Ekine göz kırpıp bara ilerler. Doruk günlük rutinini bozmadan kahvaltısını alır. Bir adet çikolatalı ve cevizli muffin ve gofret alıp kasaya gider. Muffini daha varmadan önce yemeye başlar, ödemesini yaptıktan sonra gofreti önlüğünün cebine atar ve çalışma odasına doğru yürümeye başlar.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ Çalışma Odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Çalışacak vakası ve sataşacak Demir’i olmayan Doruk sıkıntıdan ne yapacağını şaşırır. Önce telefonunu çıkartıp birkaç tıp haberine bakar. Bir süre sonra ondan da sıkılıp şiir kitabını çıkarıp kaldığı yerden okumaya devam eder. Çok geçmeden kapı açılır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi: </strong>Günaydın : )</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Günaydın.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk şiir kitabını kapatıp masanın kenarına koyar. Telefonunu çıkarıp ona bakmaya başlar boş boş. </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Çay mı kahve mi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Selvi’nin sesini duyan Doruk önce biraz şaşırır. Selvi’nin telefonda birileriyle konuştuğunu zanneder. Selvi dönüp Doruk’a bakınca göz göze gelirler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bana mı dedin Selvi hemşire?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Gülümser. Tabii ki sana dedim başka kime olacak?</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk gülümser. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Teşekkür ederim, ben kendim alırım. Zahmet etme.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Ne olacak canım elime mi yapışacak sanki. Kendime çay aldım. Sana da koyuyorum?</p><p><strong>Doruk ( gülümseyerek):</strong> Olur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Selvi yuvarlak kırmızı masaya gidip çayı Doruk’un önüne koyduktan sonra sandalye çekip yanına oturur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Nasılsın? Konuşamadık pek. Alışabildin mi buraya?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk bu sorular karşısında Ferda olur bi’ küçük. Başka biri olsa sarkastik bir şey söyler şaka vururdu ama Selvi’ye karşı nasıl davranacağından emin değildi. Çekindi.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> İyiyim, teşekkür ederim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk bir süre susunca her yer awkward silence olur. Selvi Doruk rahatsız hissetmesin diye konuyu değiştirmeye çalışır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Dorukcum kusura bakma geçen akşam OK’a geldiğinizde pek ilgilenemedim sizinle. Açelyayla sohbete dalınca size kulübü de gezdiremedim.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Feryati bey gezdirdi zaten her tarafı, tur rehberi gibi anlata anlata hem de..</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Ay inşallah Feryati başınızı şişirmemiştir.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk gülümser. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yok yok, hoştu sohbeti.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Şey, bizim ufaklıklardan haber var mı? Yerleştiler mi yeni evlerine?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Selvi’nin gözünde çiçekler açar birden. Telefonunu çıkartır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Fotoğraf bile gönderdiler, baksana.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk gülümser. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ege yine tam birilerini öldürmek üzereyken poz vermiş gibi..</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Selvi güler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Evet bu çocuğun da tarzı bu. Bakma ama çok mutluymuş o da. Evlerinin bahçesinde Melis’le oynuyorlarmış bütün gün.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk’un içi ısınır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Bu arada size tekrar çok teşekkür ederim. Sayenizde mutlu huzulu bir hayata kavuştu çocuklar.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Biz ne yaptık ki, sen yaptın her şeyi Selvi hemşire. Ok çok güzel bir yer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Selvi gülümser. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Öyledir. Ne zaman istersen gelebilirsin bu arada. Davet etmemi bekleme hiç.</p><p><strong>Selvi: </strong>Hem belli ki çocuklarla aran iyi. Arada yardıma gelirsin :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>O sırada Selvi’nin cihazı öter, çıkması gerektiğini söyler. Doruk’a görüşürüz dedikten sonra ayrılır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk çocuk yine yalnız yalnız kalır odasında. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/ Beliz Ofis</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Nasıl izin verirsiniz böyle bir şeye?</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Sakin ol Beliz. İzin vermedik zaten. Ameliyatını yaptık.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Daha önce bilseydik daha erken müdahale ederdik tabii.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Bütün ülkenin gözü Dali bey’in ve bizim üzerimizdeydi İpek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>İpek başını sallayarak onaylar.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ferman ameliyat etmemeye karar verseydi ne olacaktı? Hasarlı beyinle hasta mı taburcu edecektik?</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Abartıyorsun bence Beliz.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Yapma Tanju! Bir koca gün bir hiç uğruna bekletmiş ameliyatı. Ya bir kriz daha geçirseydi.. hayal bile edemiyorum olacakları.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Beliz’in kızgın olduğunu gören masanın üstünde duran bardağına su doldurup uzatır. Beliz su içince biraz sakinleşip gözleriyle teşekkür eder İpek’e.  </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Haklısın Beliz. Departmanları sürekli takip altında tutmak için yeni bir mekanizma geliştirmekte fayda var. Öyle değil mi Tanju? Düşünüyorduk zaten öyle bir şey.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tanju kafasını sallayarak onaylar İpek’i. Beliz biraz sessiz kaldıktan sonra konuşur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ben endişelenmeye başladım artık İpek. RBC planını iptal edelim.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Ama bunu konuşmuştuk Belizcim? Sen de destekliyordun?</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> O nedir?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Relationship Based Care. Aslında hemşireler için yaratılan bir hasta bakım modeli ama ben geliştirip daha kapsamlı bir yönetim mekanizmasına dönüştürmüştüm. Daha önce çalıştığım hastanelerde de uygulamıştık.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Şöyle Tanju, hastalar, doktorlar ve hemşireler arasında tedavi ve bakım süresince bağ kurmak üzerine kurulu..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tanju şaşırıp kaşlarını çatar.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Bu şaka falan herhalde, öyle değil mi?</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>İpek gözlerini belertip donuk bir ifadeyle Tanju’ya bakar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Yani şey, bu bizim, hatta bütün hastanelerin yapmamak için özel çaba sarf ettiği şeylerden biri. Hastayla bağ kurmak düpedüz yanlış.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Biz de zaten Berhayat diğer hastaneler gibi olmasın diye uğraşıyoruz. Öyle değil mi?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> İpekcim daha dün hastanemizin cerrahı hasta yakınıyla bağ kurdu diye hastayı ameliyat etmeden taburcu edecekti. Bu ne kadar tehlikeli bir şey farkında mısın?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Kendimize çizdiğimiz vizyonda hedefimize ulaşmamız için önemli bir adım bu. Hasta ve hasta yakını memnuniyeti kadar efektif bir gelişme kriteri daha yok. Biliyorsun sen de.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> İpek hocam, bu psikiyatri için doğrudur belki. Orasını bilemem. Ama biz hastaları kesip biçiyoruz. Bağ kurmak bir cerrah için çok tehlikeli sonuçlar doğurabilir.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Siz bağ kurmaktan ne anlıyorsunuz allah aşkına? Daha ne olduğunu ne bile bilmiyorsun Tanju. Karşıma geçmiş birinci sınıf tıp öğrencisine öğretilen dogmaları argüman olarak sunuyorsun. Yapma, rica ediyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tanju gerilir. </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Anlat da öğrenelim o zaman, İpek.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Peki. Bir ara sana özel sunum yaparım. Öğrenirsin o zaman, Tanju.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>İpek ve Tanju’nun arasındaki gergin havayı sezen Beliz müdahale eder. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> İpek, Tanju.. bakın şimdilik kesin bir şey söylemek istemiyorum, açıkçası bununla uğraşacak vaktim de yok. Ama siz ne derseniz deyin son söz benim olacak. RBC programına geçişi onaylamıyorum. Berhayat bu haldeyken olmaz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>İpek normalden biraz daha derin bir nefes alıp verir, arkasına yaslanıp bacak bacak üstüne atar. Tanju sakinleşip keyiflenir. Arkasına yaslanır. İpek’le göz göze gelince hafif bi’ tebessüm eder nispet yaparcasına. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Sen bir şey var demiştin İpek. Nedir?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Ferda.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Dün gece gelip istifasını masama bıraktı.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Nasıl? Ferda ayrılıyor mu?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Bilmiyorum, açıklama yapmadı. Ayrılmak istiyorum dedi, sordum ama cevap vermeden çıktı gitti.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Sınava girmek istememiştir.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Bizim departmana yeni bir cerrah almamız lazım o halde. İnsan kaynaklarıyla konuşurum çıkınca.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ne olur bunun yüzünden bir şeyler aksamasın Tanju. Ne olur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bir İpek’e bir Tanju’ya bakar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ferda bir de giderken sorun çıkarsın istemiyorum.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Merak etme sen. Daha vaktimiz bol. 1 ay daha bizimle çalışacak zaten. Aksi takdirde yüklü meblağ tazminat ödemek zorunda kalır. Göze alacağını sanmam.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> 1 ay içerisinde içimize sinen birilerini rahatlıkla buluruz Beliz. Dert etme. Zaten HR’da bir sürü dönmediğimiz CV var. Onlara bakıp teker teker irtibata geçeriz uygun bulduklarımızla. Ben bizzat ilgilenirim.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> İkimiz ilgileneceğiz.</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ Çalışma odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk hocaların gelmesine dakikalar kala hala tek başına çalışma odasında kitap okuyor. Ayaklarını kırmızı yuvarlak masanın üstüne uzatmış, sırtını sandalyeye yaslamış, keyfi yerinde. Birden kapı açılınca Doruk elindeki kitabı kapatıp masanın üstüne bırakır. Hocaların geldiğini düşünüp sandalyede doğrulur. Demir tek kulağında kulaklık, ağzı kulaklarında elleriyle dizine hafifçe vurarak müziğin ritmine eşlik ede ede giriyor odaya. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Doruk, günaydın .: ) Naber?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Oo hayal mi görüyorum ben ya? Daha hocalar gelmemiş, sen erkenden buradasın ve üstelik ayaktasın, uyumuyorsun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk yerinden kalkıp yüzünü Demir’e dönerken hızlıca konuşmaya devam eder. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ne oldu? Dün gece şehirdeki bütün barlar kapalı falan mıydı?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sabah sabah yine komikliğin üzerinde abicim. Uykulu uykusuz hiç çekilmiyorsun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk birkaç saniye Demir’e bakıp kafasını hafifçe sağa eğer. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sende bir değişiklik var bugün.. Dur bakayım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk gözlerini ayırmadan Demir’e doğru yürür. Dibine kadar kadar. Doruk ona çok fazla yaklaşınca Demir gerilir gibi olur ama göz temasını kesmes. Doruk sağ elinin başparmağıyla Demir’in yüzüne dokunurken konuşur. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Makyaj mı yaptın sen?!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Öf, ben de bir şey diyeceksin sandım. Çok komiksin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir masanın yanına gidip üstüne oturur. Msanın üstünde duran form kağıtlarından biri eline alıp kayık yapmaya başlar bir yandan Doruk’u dinlerken. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Üzülme ya! Başka şeyler derim istersen kaptan. Ne desem beğenirsin?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir kaptan lafını duyunca Ekin’le konuşmasını hatırlayıp hafifçe tebessüm eder. Bir şey demeden kayık yapmaya devam eder. Doruk masaya doğru yürüyüp yanına gider ve sohbet açmak için başka bir soru sorar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Şşş bak ne dicem. Bugün benim tek vakam var o da benim için şaşırmayacaksın ama, için fazla basit bir şey. Sana bir kıyak yapayım diyorum, ver elinde ne varsa ben halledeyim.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir sırıtarak kafasını kaldırıp gururla bakar Doruk’a. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İstemez canım sağ ol. Rassmusen ensefaliti var da bende…Az sonra ameliyata girip hastanın beyninin yarısını alacağım : )</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir elini Doruk’un omzuna atar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Takma ama ya, çok sıkılırsan Ferman hocaya söylerim istersen senin için ayarlar bir şeyler. Diğer grupların form doldurma, hasta taburcu etme işleri falan. Ha?</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk’un yüzü düşer. Ağzını açıp cevap verecekken fikir değiştirip elini önlüğünün cebine atıp sihirli değneği çıkarır ve Demir’e uzatır. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Al bu senin.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne bu?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ege gönderdi.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ege?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ohoo senin hafızan da yok be oğlum. Vardı ya hani, Uzay, Ege, Melis. Ok’a götürmüştük.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Demir gülümser. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yaa, bebekler.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne ki bu? Grissini falan mı yapmış hamurdan?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sihirli asaymış. Voldermort asası. Öyle dedi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir şaşırır. </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne alaka?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bilmiyorum artık seni ona benzetiyse çocuk. Ondan herhalde.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sana başka bir şey mi yapmış ki?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bana Melis sihirli değnek yapmış. Pembe pembe. Ucunda yıldızı filan bile var. Masalda gördüğü periden ilham almış.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> E ben egeyle iyi anlaştığımızı düşünmüştüm ya? Sevmedi demek ki beni.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Orasını bilemeyeceğim çocuklarla senin dedikodunu yapmadık herhalde. Artık nasıl bir izlenim bıraktıysan çocukta..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Olsun. Hem illa kötü bir şey olmak zorunda değil. Çocuk onu seviyordur belki. Bende villian karizması görmüş olabilir.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hı hı tabii. Görmüştür kesin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir o sırada büyü yapıyormış gibi oynar asayla.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yakıştı da eline ha. Neşterden daha iyi durdu. Ciddi söylüyorum. Buraları bana bırakıp büyü işlerine mi başlasan?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Demir güler. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> E seninki nerede? Çıkar da wand fight yapalım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Doruk gözünü Demir’in elinden kaldırıp yüzüne bakar. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk ( Gülümseyerek) :</strong> Wand fight diyorsun.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Düello yaparı-</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>O sırada kapı açılır. Ekin’nin hemen ardından hocalar girer. Demir sihirli değneğini önlüğünün cebine atar. Doruk yerinden kalkıp hocaların karşısına geçer. Demir de elindeki kayığı bakmadan masanın üzerine, arkasına bırakıp Doruk’un yanında yerini alır. Sen Demir şans eseri görmeden o kayığı al Doruk’un şiir kitabının üstüne bırak. Hashtag sinematikdenkgelişler. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ Toplantı odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hocalar günlük vakalarını asistanlara dağıtmak için toplantı odasında buluşurlar. Ferman’ın vakası belli olduğundan ve 1 saat içinde Demir ve Selvi ile birlikte ameliyata gireceğinden toplantıya gelme gereği duymaz. Vakalar dağıtılırken Demir ameliyathaneyi hazırlamak için izin ister ve diğerlerinden ayrılır. Tanju ve Doruk basit bir apandisiti patlayan hastaya bakarken Ferda ve Ekin de dün ameliyatını yaptıkları 3.kattan düşen adama bakmaya giderler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/ 1324.Oda</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju, Doruk ve Açelya hastaları Türkan hanım ve eşiyle birlikte durum değerlendirmesi yapıyorlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Merhaba, ben Tanju Korman. Şikayetlerinizi bir de sizden dinleyelim.</p><p><strong>Ercüment:</strong> Türkan kaya gibidir maşallah doktor bey. Hiç bana mısınız demez. Hep öyleydi. Bugün zar zor getirdim buraya.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> patoloji sonucunuz geldi. 6 saat önce patlamış apandisitiniz. Hiçbir insan böyle bir acıya dayanamaz.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Acı reseptörlerinde sorun olabilir.</p><p><strong>Türkan:</strong> Ama bakın ben gerçekten çok iyiyim. İyiyim. Yani sadece acımıyor.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Tamam, biz tekrar bir test yapıp emin olalım. Ondan sonra görüşürüz. Geçmiş olsun.</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Geçmiş olsun : )</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Odadan çıkarlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Toksikoloji istediniz mi?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Temiz. Hiçbir şey kullanmıyor.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Aile geçmişi?</p><p><strong>Açelya:</strong> Herhangi bir akıl hastalığı ya da ruhsal bir vaka yok hocam.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> O zaman FMRI yapacağız. Orada her şey çıkar. Nasıl yapacağız Doruk?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Önce stimüle edip nasıl tepki verdiğine bakacağız. Acı eşiğini test edeceğiz yani.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju çaktırmadın saniyelik bi’ bakış atar hızlıca cevap veren Doruk’a beğeniyle. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> İyi. Hadi gidip yap sonra bana getir.</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ 4 Numaralı Ameliyathane</p><p> </p><p> <strong><em>Demir ve Selvi ameliyathaneyi hazırlatıp operasyonun başlamasına dakikalar kala hazır bir şekilde ameliyat odasının önünde bekliyorlar. </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi: </strong>Demircim iyi misin sen? Yerinde duramıyor gibisin.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hem de çok. : ) En son ne zaman bu kadar önemli bir ameliyata girdim hatırlamıyorum. Zaten aylardır Ekinden bize beyin vakalarında fırsat gelmiyordu : )</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Güzel, sevindim. Ama yine de biraz sakinleşmeye çalış istersen. Hocalar korktuğunu sanıp durduk yere laf etmesin şimdi.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir’in yüzü düştü bi’ tık. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Korkmuyorsun değil mi?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir gülümseyerek yanıtlar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hiç korkmuyorum. Çok hazırım. Bayağı çalıştım ablacım, ters gidebilecek her şey ve o durumlarda yapılacak her şey ezberimde. Kaçarı yok : )</p><p><strong>Selvi ( gülümseyerek):</strong> O zaman başarılı ameliyatınız için şimdiden tebrikler Demir hocam..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>O sırada Ferman hızlı adımlar ve yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle içeri dalar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Her şey hazır hocam, hastayı aldıralı-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ameliyatı şimdi yapmıyoruz. Öğleden sonraya erteleyin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir önce kafasıyla onaylar ama hemen aklına öğlen şirkette toplantıda olması gerektiği gelir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Neden hocam? Bir sorun mu var? Kötü bir şey yok ya?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Kötü değil, iyi bir şey var. Yakında öğrenirsiniz. Hepiniz.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Şey.. Ferman hocam.. ben Tanju hocadan ameliyat çıkışı için izin almıştım da. Öğleden sonrası için bir yer-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman Demir’e domuz gibi bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Akşam halledersin işini.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ama hoc-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> İstersen senin yerine başkası girsin Demir, ha? Sen de şimdiden çıkıp gidersin işine. Nasıl fikir?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir’in yüzü düşer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Tamam hocam ben ertelediğimizi haber vereyim hastaya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman çıkarken Demir yine seslenir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hocam peki o saate kadar ne yapabilirim? Başka vaka da yok elimde.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ferda ya da Tanju hocanın vakasına yardım et. Ne bileyim ben. Hangisinin yardıma ihtiyacı varsa. Bul kendine yapacak bir şey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir bebek üzgün üzgün kafasını sallayıp onaylar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ 1621. Oda</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda, Ekin ve Güneş 3.kattan düşüp bir taraflarını kıran Ferit beyin odasında durum değerlendirmesi yapıyorlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Şanslısınız Ferit bey. Görünüşe bakılırsa ameliyattan sonra beklediğim hiçbir komplikasyon gerçekleşmemiş.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferit sessiz sessiz tavana bakar. Awkward silence oluşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Nasıl hissediyorsunuz?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferit sessiz sessiz tavana bakmaya devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Güneş:</strong> Ferit bey iyi misiniz? Duyuyor musunuz?</p><p><strong>Ferit:</strong> Ne zaman çıkacağım?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Beyin hasarı veya iç kanama gibi risklere karşı bir süre daha müşahede altında tutmamız lazım sizi Ferit bey. Taburcu olmanızda herhangi bir sakınca olmadığından emin olduğumuz an çıkışınızı gerçe-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferit gülmeye başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda ve Ekin Ferda olup birbirlerine bakarlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferit:</strong> Hayat ne boktan bir şey. Sizi istediğinizden uzakta tutan şey istediğiniz şeyin ta kendisi.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Nasıl yani?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferit gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Yok bir şey doktor. Beni yalnız bırakın lütfen. Kendimi evimde hissetmek istiyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/ Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir şirketi arayıp toplantıyı erteletiyor. Telefonda Kemal amcasıyla konuşuyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Akşam diyelim Kemal amca.</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Ne demek akşam diyelim? Ne rahat söylüyorsun? Adamlar dünyanın öbür ucundan geliyorlar, birkaç dakikaya uçakları inecek. Ne diyelim siz takılın biz hazır olunca sizi ararız mı diyelim?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Elimden gelen bir şey yok. Misafirlerimizi havaalanından alalım. Güzel bir otele yerleştirin önce. Sonra akşama kadar kısa bi’ İstanbul turuna çıkarın. Jest yapalım yani. İyi bir imaj çizelim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kemal kahkaha atar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Kaç kişi geliyorlar senin haberin var mı oğlum? Masrafları hayal ede-</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Benim işim var kemal amca gitmem lazım artık. Ne diyorsam onu yap lütfen. Hiçbir masraftan da kaçınma. Görüşürüz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kemal telefonu kapatıp sırıtarak oğlu Emir’in ofisine gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Toplantıyı erteledi Demir bey hazretleri. Haber ver herkese.</p><p><strong>Emir:</strong> Tamam mail atarım birazda-</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kemal sert bir hamleyle Emir’in laptop’unu kapatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Oğlum sen saf mısın?! Ne maili? Ayağımıza gelen fırsatı tepiyorsun. Şimdi ara herkesi, yarım saate toplantı odasında olmalarını iste, işlerini yarıda bırakıp gelmek zorunda kalsınlar. Birkaç dakika geç gel hatta, iyice sinirlensinler. Demir bey uyuya kalmış, işlerini halledip öyle gelecekmiş de. Kurula kadar ne kadar körüklersek o kadar iyi.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Emir garip garip bakar babasına. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Ne? Ne bakıyorsun? Neden gelmedin patron diye sorup teyit edecek halleri yok ya?</p><p><strong>Emir:</strong> İyi tamam öyle yaparım.</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Olabildiği kadar nazik ol, aynı tarafta olduğumuzu anlasınlar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Telefonu kapatan Demir bebek düşük modu daha da düşmesin ve uykusuzluğa yeniden teslim olmasın diye Doruk’un yanına gidip vakasında ona yardım etmeye karar verir. Nerede olduğunu Açelyadan öğrenip peşinden gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Doruk!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir’in arkadan seslendiğini duyan Doruk yerinde durup yüzünü ona döner. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> canım : )</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ben de geliyorum seninle. Yardıma.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yani hasretime dayanmamanı anlıyorum ama keşke ameliyatı bunun için bırakmasaydın. Demiştim sana bana fazla alışma diye.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hıı ne demezsin. Burnumda tüttün.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> E sen burada olduğuna göre, al sen bak buna ben gireyim beyin ameliyatına?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ameliyata ben gireceğim abicim. Öğleden sonraya ertelendi. Ferman hoca yolladı beni git Doruk’a yardım et diye. Ondan geldik. Yoksa meraklı değiliz herhalde senin suratını görmeye.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> İyi tamam, gel bakalım. Bir şeyler kapmaya çalış bari benden. Ameliyata kadar kendini geli-</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hadi abi hadi, az laf çok iş… Gidelim.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/ FMRI zımbırtısı şeysi</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Dört…. Beş… Şimdi var mı bir şey?</p><p><strong>Türkan:</strong> Acıyor galiba biraz.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Abi yok. Sıfır. Artırsana biraz daha?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ciyak ciyak bağırtmayalım kadını?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sence bağıracak gibi mi? Bakar mısın?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> 6…7…..8…………..9……..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yok abi yok. Bu kadın kesinlikle acı hissetmiyor. Baksana. Hiçbir şey yok. Temas hissediyor sadece.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hadi ya! E? Yani duygusal acı hissediyor mu?</p><p><strong>Türkan:</strong> Sıkıldım, bitmedi mi hala?!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Şimdi çıkarıyoruz.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Aslında son bir şey daha soracağız size ya.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> N’apıyorsun abi?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Abi sakin, sakin.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Annenizi 66 yaşındayken kalp krizinden kaybetmişsiniz. O esnada yanında mıydınız?</p><p><strong>Türkan:</strong> Yanındaydım. Ben aradım ambülansı. Beklerken sizlere ömür.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yok abi, hiçbir şey yok işte. Sıfır. Belki sevmiyordu annesini. Araları iyi değildi. Ne bileyim?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Abi sevmiyor olabilirsin de anne bu sonuçta yani.. için falan sızlar bir şey olur.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bak şimdi.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Peki eşiniz Ercüment bey nasıl son zamanlarda? Geçen sene kanser atlattı o da. Çok korkmuştu. E peki siz? Korkmadınız mı?</p><p><strong>Türkan:</strong> Korktum tabii</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hala sıfır.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hem annesinden hem eşinden nefret etmiyordur herhalde.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Vay be. Duygusal acı da koymuyor. Bayağı bayağı süper kahraman yani!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ben pek sanmıyorum abi, yürü çıkaralım.</p><p><strong>Türkan:</strong> N’oldu?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Biraz kızarıklık var. Biraz da şişlik.</p><p><strong>Türkan:</strong> Yani?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yani.. enfeksiyon. Umarım bu da hissetmediğiniz şeylerden biri değildir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/ 1324.Oda</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Maalesef haberler kötü. Enfekte bölgeyi hemen çıkarmamız gerekiyor. Daha fazla yayılmasını durdurmamız lazım.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Apandisit olduğunu anlamamışsınız. Tedavi edilmeyince de büyük bir enfeksiyona dönüşmüş.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ayrıca.. yapmış olduğumuz testlerin sonucunda hiç acı hissetmediğinizi tespit ettik.</p><p><strong>Türkan:</strong> Nasıl yani?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sinirler ne uyarı verirse versin beyin acıyı Kabul etmiyor.</p><p><strong>Türkan:</strong> Olur mu öyle şey? Hissediyorum tabii ki.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Acı değil temas hissediyorsunuz. Sadece bir dokunuş olarak hissediyorsunuz yani.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Hem fiziksel hem psikolojik olarak beyniniz acıyı algılamıyor. Zaten hiç algılamamış.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Bir an önce enfeksiyonu temizlememiz gerek. Bunları daha sonra konuşalım.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ameliyathane hazır hocam.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ameliyatta kadının elini kesmek zorunda kalırlar işte klasik dizideki gibi aynen neden tekrar yazıyorsam mal gibi. Sonra işte Doruk uyarı sisteminiz yok dikkat edip sürekli controle gelmeniz lazım deyince Demir ilaç tedavisiyle acı hissetmesini sağlmayı önerir. Doruk hot ama çok kızgın bir şekilde dışarı çağırır Demiri. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Nereden çıktı bu ilaç?!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Antidepresan işte. Uyarı sistemi verebilmek için. Endorfin seviyesini düşürürsek biraz olsun acı hissetmesini sağlarız dedik. Bu.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Niye zorla acı çektiriyoruz abi kadına? Hayatında tatmadığı duygular bunlar! Bi’ uyarı sistemi vericez diye mahvedicez kadını!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ya Dorukcum ben hocaya söyledim o da öner dedi.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> benin niye haberim yok bundan?!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne diyorsun oğlum sen? Ha? Tedavi ediyoruz kadını. Uyarı sistemi veriyoruz. Bir de izin mi isteyeceğiz senden?!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ne tedavisi ya?! Hepimiz gibi sefil edeceksiniz kadını.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Doruk. Ben sefil filan değilim. Kendi adına konuş. Tamam mı?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk suratında sinirli karışık üzgün bir ifadeyle hızlıca uzaklaşır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/ Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda koridorda yürürken ağzı kulaklarında domuz gibi ıslık çalarak yürüyen Fermanı görür. Elinde takım elbise kılıfıyla odasına doğru gidiyordu. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Ferman!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman dönüp Ferda’ya bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Hayırdır. Bakıyorum da yüzünde güller açıyor?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman önce biraz cringe olur. Sonra Ferda’nın ayrılıklarını çok çabuk atlattığını düşünüp cevaplar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Öyle. Çok mutluyum. Hayatımın en güzel kararını aldım. Heyecanlıyım.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Neymiş o?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Yakında öğrenirsin Ferda.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda Ferman’ın ne dediğini anlamayınca biraz sessiz kalır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Biraz konuşabilir miyiz Ferman? Dün geceyle ilgil-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Konuşacak bir şey yok Ferda. Dün biz ayrıldık, artık ikimiz de özgürüz ve kendi yollarımıza bakabiliriz. Zaten ciddi bir şey değildi, bunu sen de biliyorsun.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda duyduklarıyla daha da üzülür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Nasıl ciddi değildi?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Yani bir şeyler denedik. Yapma allah aşkına Ferda, bunun kısa bir şey olduğunu ikimiz de biliyorduk. Öyle değil mi? Bak bir şeyler denedik, güzeldi de. Şimdi ikimiz de özgürüz ve mutluyuz. Öyle değil mi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda duyduklarına inanamaz. Gözleri dolacak gibi olunca kapatıp sıkar birkaç saniye. Sonra açıp gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Evet evet, öyle. Mutluyuz : )</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> E iyi super o zaman. Müthiş! Benim çok önemli işlerim var gidip hazırlık yapmam lazım. Konuşuruz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman Ferda’nın cevap vermesini beklemeden hızlıca ıslık çalarak ofisine doğru yürümeye devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/ Çalışma odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin verilen ilaçlara yanıt vermeyen Ferit beyin test sonuçlarını incelemek için çalışma odasına girince hararetli bir şekilde tartışan Doruk ve Demir’i bulur. Onları daha önce hiç böyle görmediği için Ferda olur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Tanju hoca da benimle aynı fikirde diyorum sana. Kadın basit bir enfeksiyon yüzünden elinden oldu ya elinden! Basmıyor mu senin kafan?! Neyini anlamıyorsun!?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> ve buna güldü! Kadın elini kaybetti ama buna adapte oldu, güldü ve hayatına devam etti. Bu ne demek biliyor musun sen?!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> BİLİYORUM! Bu halde kalırsa bir gün canından bile olabilir demek!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ve kadın buna gülüyor! Anlamıyor musun? Bu ne kadar nadir bir şey anlayabiliyor musun? Kadın ölüme gülüyordu ya! Ölüm ciddiyetini yitirir sen ona gülersen. Bırakın gülsün ya! Bırakın birisi de ölümle dalgasını geçsin!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Doruk’un bu dediklerinden etkilenir. Birkaç saniye afallar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Biz de ölmesin diye uğraşıyoruz işte abicim! Ölmesin de gülmesin de!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ya ne istiyorsunuz kadından? Size ne? Tutup kendi sefilliğinize çekmeye çalışıyorsunuz kadını! Bu kadın hayatında bir kere bile acı hissetmemiş. Bir kere. Kaldıramaz.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Hepimiz acı çekiyoruz Doruk. Biz nasıl dayanıyorsak o da dayanır. Adapte olur. Alışır.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hayır hepimiz acı çekmiyoruz! Sen kendini bu kadınla bir mi tutuyorsun?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Evet. Hepimiz gibi olacak işte. Senin benim gibi. Biz nasıl dayanıyorsak acıya o da dayanacak. Alışa-</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Kendini benimle bir tutma!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Onu mu diyorum ben? Anlamıyorusn!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Keşke sen beni anlasan!</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk çok yüksek sesle bağırınca Demir iyice gerilir. Sakinleşmek için yeşil çay içmeye karar verip kettle’ı çalıştırır ve yavaşça konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bak Doruk. Biz doktorları olarak ona uyarı sistemini geri kazandırıp bir daha bu durumundan dolayı ciddi sağlık problemleri yaşamasını önlüyoruz. Sen kadının ruh halinden bahsediyorsun bana. Psikiyatriye yönlendiririz. Bize ne kadının ruh halinden. Psikolog muyuz biz?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk bunu duyunca daha da sinirlenip bağırır.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> O yüzden mi antidepresan veriyorsun kadına?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir de sinirlenip elindeki bardağı sertçe masaya vurunca Ekin konuyu dağıtmak için konuşmak zorunda hisseder kendini. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Arkadaşlar.. bölüyorum ama bana yardım edebilir misiniz? Çözemediğim bir şey var vakada. Kolokyuma kadar bekleyemez.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ekin’in sesini duyunca anca odada olduğunu fark eder Doruk ile Demir. İkisi de masaya Ekin’in yanına giderler. Ekin onlara Ferit beyin ilaçlara yanıt vermediğini ve hatta ilaçların testlerde çıkmadığını söyleyince biraz kafa yorup açıklamaya çalışırlar. Demir ve Ekin ilacın kana karışmaması için tıbbi nedenler düşünmeye çalışırken Doruk hastanın yalan söylediğini ve ilaçları almamış olabileceğini savunur. 3ü birlikte Ferit beye bakmaya giderler.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ Mert Sınıf</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mert teneffüs dönüşünde fen dersi için sınıfına döner. Sınıfın ortalarında bir yerlerde olan sırasına geçip çantadan ders kitabını çıkartıp bekler. Birbirleriyle konuşup eğlenen sınıf arkadaşlarını izler sessizce. Yine yalnız olduğu için üzgündür. Çantasını sırasının boş tarafına koyup kitabını açar ve öğretmen gelene kadar kitaptaki çizimlere bakar. Bir süre sonra dersin öğretmeni ve Mert için işaret dilinde çeviri yapan yardımcı öğretmen girer sınıfa. Yardımcı öğretmen Mert’in yanındaki yerini alır ve ders başlar. Maddenin halleri olan konu Mert’in ilgisini çok çekince çantasından defterini çıkarıp not tutmaya karar verir ( normalde sevmediği şeyin notunu asla tutmuyor bebek). Kalemini kalemliğinden almak için elini sıranın altına attığında birden bağırır ve yerinden kalkıp sırayı devirir.  Aşırı titiz olduğunu bilen bully sınıf arkadaşları onu rahatsız etmek için teneffüste yedikleri şeylerin çöplerini Mert’in sırasına koymuşlar hep. Eline değen elma çöpünden iğrenince sırayı devirerek dersi bölün Mert öğretmen tarafından bir güzel azarlanır. O da kendini ders bitene kadar tutar ve ders biter bitmez ağlayarak okuldan kaçar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ 1621. Oda</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> <strong><em>Doruk da Demir de az önceki tartışmalarından gerilmiştir. Ekin de ikisinin arasındaki gerilimden rahatsızdır ama yine de bir şey yokmuş gibi davranmaya çalışır. Ferit beyin odasına girip konuşmaya çalışırlar, Ferit bey yanıtlamaz, tekrar sorarlar, yine yanıtlamaz. En sonunda Doruk sinirlenip yüksek sesle onu ilaçlarını almamakla suçlar. </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferit: </strong>Evet. Bana verdiğiniz ilaçları kustum. Ben yaptım.</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Ama neden? İlaçlara verdiğiniz tepkiye gör-</p><p><strong>Ferit:</strong> Çünkü hiçbir işe yaramayacaklar. Hiçbir zaman yaramadılar. Yaramalarını da istemiyorum. İstemiyorum ben ilaç falan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk, Demir ve Ekin Ferda olur. Adam konuşmaya devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferit:</strong> Düşmedim ben. Atladım. Kendim karar verdim ve yaptım. Şimdi de ilaçları almamaya karar verdim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bunu duyan Ekin gözleriyle Doruk’u dışarı dışarı davet eder ve odadan çıkarlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ekin:</strong> Benim Ferda hocayla konuşmam lazım. Psikiyatriden birilerini göndermelerini de isteyeceğim. Siz onlar gelene kadar yanında durun olur mu? Kendine bir şey yapmasın.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk sessizce kafasını sallayarak onaylar ve içeri gider. İçeri gittiğinde Demir’in Ferit’le konuştuğunu duyar. Demir’in yanındaki yerini alıp sessizce dinleme devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferit:</strong> …olur dediler. Ama hiç olmadı. Hep daha da kötüleşti. Tek tek kaybettim yanımda olan bir avuç insanı da. Gün geçtikçe daha yalnızlaştım. Neden diye sordun ya doktor hani.. Ben intihar ettiğimde beni yoldan geçen hiçkimsenin teki bulup hastaneye yetiştirdi. Bak. Bakın ikiniz de. Bomboş burası. Burada durmak için bir sebebim yok.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir ağzını açıp bir şeyler diyecekken Doruk fısıldayarak onu uyarır. Adamın içinde olduğu psikolojiyi bilmediklerini ve psikiyatristler gelene kadar sessizce beklemeleri gerektiğini söyler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sen bir dur Doruk. Bir dur abicim.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ferit bey, ben sizi anlıyorum..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir konuşmaya devam edince Doruk daha da sinirlendi içinden. Ferit Demir’in sözü karşısında alay ederek güldü. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İnanın bana anlıyorum, hatta sizi benden iyi kimse anlayamaz. Yapayalnız kalmak, çaresiz olmak ne demek çok iyi bilirim, ama bakın hayattan vazgeçmek çözüm değil.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bunları öfke ve şaşkınlıkla dinleyen Doruk’un gözünün önüne Demir’in şahit olduğu bazı anlarından görüntüler gelir. Açelya’yla dans eden, kantinde arkadaşlarıyla kahkaha atarak sohbet eden, koridorda Açi ve Ekinle şakalaşarak yürüyen, kalabalıklar içinde Demir imgeleri dolar birden öfkeli zihnine.  Yüzünde alaycı bir tebessüm belirir. Ferit Demir’in konuşmasını bölüp cevap verecekken psikiyatriden doktorlar girer odaya. Doruk onların geldiğini görür görmez hızlı adımlarla odayı terk eder. Demir onu takip eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ne yapıyorsun sen?! Ne yapıyorsun?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Doruk neyin var senin? Ne bu sinir? Hastaya yardım etmeye çalışıyorum.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Etme. Etme abi. Ne sanıyorsunuz siz kendinizi? Kimsin sen? Adam hayatından vazgeçecek kadar acı çekmiş. Hangi cümlenle yardım edeceksin ona?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir kavga çıkarmamak için gitmeye karar verir. Birkaç adım atınca doruk arkasında bağırır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> İnsanların hayatlarına burnunuzu sokmayı bir kesin artık ya! Bir salın!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Bir şey biliyoruz da yardım etmeye çalışıyoruz herhalde. Sana ne oluyor?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Demir’in yanına gidip karşısına geçer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ne biliyorsun?! Bi’ bok bildiğiniz yok senin! Susup beklemesini bile bilmiyorsun sen. İnsanların acılarına saygı duymasını bile bilmiyorsun.  </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ben onun ne hissettiğini biliyorum! Kendimi onunla özdeşleştirdim. Diyalog kurmaya çalıştım. Ona biraz olsun iyi gelmeye, halinden anlayan birilerinin olduğunu göstermeye ça-</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Halinden anlayan mı? Sen mi anlıyorsun halinden?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Evet ben anlıyorum!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir yutkunur. Sesi kısılır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yalnız olmak, tek tek her şeyini kaybedecek kadar kimsesiz olmak nedir bilirim ben.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk birkaç saniye sessizce baktı Demire. Bakışları, öfkeli gülümsemesi, kalp atışları, her şeyiyle alay ediyordu Demir’in söyledikleriyle. Aklına az önce çalışma odasında okuduğu şiirden bir cümle geldi. Demir’e yaklaştı. Ve aynı küçümseyen bakışlarla fısıldadı. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ya boylu boyunca soyun ya da kapa o güzel çeneni.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Doruk’un dediklerine anlam veremeden öylece bakar. Doruk aynı hızlı adımlarla uzaklaşıp ayrılır Demir’in yanından. Demir öylece kalır koridorun ortasında. Sinirinin yerini hüzün alır. Ameliyatına az süre kaldığını görünce elindeki vakti toplantıda yapacağı sunumun provasını yaparak değerlendirmeye karar verir. Çalışma odasına çalışmaya gider. Doruk ise Türkan hanıma bakmaya gidince kriz geçirdiğini görür. Antidepresanların etkisiyle acı hissetmeye başlamış ve bu deneyimin altında ruhsal olarak çökmüş, bitkin halde görünce onu Doruk hem çok üzülür hem siniri katlanır. Koşarak Tanju’yla konuşmaya gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ Tanju Ofis</p><p> </p><p><strong>İpek</strong><strong>:</strong> Aslında.. benim aklımda birisi var..</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju şaşırır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Cerrah mı? Kim?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Tanıyorsundur belki. Adnan hoca. Adnan Adıvar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju daha da şaşırır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Adnan Adem Adıvar mı? Yani olsa Berhayat için büyük bir şans olurdu da..Adnan bey emekli oldu diye biliyorum ben.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Yani kısa süreliğine döner belki. Rica edersem beni kıracağını sanmıyorum.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Siz nereden tanışıyorsunuz?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Üniversiteden. Hocamdı.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju daha da şaşırır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Adnan Adıvar senin hocan mıydı?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Birinci sınıfta ortak derslerimize girerdi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju daha da şaşırır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Koskoca Adnan Adem Adıvar anatomiye giriş dersi mi veriyordu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Gözünüzdeki pırıltı sönmeden yetişip sizi bu yoldan döndürmek için buradayım derdi. Tıp okumaktan vazgeçirmek için giriş dersini alırdı hep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>O sırada kapı tıklanır.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Girin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk içeri girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hocam rahatsız ediyorum ama..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek’i gören Doruk başını hafifçe sallayıp ona da selam verir gülümseyerek. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Gel Doruk. Nedir?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Türkan hanım hocam. Antidepresan tedavisini onaylamışsınız..</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ne olmuş?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk hızlı hızlı konuşmaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Tedaviyi kesmemiz lazım hocam. Türkan hanım kriz geçirdi. Acı hissetmeye başlayınca bünyesi kaldıramadı, ruhsal çöküntü yaşıyor.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Hastaya uyarı sistemi kazandırmamız lazım Doruk. Bu yüzden yapıyoruz tedaviyi.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk daha da heyecanlı konuşmaya başlar, sesi de yükselir gerilince. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hocam Türkan hanım dayanamaz. Hayatında daha önce hiç acı çekmemiş! Altında boğulacak!</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Dorukcum. Bir saniye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk kafasını yerden kaldırıp İpek’e bakınca hızlı konuşmasına son verir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek Tanju’ya bakıp gözleriyle su almak için izin ister. Tanju İpek’in içmek için istediğini düşünüp su şişesini uzatır. İpek Tanju’nun yarısı dolu olan su bardağını Doruk’a uzatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Al önce bunu iç. Otur, sakin sakin anlat lütfen. Ne oluyor?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk suyu alıp içer, sakinleşir ve İpek’in karşısına oturur. Tanju ile Doruk Türkan hanımın vakasını anlatırlar İpek’e. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Anladım. O zaman şöyle yapalım. Uyarı sisteminden vazgeçemeyiz. Ama daha planlı ilerletebiliriz süreci. Antidepresanı küçük dozlarla yavaş yavaş verip kademeli bir şekilde kazandıracağız uyarı sistemini. Bu sırada da eşzamanlı olarak terapi programına dahil edelim. Hasta adapte olana kadar aynı zamanda psikolojik destek de sağlamış oluruz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju İpek’in soğukkanlı iş bitiriciliğinden etkilenir. O yapılacakları anlatırken dalar gibi olur onu dinlerken.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ 1621. Oda</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kamran: </strong>Peki son zamanlarda ruh halinizi etkileyen herhangi bir ilaç ya da uyuşturucu madde kullandınız mı?</p><p><strong>Ferit:</strong> Hayır. Hayır diyorum. Yok bir şeyim.</p><p><strong>Kamran:</strong> Ferit bey lütfen sakin olun, Doktor Ferda bir sakıncası olmadığını onaylar onaylamaz sizi psikiyatri bölümüne alacağız. Bizzat ben ilgileneceğim sizinle. Şu an zedelenmiş bir ruh halinde olduğ-</p><p><strong>Ferit:</strong> İstemiyorum doktor. Yalvarırım izin verin ben artık gideyim. Sizden yardım istemiyorum ki ben. Şimdi istemiyorum. Artık istemiyorum. İstediğimde yoktunuz şimdi neden bana engel olmaya çalışıyorsunuz? Bitsin istiyorum artık.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kamran Güneş’e dikkatli olması için uyarıda bulunur. Ferda ile konuşmak için dışarı çıkarlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Biz ilaçları yeniden verdik, yani bu sefer aldığından eminiz. Birkaç saate vücudunun verdiği reaksiyona göre belli olur durumu. Bildiririm ben size.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kamran bey teşekkür edep giderken Ferda sorar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Sizce nedir? Sorun ne?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kamran hafif tebessüm eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kamran:</strong> Bunu bilmemiz şu an mümkün değil ama her şey olabilir. Sağlıklı bir ruh halinde olmadığı aşikar. Depresyon evresinden geçiyor olabilir, kişilik bozukluğu ya da belki altında yatan başka bir rahatsızlığı olabilir. Terapi seansları sonucunda anlayabiliriz bunu ancak. Siz yine de test sonuçları çıkar çıkmaz bana haber verin lütfen. Acilen antidepresan ya da sedatif bir şeyler vermemiz gerekiyor olabilir. Kendine zarar verme riski baki.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ Beliz Ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz masasında oturmuş telefonda kim olduğunu bildiğimiz İrem hanımla konuşuyor. Kapı tıklanır. Beliz izin verince Setenay yüzünde telaşlı bir ifadeyle girer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Setenay: </strong>Beliz hanım hemen gelmeniz lazım!</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ne var? Ne oldu?</p><p><strong>Setenay:</strong> Hasta yakınları arasında anlaşmazlık çıktı, kavga ediyorlar. Hasta yakınlarından birisi derhal hastane sahibiyle konuşmak istediğini söylüyor. Yoksa hepinizi dava edeceğim diye tehditler savurdu.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz duydukları karşısında Ferda olur ve her şeyini bırakıp Setenay’la birlikte hasta yakınlarının yanına gider. Yolda Setenay’dan güvenliği çağırmasını ister. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ 1324.Oda</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Toplantı için hazırlıklarını bitiren Demir ameliyathaneyi hazırlamaya gitmeden önce son bir kez merak edip Türkan hanımın durumunu control etmeye gider odasına. Gidince Türkan’I o yıkık ve bitik halde bulunca çok üzülür. Yanından ayrıldıktan sonra bile Türkan’ın ona sorduğu soru zihninde yankılanmaya devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>“Türkan: </strong>Doktor, neden yaptınız bunu bana?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ Toplantı odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz, Setenay ve Güvenlik hızlı adımlarla kavganın çıktığı toplantı odasına giderler. Beliz odanın kapısını açıp içeri girer girmez Ferda olur. Odadaki bütün masalar ve sandalyeler kaldırılıp tek köşede toplanmış, odanın ortasında kırmızı güllerle süslü romantik bir yemek masasının hemen yanında duran smokinli Ferman ayısı. Ne kavga vardır ne hasta yakını ne odada bulunan insanların herhangi birinde beyin. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Hoş geldin :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz AŞIRI sinirli bir bakış atar Setenay’a. Gözünden kalpler fışkırarak odaya bakan Setenay’ın gözündeki kalpler patlar o an. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Ne yaptın sen? Ne oluyor?</p><p><strong>Setenay:</strong> Beliz hanım ben, kötü bir niyetim yoktu.. Ferman bey sürp-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ben rica ettim Beliz. Kırmayıp yardımcı oldu sağ olsun.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Siz çıkabilirsiniz artık, teşekkür ederim.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Setenay ve güvenlik çıktıktan sonra Beliz de onları takip etmek ister. İki adım attıktan sonra Fermanın seslenmesiyle durup döner. Sinirini yatıştırmak için nefes alıp verir. Yavaşça Ferman’ın yanına gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Sen ne yapıyorsun Ferman?! Ha? Ne yapıyorsun? Bana bir açık-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>O sırada Ferman Beliz’in önünde diz çökerek konuşmasını böler. Smokininin cebinden bir yüzük kutusu çıkartıp açar ve Beliz’e uzatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Ben hatamı anladım Beliz. Senden yüzlerce kez özür diliyorum. Her şeyi düzelteceğim, söz. Az sonra çok önemli bir ameliyatım var. Eğer teklifi kabul edersin dünyanın en mutlu cerrahı olarak gireceğim. Evlen benimle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz bu duyduğu cümleler karşısında Ferda olmuştur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hayır?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fermanın yüzü düşer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Tabii ki hayır Ferman. Sen ne sanıyorsun? Gerçekten ne oluyor sanıyorsun? Kalkar mısın lütfen?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman sinirlenip ayağa kalkar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Beliz.. hadi ama.. biz eninde sonunda birbirimizin olacağız. Bunu sen de biliyorsu-</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Kes!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz birkaç saniye durup ne diyeceğini düşünür sakinleşmeye çalışırken. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Artık sana daha fazla ne diyerek anlatabilirim gerçekten bilmiyorum ama senin kafanda kurduğun şeylerin bende bir karşılığı yok. Hiçbir zaman da olmayacak Ferman.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ne cüretle karşıma geçip bana evlilik falan teklif edebiliyorsun, aklım almıyor.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Biz bu yüzden ayrılmadık mı? Sokak ortasında teklifle olmaz dedin. Teklif ediyorum işte.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz ağzını açıp konuşacakken Ferman sırıtarak lafını keser. Elini ceketinin cebine atıp bilet çıkarır ve Beliz’e uzatır.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Bu biraz aceleye geldi ama.. yarın Paris’e gidiyoruz. Yarın sana orada tekrar teklif edeceğim. Ondan sonraki gün bir daha.. sonra bir daha.. sonra bir daha.. Evlendikten sonra bile her gün teklif edeceğim Beliz! Seni ne kadar sevdiğimi anlayabiliyor musun?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz artık Ferman’ı dinlerken ciddiye almakta zorlanıyordur. Ağzından çıkanlara odaklanmaktan ziyade kafasında ne çeşit bir mal bu diye düşünüyordur muhtemelen. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Kimden izin aldın?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman anlamaz bir domuz gibi bakar Beliz’e.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ne?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Hani yarın işi bırakıp Paris’e gidiyormuşsun ya. Patronun olarak kimden izin aldığını soruyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Yapma Beliz..</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Bak Ferman. Seninle iş dışında bir konuda son konuşmam bu. Beni lütfen iyi dinle ve anlamaya çalış. Bir daha bu şekilde taciz etmeni tolere etmeyeceği-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Taciz mi?! Şaka mı yapıyorsun?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ferman beni dinler misin? Lütfen biraz olsun SUSUP beni dinler misin?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman’ın yüzü düşer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ben seni evlilik teklifi yüzünden terk etmedim. Ettiğin o düşüncesiz teklif bardağı taşıran son damlaydı. Ve o bardak taşınca dibinin aslında ne kadar kirli olduğunu görebildim sonunda. Sen beni hiç ama hiç tanıyamamışsın. Bu kadar geç fark edip senden çok daha önce ayrılmadığım için de kendimi suçluyorum.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman inanamaz duyduklarına. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Bitti. Anlıyor musun? Bitti. Bir daha da asla başlamayacak.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Şimdi rica ederim gidip işinin başına dön yoksa bir sonraki konuşmamız profesyonel bir dilde olur ve konumuz senin Berhayattaki geleceğin olur.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz elindeki uçak biletlerini masanın üstüne bırakıp uzaklaşır kapıya doğru.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Aşk peki?! Gerçekten bitti mi aşkın? Gözlerimin içine bakıp beni sevmediğini söyle ben de bırakayım peşini.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Rica ediyorum drama yapma Ferman. Sana olan aşkım bitti. Ki… bitmeseydi bile tekrar başlamazdık.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Nedenmiş o?</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Sen çok çok kötü bir partnersin de ondan. Olabilecek her konuda son derece düşüncesiz ve bencilsin. Dönüp geçmişi hatırladıkça o kadar kızıyorum ki kendime…. Senin psikolojik baskıların sonucunda yaşadığım çöküntülerde bile destek olmak yerine, yanımda olmak yerine beni de mesleğimi de ciddiye almayıp beni drama yapmakla suçladın ya sen! İşte bu yüzden çok öfkeliyim kendime karşı. Ve bir daha asla, ama asla.. kimsenin bana böyle davranmasına müsaade etmeyeceğime söz verdim kendime.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong>Yani kısacası Ferman, sana aşık değilim. Ama olsaydım da seninle birlikte olmazdım çünkü sen bu sevgiyi hak edecek doğru adam değilsin. Son sözüm bu. İşinin başına dön lütfen. Bunu da senden patronun olarak rica ettiğimi unutma yoksa bir sonraki konuşmamız inan bana çok daha farklı olacak. Kolay gelsin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz Ferman’ı mal gibi masanın yanında bırakıp hızlıca terk eder odayı. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ 4 numaralı ameliyathane</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir ameliyattan önce içini acıtan Türkan hanımın sorusunu unutup operasyona odaklanmak için birkaç dakika meditasyon yapar. Ardından hazırlamış olduğu ameliyathaneye gider. Ellerini yıkamak için musluklara doğru ilerler. Ameliyata girecek olan anestezi uzmanının yanına geçip ellerini yıkamaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kadri: </strong>Bugün ne kadar yoğun bir gün böyle ya?! Bu sabahtan beri girdiğim 3.ameliyat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kadri’nin ne dediğine dikkat etmeyen Demir’in aklı başka bir şeye takılır. Onunla yakın mesafeden konuşan Kadri’den gelen o çok tanıdık koku onu endişelendirir. Ellerini yıkayıp hazırlanmaya devam eder düşünceli bir şekilde. O sırada Ferman ayısı AŞIRI sinirli bir şekilde içeri dalıp hemşireye bağırarak ona hazırlanmasında yardım etmesini söyler. Ferman’ın bu sinirli hali Demir’i gerer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/ Atriyum</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İşi bitince sinirini yatıştırmak isteyen Doruk Otomat’a gidip kendine çikolata alır. Tam yemeye başlayacakken telefonu çalar. Aramanın Meliha Teyze’den olduğunu gören Doruk hiç bekletmeden açar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk: </strong>Efendim Meliha teyze?</p><p><strong>Meliha:</strong> Doruk oğlum..</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ne oldu? Bir şey mi oldu?</p><p><strong>Meliha:</strong> Seni de rahatsız ediyorum ama şey</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Olur mu ya.. ne rahatsızlığı.</p><p><strong>Meliha:</strong> Oğlum Mert daha okuldan dönmedi.. neredeyse 1 saat kadar geç kaldı. Servise de binmemiş. Yürüyerek gelse çoktan varmıştı.. Korkmaya başladım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk biraz endişelenir ama çaktırmamaya çalışır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sen merak etme teyzem, yine geçen seferki gibi mahallede taş toplamaya gitmiştir bizim bitli haylaz.</p><p><strong>Meliha:</strong> Yok oğlum yok, Erdal’a da sordum, mahallede gören de olmamış. Parka da gitmemiş.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk iyice endişelenir.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Tamam teyzecim sen hiç merak etme ben şimdi onu bulmaya gidiyorum. Yoktur bir şey, biliyorsun işte Mert’i. Getireceğim ben sana, söz. Hadi şimdi kapatıyorum ben. Hemen çıkayım da Mert paşamız bensiz fazla sıkılmasın.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Telefonu kapattıktan sonra apar topar soyunma odasına inip kimseye haber vermeden üstünü değiştirir ve motoruna atlayıp Meliha teyzenin mahallesine doğru yola çıkar. Hem de müziksiz. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gündüz/İç/ 4 numaralı ameliyathane</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman, Demir, Selvi ve Kadri ameliyathanede yerlerini almış başlamak üzereler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Böyle önemli bir ameliyatta yer aldığım için çok mutluyum hocam.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman Demir’e domuz gibi bakar. Ve bir şey demez. Demir’in yüzü daha da düşer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman hastaya:</strong> Şimdi sizi biraz uyutacağız.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kadri hastaya narkozu verir ve ameliyat başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Affedersiniz hocam. Kokuyu siz de alıyor musunuz?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman Demir’e domuz gibi bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Maskem var Demir görmüyor musun? Ne kokusu?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Özür dilerim Kadri hocam ama… siz.. biraz içki içmiş olabilir misiniz acaba?</p><p><strong>Kadri:</strong> Yanlış duydum galiba… ne dedin sen?!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ben.. içki kokusu alıyorum. Yani… siz ameliyata…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman bir Kadri’ye bir Demir’e domuz gibi bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> İçkili olarak ameliyata girmeniz doğru değil bence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kadri sinirlenir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kadri:</strong> Ulan sen hangi cesaretle bana bunları söyleyebiliyorsun?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kadrinin sinirlendiğini gören Ferman daha da sinirlenir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Haddini bil Demir! Şimdi kes sesini ve bırak da işimize bakalım.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ama hocam.. ameliyata içkili girmesi yasak değil mi?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Yani hastamızı içkili bir anestezi uzmanına teslim edemeyiz.. göz göre göre hayatını tehlikeye atmak olur bu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman malı biraz düşünür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kadri:</strong> Yeni yetme bir asistandan işimi nasıl yapacağımı dinlemeyeceğim! Ferman! Gönder şunu çabuk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman biraz afallayınca Kadri bağırır.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kadri:</strong> Ferman hoca! Karşında kim olduğunu unutuyorsun sen de galiba! Eğer bu velet ameliyata girerse ben yokum!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir sinirlenir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Kadri bey! Saygılı olmanızı rica ediyorum sizd-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Kendine gel Demir! Bu ne cüret? Sen kimi neyle suçladığının farkında mısın? Hadsiz!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Ferman’ın kükremesi karşısında korkar. Ne diyeceğini bilemez. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Çık dışarı! Seninle daha sonra görüşeceğiz!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Nasıl yani? Ama hoca-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> DEMİR! SANA! ÇIK! DEDİM! DEFOL!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir afallayınca. Bir saniyeliğine ona üzgün üzgün bakan Selvi’yle göz göze gelir. Selvi gözleriyle çıksan iyi olur der. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> ÇIK!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir bebek korku, üzüntü ve sinir içinde ameliyathaneyi terk eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/İç/ Soyunma odası</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir bir yandan o kadar çalışıp giremediği ameliyat için bir yandan Ferman’dan yediği hakaretler yüzünden üzgün ve sinirlidir. Uykusuzluğu bastırmaya başlayınca kendini hemen soyunma odasına atar, medikallerini çıkarıp takım elbisesini giyer. Dolabın kapağını sertçe vurup gidecekken ayağıyla bir şeye basar. Önlüğünün cebinden düşen sihirli değneği görünce çok minik bi’ tebessüm yerleşir yüzüne. Değneği şans olsun diye cebine atıp kimseye haber vermeden şirkete doğru yola koyulur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gündüz/İç/ 4 numaralı ameliyathane</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ferman: </strong>Sol frontal lobektomiye başlıyoruz.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Ferman hocam! Hasta uyanıyor!</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Kadri, anestezi etkisiz.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Kadri! Kız uaynıyor!</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Kadri hocam!</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Sızmış hocam..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman kükrer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> KADRİ!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kadri Ferman ayısının kükremesine uyanır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kadri:</strong> Ne?!</p><p><strong>Kadri:</strong> Tamam tamam. Hallediyorum. Özür dilerim, bir daha olmaz.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Haklıymış.</p><p><strong>Kadri:</strong> Hayır. Sadece biraz dalmışım işte.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Bana yalan söyledin ve hastanın hayatını tehlikeye attın!</p><p><strong>Kadri:</strong> Biraz kahve içsem geçer. Önemsiz bir şey. Hadi işimize bakalım biz.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Sen kendine gelene kadar hiçbir şeye bakma. Çık dışarı!</p><p><strong>Kadri:</strong> Ferman ne diyorsun?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman Kadri’ye domuz gibi bakıp kükrer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> AMELİYATIMDAN DEFOL DEDİM SANA. ÇIKINCA İLK İŞ SENİ ŞİKAYET EDECEĞİM.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kadri kuyruğunu kıstırıp çıkar. Fermanın gözlerinden adeta alevler fışkırıyordur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Şey.. hocam.. Demir’i geri çağırayım mı?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman bu sefer de Selvi’ye domuz gibi bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ben Demir’i kovdum Selvi. Çağıramazsın.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Ama hocam haklı çıktı Demir. Hem çok hevesliydi bu ameliyat için.</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Ha ben haksız çıktım yani? Onu mu diyorsun?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Estağ-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Gel ameliyatı sen yap istersen? Ha? Nasıl olur? Bana akıl vereceğine işini yap lütfen.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi kükreyen Ferman’ın karşısında şok olur. Gözleri dolar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hocam ben sadece asistansız ameliyata devam etmeyel-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Benim asistana falan ihtiyacım yok. Onlara kez yaptım bu ameliyattan. Bu konuda ülkenin en iyilerindenim.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Muhakkak hocam ama zor bir operasyon, yardım için başka bir asistan da çağırabil-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman iyice domuzlaşır. Kükrer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Selvi HEMŞİRE! Bana işimi yaptırmayacaksın sen. Anlaşıldı.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi dolu gözlerle Ferda olur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Sen de çık dışarı.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi birkaç saniye afallayıp ameliyathaneden çıkmak üzere birkaç adım atar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hocam bizim çocuklardan birini göndereyim mi? Boşta olan hemşireler var şu-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Tek başıma yapacağım dedim sana! Haddini bil ve bana işimi nasıl yapacağımı öğretme istersen.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Olur mu Ferman hocam ben hasta-</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> ÇIK DEDİM SANA! DEFOL!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/Dış/ Mahalle</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk parkta, sokakta, orada ve burada motoruyla dolaşarak telaşlı bir şekilde Mert’i arıyor. Bakkal çakkal kim varsa soruyor gören oldu mu diye. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/İç/ Koridor</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ameliyathaneden yaşlı gözlerle çıkan Selvi önce bir süre bulduğu ilk sandalyeye oturup az önce yaşadıklarını sindirmeye çalıştı. Uzaktan Tanju’nun geldiğini görünce onu o halde görmesin diye gözyaşlarını silip hemen yerinden kalktı ve çalışma odasına doğru yürümeye başladı. Göz göze geldiklerinde Tanju bir şeylerin ters gittiğini fark edip konuşmaya çalıştı.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Selvi? İyi misin?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> İyiyim hocam. Teşekkür ederim.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Emin misin?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Evet evet, eminim.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ameliyat erken bitmiş anlaşılan. Yoksa hastayı kurtaramad-</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi Ferman’nın ona bağırmasını hatırlayıp gözyaşlarını tutamaz. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Neyin var? Selvi. Gel otur şuraya. Anlat bana.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi’yi de alıp sandalyeye oturttuktan sonra yanına oturur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hocam kusura bakmayın ben bir an kendimi tutamadım.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ameliyatta bir şey mi oldu? Kötü bir şey mi var? Ha?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi Gözyaşlarını silip nefes aldıktan sonra konuşur yavaş yavaş dolu gözlerle. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Ne olduğunu ben de anlamadım.. Ferman hoca çok gergindi zaten.. sonra..</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Sonra?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi susar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Söyle lütfen Selvi. Bölüm şefi olarak ameliyatta ne olduğunu öğrenmek istiyorum.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hocam ameliyata başlarken Demir alkol kokusu aldığını ve Kadri hocanın içmiş olabileceğini söyleyerek uyardı Ferman hocayı. Sonra tartışma yaşandı ve bunun üzerine Ferman hoca Demir’i gönderdi.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Dur tahmin edeyim.. Demir’in yerine Ekin’i aldı. Değil mi?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hayır hocam, sordum ama asistan istemediğini söyleyince o şekilde devam ettik.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju sessizce dinlemeye devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Sonra ameliyatın ortasında hasta birden gözlerini açacak gibi oldu, uyanmaya başlıyordu. Meğer kadri hoca gerçekten alkollüymüş ve sızıp kalmış. Kontrol edememiş.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju duydukları karşısında sinirlenir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ne diyorsun sen Selvi? Nerede şu an Kadri?</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Bilmiyorum hocam, Kadri hoca çıkınca onun yerine de başkası gelsin istemedi Ferman hoca.. ben de öyle olunca..</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi tekrar ağlamaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Demir haklıymış ve ameliyata girmeyi çok istiyor diye Demir’i geri çağırsam mı diye sordum Ferman hocaya.. sonra bana da ateş püskürüp beni de kovdu.. Başka bir hemşire göndermeme de izin vermedi üstelik..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju duydukları karşısında sinir küpüne döner. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hocam kusura bakmayın kendimi tutamadım, ben kaç yıldır bu işi yapıyorum, daha önce hiç böyle bir muameleyle karşılaşmadım. Biliyorsunuz ben çok önem veririm saygılı davranmaya. Ne oldu nasıl oldu inanın ben de anlamadım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju elini Selvi’nin omzuna atar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Biliyorum Selvi, bilmez olur muyum. Hepimiz biliyoruz seni. Sen merak etme, ben ilgileneceğim.</p><p><strong>Selvi:</strong> Hayır hocam hayır lütfen, ben size şikayet etmişim gibi olmak istem-</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Selvi, güven bana. Tamam mı?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju ona gülümseyince o da gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Sen git biraz dinlen. Ben de ameliyata bakayım. Hala sürüyor öyle değil mi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Selvi kafasını sallayarak onaylar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/ 1621. Oda</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kamran: </strong>Az sonra sizi bizim departmana alacağız Ferit. Tekrar geçmiş olsun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda ve Kamran odadan çıkmak için kapıya doğru ilerler. Ferda çıktıktan sonra aklına bir şey takılır ve tekrar döner. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda: </strong>Ferit bey, hani dediniz ya..</p><p><strong>Ferit:</strong> Ne dedim?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Son bir kalabalık..</p><p><strong>Ferit:</strong> Son bir kalabalık.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ne demek istediniz?</p><p><strong>Ferit:</strong> Neden soruyorsunuz?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Yani özel bir sebebi yok, doktorunuz olarak değil, bir arkadaşınız olarak soruyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferit güler.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferit:</strong> Arkadaş..</p><p><strong>Ferit:</strong> Peki, arkadaş. Bazı insanlar benim gibi lanetledir. İstediğimiz şeyi ancak ölünce elde edebiliriz. Ben de onun peşindeydim. O yüzden ölmek istedim. İstiyorum.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Anlamadım, neyin peşindeydiniz?</p><p><strong>Ferit:</strong> Kalabalık işte. Son bir kalabalık. Birkaç saniyeliğine de olsa, birilerinin umrunda olmak.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ama siz buna şahit olamıyorken bunun ne önemi var?</p><p><strong>Ferit:</strong> Lanet dediğim o, hiç şahit olamadım da olamayacağım da. Benim için hayat böyle bir şeydi. Ölüm de böyle bir şey olacak.</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/ Ferman Ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ameliyattan yeni çıkan ve hastayı kaybettiği için üzgün ve sinirli olan Ferman aklından Beliz’in söylediklerini tekrar tekrar geçirip dertleniyor. O sırada Tanju kapıyı çalmadan açıp içeri dalar ve sertçe kapatır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju: </strong>Sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?! Ha?</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Yavaş, Tanju hocam. Ne oluyor?</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Asıl sana sormalı ne olduğunu! Ameliyatta olanları duydum.!</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Sakın! Sakın bu ameliyatın suçunu üstüme atmaya kalkma Tanju. Ben elimden geleni yaptım. Yapacak bir şey-</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Sen bu ameliyatın operatörü değil misin? Asistanın seni sarhoş anestezi uzmanı konusunda uyarıyor ve sen kontrol etme gereği bile duymadan risk almayı seçiyorsun. Hem Demiri hem kadri’yi hem Selvi’yi kovup tek başına devam etmişsin! Sen aklını mı kaçırdın?!</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Aklım gayet yerinde. Ben bu ameliyata onlarca kez girdim, bitirmek için kimsenin yardımına ihtiyacım da yoktu.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Bana bak! Burası senin kendince egonu tatmin edeceğin şovların yapacağın bir yer değil. Benim departmanımda çalışıp kafana göre at koşturamazsın! Bu olayın peşini bırakmayacağım. Hastanın ölüm sebebini araştıracağım ve eğer, eğer senin sorumsuzluğun yüzünden kaybetmişsek, işte o zaman benden kork!</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Elinden geleni ardına koyma. Buyur. Neyi araştırıyorsan araştır!</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Hiç merak etme. Bu işin peşini bırakmayacağım.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju kapıya doğru yürür ve son anda dönüp tekrar konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ha bu arada.. Selvi’den özür dileyeceksin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman gözlerini belertip Tanju’ya domuz gibi bakar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Şaka mı yapıyorsun?</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Selvi bu hastanenin başhemşiresi ve departmanı ayakta tutan kişi. Karşında asistanın yok. Gidip yaptığın saygısızlık için ondan özür dileyeceksin. O kadar!</p><p><strong>Ferman:</strong> Bir de size gelip şikayet mi etmiş?! Müthiş!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju bir süre iğrenerek bakar Ferman’a. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Ferman. Biliyor musun? Sana acıyorum. Eskiden en azından mesleğinde sana saygı duyardım. Ama Ali’den sonra cerrahlık ışığını bile kaybettin. O kocaman egonun altında işe yarar tek bir şey bile yok! Bari doktorluğun düşündüğün kadar iyi olsaydı. Yazık. Gerçekten yazık.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju ona domuz gibi bakan Ferman’ın cevap vermesini beklemeden sessizce çekip gider. Ferman düşüncelere dalar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/ Beliz Ofis</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz: </strong>Kötü bir niyetin olmadığını biliyorum Setenay. Ama sen benim şahsi asistanımsın ve sadece bena yardımcı olma yükümlülüğün var. Benim dışımda kimse sana görev veremez, bunun bilincinde ol ve lütfen ne olursa olsun, senden ne istenirse istensin, önce gelip bana haber ver. Olur mu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kapı tıklanır, Beliz Setenay’a teşekkür eder ve gidebileceğini söyler. Setenay çıkarken Ferda girer ofise. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Beliz Ferda’nın geldiğini görünce huzursuz olur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Ferda bak senin kalbini kırmak istemiyorum. Zaten Ferman’la uğraştım bütün gün.. eğer işle ilgili değilse lütfen bir şey demeden çık.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda donuk bir ifadeyle bakar Beliz’e. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Biraz konuşabilir miyiz? Konuşmaya ihtiyacım var.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> İşle ilgili mi?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Hayır değil aslın-</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> O zaman dinleyecek bir şeyim yok Ferda. İstifa ettiğini duydum. İsabet olmuş. İkimiz için de iyi olur. Sen de Adile hocanın yanına gider eski düzenine dönersin. Sevindim bu kararı vermene.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda’nın yüzü düşer. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Başka bir şey var mı işle ilgili?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Hayır yok, ben seni rahatsız etmeyeyim.</p><p><strong>Beliz:</strong> Lütfen.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Kolay gelsin Beliz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/ Aldırmaz Holding</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Büyük toplantı anı gelip çatmıştır. Demir misafirlerini sahte güler yüzüyle karşılayıp toplantı odasında onlara sunum yapmaya başlamıştır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Anton: </strong>Bir saniye Demir bey.. Neler oluyor? Bir yanlışlık var herhalde.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Anton tarafından sunumu yarıda kesilen Demir afallar. Ne dediklerini anlamaz. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Anton:</strong> Biz bu projeyi iptal etmiştik. Diğer ihale için konuşmuştuk?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir ferda olur kalır. Kısa süreli bir sessizlikten sonra Kemal müdahele eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Demir bey yanlış sunumu getirmiş herhalde. Hiç merak etmeyin efendim. Her şey konuştuğumuz gibi hazır.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir anlamaz bakışlarla Kemal’e bakar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Emir bey, isterseniz siz devam edin sunuma. Misafirlerimizi bekletmeyelim. Daha sonra konuşuruz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Emir çıkıp bambaşka bir projenin sunumunu yapar. Neler döndüğünü anlamayan Demir misafirlerinden izin isteyip Kemalle ofisine gider konuşmaya. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hızlı ve AŞIRI sinirli bir şekilde ofisine geçen Demir onu takip eden Kemal’in gelmesini beklerken odada depar atar. Yerinde duramaz sinirden. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Demir oğlum adamlar içerde, neden getirdin beni buraya?</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Sen bana bir anlatsana Kemal amca, ne oluyor burada? Bu proje nereden çıktı?</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Nereden mi çıktı? 3 haftadır bunun üzerinde çalışıyoruz. İlk önerimizi reddettiler biz de ikinci bir harita çizdik.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir şok olur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> BENİM BUNDAN NEDEN HABERİM YOK?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kemal gülümser.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Çok güzel soru. Neden acaba. Takip etseydin haberin olurdu.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ya ben sana her allahın günü çalışmalarımı gösterdim! Senden onay aldım! Bana yalan mı söyledin bunca zamandır?!</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Toplantılara gelecek kadar önemseseydin işini, öğrenirdin zaten!</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne diyorsun sen ya?! Beni çıldırtmak mı istiyorsun?! Neden durup dururken şirketi sabote ediyorsun?! Neyin peşindesin?</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Şirketi sabote eden ben değilim, sensin. 2 aydır şirket tarihinin en hızlı düşüşünü yaşıyoruz. Böyle giderse bir yıla kalmaz batarız ve bunun sorumlusu sensin.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ben miyim? Ne diyorsun sen ya?</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Beceremiyorsun işte oğlum!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir sinirlenir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Oğlum deme bana!</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Vayy demek öyle olduk.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Evet öyle olduk!</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Yazık.. çok yazık.. Süleyman korkmakta haklıymış..</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Ne korkması? Ne diyorsun yine?</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Baban burayı sana bırakırken çok kararsız kalmıştı.. Demir işin başına geçip de batırırsa diye</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir Ferda olurken gözleri dolar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Hatta az kalsın şirketi Emir’e bırakıyordu. Son anda vazgeçti.  </p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Emir mi? Ne alaka şimdi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kemal güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Asıl sen ne alaka? Bu pozisyonu hak eden biri varsa o da Emirdir. Yıllarca sen doktorculuk oynarken babanla benim yanımızda hep oğlum vardı. Onun sayesinde bu kadar büyüdük son yıllarda. Sen de gelip hazır başarının üstüne konduğun yetmezmiş gibi bir de başarısızlığınla her şeyi batırıyorsun işte..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir duydukları karşısında sessizce kalır öyle. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Ah Süleyman ah… kemikleri sızlıyordur şimdi.. Bu halini görse bin kere pişman olurdu sana bıraktığı için</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir aniden hareket edip çıkar ofisten, toplantı odasında gidip misafirlere Aldırmaz Holding’in projeden caydığını ve birlikte çalışmak istemediklerini söyler ve gönderir. Şirketteki herkes gerim gerim gerilir. Bir saat boyunca ofisinde bağırarak Kemalle kavga eden Demir’i dinlerler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Abi çık dışarı! Kovuldun! Çık!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kemal pişkin pişkin sırıtır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Tam tahmin ettiğim gibi. Merak etme, yakında geri geleceğim.</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Rüyanda görürsün. Bir daha adımını atamayacaksın buraya! Duydun mu beni?!</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Bu Cuma yönetim kurulu toplantısı var Demir efendi. Bak dışarı, bak bir. Bu insanların hepsinin aylardır üzerinde çalıştığı projeyi, emekleri bir anda sikip attın sen! Zaten durumun senden kaynaklı olduğunu biliyor herkes. Artık kimin gitmesi gerektiğini de çok iyi biliyorlar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir yine ferda olur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> Darbe.. beni indirmek için yaptın.. öyle mi?</p><p><strong>Kemal:</strong> Hayır. Şirketi ve babanın anısını kurtarmak için yaptım. Senden kurtarmak için.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kemal son sözünü söyleyip çıktıktan sonra Demir yıkılır. Önce sinirden yanında duran çöp kutusuna tekme atıp devirir. Kravatını çıkartıp hışımla yere atar. Odasında birkaç dakika gelip gittikten sonra nefesi darlanır. Kendini şirketin dışına atıp arabasına biner ve hızlıca uzaklaşır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/Dış/ Mahalle</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk saatlerce Mert’i mahallede arayıp bulamayınca en sonunda aklına Lunaparka gitmiş olabileceği gelir. Navigasyondan en yakın lunaparkı bulup gider. Lunaparkta da bulamayınca çevresindeki sokaklara bakmaya başlar tek tek. En sonunda onu kaldırımda tek başına oturmuş ağlarken bulur. Koşarak yanına gider ve sarılır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk (işaret diliyle): </strong>Öleyim dimi ben? Hepimiz bir gün meraktan ölelim istiyorsun!</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Çok korktum. Kayboldum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Mert’i başından öper. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ne işin var burada senin? Nasil geldin buraya?</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Ben abimi özledim..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk’un gözleri dalar ve dolar gibi olur. Mertten kaçırmaya çalışır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Lunapark’a gidecektim, dönme dolabı görüyorum ama yolu bulamadım. Kayboldum.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Tamam korkma, bak buldum seni. Yine.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Anlat bakayım, okuldan kaçmışsın yine. Ne oldu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mert başını eğip göz temasını keser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk elleriyle Mert’i yavaşça çenesinden tutup kendine çevirir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Küs müyüz?</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Hayır.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> E anlat o zaman neden üzgünsün? Okulda bir şey mi oldu?</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Sınıftakiler benim sıramı çöplerle doldurmuşlar. Ben korkunca masa devrildi öğretmen de bana kızdı.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sıranı mı devirdin sen?</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Evet yere düştü. Çok yüksek ses çıktı.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Maşallah ne güç varmış sende..</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Maşallah ne demek?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Boş ver onu, eee sonra ne oldu?</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Öğretmenim bana kızınca herkes bana güldü, dalga geçtiler.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sen de üzülüp ağladın tabii..</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Ben üzülünce abim beni lunapark’a götürür. Orada bir oyun var. Onu oynayınca rahatlıyorum.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hmm. Hangi oyunmuş bakalım bu?</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Nişan oyunu diyor abim. Elinde silahla palonlara vuruyorsun. Hepsini patlatabiliyorum. İsimleri bile var.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Neyin? Balonların mı?</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Burak, Dilara, Batıkan, Ayaz, Damla..</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Dur tahmin edeyim, bunlar seninle uğraşan sınıf arkadaşlarının isimleri değil mi?</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Hayır! Biz arkadaş değiliz ki. Benim hiç arkadaşım yok.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Mert’in bu haline çok üzülür. Kolunu omzuna atıp yanına çeker. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Şu balonları sınıf arkadaşların olarak görüp patlatma olayı beni çok korkuttu, bunu senle bir ara konuşacağız, bu bir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk karşısına geçer.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Senin arkadaşın var. Hani biz arkadaştık? Hemen sildin beni!</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Ben hiçbir şey silmedim. Hem insan nasıl silinir ki?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Öyle silmek değil, yok ettin anlamında.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> O zaman benim silmek istediğim birkaç kişi var..Burak, Dilara, batı-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ben bu sınıf arkadaşlarının meselesini çözeceğim. Merak etme sen. Ama senin de yardım etmen lazım.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Ne yapabilirim ki ben?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sana bulaşmayı kesmelerini sağlayacaksın.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mert üzülür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Ben konuştum, yapmayın rahatsız oluyorum dedim. Lütfen bile dedim Doruk! Dalga geçtiler benimle.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> İşte öyle demicen. Tam tersini diyeceksin.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sen gidip onlara seni neyin rahatsız ettiğini söylersen onlara fikir vermiş olursun. Titiz olduğunu bildikleri için çöplerini sırana bırakmışlar. Uğraşacak bir şey vermemen lazım.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Nasıl?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Bir daha aynısını yaparlarsa- ki yapacakalar, önemsemiyormuş gibi yap. Senden tepki alamayınca bırakırlar zaten peşini.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Yalan mı söyleyeyim yani?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Yalan gibi düşünme. Oyunculuk yapacaksın. Şey gibi işte.. neydi senin şu sevdiğin gözlüklü..</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Daniel..</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hah! Onun gibi yapacaksın. O büyücü arry’i oynuyor, sen de titiz olmayan Mert Demirci’yi oynayacaksın.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mert güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Saçmaymış.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk gülümseyip Mert’in saçlarını okşar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Sensin saçma.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Küstüm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk gülümser.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Tamam ya! Demedik bir şey. Kendimi nasıl affettirebilirim?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mert gülümser.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Gidelim mi lunaparka?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mert kafasını hayır anlamında sallar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Abimle gideceğim ben. İstemiyorum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk’un gözleri dolacak gibi olunca yine kafasını yana çevirip gözlerini sıkıp açar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Ee ne istiorsun? Söyle bakalım.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Dondurma!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Cık olmaz o. Meliha teyze çok kızıyor, hastalanıyorsun hemen.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mert’in yüzü düşer. Dudaklarını eğip kollarını bağlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Başka bir şey iste.</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Sırtımı kaşı o zaman.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Hah! Sırt kaşıma seansımıza da geldik sonunda…</p><p><strong>Mert:</strong> Seans ne?</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Boş ver sen onu. Gel.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Mert’in isteği üzerine sırtını kaşıdıktan sonra motora atlarlar. Mert’i eve annesinin yanına bırakır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/Dış/ Demir Araba</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nereye gittiğini bilmeden son hızda arabasını süren Demir az önce şirkette yaşadıklarını sindirmeye çalışıyordu. 1 aydır emek vererek hazırladığı projenin çöp olduğu yetmezmiş gibi bir de kendi şirketi elinden alınmak üzereydi. Onun düşündüğü tek şeyse aklında en çok kalan o cümle. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“</em>
  </strong>
  <em>Ah Süleyman ah… kemikleri sızlıyordur şimdi.. Bu halini görse bin kere pişman olurdu sana bıraktığı için”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Üzüntü ve siniri birbirine karışarak ve katlanarak arttıkça nefesi daralıyor, içi acıyordu. Ani bir kararla arabayı gördüğü ilk tekelin önüne park edip hışımla indi. Arabadan. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hızlı adımlarla dükkanın önüne kadar gelen Demir bir saniyeliğine durup tabelaya baktı. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“</em>
  </strong>
  <em>Akın Tekel”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hemen içeri girip kasanın başındaki adamın karşısına geçti. Arkasındaki içki şişelerine bakarken bi’ süre daldı gitti. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Kerem</em>: <em>O zaman neden hala korkuyorsunuz? Ödüm kopuyor tabirini kullanmıştınız. </em></p><p>
  <em>Demir: Ama o geceki halimi hatırladıkça titriyorum korkudan. Kötü geçen tek bir gün yetiyormuş demek ki o günlere geri dönmeme diyorum. “</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sadece kendi duyabileceği bir sesle içinden tekrarladı anısını “ </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Ödüm kopuyor<strong>” .. </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kasadaki birey: </strong>Beyefendi.. İyi misiniz?</p><p><strong>Kasadaki Birey:</strong> Beyefendi..?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir o an kendine gelir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir:</strong> ha?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kasadaki birey içinden mal mı bu herif diye düşünür. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Kasadaki birey:</strong> Buyurun?????</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Demir başını önüne eğer. Önünde duran çikolatalardan bakmadan bir sürü alıp masanın üstüne atar. Sonra etrafa bakınır, dolabı bulunca hızlıca gidip birkaç kutu redbull çıkartır. Parası öder ve hızlıca arabasına binip uzaklaşır. Yolda psikoloğu Kerem beyi arar, kapalıdır. Birkaç kez daha arar ve hep sesli mesaj bırakmasını söyler telefondaki ses. Telefonu kapatıp yan koltuğa fırlatır. Korkusuyla yeniden burun buruna gelen Demir her şeyden uzaklaşması gerektiğini anlar. Şehrin biraz dışında kalan evine doğru yola koyulur. Düşünceleri dağılsın diye radyoyu çalıştırıp son hızda gider. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JX8tsfRwxa8">Yolda dinlediği şarkı için buna tıkla </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/ Ferda Ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hastanede işi biten Ferda eve gitmek istemez. Odasında ışıkları söndürüp sandalyesinde oturarak son 2 gününü düşünür. İyice kötüleşip negatif düşüncelere boğulunca bir kez daha dener Adile’yi aramayı. Uzun bekleyişten sonra sonunda açılır. Ferda çok sevinir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Adile: </strong>Efendim kızım.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Annecim! Sonunda! Sabahtan beri seni arıyorum!</p><p><strong>Adile:</strong> Kusura bakma kızım tören var biliyorsun, Ali’yle ilgileniyordum konuşma fırsatım olma-</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Seni çok özledim.</p><p><strong>Adile:</strong> Ben de seni çok özledim canım.</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> O zaman sana bir müjdem var!</p><p><strong>Adile:</strong> A hadi bakalım. Neymiş?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ben istifamı verdim, Amerika’ya dönüyorum. Ay sonunda yanındayım :)</p><p><strong>Adile:</strong> Ne? Saçmalama kızım!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda Ferda olur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> E hani sen de özlemiştin?</p><p><strong>Adile:</strong> Ferda yapma, kariyerini düşün. Bir yılda 2 kez hasatne değiştirmek CV’inde nasıl duracak düşünmüyor musun? Hiç mi önemsemiyorsun kariyerini? Bir yerde dikiş tuttur ki yüksel. Zaten başhekim de olmadın. Belki bir süre daha kalırsan şef olursun. Hem hastanenin sahibi en yakın arkadaşın! Başka nerede bulacaksın bu fırsatı?</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Öyle değil annecim, bilmediğin şeyler var. Ben çok bunaldım burada.. kendimi çok yalnız hissediyorum. Hem ben senin için gelmiştim buraya. Sen yoksan ne anlamı var ki durm-</p><p><strong>Ferda:</strong> Ferda kızım bunu sonra konuşuruz. Ali’den konuşma yapmasını istediler, kendini tuvalete kapatmış. Benim gitmem lazım. Sen de derhal Beliz’le konuşup geri çek istifanı. Görüşürüz. Seviyorum seni.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/ İpek Ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek odasında çalışıyor. Kapı tıklanır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Buyurun.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju içeri girer, kapıdan konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Kolay gelsin.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Sağ ol Tanju. Çıkıyor musun?</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Hı hı, işlerim bitti benim. Şey diyecektim, eve geçmeden yemek yiyeceğim. Eğer sen de daha akşam yemeğini yemediysen, birlikte yiyebiliriz. Hem şu RBC konusunu da konuşmuş oluruz. Ne dersin?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek sandalyesinde doğrulur. Yüzüne minik bi’ tebessüm yerleştirir.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Teklifin için teşekkür ederim. Benim daha yapacak işlerim var. Sana afiyet olsun.</p><p><strong>Tanju:</strong> Peki, sen bilirsin. Kolay gelsin o zaman sana.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> İyi akşamlar.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tanju kapıyı çekip çıkar. İpek eline telefonu alıp Adnan’ı arar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Adnan:</strong> Efendim?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Hocam.. Merhaba.</p><p><strong>Adnan:</strong> Merhaba? Nasılsın?</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Beni tanıdınız mı? İpek ben.</p><p><strong>Adnan:</strong> İpek? Hangi ipek?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek gülümser. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Yıldızlı kız.</p><p><strong>Adnan:</strong> İpeeek. Nasılsın? Ne güzel sesini duymak.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> İyiyim hocam, sizi sormalı.</p><p><strong>Adnan:</strong> Ben çok iyiyim. Harikayım. Sesini duydum daha da iyi oldum.</p><p><strong>Adnan:</strong> E dahili hat bu? Sen Türkiye’de misin? Yılın bu vaktinde tatil?</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek cevap verecekken Adnan hızlı konuşmasına devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Adnan:</strong> Ha erkenden gelip yılbaşına kadar kalayım dedin herhalde… E iyi mantıklı. Ama yo? Christmass zamanı Norveç’te kalmak varken neden geldin ki buraya? Gerçi orası da çok soğuktur şimdi. Soğuktan mı kaçtın? İyi etmişsin. Ben de artık dayanamıyorum kışlara.. küresel ısınma diye bağırıyorlar ama her kış daha da soğuk oluyor vallahi..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek sonunda kendi kendine sırıtmayı bırakıp konuşur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Ben temelli döndüm hocam, burada çalışıyorum. Berhayat hastanesinde.</p><p><strong>Adnan:</strong> Nasıl? Bayağı bayağı döndün yani öyle mi? Neden ki? Yıldız avına mı geldin yoksa?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek cevap verecekken Adnan hızlı konuşmasına devam eder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Adnan:</strong> Eğer onun için geldiysen çok yanlış geldin sen kızım ben sana söyleyeyim.. burası hep bulutlu, yıldız mıldız göremezisn.. sen en iyisi kaç git.</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Aşkolsun hocam, ben bulutların ardından bile görülebilecek kadar parlak yıldızlar avlarım, biliyorsunuz.</p><p><strong>Adnan:</strong> Kızım sen onca sene hiç mi gündemi takip etmedin.. o kadar parlak yıldız burada ne gezer? Azıcık parlayan yıldızlar da sönmek üzere.. Yıldız falan bulamazsın burada.. olsa olsa kuasardır o parlayan şey..</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek güler, ardından Adnan da güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Adnan:</strong> Eee? Buluşalım madem? Bize brunch’a gelsene bu haftasonu? Çok güzel tarifler öğrendim. En son Frittata diye bir şey yaptım.. bi’ yesen var ya.. Yapması da çok kolay ha..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek sırıtarak dinler Adnan’ın dakikalarca tarif vermesini.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Anlaştık, gelirim tabii. Çok özledim zaten sizi de Anna’yı da.</p><p><strong>Adnan:</strong> Anna’yı ben de çok özlüyorum hep. Seni hiç düşünemiyorum yani o kadar yıl hiç görmeden yaşamak falan.. insanlar buna nasıl dayanıyorlar anlamıyorum..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek güler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Hocam ben size iş teklif etmek için aramıştım. Hastanemize acilen bir genel cerrahi uzmanı almamız gerekiyor da.. aklıma tabii ki siz geldiniz. Adnan hocam beni kırmaz dedim.</p><p><strong>Adnan:</strong> Hay allah.. İpekcim seni kıracağıma kafamı kırarım tabii de.. ben bıraktım o işleri. Emekli oldum. Geçti benden doktorluk, çok sıkıcı zaten. Kendimi mutfağa verdim. Aşçılık kursuna yazıldım…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>İpek sırıtarak bu sefer de dakikalarca kursu anlatmasını dinler. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>İpek:</strong> Biz yine de bu konuyu görüşünce yüz yüze bir konuşalım. Peşini bırakmam biliyorsun : )</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gece/İç/ Ferman Ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferman işlerini bitirmiş ama eve dönmek istemediği için tek başına ofisinde oturup çöp kutusuna basket atarken gün içinde yaşadıklarını düşünüyor. Üzgündür. Birden çalan telefonunun sesi bozar sessizliği. Arayan Nazlı’dır. Ödül töreninde konuşma yapması istenen Ali Vefa kriz geçirip kendini tuvalete kapatmıştır ve ne Nazlı ne de Adile onu çıkarmayı başaramamıştır. Son çare olarak Ferman’ın yardımını ister Nazlı. Ferman Ali’yle konuşur ve onu geçen seferki baloda yaptıkları gibi, sadece kendisi dinliyormuş gibi konuşmaya ikna eder. Sonunda Ali çıkıp konuşmasını yapar ve salonun alkışlarını topları. Nazlı Ferman’a teşekkür mesajı gönderir. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Siz dünyanın en iyi abisisiniz hocam. İyi ki varsınız : ) “ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bu cümleyi okuyan Ferman gün içerisinde duyduğu sözleri hatırlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Beliz: Sen çok çok kötü bir partnersin de ondan.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Tanju: O kocaman egonun altında işe yarar tek bir şey bile yok! Bari doktorluğun düşündüğün kadar iyi olsaydı.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ardından tekrar Nazlı’nın attığı mesajı okur ve o an aniden çok önemli bir karar alır. Hızlıca odasındaki birkaç özel eşyasını toplar, istifasını hazırlayıp insan kaynaklarına bırakır. Beliz’e istifa ettiğini ve Amerika’ya taşınacağını haber verdiği ve kardeşi Fatoş’u ona emanet ettiği bir mail gönderir. Arabasına atladığı gibi havaalanına gidip Amerika’ya giden ilk uçağa biner. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/Dış/ Es</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bir saatlik yolculuğun sonunda şehir dışında, deniz kıyısındaki evine ulaşan Demir kendini hemen arabadan dışarı atar. Eve hiç girmeyip direkt evin önündeki kumsala iner. Orada duran “Es” isimli teknesine yaklaşır. Attığı her adımda zihninde cümleler uçuşuyor, negatif düşüncelerden fırtınalar kopuyor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“O kadar pasifsin ki.. Hayatında ne olup ne bittiği seni asla ilgilendirmiyor.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ne biliyorsun?! Bi’ bok bildiğiniz yok senin!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Beceremiyorsun işte oğlum!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Baban burayı sana bırakırken çok kararsız kalmıştı.. Demir işin başına geçip de batırırsa diye”</em>
</p><p>“Tutup kendi sefilliğinize çekmeye çalışıyorsunuz kadını!”</p><p>“Sen de gelip hazır başarının üstüne konduğun yetmezmiş gibi bir de başarısızlığınla her şeyi batırıyorsun işte..”</p><p>
  <em>“DEMİR! SANA! ÇIK! DEDİM! DEFOL! “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“kemikleri sızlıyordur şimdi.. Bu halini görse bin kere pişman olurdu sana bıraktığı için”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>“Doktor, neden yaptınız bunu bana?!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kafasındaki sesleri susturmak için ne yapacağını şaşıran Demir çaresizce tekrar telefonunu çıkarıp Kerem’i arar. Açılmaz. Bu sefer Açelya’yı arar. Yine açılmaz. Tekrar Kerem’i arar ve bu sefer sesli mesaj bırakır dolu gözlerle.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Demir: </strong>Kerem bey ben çok kötüyüm.. bunu duyunca lütfen arayın beni.. Korkuyorum.</p><p> </p><p>Gece/Dış/ Mert Ev</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk Mert’i eve bıraktıktan sonra Meliha ile birlikte Mert’le konuşurlar okuldan kaçma meselesiyle ilgili. Doruk evden çıkacakken Mert ondan yanında uyumasını ister. Mert Doruk’un elinden tutup odasına çıkarır. Yatağa uzanır uzanmaz Mert uykuya dalabilmek için Doruk’un kulak memesini tutar sol eliyle. Mert gözlerini kapayıp uykuya dalarken Doruk Mert’i izler sevgiyle. O an ekrana Doruk’un çocukluğundan anlık bir görüntü girer. 6 yaşındaki Doruk annesiyle uyuyor. Biraz süre geçtikten sonra ve Mert’in uykuya daldığından emin olduktan sonra Doruk yavaşça kalkar yataktan. Odadan çıkarken soldaki kütüphanesinde duran küçük asker oyuncakları görür. Birkaç saniye onlara dalar. Hafif ağrı hissetmeye başlar başında. Gözlerini sıkıp aşağı iner. Tam çıkacakken Meliha onu durdurur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Meliha: </strong>Doruk, oğlum dur hele iki dakika. Bir şey diyeceğim.</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Buyur teyzem, söyle.</p><p><strong>Meliha:</strong> Mert o lunaparka Ömer’imle giderdi hep… Mert ne zaman üzülse Ömer onu oraya götürürdü kafası dağılsın diye.. Ne yapsın yavrucak, konuşacak oynayacak kimsesi de yok..</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk gözlerini kaçırır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Meliha:</strong> Demem o ki Doruk.. artık zamanı geldi oğlum.. görüyorsun, abisinin özleminden kaybolacaktı az daha.. okuldan falan kaçmaya başladı.. yapmazdı eskiden böyle şeyler. Hiç huyu değildir..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk üzgün üzgün bakar Meliha’ya. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Meliha:</strong> Artık daha fazla bekleyemeyiz. Senden tek isteğim bir an önce konuş, söyle ona Ömer’imin..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Meliha ağlamaya başlar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Meliha:</strong> Yoksa ben yaparım..</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gözleri dolan Doruk bir an istemsizce bağırdı kendini kontrol edemeden.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Olmaz! Olmaz.. söz verdim. Ömer’e söz verdim ben. Sen vereceksin dedi haberi!</p><p><strong>Meliha:</strong> Ver o zaman oğlum.. artık daha faz-</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Met sana alışınca dedi… hazır olunca dedi.. daha olmaz ben konuşacağım onunla ama daha erken</p><p><strong>Meliha:</strong> Hazır olmayan Mert değil doruk.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk gözlerini kaldırıp yaşlı gözleriyle konuşan Meliha’ya bakar.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Meliha:</strong> Ben istemem mi Ömer’imin vasiyeti yerine gelsin..? Sana da borcumu asla ödeyemem, onu da biliyorum.. ama artık oğlum için çok endişeleniyorum. Ondan başka hiçbir şeyim kalmadı şu hayatta. Daha fazla üzülmesine izin veremem ben. Eğer sen söylemezsen ben vereceğim haberi. Kararım kesin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxCKMakV9vU">Bu şarkıyı bölümün sonuna kadar dinlemen tavisye edilir</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Gece/Dış/ Ferda Ofis</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ferda sonunda ağlamasını durdurmuş, saatlerce karanlık odasında boş boş düşüncelere daldıktan sonra balkona çıkmıştır. Önce bir süre öylece durum yüzüne çarpan soğuk rüzgarın tadını çıkararak manzarayı seyreder. Sonra başını göğe kaldırıp yıldızlara bakar. Sonra sağ elini önlüğünün cebine atıp bir neşter çıkarır. Hiç düşünmeden ani bir hamleyle sol bileğideki damarı keser, neşteri elinden bırakır. Sol eli kanaya kanaya birkaç saniye öyle durur. Sonra iki kolunu da sonuna kadar açıp gözlerini kapatır ve rüzgarı yüzünde hisseder. Kısa süre sonra gücünü kaybedip yere, kendi kanının üstüne yığılır. Son kez göğe bakıp yıldızları gördükten sonra gözlerini kapar . </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Karanlık. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>İnsan çoğu zaman acının somutlaşmış halidir. Yaşam acıyla somutlaşır. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Acı ise çoğu zaman ölümle diner.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Gece/Dış/ Es</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Denize açılıp tekneyi hiçliğin ortasında durduran Demir teknenin adının yazılı olduğu köşeye gider.</em></strong> <strong><em>Tekne korkuluğunun üstüne oturup elleriyle “Es” yazısına dokunur. “ Yapamıyorum.. yetişemiyorum” diye geçirir içinden. Sonra telefonunu çıkarıp tekrar dener aramayı. Önce Kerem beyi, sonra Açelyayı. Ulaşamaz. En sonunda aklına Doruk’u aramak gelir. Rehberden numarasını çıkarır ve tam arayacakken ona söylediği şeyi hatırlar. </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“</em>
  </strong>
  <em>Ya boylu boyunca soyun ya da kapa o güzel çeneni. “</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Duyduğunda anlamayıp üzerinde durmadığı bu cümleyi internette aratır. Bir şiir çıkar. Okur. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yalnızlık,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Koltuğun bir ucundan diğer ucuna sürünmeden mümkün değil</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yarı çıplak yalnızlık görmedim</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya boylu boyunca soyun ya da kapa o güzel çeneni </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Geceye tükürdüğün küfürler senden cesur</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gururlandığın pozisyonlarınsa gölgesi yok</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Çaktığını sandıkların, gitti uyudu çoktan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hayat çoktan göğsünün orta yerine göğsünü açarak çaktı</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yüzün yok, yüzsüz çırpınışların ondan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nereye yapışacağını bilmeyen sakız gibisin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabaha kadar patla, Sabahlara kadar aran</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su getirmediklerin, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su getirmeyecek birbirine dolanmış sabahlarına</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saklandığın yerde, sakladıklarının görülmediğini sanıyorsun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kusurlu dediklerin kusursuz gerçekleriyle gülüyor oysa sana</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gülünen geçilen tatsız sırların sahibi, kokunda hiçbir sır yok</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sesinde hiç ökfe yok</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her neyin varsa ütülü, her neyin varsa yeni, temiz</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiçbir evden kovulmamış</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kovulduğu kapılardan gurursuz, kırış kırış kirlenerek çıkanları hiç duymamışsın</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yastıkları yerden, gözlerini telefondan kaldır artık</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Korkularınla iki gece bir başına kalacak cesaretin </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Senden hesap sorana, özür dileyecek bir yüzün olsun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yabancı hayatların vitrini olmayı bırak</em>
</p><p>
  <em>İndirim çoktan bitti</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elde kaldın</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elinde patladı hayat.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Elinde Patladı Hayat / Kemal Hamamcıoğlu</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Şiiri okurken Demir’in zihninde durulan fırtına tekrar başlar. Dolu gözlerini gökyüzüne çevirip yıldızlara bakar. Kafasında şiirin son cümlesi yankılanır tekrar tekrar. Elinde patladı hayat. Telefonunu elinden bırakmadan, düşünmeden, kendini arkaya doğru bırakır. Denize düşen Demir, ağırlığıyla yer çekimine değil, suyun kaldırma kuvvetine direnir. Yavaş yavaş daha derine batar. Cebinden sihirli değnek düşüp Deniz’in dibine varana kadar süzülür yavaşça. Gözleri kapanır. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Karanlık. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Acı çoğu zaman ölümle diner. Ama her zaman değil. Bazı acılar kişi kendini karanlığa teslim edince diner. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gece/Dış/ Es</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mert’in evinden ayrıldıktan sonra motoruna binip evin yolunu tutan Doruk da düşüncelidir. Fazla uzaklaşmadan baş ağrısına dayanamayıp motoru boş bir sokakta durdurup iner. Duvar dibine gibip ağrısının geçmesini bekleyen Doruk’un acısı aksine gittikçe artar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Ö.D.: </strong>Sonsuza kadar kaçamayacağını biliyorduk ikimiz de.. Ne diyeceksin çocuğa? Nasıl vereceksin müjdeyi? Mert senin abin öldü, geri gelmeyecek ve ben aylardır seni kandırıyorum. Ha bir de.. onu öldüren benim!</p><p><strong>Doruk:</strong> Kes sesini!</p><p><strong>Ö.D:</strong> İyi oldu bak bu, sen buradan yürü..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Doruk’un acısı artık eşiğine dayandığında cebinden ilaç kutusunu çıkarıp kalan son 4 ilacı tek hamlede ağzına atıp yutar. Yaslandığı duvarın dibine çöküp yerde ağrıdan çatlayan başını titreyen ellerinin arasına alır ve ilacın etkisini göstermesini bekler. Acıya daha fazla dayanamayıp kendini yere bırakır kaldırım üstünde. İlaç yavaş yavaş etkisini gösterince kafasını kaldırıp yaşlı gözlerle gökyüzündeki yıldızlara bakar.. açık tutamadığı göz kapakları kapanır. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Karanlık. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Acı çoğu zaman ölümle diner. Ama her zaman değil. Bazı acıları dindiren başka şeyler de vardır. İlaç Gibi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>İnsan çoğu zaman acının somutlaşmış halidir. Yaşam acıyla somutlaşır. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kişinin acısı nasıl dinerse dinsin, eşiğinin ötesinde onu bekleyen hep karanlık olur. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>